Spawn: The Dark Beginning!
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: This new series dives deep into the origins of my OC version of Spawn, and the many battles he fought along the way. Also in this series includes many appearences from different characters of Super Smash Bros, Marvel vs. Capcom, and even a few OCs from other authors! Rated M for graphic violence, language, and adult content. REBOOT!
1. Chapter 1

***Hello, everyone! Before I begin, I want to apologize for being gone away from Fan Fiction so long. I have no excuse, except for work and a lack of inspiration...but now I have something for you all. As a special treat and a trip to nostalgia from some of my past work, I now present to you a reboot of my Spawn: The Phantom Smash Bro!**

**This time, the series will not be as kid friendly or humorous. It will be the exact opposite of my previous attempts, and will be a lot more like the original Spawn: The Animated Series. It will be dark, graphic, emotional, dramatic, and spiritual. But that being said; there will also be some special guest appearances from different comic series and some video game character cameos. I might even include some OCs, but within reason.**

**So without further ado, here it is!**

_**SPAWN: THE DARK BEGINNING!***_

* * *

**Chapter 1: From not So Humble Beginnings! (Pt. 1)**

**Synopsis: A ruthless gangster named Michael Hartman begins his rise to power in the underground crime world of Smashopolis. But when his henchmen and soldiers are horrifically murdered by a vengeful Hellspawn, Hartman takes action and relies on a brutal and powerful mercenary to try and defeat the ghostly attacker. But is he enough to stand up against the wrath of Spawn?**

**Main Characters: Spawn, Frenzy, Michael Hartman, Officer Gardner, and Detective Roland (All of which are my OCs)**

**Guest appearances: Cable, Yoshi (Yoshi 2.1's OC version), Cammy, and Sonic**

* * *

It was a night just like any other in the city of Smashopolis; it was hot, muggy, and loud. The sound of heavy metal and hip hop music mixed with car horns, laughs, and occasionally a scream or a sob. The streets were 10 times as busy now that the pale face of the moon had lit up the sky; the plague known as crime rose out of the shadows to resume it's usual routine.

The street lights were dimly lit, but just enough to see the inhabitants of the crime ridden streets. The pushers flirted with the hookers, the hustlers howled with laughter as some sucker got fleeced at a 3 card monte, and the addicts and hobos huddled in their corners.

Brighter still were the lights glaring from the bright neon letters of the tattoo parlors, the strip clubs, and the broken down bars. And over it all, was the full moon. Luna; the ancient symbol of madness, rose up to show its approval. Welcome to Smashopolis! Here, everyone knows the number one rule: It was a big happy family...unless you were an outsider, then you were dead.

A perfect example for those who didn't follow that golden rule was a typical family walking home from the movie theaters. A mother, a father, and a young 12 year old son. They were all too well dressed to even be coming to this neighborhood to begin with, but late at night was a welcome to hostility of the dark inhabitants of the city.

As the family approached a bus station, a group of shady characters gave them dark looks. Mother tightly clutched onto Father's sleeve. "For God's sake, Gerald! Can't we just get a taxi?" Mother complained. "Be quiet Marge! I'm trying to figure out which way 22nd Street is on this map!" Father snapped. "Uh, it's upside down." 12 year old Jimmy pointed out.

The Father cursed before he crumbled up the map and threw it in the trash, and then dragged his family along to continue on through the dark streets of the night. Eventually, they made another wrong turn and were wandering aimlessly through a dark alley. "Papa, I'm scared!" Jimmy complained. "There is no need to be scared, son. Besides; there's no one else here but us. Now keep it down!" Father shushed.

Suddenly, two men slipped from the shadows in black trench coats and shades. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing here? This is our turf; beat it!" one of the Blackcoats snarled. "Don't mind us, sir. We were just leaving!" Father said calmly. "Did I ask for your fucking opinion, asshole? No, I didn't. So shut your trap or I'll shut it for you!" the other Blackcoat threatened. "Now there's no need to be rude. If you will just let us be-" Father began.

One of the Blackcoats stepped forward and punched the father in the jaw, forcing him on his back on the cold and unwelcoming ground. Mother tried to scream, but the other Blackcoat grabbed hold of her before whipping out a snub nosed revolver and aimed it at her head. Father tried to get up, but the first Blackcoat stomped his foot into his chest and drew out a 1911 Colt Pistol, aiming directly at his head. "Please! Stop it; don't hurt my parents!" Little Jimmy wailed.

Father cried out in pain as he was forced to remain on his back, while Mother started sobbing her eyes out in pure fear. "Please; let us go! We'll give you whatever you want!" Mother whimpered. "Quiet or I'll blow your brains out!" the Blackcoat snarled as he pressed the barrel of the gun against her temple. "Stop! Leave me wife and child alone; tell me what you want and I'll give it to you! You want money? I've got plenty of money; you can have $100 in cash if you let us go! No? Ok, then $200! $300! I'll give you $500 if you will let my wife and child live!" Father begged.

The Blackcoats sneered and smirked evilly as they glanced at each other. "Ok, old man. We've got a deal...your broad and brat lives." the first Blackcoat said as he motioned his head to the left. The second Blackcoat let the mother go, who immediately ran to her son and held him in her arms. "Ok...now just let me up and I'll give you the money. Ok? Nice and easy!" Father said out of breath.

The Blackcoat stepped off of the father and allowed him to stand on his feet. The father reached into his pocket and took out his wallet before he dropped it to the ground in front of the Blackcoats. "Ok; there you go! $500 in cash and it's all yours. Now just take it and go!" Father said nervously. One of the Blackcoats picked up the wallet and began counting the cash, before he glared back at the father. "I counted $400, buddy. You think you can rip _us_ off?" the Blackcoat snarled. "What? No, I could've sworn I had $500!" Father replied. "No money, no deal. Ice the fucker!" the first Blackcoat growled as he aimed his Colt Pistol at Father's head. "No, wait!" Father exclaimed.

Loud gunshots rang out through the dark alleys for a whole minute, before dead silence filled the air with gloom and dread. Mother and Jimmy gasped in absolute horror as they witnessed the brutal murder of Father before their very eyes. The cold, dead and lifeless body of Father lay there in front of them; surrounded by a fresh pool of his own blood. "Oh my God!" Mother whispered. "What about the broad and the brat? Should we waste them too?" the second Blackcoat sneered.

The first Blackcoat stared at the mother and child before he grimaced menacingly. The first Blackcoat aimed and fired at the poor defenseless people until he used up his entire clip. "All right, that's enough. Come on, let's get the fuck outta here!" the first Blackcoat grumbled. Just as they both began walking away, it started to rain heavily. But if that wasn't bad enough, a shadowy figure witnessed the entire thing from up above on one of the rooftops.

This person, if that's what you could even call him, was by far the most intimidating character you could ever meet. He stood a little over 6 feet tall, was fairly muscular, had jet black skin, blazing green eyes, and had the most frightening looking blood red cape that flowed dramatically in the wind. He also wore a deadly pair of spiky red gauntlets on his arms, knees, and had a massive chain that wrapped around his waist. He even had a strange V shape on his chest that was ghost white, but the most peculiar thing about him was that he was not even from this universe. It was none other than Spawn, the Undead Hellspawn Phantom Warrior.

His green eyes glowed brightly with fury at the display of such cold blooded murder, and his fists tightly clenched together as his anger began to boil over. This wasn't the first time Spawn had witnessed such callous murder in these alleys, but now he was officially fed up with it. Tonight; all of that was going to change, and these assholes would soon learn their place and realize that they weren't welcome here anymore.

Meanwhile; more Blackcoats were in another alley surrounding a poor defenseless gentleman in a once dapper white suit and glasses. Apparently, this man owed them money and couldn't afford to pay them back. But the truth of the matter was that he used the money he was given to save up and pay back later on himself and his family. This pissed off the Blackcoats greatly, and as such...punishment was deserved without mercy or compassion.

The poor soul sobbed and gasped in horror as he was cornered against a brick wall, before the apparent leader of the Blackcoats grabbed him up by the collar. "You think you can get away from stealing from us, prick? We were very generous to even lend you that money to begin with, and now this is how you repay us? By fucking us over and spending our money?!" the leader growled. "I'm sorry, but it was my kid's birthday! He really wanted that new bike, and...and I took my family out to dinner and I-I'm so sorry. Please don't kill me! I swear to God, I'll find a way to pay you back!" the white suit man whimpered.

The leader looked over at his henchmen, who shook their heads. The leader dropped the poor man to the ground before walking away towards his car, opening up the trunk, and taking out a can of gasoline. "You know what they say in the old days, prick? Liars burn up in their own lies...and now you're gonna see what it's really like. Waste him!" the leader said as he handed the gas can to one of his men.

The white suit man cried out in horror as he was doused in gasoline. "NO! Please stop; have mercy! I have three little children and a pregnant wife! You can't kill me; please let me live!" he shouted. "Shut up and take it like a man!" one of the Blackcoats sneered as he whipped out a matchbox. "My kid just turned 6 years old today; I promised him to go bike riding with him tomorrow. Please let me go!" the white suit man sobbed. "I don't fucking care! For all I know, your family is gonna die next. In fact; I'll see to it that they all die just like you...nice and slow in a ball of fire!" the leader growled before he took a cigarette out of his pocket.

The poor man was soon lit up in a ball of fire and his screams and wails echoed through the dark alleys, though not a care in the world was given as the Blackcoats took off in their car. Little did they realize that their own deaths were going to be a lot quicker and twice as merciless; Spawn was now hot on their trail!

10 minutes later in yet another dark and dismal alley, the Blackcoats met with each other before doing business with a drug smuggler. "Aw, nice! Very nice; that's grade A Columbian straight from Miami, ain't it?" a Blackcoat said in excitement. "Yes sir, it is! But you all know the rules; pay first, party later. Now come on; cough up the dough!" the drug dealer said. "Not so fast; we actually wanted to talk to you about something. We noticed that there's been a shortage of our...product lately. You have anything you need to tell us?" the leader of the Blackcoats demanded.

The drug dealer looked angry, although deep inside he felt really nervous for rightful reasons. "What?! That's absurd, man! I've been a very loyal business partner with you for a long time. I'd never steal from you or give away my merchandise to anyone else; you have my word on that!" the drug dealer stated. "Really? Then you care to tell me what this is?" the leader said as he took out a photograph of the drug dealer and his hooker girlfriend in a night club. "You know the rules; you don't use OUR stuff without paying for it. We gave you a chance once, but now this is just completely unacceptable!" the leader said grimly.

The Blackcoats whipped out their pistols and MAC-10 submachine guns, but the drug dealer had one last trick up his sleeve. "Wait a second! What if I were to tell you that you have another opportunity for your business to expand? I know a perfect place to get your products shipped, stored, and produced...and I'm the only one who can tell you where it is. You want to kill me, then fine. But you'll be sorry if you lose business later!" the drug dealer said smugly.

The leader smirked before he lowered his pistol and began pacing around. "Ok, so tell me. If this is true, what will it take for us to cut a deal? What do you want in exchange for this valuable information?" the leader questioned. "I want to retire from this business in luxury...and I want all the money you been using for my products as my own. But here's the catch; you'll be making twice as much money and product in this new place and your boss will be very happy. So we all win in this case! So do we have a deal?" the drug dealer challenged.

The leader thought about it for a moment before he smiled and shook his hand. "Deal! But only because I like you and trust that your word is the truth. But still...there is one thing that is bothering me. Maybe you can help me out here." the leader began. "Anything!" the drug dealer replied. The leader walked away with his back turned before he turned around to face them. "Who is-" the leader began as he turned back around. "About to rip your fucking lungs out?!" Spawn growled.

Before anyone could react, Spawn rammed his fist into the leader's chest and tore out his lungs with a bloody splat of blood going everywhere. With a roar of vengeance, Spawn lunged forward and went into a rage fueled frenzy against the Blackcoats. They all screamed, cursed, and clamored about as they fired their weapons at Spawn; but it did no good against the enraged phantom. The bullets did no harm to Spawn, as they just merely bounced off him like pebbles.

Spawn grabbed one of the Blackcoats by the head before slamming him against a brick wall, smashing his skull and brains all over the place. Spawn then grabbed another Blackcoat by the neck before throwing him into the car, smashing up the man's face as he crashed into the windshield and totaled the vehicle. "What the hell is that thing?!" one of the Blackcoats screamed. Spawn used his Chained Whip to grab onto one of the other thugs before he snapped his neck and tore him in half, spraying more blood and gore all over the place.

Finally, the last living Blackcoat attempted to shoot Spawn with a magnum revolver. But Spawn grabbed his arm and snapped it off, aiming the gun at the shooter's own face. The poor man screamed and howled in agony before Spawn's glare shut him up. "What the hell are you?!" the Blackcoat whimpered in fear. Spawn's eyes flashed before he spoke. "Your worst fucking nightmare!" Spawn snarled before he pulled the trigger. The man's head was blown clean off and his brains flew out against the wall, and then his lifeless body fell down with a dull thud.

Spawn stood tall and still in the blood drenched alleys, breathing heavily with rage. But just when things couldn't get any worse, an evil sound of laughter filled the air. "Well, well, well! You really _are_ impressive! I guess Malebolgia was right to hire you after all; congratulations!" an evil sneering voice announced from the unseen shadows.

Spawn growled angrily as he turned around to see who was speaking to him. The menace was a skinny blue skinned man with blood red eyes, mangy brown hair, and a black suit. His name was Frenzy, and he was a malicious demon of pure evil sent by Hell itself. "Who the hell are you? And what do you want from me?!" Spawn growled. "Oh, come on...everyone knows who you are. Well, at least the folks downstairs do! It truly is an honor to be in your presence...ooh, but not as much of an honor it is to see the beauty of your work. I mean, just look at this mess!" Frenzy sneered.

Spawn looked all around him and suddenly became shocked of what he just did; blood, gore, and dead mutilated bodies were everywhere. "My God...did I do all of this?" Spawn muttered. "That's right; you certainly did, big boy! And I'm just so proud of you for creating such carnage. Hell, even Simmons was mere child's play compared to you. And that's another thing that makes you all the more better than him; you LIKE being violent! When you see violence, you don't just act...you get vicious and kill anything on sight! When you see people dying, you create even more death and destruction!" Frenzy said with evil delight.

Spawn didn't know what to think or even say; there was something about those words that even he knew was true. "You really think I wanted this?" Spawn said at last. Frenzy howled with laughter. "Of course I do! There's a killer instinct in you that just can't be stopped. The result is sweet, sweet carnage and death baby! It's so delicious, it's almost pornographic!" Frenzy cackled as he grabbed one of the many severed limbs and began eating it. "You disgust me!" Spawn grumbled as he began walking away. "What? Me?! You should be proud of what you've accomplished, Spawnie boy!" Frenzy said.

Spawn stopped walking and turned around, staring at him. "What did you just call me?" Spawn demanded. "Spawn...as in, Hellspawn! It's what you are, babe...you can't deny it! There's a reason you are what you are now, and that reason is simple: You've lived a violent, blood stained life for so long that you couldn't even stop in the after life! That's why we chose you; because you like taking lives and you destroy everything that gets in your way! That's just what we need for our army!" Frenzy explained with his mouthful.

Spawn did not like the sound of this at all and began walking away. "You can't run from us forever, Spawnie boy! Besides; you know you like it!" Frenzy sneered. Spawn growled angrily as he turned around and grabbed Frenzy by the neck, glaring into his eyes. "Listen to me you anorexic freak! I'm only going to say this once: Back off and leave me alone. Or else I'll permanently introduce your face to your scrotum!" Spawn snarled before he shoved Frenzy away and disappeared into the shadows.

Frenzy stood still deep in thought for a moment before he finally spoke. "You know what? You're actually kinda cute when you get all pissed off like that! I think I'm going to enjoy this..." Frenzy said with an evil laugh. And with that, he too disappeared into the darkness of night.

***The next day!***

The entire area of the southside of Smashopolis was in a state of fear and panic once the police discovered the gruesome remains of the slaughtered mobsters in the alleys. Among those inspecting the carnage were Yoshi, Cammy, and Sonic of the Delta Team. "My God! What happened here?! It's a massacre!" Cammy exclaimed as she saw all the blood. "Oh, man! That is gross; I've never seen a crime that violent in my life!" Sonic cringed as a dead body was stuffed into a bag. "Well at least we know this is serious!" Yoshi said.

Suddenly, a white sports car drove up towards the scene and parallel parked by the alleys. A man in a black suit with a red tie stepped out of the car before walking towards the investigation. He was in his mid 30s, had short blonde hair, and blue eyes that shined when he got angry or excited. His name was Detective Roland, and he was a world famous CSI agent. "What do we have here?" he asked plainly. "A fucking massacre, that's what! I sure as hell don't think this was any old mob war or whacking. I mean; just look at the place!" a cop said as he showed him around.

Roland took everything in calmly and quietly before he spotted something odd. He approached a chalked outline of one of the dead bodies and saw a magnum revolver with a bright green substance on the gun's handle. "Interesting...this might prove to be some helpful evidence. Gimme a bag, will you?" Roland announced. A policeman approached Roland with a bag and some gloves, and Roland put the gloves on before he put the gun in the bag. "Uh, what are you doing?" Sonic asked as he saw Roland walking away with the gun. "Look, kid! Leave this case for the professionals; go home or something, all right? We'll take care of this!" Roland said snappishly.

Cammy, Yoshi, and Sonic didn't like his attitude; there was no need for him to be so rude. "Well, sorry! I was just curious; that's all!" Sonic retorted. Suddenly, a cop was heard yelling at another cop in the alley. "You moron! How many times do I gotta tell ya?! Don't freaking eat in the scene of the crime; you'll get crumbs all over the evidence or the deceased!" a cop yelled.

The other cop merely smirked before he chomped on the last of his donut and purposely sprinkled crumbs all over the wreakage of the smashed car. He walked off, humming to himself before he approached Roland. Unlike all the other cops who were in uniform, this man was overweight, had greasy black hair, blue eyes, and a careless attitude. "So where the hell have you been? Pushing pencils for the CIA again?" the officer smirked. "It's CSI, dumb ass...and no, I've actually been out on the field a lot lately. Though I can't really say the same for you, Gardner!" Roland said with a teasing tone.

Officer Gardner laughed before he shook his head; it was good to see his old friend back again. "Ah, I gotta get back in shape somehow. So, what do you think of all this? You really think there's something out there that's causing all of this that ain't human? Because I've been hearing rumors that whoever iced these bums was a super; like we ain't got enough of those around!" Gardner said as he glanced over at Yoshi, Sonic, and Cammy.

Roland shook his head as he sighed. "Nah...at least not them; but there is something out there and I intend to find out what it is. Just give me a call if you need anything or if you find something. Take care of yourself, all right? I gotta go!" Roland said before he got into his car and drove off. "God, I wish you were still here with us. We'd get a lot more shit done. Speaking of which...hey, private? Get over here!" Gardner shouted. A young and meek looking officer approached him. "Yes sir?" he asked timidly. "I want you to get those three supers to my office, pronto. I gotta little proposition to make with them. Oh, and go by the donut shop will you?" Gardner instructed.

The private nodded his head as he wrote all this down. "Should I get the usual 2 dozen, sir?" he asked. "What? You kidding me; you know I'm on a diet! Just get me 1 dozen...or make it half a dozen. Nah, just get the regular dozen and I'll eat half of it. I'll probably save the other half for tomorrow!" Gardner said halfway to himself. "Yes sir; I'm on it." the private said before he took off.

While Sonic and Yoshi argued, the private approached Cammy with Gardner's instructions. "He wants us to meet him in his office? What for?" Cammy demanded. "He says he's got a proposition to make with you; I think that means he wants you to help him find out who this killer is, but I personally don't think he wants it to come across that way." the private replied. "Oh, ok. We'll be over at the police station right away; where is his office?" Cammy said. "The first office you see when you enter the building, ma'am. Room 131!" the private instructed. "Ok, then. See you there!" Cammy said before she walked away.

Cammy approached Sonic and Yoshi and told them what happened, immediately exciting the two. "All right! Finally; someone who appreciates our skills!" Sonic said. "Don't get too excited, Sonic. Ever since that stupid law about supers was passed, hostility towards our kind have gotten from bad to worse. But then again, we never know." Cammy replied. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go already!" Yoshi said.

Meanwhile; Michael Hartman was in his private mansion in the suburbs of Smashopolis, seething with rage. Hartman was the Don of the Blackcoats, and earned quite a reputation for seizing control of all of the crime rings of Miami and Vegas, as well as his violent temper. So of course he wasn't happy to hear what happened to his men in the alleys. "What?! How the hell is this even possible? Who killed them; do they think they can mess with me and get away with it? Well, we'll just see about that!" Hartman shouted angrily.

After hours of sulking and thinking, Hartman finally had an idea. "I've got it; I know just who to call to sort out this situation." Hartman said as he grabbed a phone. He dialed a number and waited for the ring, smiling evilly as he figured that his problems would be so easily eliminated. "Yeah, what is it? What do you want?!" a gruff voice grumbled half asleep. "I have another job for you, my friend. Come to my office; I'll give you the details!" Hartman said snidely before hanging up.

About 10 minutes later, Hartman was in his main office desk waiting patiently for his hired hitman to arrive. Finally, the hitman came into his office. He was none other than the infamous mutant mercenary, Cable! "Cable, have a seat. I have a special job for you and the pay is good. Are you interested?" Hartman began. "Make it quick, because I'm not in the mood. In fact; I thought that I was done working for you days ago! Was it not enough for me to kill all those people at that pro-supers demonstration? What more do you want from me?!" Cable demanded angrily.

Hartman stood up from his seat before he sighed. "Patience, my friend. This will be your final job; you have my word on that. I'm sure you've seen the dreadful news of what happened in the alleys in the southtown. My men are being killed and I can't allow that; find the murderer responsible for this, then bring me his head in a basket. Do this and I'll reward you most handsomely before I let you retire. Do we have a deal?" Hartman instructed. Cable thought about it before he finally agreed. "Ok; so give me the real details!" Cable said gruffly. Hartman smirked deviously as he sat back down at his desk. "Gladly!" he replied.

_**To be continued!**_

***Well, as much as I'd love to continue this...I'm afraid we're gonna have to stay tuned until next time to see what happens. Oh, and I want to clarify some things here!**

**First off, this series will be telling the origins of my OC version of Spawn along with some of my other OC villains and heroes.**

**Second, this series will have a sub-story about an anti-super hero movement quite similar to what happened in Watchmen!**

**Third, these events occur in a different time and series before any of the events of Super Smash Bros Armageddon; just so there's no confusion, the Smash Bros have no idea who Spawn is.**

**So until next time, stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey, guys. Part 2 is up! Sorry for the wait, but it will be worth it. And just to let you know, this is not exactly chapter 2 per say...rather just a continuation from the previous chapter. Just so there's no confusion! Anyway, enjoy the show!***

* * *

**Chapter 2: From not So Humble Beginnings! (Pt. 2)**

**Synopsis: Picking up from where we last left off, the battle between Spawn and Cable is about to begin and witnessed. But who will win in this epic battle? Meanwhile; Officer Gardner surprises Yoshi and his team with a special favor. Is this a trap or is it a test?**

**Main Characters: Spawn, Cable, Marrow, and Gambit**

**Guest appearances: ********Yoshi (Yoshi 2.1's OC version), Cammy, Sonic, Officer Gardner,** and Michael Hartman

* * *

Officer Gardner sat in his office, smoking a cigarette leisurely while waiting for his guests to arrive. After about 10 minutes, Yoshi and his pals arrived with the meek private officer who was carrying a box of donuts. "Sorry we're late, sir. But the line was unusually longer than I anticpated!" the private said meekly. "Eh, what are you gonna do? Big cases cause big appetites, Just set it there and then leave us; I gotta talk turkey with these...people in private." Gardner instructed while still smoking.

Private nodded his head before he did what he was told and left the office. "So...you guys wondering what this is all about? I'll be plain and simple with ya. Donut?" Gardner said as he opened the box of donuts. "No thank you. So...what is the reason for bringing us here? Are we in trouble?" Cammy asked politely. "Nope; I actually need you guys to help me out here. I'd ask anyone else, but I don't trust them. Besides; you supers are good at solving cases like this." Gardner said with his mouthful.

Yoshi and the others looked at him curiously as he said that. "What kind of case are we talking about here?" Yoshi wondered. "Last week, a couple of lunatics escaped prison and are on the run from the anti-super police. Yeah; they're supers, and we can't do nothing to stop em'!" Gardner said as he handed Cammy a file.

Cammy opened the file and gasped as she recognized the faces of the escaped criminals; they were Gambit and Marrow! "Mutants?! What were they even in jail for?" Cammy exclaimed. "Eh, ever since them super hero laws were passed, a couple of supers here and there have been causing some mayhem as an act of defiance towards the government. Now I know what you're thinking; it's not that big of a deal, you cops should be able to handle it yourself. But these particular mutants...er, I mean supers are quite a handful." Gardner explained.

Sonic wasn't buying it. "Yeah? How much of a handful are they?" Sonic demanded. "They destroyed an entire police station up at the West Side of town; they're a real handful. Please deal with these bozos and I'll make it worth your while; I might even be able to convince the Commissioner to get you guys to join us. So what do you say? You in?" Gardner explained. Yoshi and his pals looked at each other before they nodded their heads in agreement. "Ok, we're in. So tell me...any idea where they've been last?" Cammy stated.

Meanwhile; two strangers were sneaking their way through the darkened alleys to avoid being caught by the police. Both strangers were wearing heavy brown raincoats and covered their faces with hoods, and walked slowly but cautiously as they examined the environment around them. "I don't like this, Gambit. I don't like this at all; what if we're caught?" the first stranger said quietly. "We won't get caught, Marrow. I promise! Now just keep your head down and stay quiet; we're almost there at the safe haven. I can feel it!" the other stranger said kindly.

Eventually as the night approached and the air grew colder, Gambit and Marrow finally made their way to their supposed safe haven. It was an abandoned apartment building, inhabited by homeless bums and prostitutes who lost their jobs. Gambit approached the secret entrance, a barred door, and knocked three times before the door opened up slightly. "What's the password, bub?" a man asked. "John Woo!" Gambit said plainly. "Gambit...buddy old pal, long time no see! Come on in; we've just finished cooking up supper!" the man said happily as he opened the door fully and let them in.

Gambit and Marrow removed their disguises before they sat down around a fire and were served a Cup of Noodles; it was delicious. "Mmm...that's so good! Thank you!" Marrow said with her mouthful. "Don't mention it; it's the least we can do for you guys after you saved us from those corrupt cops. And for what it's worth, them laws against you supers ain't fair! I mean it's bad enough we gotta follow the rules, but now they're targeting you? That's just sickening, ain't it?" the man said.

The man's friends agreed with him without hesitation. "Yeah; here we freeze our asses off because we lost our homes for working our asses off at a job...and this is how they thank us?" a bum added. "Fuck the government, and fuck society! I gave up on them the minute they let that heartless animal Hartman go hand in hand with the politicians here in Smashopolis!" a prostitute said folornly. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't hate your kind like that; it's not everyone to be blamed, it's just a tiny little group to be blamed. Something's gotta be done about them!" Gambit said gravely.

Suddenly, a whooshing sound was heard. "What was that?" Marrow cried out. "Huh? Oh, he's back...hang on, will ya? I'll be right back." the apparent leader of the group said as he got up. He walked away towards a set of stairs before he made his way up to the roof; Spawn had appeared. "Hey, you made it. You wanna come downstairs and have some supper? You must be exhausted." the man said. "No. I'm just gonna stay here to rest for a while before I head out again." Spawn replied simply. "Ok, well come on downstairs if you change your mind." the man replied before walking away.

The man made his way back downstairs before sitting home with his other friends. "So, everything cool Steve?" the bum asked. "Yeah; Spawn's just doing his own thing as usual." the leader said. "Spawn? Who's Spawn?" Marrow wondered. "Sounds like a real charming character, all right." Gambit snorted. "You have no idea, kid." Steve muttered as he shook his head.

Meanwhile; Cable was arming up at one of Michael Hartman's gun stores, when a couple of Hartman's mobsters approached him in a black sedan. "Cable! Boss says he's got something that you might enjoy; this bring back any fond memories?" one of the mobsters said as he opened the trunk. Cable grinned ear to ear as he took out an enormous ray gun of some sort; it was the dreaded Viper Beam! "Oh, yeah! That will do just fine...thanks boys. I can take it from here!" Cable said proudly. "Uh, just out of pure curiousity...how does that thing work?" the other mobster wondered.

Cable smiled evilly as he pressed a button on his gun. "I'll be glad to show you how, gentlemen!" Cable said before he fired a huge streak of bright blue energy at their car. The car exploded violently and sent the mobsters flying back onto their rears before Cable laughed and walked away proudly. "HEY! That ain't funny, man! You have any idea how much that car costs?!" one of the mobsters screamed as he jumped back up. "Forget about it! It ain't worth it; let's just get a cab and get the hell outta here! This place is starting to give me the creeps!" the other mobster said as he brushed dust off himself.

Much later that night; Spawn was startled awake to the sound of explosions and the dying screams of innocent homeless people. "Son of a bitch!" Spawn growled as he got up. He slithered his way through the darkness towards the source of the chaos and was shocked by what he saw. Cable was shooting his Viper Beam in all directions, destroying much of the alleyways and killing several homeless people. Cable cackle with evil delight as he finally finished shooting. "Excellent! Now that I've gotten your attention, I'm gonna ask only once. Who's in charge here?" Cable announced proudly.

At first there was no answer, because everyone was terrified by this sudden attacker. "Nobody? Well, let me just make sure!" Cable sneered as he took out a Laser Pistol. He marched towards an injured bum, grabbing him up and aiming the gun to his head. "Do you have anything to say to me? Huh? Who's in charge here? It can't be you!" Cable sneered. "Please! Let me go; I don't wanna die!" the bum whimpered. "Oh, is that so? You scared of me; you should be! It's people like you that made me what I am!" Cable growled as he fingered the trigger. "That's enough, Cable! Let him go!" Gambit cried out fiercely.

Cable got wide eyed as he saw Gambit facing him before he burst into laughter. "You? You're the one who leads these bums? What a laugh; I always knew you were a joker, I just didn't figure you'd actually stoop so low to this level!" Cable said with an evil laugh. He tossed the poor bum aside before walking towards Gambit. "So...where have you been all these years, Gambit? Were you off having fun? Out entertaining the common folk with your little card tricks, perhaps?" Cable taunted. "I've been making a progress to pay my debt to society, unlike you! I haven't been running around killing innocent human beings in cold blood!" Gambit spat back.

Cable just roared with laughter as he said that. "Don't lie to me, boy! You and I both know that those cops over at the West Side didn't just die from a bomb explosion. You _willingly_ agreed with me to attack and kill those bastards; so don't you dare give me the super hero talk crap!" Cable snarled as he got in his face. "You lied to me! You told me that there was a bomb in that police station and you made me activate it instead of deactivating it! For all I know, you put that bomb there!" Gambit cried angrily. "Gee...and I thought you were stupid. Too bad; I was kinda hoping for someone to join me. There's a lot of money in this business, you know!" Cable sneered.

Gambit growled in anger before he drew out his bo staff. "Get out of here, Cable. You're not welcome here!" Gambit warned. "You think you can threaten me? You have no idea what I'm capable of, boy. So I suggest you put that stick away before somebody gets hurt!" Cable growled. "Try and make him then, you murderer!" Marrow cried fiercely as she jumped out of nowhere and stood tall next to Gambit. "You?! Oh, don't tell me that you've fallen in love with this joker! I mean, you'd have to be deaf, dumb, and blind to love someone as ugly as you!" Cable scoffed.

Marrow blushed bright red but screamed furiously before she charged forward and began savagely punching Cable. Gambit joined the battle and kept hitting Cable on the sides with his bo staff; all the while, Spawn watched this battle from the shadows of a rooftop. "Mutants...what the hell is this world coming to, anyway?" Spawn muttered in annoyance. The battle between the three mutants was intense, but Cable soon gained the upperhand.

Cable smirked as he reached for some stun grenades and then threw them at both Gambit and Marrow. "Ah! You bastard; that's cheating!" Gambit cried as he was blinded. "No it's not; this is!" Cable snarled as he drew out an electric-pronged spear. He cried out fiercely before throwing the spear at Gambit, making him cry out as he was impaled into a brick wall across the yard. "No! Gambit! You sick bastard; now you're gonna get it!" Marrow shouted as she drew out a bunch of knives made out of bone. "You wanna be a hero, bitch? Let's see what you're made of!" Cable boasted.

Cable and Marrow fought another fierce duel that lasted several minutes, but eventually Cable once again gained the upperhand. Marrow slashed at his chest and side with a shard of bone before kicking him against a pile of trash, but Cable got back up as if he merely tripped. "How is this possible? You're even more powerful than the last time we met! Did you take steroids?" Marrow exclaimed. "Ha! Looks like my little secret is exposed...now watch this!" Cable sneered as he took out what appeared to be a syringe.

He injected the syringe into his right arm, which suddenly grew twice as long and more muscular. "Taste my fist of fury, bitch!" Cable screamed maniacally as he swiped his massive arm at Marrow. Marrow cried out as she flew back and crashed into a wooden shack. "No! Marrow...you son of a bitch! What happened to your honor and dignity?!" Gambit growled as he freed himself of the spear. Cable laughed maniacally as he began smashing up more of the alley with his super sized arm. "The hell happened to you? Who could have corrupted you and made you into this...this monster? I've got to try and stop him before he ends up killing someone else!" Gambit said to himself.

Gambit made a quick dash before leaping into the air and throwing many cards at Cable, making him cry out in pain as he was struck. "Gah! You little prick; come here!" Cable snarled as he tried to reach out and grab Gambit. Gambit kicked Cable to the ground and began punching him with all his might, but that only seemed to aggravate Cable. "Knock it off, Cable! This isn't like you; don't make me kill you!" Gambit cried as he kept punching Cable in the face.

Cable's right arm returned to normal size, but he was still able to get back at Gambit before finishing him off. He grabbed Gambit by the face and electrocuted him, making Gambit scream in pain. "Yes, that's right! Scream like a little girl; nobody will help you now!" Cable howled as he kicked Gambit away. Gambit grunted as he crashed into the ground on his back, and he groaned in pain as he tried to get back up. Cable seethed with rage as he got back up, drawing out his pistol. "Now you will die! I'll shoot you so full of holes, you'll be pissing out more than through your dick!" Cable growled.

But before he could open fire, a chain suddenly struck him and caught him by the arm. Cable was then thrown against a brick wall, knocking the wind out of him. "Gah! Who dares to try and stop me?!" Cable grunted as he tried to get back up. A gentle whooshing sound was heard before a tall and dark figure towered over Cable. A hand grabbed Cable by the neck and slammed him against the wall, followed by some brutal hard hitting punches. Finally, Cable was thrown over into the ground again before a pair of chains grabbed him and wrapped around his neck.

Cable grunted and struggled to get free, but the chains tightened as they forced him up on his knees. "Stop it! Let me go, you son of a-" Cable gasped. "Silence! You don't get to sweet talk your ass out of this one, fool. You tresspass on my turf, you pay the price!" Spawn growled angrily. Spawn lifted Cable up with his chains and threw him into one of the worn down apartments, creating a huge hole in the wall. Cable groaned in pain as he laid on the debris littered floor of the apartment.

Spawn ominously stalked towards Cable before he grabbed him by the back of his head and slamming him face first into a glass window. Cable screamed in howling agony as he was repeatedly smashed and slammed all around the apartment by Spawn's fury before he was thrown out into the open once more. Spawn towered over Cable and growled with festering fury. "You think you're so tough; picking on innocent homeless people! Well I got some news for you, pal. These homeless bums are my friends, and these alleys are my home. Anyone who puts my friends in danger will suffer!" Spawn growled.

Cable spat blood at Spawn's feet in defiance, but Spawn kicked him in the face to shut him up. "I'll only ask you once. Who sent you here?" Spawn demanded. Cable refused to answer, though he did try to reach for his pistol. Spawn stomped on his arm, breaking his bones in the process. Cable screamed loudly in pain, but Spawn didn't hesitate to add on more brute force. "Answer me! Who sent you here and why?" Spawn growled. "Augh! Stop it; you're crushing my arm! It's my good arm, man! Don't break my good arm!" Cable screamed.

Spawn scowled before he finally stepped off his arm, but only so he could grab him by the neck and hold him into the air. Spawn glared into his eyes with his raging Necroplasm filled eyes, growling softly with anger. "You're a mercenary, aren't you? Well...I gotta little task for you, asshole. Crawl back to whoever the hell sent you here, and give him a little message from me. Tell him in exact words; I do not allow anyone to tresspass on my home turf. Anyone who tresspasses will not be spared of my wrath. You tell him that, while you're still alive. Or better yet, tell your boss this too. You better be grateful that you're still alive, because the minute you die...I'll be waiting for your sad, sorry ass in the afterlife!" Spawn threatened.

Spawn then shoved Cable down before kicking him out of the alleys. As he began walking back towards his hideout, everyone who was still alive watched him in awe. Among those intrigued by Spawn and his powers, were Gambit and Marrow. "My God! I've never seen such power like that before!" Gambit muttered. "Just what is he?" Marrow wondered. "I don't know...and honestly, I don't think we should ask him or bother him. You saw what he did to that creep!" Steve said seriously. "Well, he is on our side. Otherwise he wouldn't have defended us!" the prostitute said. "I don't know...I gotta bad feeling about this." Marrow said as she got another look at Spawn before he was out of sight.

Later; Cable arrived back at Hartman's place and told him everything that had happened. Hartman was furious, as he overflipped a table and smashed a whiskey bottle against the wall. "You god damned fool! All I asked of you was a simple hit, and this is how you repay me? You come back bashed and bruised like a fool, and now my enemies think I look weak! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Hartman shouted. "Simple hit? No...this guy ain't just a simple hit; he's something else. He ain't human!" Cable sputtered as he coughed blood.

Hartman sighed as he shook his head and sat back down at his desk. "All right; so maybe I was at fault for underestimating our unwanted guest. But...I think I have an idea of how to turn this around." Hartman began. "Fuck that shit; just give me my money and I'll get the hell outta here! I'm sick of this shit, and I'm sick of working for you!" Cable slurred. Hartman gave him a dark look before he suddenly realized what was wrong. "You son of a bitch! You told me that you quit years ago; did you get high before you carried out this task?" Hartman asked angrily.

Cable laughed as he sat up from the couch. Hartman grew furious as he realized the truth. "YOU IDIOT! YOU OVERDOSED ON STEROIDS AND NEARLY GOT YOURSELF KILLED! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" Hartman raged. "I could've beaten them, but he appeared and-" Cable began. "Enough! Cable, get your ass to a doctor and break that dirty habit. And don't you dare come back here until your ass is straight! I have plenty of other hired guns to do my work. Now get out!" Hartman demanded.

Cable was then escorted out of his office, while Hartman stood by his window gazing at the night sky. "Hmm...who else can I get who's reliable?" Hartman muttered. After a moment of thought, he got an idea. "Ah-ha! If _he_ can help out-" Hartman said to himself before grabbing his cell phone. He dialed and waited for the tone, before he spoke. "Hey. I want you to get Jack Napier on the line; I got something important to tell him." Hartman said. He waited another moment before a very familar and psychotic voice replied on the phone. "Hello...Joker speaking!" a sing songy voice announced. "Jack, buddy old pal. I have a little favor to ask of you!" Hartman began.

***Whoa! Now this is getting good, wouldn't you say? Spawn gave Cable more than a good whooping, Hartman is friends with the Joker, and things can only get from bad to worse from this point on. What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Hello everyone. Chapter 3 is up. (Or rather, Chapter 2. I don't know. lol) Anyway, this chapter will be featuring more special guest appearances along with some shocking surprises and secrets. What are they you ask? You'll have to read on to find out!***

* * *

**Chapter 3: Deadly Alliances with Deadly Concequences!**

**Synopsis: After defeating Cable, Hartman calls in for some professional help by the Joker, who also brings along a friend along. But are they enough to stop Spawn? Meanwhile; Yoshi learns some terrible secrets from an old friend regarding political corruption and a lack of care or justice from local law enforcement.**

**Main Characters: Spawn, Frenzy, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Bane, and Michael Hartman**

**Guest appearances: Yoshi (Yoshi 2.1's OC) Cammy, Felicia, Sonic, Officer Gardner, and Detective Roland**

**Brief Cameos: The Thing and The Punisher**

* * *

Yoshi woke up feeling tired and groggy in the motel bed; he spent hours looking for the missing mutants Gambit and Marrow with Cammy and Sonic, but they had no such luck. "Man...what a night. I didn't think that looking for mutants would be this hard; they must be doing a good job blending in. Oh well...hopefully we'll find them soon." Yoshi said out loud as he got dressed. As he walked down the stairs, he saw a cat lady sitting perched over by the window. It was Felicia! "Felicia! What on earth are you doing here?" Yoshi wondered. "Oh, Yoshi! I'm so glad to see you; it's terrible. I can't even begin to tell you how awful it is!" Felicia cried as she hugged him.

Yoshi was concerned as she said that. "What? What's going on, Felicia? What's the matter; what happened?" Yoshi asked kindly. "Oh, Yoshi...the hostility and hatred towards supers is getting worse. One of my friends, a non-super was attacked and beaten to near death last night. He's in the hospital; all because he was friends with me!" Felicia sobbed. Yoshi hugged her tightly, but at the same time had to control his anger. "I'm sorry, Felicia. I promise nobody will hurt you!" Yoshi whispered. "Thank you, Yoshi. You're so sweet and caring!" Felicia purred.

Suddenly, the TV made an announcement that caught Yoshi's attention. "We interrupt this broadcast to give you this important news bulletin. Last night at approximately 11:35, the mutant mercenary known as Cable was found on the side of the highway. He was immediately rushed to the hospital and was reportedly in a coma. As of right now, his health being is not known. Police are also investigating a series of gruesome murders taking place in the southside of Smashopolis; most of the murders have taken place in the alleys, but the homeless claim that these murders are an act of heroism by someone they simply refer to as Spawn." a female news reporter announced.

Yoshi and Felicia grew grim as they heard the announcement, when they were suddenly startled by Sonic and Cammy. "Hey Yoshi, we better-FELICIA! How are you doing sweetheart?!" Sonic exclaimed as he tightly embraced his girlfriend. "Oh, Sonic. It's so good to see you again. Are you ok?" Felicia asked sweetly as she kissed him. "What's wrong, Yoshi?" Cammy asked. "We gotta problem; Cable is at the hospital and he's in a coma." Yoshi said. "Oh, God...I wonder what happened to him." Cammy said in disbelief. "That's not all...I think I found out who the name of the alley killer is. They call him Spawn!" Yoshi continued. "Spawn?" Cammy repeated.

A few minutes later; everyone went out and had some breakfast. But while they did, they witnessed something very ugly and upsetting. Just as Sonic finished up putting his trash away, he accidentally bumped into a man. "Ow! Watch yourself, asshole!" the man snarled. "Sorry! I didn't mean to-" Sonic began. "Oh, a super! Great; just great! You gonna take my job and my money too? Here; about I just give you my fucking social security number." the man said angrily as he threw his wallet at him. "Hey! That's uncalled for mister! And what the hell are you going on about?!" Sonic demanded.

The man laughed scornfully as he grabbed a newspaper and threw at Sonic. "Read it and you tell me, super. You should all be locked away and imprisoned for life; fucking psychos!" the man growled before he took back his wallet and stomped off. Sonic was so stunned by what just happened, but so were his friends who witnessed the entire thing.

Sonic finally arrived back with the others, who looked really concerned for him. "Sonic...are you ok?" Felicia asked. "Man, what a jerk!" Cammy pouted. "Guys...they've passed another law; supers are not allowed to have jobs...unless high ranking employees step down or get fired." Sonic said. "What?! That's ridiculous; what kind of a law is that?" Yoshi exclaimed in anger. "This isn't fair; who is passing all of these laws?" Cammy cried. "Shh! The police will hear you, Cammy. You know what happens when the police hear opposition like that?" Felicia whispered.

As if on cue, several men in black uniforms and shades arrived in the coffee shop. "Oh God...it's them; the Secret Police!" Felicia whimpered. "What?!" Sonic demanded. One of the men approached a cashier, who then asked for the manager. The manager looked upset as he nodded his head and pointed over towards Yoshi and his group. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to leave; you are not welcome here in this eating establishment anymore." one of the men in black announced. "What? But why?!" Sonic demanded. "The law says that supers are not allowed to eat in certain places in public anymore; for safety reasons." the man said calmly.

Cammy got red in the face before she stood up to object. "That's not fair! Who's making up these stupid laws, anyway?! Why do you hate us supers all of a sudden? We're here to help you, not hurt you!" Cammy cried angrily. "It is the will of the law, and the law is order. Now I'm only going to ask you again once; leave now and don't come back. As of today, this coffee shop will no longer be serving supers." the man in black said.

Cammy wanted to hurt this man badly, but Yoshi calmed her down. "Forget it, Cammy. Let's just go; we've got work to do anyway!" Yoshi whispered. "Fine! But mark my words; you all will be in danger one day, and you just might be disappointed if we don't show up to save your asses!" Cammy threatened before she walked away with her friends.

As they walked down the streets, they wondered what all of this was about when suddenly they found a disturbing news report on TV. "This just in; world famous super hero of the Fantastic Four, the Thing, is being sued for the destruction of a local barber shop. Apparently, a robbery was occurring, but the Thing intervened...unfortunately causing the destruction of the shop. More details by Old Man Jenkins and his lawyer!" a male reporter announced.

A smarmy looking lawyer and an old man were then seen on TV behind the ruins of the barber shop. "Mister Jenkins could've handled this situation just fine on his own. He didn't ask to be saved, he didn't want to be saved, and now because of that clumsy lummox; he's lost everything he owns and is now in daily pain!" the lawyer announced.

Suddenly, the Thing barged into the scene with furious anger. "HEY! Who the hell are you calling a clumsy lummox, you spineless left-winged piece of crap? I saved that man's life!" the Thing roared. "You didn't save my life, you ruined my business!" the old man complained. "How about I ruin your face instead, you ungrateful little-" the Thing growled before the censors took control and the TV station was shut down.

***Yoshi and the other's faces: O.O***

Yoshi and his friends were beyond shocked to see this happening. "My God! This is terrible; who is doing all of this? And why?!" Cammy said with bitter tears. "I can't believe it's come to this; how did this even happen?" Sonic said just as upset. "Well, we'll worry about that later. Right now we gotta focus on finding out where these missing mutants are." Yoshi announced. "Yoshi, wait! They're not missing...they're hiding. And I think you can see why; the humans don't want us here anymore!" Felicia said sadly. "Felicia; that's not true!" Yoshi said as he grabbed her shoulders.

Felicia tore herself away and started yelling at him. "Yes it is! Why else do you think my friend nearly got killed last night? Why else did we get kicked out of the coffee shop? Why else are these people suing us over the simplest of things?! Face it; they don't want us here anymore! Maybe we should all just go away and hide!" Felicia said now bursting into tears. Yoshi and the gang looked at each other with mixed emotions; what could they do with everyone suddenly turning on them?

But before they could answer, a white sports car drove up to them and a window rolled down to show the face of Detective Roland. "Psst! Come here! Come here, I gotta talk to you!" Roland whispered. Yoshi and the others looked at each other with great suspicion, but did as they were told. "What do you want from us?" Cammy whispered. "Wait a second...you're that detective, aren't you?" Sonic said. "Yeah, that's me. Listen; I want you to meet me at the Smashopolis Bridge. I'll be in uniform, and I'll be in a police car with a fellow partner of mine. Be there around midnight; that's all I can tell you!" Roland said before he rolled his window up and drove away.

Yoshi and the others were awfully confused, but at the same time were a bit curious as to what Roland wanted with them. "Ok...that was weird. But what does he want with us?" Yoshi wondered. "I don't know...but we'll find out later tonight, though." Cammy said just as seriously.

Meanwhile; Hartman was driven over towards a seedy part of town, where a seedy villain awaited him at a seedy hideout. "Load up your weapons and be on your guard; just in case old Jack pulls any tricks on us!" Hartman instructed his men. "Yes sir." one of his henchmen replied. They all loaded up on pistols, shotguns, and Uzis before they parked by an abandoned circus. Hartman and his men walked into the circus, where the Joker stood waiting for them with a big goofy grin on his face. "Jack...it's good to see you again." Hartman said plainly.

The Joker at first frowned when he mentioned his real name. "I beg your pardon? Everyone around these parts calls me the Joker...or in Harley's case, puddin!" Joker said seriously. "Cut the cute crap, Jack. I have no time for games; this is a deadly serious job I'm about to offer you!" Hartman snapped. "Now, now, now. Let's not be too hasty; besides, we haven't spoken to each other in years. Can't we make time for old time's sake?" Joker said as he brought out a table and some chairs.

Hartman sighed before he nodded his head. "Very well; I need a drink anyway." Hartman muttered as he sat down. "That's better. So tell me, Michael...how's business been for you?" Joker asked as he poured some vodka in a fancy looking glass. "It was actually doing very well...until my men started getting ruthlessly murdered. That's the reason I came here; I need your help finding this killer and destroying him! It's making me and my businesses look weak!" Hartman said angrily. "Temper, Mikey! Of course I'll help you...but I do expect a small little favor to be returned." Joker said with a sneaky tone.

Hartman nodded his head as he motioned one of his men to bring out a suitcase, but the Joker held his hand up to stop him. "Actually, it's not money that concerns me...I have something a little more personal in mind. You see; you're not the only one who is suffering from...personal attacks. Perhaps if you and I were to join forces, show these fools who they're dealing with; just like old times." Joker suggested. Hartman smiled evilly as he thought that was a good idea, and the Joker smiled just as deviously.

Hartman stood up and held out his hand to shake the Joker's, who in turn shook his hand. "I never thought I'd say this...but it's good to be back. Once we eliminate our little pest, you and I will reap nothing but rewards just like we did back in Miami and Vegas!" Hartman said proudly. "That's what I like to see; a nice big smile!" Joker said before cackling maniacally.

Later that night, Yoshi and his friends arrived at the Smashopolis Bridge. It was almost midnight, and the temperature was dropping by the minute. "Good God; it's freezing!" Cammy shivered. "What's the big idea dragging us out here for again anyway?" Sonic complained. "Hey! I see a police car coming our way; that's gotta be him!" Yoshi announced as he pointed. He was right; a police car drove towards them and soon stopped, revealing Roland and another police officer.

Roland stepped out of the car and approached the Smashers, who looked cautious. "You're here? Good...ok, listen up. The Thing has been arrested and put in jail. Now he's going to get bailed out, but I got word that this secret police plans on killing him before he gets a chance to leave. I have proof that these police are not serving the law like they should; they're under control by someone with great power. His name is Michael Hartman...and you all are going to help me bring him to justice!" Roland said as he lit up a cigarette.

The Smashers were surprised to hear this, but then again kind of expected it. "How do you know all of this? Where is this proof?" Yoshi demanded. "Yeah...and why do you want our help anyways?" Sonic added. "Come here; I'll show you!" Roland said as he approached the trunk of the police car. But as he opened it, everyone was shocked to see Officer Gardner tied up and gagged in the trunk. "Officer Gardner!? But why?" Yoshi exclaimed. "Son of a bitch was working with this secret police behind our backs for years; he sent you on a wild goose chase in hopes of getting rid of you. But we know better...don't we buddy?" Roland said as he tore off the gag.

Gardner coughed and wheezed to catch his breath before he finally spoke. "You all are crazy! You have no idea what this man is capable of, do you? I was trying to save your sorry asses; do you even know what he and his men can do to you?!" Gardner shouted. "Quiet! Now I'll only ask you one more god damn time, and it will be the last time I ask nicely. Where is Michael Hartman?" Roland demanded. "I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I? Ok; fuck Hartman and his secret police! I'll tell you everything you want to know. Hartman-" Gardner began.

He never got a chance to finish, when a sniper bullet shot him in the forehead and killed him instantly. "Fuck! Sniper; get down!" Roland shouted as he hit the ground. Everyone ducked for cover as the unseen sniper fired in their direction again, shooting the other cop and damaging the police car. Roland jumped out and took aim with his .44 magnum revolver, but the sniper was nowhere to be seen. "Damn it! Now what?" Roland cursed.

Yoshi stood back up and approached Roland with a grave look on his face. "You say that the Thing is gonna get killed? Maybe we should save him and see if he has any answers or clues; and he is our friend, so-" Yoshi said. "All right! If we're lucky, we'll be able to get to him before those hitmen get to him first!" Roland said as he holstered his revolver. "What if it's just one hitman?" Sonic questioned. "In that case, we really better hurry!" Roland said grimly.

They had no idea that what they assumed was actually correct, as their killer stood silently on top of the bridge support with a powerful PSG-1/.308 Sniper Rifle in his hands. This killer wore all black, with the exception of a white skull on the front and back of his shirt. His name was Frank Castle, AKA the Punisher! "Damn it! They're getting away; I can't let them escape or I can kiss my paycheck goodbye. Oh, well...better get moving!" the Punisher muttered as he slung the gun over his back and began climbing down. The Punisher would not go easy on these guys, for he had a job to do!

Meanwhile; the Joker, Harley Quinn, and several henchmen made their way towards the Smashopolis Insane Asylum. "Mr. Jay? Why isn't Mr. Hartman coming with us?" Harley asked. "Oh, I'm sure he'd love to sweetums...but he's got a very busy schedule to keep. Besides; we've got a lot of work to do anyway." Joker replied. "Why are we coming here again, boss?" one of his henchmen asked nervously. "To pick up an old friend of course!" Joker replied with a sneaky smile.

As they entered inside of the asylum, several security guards caught sight of them and tried to stop them. "Hey! You ain't allowed in here, you-" one of the guards shouted. Harley shut them all up by whacking them with her oversized mallet. "Shh...people are sleeping!" Harley shushed. "Ha ha! Good one, Harley!" Joker laughed. "Why thank you, puddin!" Harley gushed.

They continued down the hall, until they finally found a cell. "Hmm...I wonder if this is the right cell?" Joker said out loud as he took a peek. Inside of the cell, he saw what appeared to be a hulk-sized monster with grey skin and a zombiefied face. He was chained to the wall and he growled furiously as he glared at the Joker. "What are you looking at? Go away!" he snarled in a demonic voice. "Yikes! Wrong room; sorry!" Joker yelped before running away.

The Joker ran towards another cell, where a rather large and muscular Hispanic man was sitting against the wall. "Ah ha! I've got you now; boys, give me my tool box please!" Joker said. The henchmen gave Joker a toolbox, and the Joker took out an enormous screwdriver. "Heads up!" Joker cackled before he rammed the door down. The Hispanic man cried out in surprise as his cell was broken into, but was twice as surprised to see who was visiting him. "Well, hello darling! Long time no see...I guess today is your lucky day. Have I got a deal for you!" Joker announced as Harley handed him a suitcase.

The Hispanic man grinned wickedly as he stood up and was handed the suitcase. "I need somebody to be taken care of; as in tonight. You do this, and I guarantee your freedom. It's a pretty sweet deal, don't you think?" Joker explained. The Hispanic opened the suitcase, revealing a strange vial full of green liquid and a black cowl with red eyes. "I would be most pleased to make your acquaintance, seńor. Tell me...where do I find this target?" the Hispanic said at last. The Joker burst into maniacal laughter; the fun was about to begin!

Meanwhile; Spawn was brooding alone in the shadows of an alley. He felt much sadder and more emotional than usual, though he couldn't seem to figure out the reason why. "Spawn...that's what they call me. But who was I before this? How did I get here? It's all I can ever think about...and that horrific image!" Spawn muttered before he closed his eyes. In the back of his mind, violent images of a young man being brutally tortured were seen and heard. The young man cried out in both anger and agony as he was tortured before he was burned to death.

The image was brief, but very disturbing and upsetting. "God...who the hell am I? Why am I here? And who the hell was that man that died?" Spawn asked out loud. Suddenly, evil laughter was heard from the shadows. "Poor Spawnie boy! You're all alone and sad...it's time for you to grow the fuck up and do what you were meant to do; kill and destroy!" Frenzy sneered as he appeared before Spawn. "Get the hell outta my way! I'm tired of dealing with you!" Spawn growled.

Frenzy cackled like a hyena before he approached Spawn. "You just don't get it, do you? It don't matter how many times you run away from me...because every person you attack and kill in cold blood only makes us prouder. Remember all those poor simpletons you murdered in those alleys? Boss man is more than pleased, and so am I!" Frenzy said with evil delight.

Spawn turned his back on him as he tried to walk away. "Look, I don't have time for this. I've got problems of my own!" Spawn growled. "But of course you do; you only have the whole fucking world against you now. So why bother? Just get out there and kill as many of those assholes as you can; because the truth is, they want nothing to do with you anymore. It's not simply because you're what they call a super...it's because they know what you're really capable of: Pure fucking destruction and massacre! It's a gift, really. And you've got the case of the killing fever!" Frenzy said with evil laughter.

Before Spawn could even react, Frenzy disappeared. "If I have to deal with that little prick one more time-" Spawn grumbled. Suddenly; a wall exploded and sent Spawn flying back into another alley. "Augh! What the hell?" Spawn growled as he got back up. He turned around and found a huge, hulking madman facing him. He wore a black wrestling costume with a black cowl on his face with blazing red eyes, along with a strange green vial attached to his waist with tubes running into his arms. It was the notorious mass murderer/ mercenary, Bane! "Knock, knock!" Bane taunted.

Spawn growled furiously as he got back up on his feet and faced his attacker. "Who the hell are you?" Spawn demanded. "My name is Bane...and I've been hired to exterminate you!" Bane replied boastfully. "Exterminate this, asshole!" Spawn shouted as he lunged forward and punched him square in the face. Bane grunted as he was sent flying back into a building, causing collateral damage. Bane bounced right back up before he rushed towards Spawn, throwing massive punches around.

Both towering threats brawled with each other fiercely, gaining the attention of not only the homeless bums of the alleys, but some bystanding civilians as well. "My God! Look at that; two supers are going all out against each other!" a man cried out. "No way; I haven't seen a battle like this in a while! Let's watch!" a woman said obviously amused. As the civilians and homeless bums watched from a safe distance, Frenzy also watched the battle from a rooftop above. "Yes; watch and see what happens when you piss off the forces of Hell, people. It's a hard learned lesson everyone must learn eventually!" Frenzy snickered as he started snarfing down popcorn.

Spawn and Bane grappled with each other, glaring into each other's eyes as they did so. "You're strong, phantom. But I am stronger!" Bane taunted as he finally beat Spawn and threw him into a public drug store. Spawn cried out as he was smashed into the store, destroying it in the process. "Hey! Me drug store; you ruined me business!" the owner complained as Spawn got back up. "Get outta my way, fool!" Spawn snarled as he roughly shoved him aside and stomped back out into the streets. Bane laughed triumphantly as he stomped forward to resume the fighting. "You are much stronger than I realized, strange phantom. But no matter; I will be the victor, for I always win!" Bane announced.

Spawn growled furiously as he threw another punch, but Bane caught his fist and flipped Spawn over onto his back before giving him a power drive with his elbow. Spawn cried out in pain, while the civilians cheered on for the fight. "Yes! Listen to them, phantom. They cheer for me, and not for you. Your end is near!" Bane sneered. "Fuck you!" Spawn snarled as he grabbed a shard of glass and slashed at Bane's face. "Augh! You cheated; that's dirty fighting! Where is your honor?" Bane cried out as he held his bleeding face.

Spawn got back up and growled furiously, his eyes glowing bright green with Necroplasm. "Honor this, you worthless son of a bitch!" Spawn snarled as he shot a ball of Necroplasm at Bane from his hands. Bane screamed as he was sent flying back with an explosive force, crashing through another building and into an alley. Spawn teleported towards his direction to finish him off, but Bane wasn't about to give up so easily. "So...is this how you want to play? So be it; but you've been warned! Now you will face a real champion, phantom warrior!" Bane cried out angrily as he stood back up.

He pressed a button on the green vial, which started flowing through the tubes into his arms and began surging into his body. Bane growled furiously as his muscles grew twice as large and strong; now he was ready to dish out some real punishment. "RRRAAAARRRR! Now you will pay for your arrogance, phantom!" Bane roared. Spawn appeared again and attempted to punch him, but Bane caught him by the face and lifted him into the air. As Bane started squeezing Spawn's face, the crowd began to feel very nervous and wondered if they should've even stayed to watch this fight.

Spawn groaned in pain, but tried hard to fight free of Bane's grip. "Does that hurt, phantom? You know nothing of pain, so allow me to give you a demonstration!" Bane cried as he threw Spawn into the air. Not even finished, Bane caught him in mid-air and then slammed Spawn's spine into his knee before throwing into the ground. Spawn howled in agony as he felt his spine break, while Bane just laughed at his pain. "What's the matter, phantom? Had enough; I'm just warming up!" Bane laughed.

Suddenly, to Bane's own terror; Spawn got up and started laughing ominously. "Well what a fucking coincidence; so am I!" Spawn sneered before he punched Bane in the face. Bane grunted as he was hit, but Spawn tackled him to the ground and began punching him with all his might. As hard as he hit him, Bane only got angrier and fought back with more savage violence. "You are indeed are worthy advesary, phantom! But you will not stop me!" Bane cried as he kicked Spawn off of him. Spawn crashed into yet another building, this time landing into a public bathroom.

A few people cried out as they ran away, while Spawn groaned in misery as he struggled to get back up. Bane chuckled evilly as he stomped towards Spawn and grabbed him up by the neck. "You're losing strength, phantom. I think it's safe to say that I'll have to put you out of your misery!" Bane said before slamming him into a toilet. Spawn cried out as he was smashed into a toilet, but Bane attempted to drown him by stuffing his face deeper into the toilet bowl. Spawn was able to buck Bane off and into a wall, but Spawn's rage took over and earned him the upperhand.

Spawn grabbed Bane by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall as hard as he could, knocking the wind out of Bane. "You have no fucking clue who you are dealing with, asshole! I suggest you back off before I tear you limb from limb!" Spawn warned as he got in his face. "Never! I never back away from a battle; I am invincible!" Bane objected as he shoved Spawn away. Spawn crashed through a wall and ended up back into the streets.

Bane jumped out of the wrecked building, crying out with fury as he shook his fists into the air. "You cannot win, phantom! I have already beaten you. Now beg for mercy; scream my name!" Bane shouted as he started approaching him. Spawn's eyes glowed bright green with fury before his murderous instincts kicked in. He lashed out a pair of chains at Bane, catching him by his right arm. "Gah! Let me go, you idiot!" Bane shouted as he tried to break free. "Not a healthy choice of words!" Spawn growled as he yanked the chains back as hard as he could.

Suddenly, Bane's scream pierced the air as his right arm was ripped fresh out of his socket. Blood shot everywhere like an out of control hose, turning the streets red with his bodily ichor. "You maniac! My arm; you ripped off my arm!" Bane shrieked. "Your fucking head is next!" Spawn snarled as he teleported away. Bane started to panic, wondering where Spawn went. When suddenly, a pair of chains tightly wrapped around his body along with a steel grip of Spawn's hands at his throat. "Now it's my turn; scream my name!" Spawn taunted as he used his hands to tightly wrap the chain around his neck.

Bane cried out and growled with fury as he struggled to break free, but it was no use. "No! You can't...do this...to me!" Bane gasped. "Say my name; Spawn!" Spawn growled. "No...never!" Bane grunted. "Say it; scream it! LOUD ENOUGH FOR THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD TO HEAR YOU!" Spawn roared as he began tightening his grip even harder. Bane began coughing up and spitting blood, and his eyes started bulging out of his skull. Finally, Bane gave in. "SPAWN! YOU HAVE BEATEN ME, SPAWN! I SURRENDER! NOW LET ME GO!" Bane screamed.

Spawn smirked evilly as he made his final move. With a vicious twist and yank, Spawn ripped off Bane's head with his chains! Blood erupted out from Bane's neck, flooding the streets with red before his body fell down with a dull thud. Bane, one of Gothams mightiest super villains, was dead. The civilians saw the brutal slaying of Bane, and were shocked into silence at the witness of Spawn's ruthlessness. Spawn saw them and felt anger boiling out of control, until he finally couldn't contain his anger anymore.

Spawn suddenly towered over the civilians in an ominous and frightening manner, roaring like a lion out of its den as his eyes turned blood red. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE; RUN FOR YOUR MISERABLE LIVES BEFORE I KILL YOU NEXT!" Spawn raged. The civilians screamed in terror as they ran away for their lives; this sight was by far the most pleasing thing Frenzy had ever seen. He howled with evil delight as saw Spawn's rage finally unleashed. "YES! Yes, yes, yes! So fucking beautiful; that's it baby! That's how we do it!" Frenzy cackled. Frenzy's evil laughter echoed in the air before it was silenced by thunder and lightning; this was just the beginning!

***Whoa! Who would've thought that Bane would meet such a gruesome end?! Does this mean that Spawn is a villain, now? And what will the others think of this? Stay tuned to find out!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Hello everyone. Chapter 4 is up. (Or rather, Chapter 3. You know how this is now, right?) Anyway, this shocking chapter features more battles and more deadly secrets and conspiracies being exposed. I won't waste time explaining them, so just read, review, and enjoy!***

* * *

**Chapter 4: Extreme Measures!**

**Synopsis: After a brutal battle with Bane, Frenzy congratulates Spawn and tries to persuade him to join the forces of Hell. But Spawn refuses and claims he has other plans. Enraged, Frenzy resorts to a whole new level of violence. Meanwhile; Roland and his friends are able to free the Thing, but have a little trouble when the Punisher pays them a surprise visit!**

**Main Characters: Spawn, Frenzy, ****Detective Roland, The Punisher, The Thing, Yoshi (Yoshi 2.1's OC), Cammy, Felicia, and Sonic**

**Guest appearances: The Joker and Harley Quinn**

* * *

Spawn stood alone and silent on a church steeple that overlooked a good bit of the city; he was sick and tired of this. He was tired of fighting, tired of making choices, and he was tired of dealing with the fact that he had no idea who he really was. Then that's when it hit him; what was he waiting for? If he didn't find out who he was now, he may never get another chance then. "It's settled then! I'm going to get some answers about my past, and anyone who gets in my way is my enemy!" Spawn said to himself.

But before he could even get the chance to leave, Frenzy appeared once again. He laughed with evil delight as he approached Spawn. "Spawnie boy, once again...you have done us proud. I told the boss what you did and he's so impressed with you, that's decided that you're finally ready!" Frenzy announced.

Spawn didn't like the sound of that, and as such wasn't too happy as he turned to face him. "What the hell does that mean? Ready for what?!" Spawn demanded. "You're ready to lead Hell's Army of course, what did you expect? You've finally shown us that you've got what it takes to be one of us; and that pathetic little child in that god awful costume you tore apart was the proof in the pudding. Congratulations!" Frenzy cackled.

Spawn clenched his fists in anger as he growled; the last thing he wanted was to be used as a tool of destruction for evil intent. "Look here, you little tooth pick! I'm not interested in whatever the hell it is you have to offer me, so tell your boss that he can take this little proposition of his and stick it back up his ass! I've got my own reasons for being here, so back off!" Spawn growled as he got in Frenzy's face.

But as Spawn started to walk away, Frenzy felt furious at the lack of such appreciation. Here, he was giving him the news of a lifetime and this punk spits in his face. "You ungrateful, worthless, little piece of shit! How dare you disrespect the Master of Hell! How dare you turn your back on us! We gave you everything; your powers, your uniform, and your miserable life back! You should be down on your hands and knees thanking the Serpent Servant and Malebolgia for even considering you to be the leader of Hell's Army!" Frenzy snarled as he pointed his finger at him.

Spawn still had his back turned, but gave Frenzy his answer with pride. "You ought to be on your hands and knees thanking me for not ripping out your knee caps and stuffing them down your god damn throat, asshole! Now do yourself a favor and go to hell before I send you back in a little basket!" Spawn growled. Frenzy's eyes started glowing bright red with rage; now he had gone too far. "You dare think you can disrespect us and treat us like shit? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?!" Frenzy shouted.

Spawn turned around to face him, glaring at him. "This is your last chance, asshole. Walk away now before I tear your sorry ass apart!" Spawn threatened. "NO! That's it; it's time I showed you how things get down around here! I'm gonna put you in your place, and you're not gonna like it. You should've accepted this gift when you had the chance; now you're gonna regret ever living!" Frenzy growled in a demonic tone. "Fuck you!" Spawn spat as he punched Frenzy in the face and sent him crashing into a wall.

Spawn grunted in satisfaction, when suddenly Frenzy bolted out with a maniacal look of rage on his face. "I really didn't want to have to do this to you, boy! But you've left me no other choice; I'll gladly rip your soul to 50 pieces and mail you all across the United States! Desperate times call for extreme measures! Prepare to meet your end...BY THE TRUE FACE OF FRENZY!" Frenzy roared as his voice deepened.

Suddenly, Frenzy began violently transforming into a hideous and frightening beast. His mouth started opening wider and wider until his head popped clean off and revealed a multi-horned creature with blood red eyes. His entire body started bloating up before tearing apart and morphing giant arms and legs with massive claws. The creature soon grew over 25 feet tall and towered over Spawn with an enraged glare in his eyes; Frenzy was now in his true form!

Frenzy roared ferociously in Spawn's face, though Spawn still didn't show any fear. "What the hell are you supposed to be?" Spawn demanded bravely. "_I...am eternal, boy! I am a true native of Hell; a real Hellspawn! A creature of pure evil and destruction...and I'm going to show you what I am really capable of! You won't be so high and mighty when I'm through with you, I can promise you that!_" Frenzy snarled in a loud but telekenitic voice. "Oh, yeah? I came prepared this time; get a load of this!" Spawn sneered.

Suddenly, he ripped off a chunk of the roof and drew out a powerful M4 assault rifle and a SPAS-12 shotgun he salvaged from a gunstore weeks earlier. Spawn opened fire at the loathsome beast, emptying every bullet he had. Frenzy screeched and howled as he was torn apart by the bullets, but Spawn kept on blasting him without hesitating. The loud roars and gunshots were heard all the way from down below, grabbing people's attention. "Oh my God! What is that?" a man exclaimed. "I don't know, but it's not safe here!" a woman said in fear.

Spawn finally emptied the last of his bullets into Frenzy, who was now reduced to a pile of green guts and gore. Spawn laughed in triumph as he stood tall and proud. "You don't scare me, you ugly ass piece of sh-" Spawn boasted. He didn't get a chance to finish, when a massive hand grabbed him by the legs from underneath. "What the hell?!" Spawn cried before he was violently dragged down from the roof. Spawn screamed as he came crashing down into the church, smashing into a wooden coffin and severely injuring his back. "OW! God damn it; where the hell are you, you bastard?!" Spawn cried out as he struggled to get back up.

In an instant, Frenzy appeared and grabbed Spawn with his hand before smashing him against the wall; glaring into his eyes with pure evil and rage. "_You are a relentless motherfucker, I'll give you that. And because I like you; I'll let this little misunderstanding slide by once. But the next time you get any funny ideas...well, let's just say it won't be a very pleasent experience. You're a soldier of Hell now, boy. So get with the fucking program or you might as well just kill yourself! You've never been anymore disappointing to me, you worthless little maggot!_" Frenzy snarled.

Frenzy then slammed Spawn to the ground before stomping on him with his giant foot, making Spawn scream in pain. Frenzy walked away, while slowly morphing back into his human sized form. "You know, ordinarily I'm supposed to tear you to pieces for being so disrespectful. But since this a church, and it's considered holy ground...I'm not allowed. Yes; even I have to follow the rules, Spawnie boy. So just consider this a friendly little reminder of who you are in this business. Oh, and a word of the wise...you should take better care of your back; you wouldn't want to move around like a hunchback in the heat of battle, now would you?" Frenzy teased before laughing evilly.

As Frenzy disappeared, Spawn cried out in agony and anger as he struggled to move. But he was too weak and ended up laying on the floor; Spawn never felt so humilated and stupid like this before, and he vowed to get back at Frenzy if it was the last thing he did."Damn you, Frenzy! I'll get you back for this...just you wait and see!" Spawn snarled.

Meanwhile; Roland and his new friends arrived at the jailhouse, where the Thing was being held in custody. One of the guards noticed Yoshi and his friends, and approached them. "Hey! No supers are allowed in here after dark; it's the law!" a guard snapped. "Actually, they're with me...I'm here to bail out the Thing." Roland said as he held up his badge. "You don't look like the guy who said he was gonna bail out that super!" another guard snapped. "I didn't ask your opinion, boy! I was sent here by the higher authority and if you interfere, you'll have to appear before a judge in the morning to show cause!" Roland said firmly.

The guards looked at each other before their apparent leader approached him. "Who sent you here?" he demanded. "Who do you think? The FBI; now step aside or I'll have men of my own to search your own criminal records!" Roland threatened as he whipped out a fake ID. This made the officer very nervous, but he was still defensive. "You dare to accuse me of being a criminal? I'm a clean cut gentlemen who serves the law!" the officer shouted. "Ok, then why don't we discuss this with your Commissioner? Or better yet, let's go to Social Services and have a nice little chat. Is that what you want?" Roland growled as he got in the officer's face.

The officer finally gave in and let them inside of the police station. "The Thing is being held in the jail cells of the basement." the officer said as he led the way. "Good; take us there and make it snappy. I don't want the Thing's lawyer to get any more impatient than he already is!" Roland said. "Wait, he's got a lawyer?" Felicia asked. "Shh!" Cammy shushed.

The officer approached a receptionist and whispered something in her ear. "Ok, then. Down you go. And it's about time, too! I thought that freak would never shut up!" the receptionist said as she pressed a button. A large steel door unlocked itself before Roland and the others walked through a hall that lead down a set of stairs into the basement. As they arrived in the basement, they saw the Thing sitting alone in a jail cell. "Hey, pebbles! It's your lucky day; you're getting bailed out!" the officer announced.

The Thing stood up and glanced at his rescuers, obviously confused. "Hey...I thought that Reed Richards was bailing me out! You're not Reed Richards!" the Thing said. "Quiet! Do you want to get out of here or not? Just shut up and let me handle this!" Roland hissed as he leaned towards the Thing. "Hey, step back! Let me open this for you." a jail warden said as he pushed Roland back. "Well...it sure was nice of Reed to send you to get me!" the Thing announced as he looked at Roland. Roland nodded his head as he got the message. "It sure was...and not a moment too soon." Roland said.

Meanwhile; the receptionist resumed reading her newspaper for several more minutes, until she heard a strange noise. "What the hell? What's that noise?" she exclaimed. But when she looked up, she was horrified to find a black pickup truck speeding its way over to her! She screamed when the truck broke through the doors and smashed into her, while crushing more furniture and even people as it created a huge gaping hole in the wall.

Everyone from downstairs could hear the ruckus. "Whoa! What the hell was that?" the Thing cried out as he felt the shockwave. "I have no idea! Boys? What the hell is going on down there?" the officer screamed on the radio. There was no response, save for some static. "Hello? What's going on here?" he screamed. Still no answer; just static.

Roland's eyes widened as he got an idea. "Oh God...did he follow us all the way here?" he muttered. Suddenly; the loudest gunfire was heard from downstairs. The Punisher had busted out of the truck and began mowing down every living thing in sight with an Uzi and a Stubby Shotgun! The people screamed as they were blown away by the heavy automatic gunfire. The Punisher blasted policemen and policewomen left and right, not even heeding the pleas and cries as he shredded their chests and heads wide open with the automatic gunfire.

The screaming and hollering was really starting to freak out the guys downstairs. "What the hell is going on? Who's attacking us?" Felicia screamed. "It's the assassin who tried to kill us on the bridge! He followed us here!" Roland said. "Ok, that's it! I'm sick of sitting here like a baby; I'm busting us outta here!" the Thing shouted. He rammed against the door, smashing it down with ease. "Ok, fellas! Jailbreak; now let's make a run for it!" the Thing said as he and the others started running. Loud gunfire was soon heard, changing some minds.

Roland looked at Yoshi, who gave him a look. "Get outta here, kid. I need to stay here and put an end to this!" Roland said. "What? Are you crazy?! He'll kill you!" Yoshi exclaimed. "I can handle myself, kid! Just go; make sure the Thing returns to his home in one piece. I'll catch you later, now move!" Roland demanded as he drew out his magnum revolver. Yoshi nodded his head and finally did what he was told. "Ok, guys! Let's go!" Yoshi said as he took the lead.

The Punisher walked through the hallways of the police station, shooting random people as he passed by. He shot policemen, prisoners, secretaries, and even janitors. They all ducked down or ran away screaming, but the Punisher would not let anyone escape. He kicked down a door and blasted the policemen inside away with a storm of bullets from his Uzi.

They all cried out as they squirted blood from their chest or heads and fell back dead as they were shot, and the office itself was obliterated from the storm of bullets. "Hey! Pick on someone your own size, freak!" a cop screamed as he jumped from behind a table and shot the Punisher with his P99 pistol. The Punisher dodged the bullets, turned around, and blasted the poor man away with his Stubby Shotgun.

The man screamed as he was blown off his feet and flew against a glass door, but the Punisher wasn't finished with him yet. He walked up to him and pressed his foot against his wounded chest, making him scream out in agony. "Where is the Thing being held?" the Punisher demanded. "Fuck you; I ain't saying nothing to you, super freak!" the man screamed. The Punisher scowled as he applied more pressure to his chest. "Wrong answer!" the Punisher snarled. "Ow! Ok, ok, ok...he's being held in the basement. Please don't kill me!" the officer whimpered. The Punisher appeared to soften up, until he blasted the poor man's head off with the Stubby Shotgun. "I don't have time for this!" he muttered as he walked away.

Back downstairs, Roland met up with several other police officers who were wearing bullet proof vests and carrying 12 gauge shotguns and M4 assault rifles. "You boys sure know how to prepare yourselves!" Roland said. "It's only in case we really need them, really!" an officer said. "Oh, fuck! He's coming! Get ready everybody!" another cried as he ran to the door and hid beside it. Everyone readied themselves for what seemed like an eternal moment, until chaos finally erupted.

The Punisher kicked down several doors and blasted people away with his Uzi and Stubby; he had to make sure _everyone_ was dead so there would be no witnesses. No matter how hard everyone else tried to fight back, the Punisher was too powerful and ended up killing them. He finally decided to finish off the last survivors with both style and merciless terror.

He walked up to a power outlet, tore off the doors with his bare hands, and rammed his fist into the electrical circuits before ripping out the power cords. All the lights inside of the police station were cut off, making it very dark and hard to see. The Punisher could see, however. Especially with newly equipped night vision and thermal vision goggles. He began making his way to the last unchecked office; he was sure that someone knew where the Thing was.

Roland and the others felt a rush of fear and adrenaline when the lights went out, but were not expecting their deaths to be so soon and sudden. "All right. On the count of three, everyone jump out and let him have it!" Roland whispered. The door to the office was kicked down, and everyone screamed out as they shot the Punisher with their M4 rifles and 12 gauges.

After several minutes of shooting, there was silence. "Did we get him?" a young officer asked at last. Suddenly, powerful gunshots were heard along with the dying screams of the police officers. The Punisher hadn't even stepped inside of the room yet and took cover from the assaulting storm of bullets these fools wasted. Now that everyone ran out of ammo, the Punisher stepped inside and unleashed his fury with a duel wield of deadly Desert Eagle pistols; killing every single police officer inside of the room.

After he finished killing them, the Punisher realized the Thing was no longer here and rightly assumed that he somehow must've escaped. But as he started to walk away, Roland finally made his own move. He jumped out of a corner and fired his magnum revolver at the Punisher, barely missing him by an inch. The Punisher returned fire by swiftly turning around and blasting away with his guns, though Roland took cover behind a wall and reloaded his revolver.

Roland took a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself, but when he stepped out to attack...the Punisher was gone. "Damn it! You won't get far, you hear me?! I'll get you for this!" Roland cursed as he started running out of the police station. But as he ran towards a gas station, he nearly fell off his feet when a massive explosion took place behind him.

To his horror, Roland saw the police station had been bombed and completely wiped out of existance. The Punisher truly had no intention of leaving behind any trace. "You son of a bitch; now it's personal! You ain't gonna be hitting and running anymore when I'm through with you!" Roland seethed as he got back up to his feet. If it was the last thing he did, he would catch the Punisher and put him to justice...or die trying!

Meanwhile; the Joker and Harley Quinn were eating ice cream at a malt shop, when they recieved some very disturbing news from one of their men. "Boss! Boss; this is terrible! You're never gonna believe what just happened!" the henchman cried with fear. "Wait...don't tell me; they're canceling our show? I was so looking forward to taking Harley here to see that movie!" Joker teased. "Never mind about the movie boss; Bane is dead!" the henchmen cried.

The Joker thought he was kidding around and laughed hysterically. "Oh, that's rich! But seriously...what was the bad news you wanted to share with us?" Joker said after finally calming down. "Bane is dead; as in...whoever Hartman wants dead, he just killed Bane. And I can prove it too, watch!" the henchmen said as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The news came and did a report on Bane's gruesome death, as well as the destruction that occured when he fought against Spawn. "According to eyewitnesses, the infamous mercenary known as Bane was seen fighting against a phantom, who is known to many as Spawn, here late last night. Let's get a closer look at what our witnesses have to say about this tradgedy." a female reporter announced.

The TV showed many people giving their own personal discriptions of what happened between Bane and Spawn, each of them with their own ideas of why both of them fought. "It was awesome man; two of these supers going at each other's throats until finally one just rips the other's head off...literally!" a hipster said in excitement. "It was terrible; I've never seen such brutality! Someone has to stop these monsters before they get out of control!" a young mother sobbed. "I think these supers are going to end up destroying this entire city if they keep fighting like this; someone has to stand up and tell them that they're not welcome here anymore." a business man said boldly.

Now the Joker could see that this was dead serious. "Who would've thought that Bane would meet such a gruesome end? This guy's a maniac...I like him already!" Joker said with a sneaky grin. "What do we do, Boss? Hartman will get really mad if he finds out about this!" the henchman said. "Oh, who cares what that old fuddy duddy thinks? I say...let's arrange a little meeting with this...this Spawn character. Besides; who's to say that he's against us? Maybe he could prove to be useful, and I think I know just how to speak his language!" Joker said with diabolical laughter.

***Uh oh! The Joker has something rotten up his sleeve, doesn't he? And what is with the Punisher? Why does he want the Thing dead? Or maybe...he has dirty secrets of his own that have yet to be exposed? Stay tuned to find out more secrets, coming soon!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Hello everyone. Chapter 5 is up. In this chapter, another villain enters into the spotlight. I won't spoil it here, but I will also say that more surprises will be plentiful in this new chapter! Enjoy!***

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chances Are...**

**Synopsis: The Joker has plans for Spawn, but unfortunately Spawn wants nothing to do with the Joker or his gang. But to make matters worse, another villains makes a sudden appearance and tries to kill Spawn for something he never did! Meanwhile; two other super heroes begin making some shocking discoveries of their own regarding Hartman's evil scheme of taking over Smashopolis!**

**Main Characters: Spawn, the Joker, Harley Quinn, and Two-Face**

**Guest Appearances: Rorschach, Nightwing, and Cogliostro**

* * *

Spawn groaned in misery as he woke up in a shabby shed. "What? Where the hell am I? How did I get here?" Spawn muttered as he got up. He left the shack and found Steven sitting by a fire, alongside with some of his other homeless friends. "You're awake...I was wondering if you'd get up. Are you ok?" Steven asked. "Yeah...never better!" Spawn muttered as he walked past them. "Why don't you sit by the fire with us? You'll feel better." a prostitute suggested. "Betty, leave him be. I think he was just on his way, right?" a hobo with a missing leg said. "Actually...I have no idea where else to go from here." Spawn replied as a matter of factly.

Steven smiled as he stood up and stretched. "So, just stay here. If you got no other place to be...we could always use the company. Plus, we kinda do need protection." Steven said with a yawn. "Look, I'm grateful for all you've done for me...but I can't stay here and babysit you. I'm sorry to sound cold, but I have to go. I just don't know where I'm going." Spawn said trying his best not to lose his patience. "Well, nobody's stopping you. But if you ever get yourself in a jam, you're more than welcome to come back into these alleys. We owe you that much for protecting us; thank you!" Steven said. Spawn nodded his head before he slowly started walking away into the dark, empty streets. A flash of lightning struck and soon it started to pour down with rain.

***Thomas Newman: Ghosts starts playing!***

The rain poured down hard and mercilessly, as if the heavens were sending down pitchforks of punishment on the people below. The air was cold, dreary, and depressing; only worsening Spawn's mood as he walked alone through the streets. His mind was so full of questions and emotions, but he couldn't seem to make any sense of it all. But there was one thing that kept nagging Spawn; just who was he before he became this monster?

Spawn continued walking, pondering and wondering just what the hell had happened in his past life. "How long has it been since I was human? Who was I before this? How did I...die? All these questions and all these feelings; why the hell can't I remember anything?!" Spawn growled softly in frustration.

Spawn stopped to rest for a moment, when he looked up at the sky. It was dark, cloudy, and raining nonstop; the weather must've been an omen, otherwise Spawn wouldn't help but wonder something. "What if this is all means something? What if I was put here on this Earth like this for a reason? If that's true...then what is my purpose? Why am I even here?!" Spawn muttered.

Suddenly, the rain stopped and the clouds started slowly drifting away. The moon revealed itself, shining brightly down on Spawn as if holding the answer to all his questions. "Shit. Who am I kidding? I may never find out who I am or why I am even here! I might as well just get used to it; I'm stuck in this shroud of darkness! Maybe...just maybe, this is a sign that I'm being punished. But what did I do? What did I do wrong in the past? Did I hurt anyone? What happened?!" Spawn asked out loud as he looked at his hands.

Spawn closed his eyes and sighed, when he suddenly had a brief flashback. A young human male was standing alone in a grassy field somewhere, cold and stern as he looked over the horizon. He was a soldier, trained for war and taught to ignore feeling. He was born and raised to kill without mercy or question...but for some reason, still had feelings of doubt, pity, sorrow, and longing.

The man closed his eyes and sighed, and then the flashback ended. Spawn opened his eyes, sighing. "Who am I?" he muttered sadly. He continued walking through the dark streets, wondering if he'd ever find the truth.

***Song ends!***

Meanwhile; Steven and his homeless friends continued to suffer in the cold weather. The fire Steven made began to die out, and the legless hobo shivered as the warmth of the fire left him. "Good God! It's so cold; I can't feel anything!" he shuddered. "This cold weather beats everything I've ever seen. For all I know, it could be the end of the world!" the tired eyed prostitute complained as she grabbed a blanket. "It's the end of the world and I don't feel fine; I don't feel anything!" another bum shivered.

A young boy with a broken arm soon approached them with sad eyes. "I've looked everywhere for food, and I couldn't find anything. I'm so hungry!" he whined. "Never mind about the food, Timmy. We need some water...Old Gus here has got to get that leg of his fixed, and I can't do nothing without water!" Steven said. "Water you say? Well, why didn't you say so? Harley! Give these poor folks something to drink, will you please?" a taunting voice suddenly announced.

Suddenly, a huge jet of water sprayed the homeless people and made a mess out of their hideout. The Joker had somehow appeared and Harley Quinn just so happened to find a fire hose by a fire hydrant. "There we go; all better!" Harley said playfully as she finished spraying the hose. "That's not funny! You could've hurt someone, you bastard!" Steven cried angrily. "What is your problem?" the prostitute coughed as she tried to stand back up.

The Joker cackled with evil pleasure as he stepped into the wet area, where the homeless people were laying around wet and afraid. "I don't know; I still haven't heard from the doctor!" Joker laughed. "Who do you think you are?" Steven growled as he faced the Joker. "Temper, my filthy friend. I'm not out to get you; I'm actually after someone else. Someone who has a bit of a more...theatrical appearance than you. No offense!" Joker replied nonchalantly. "What the hell makes you think anyone would be hiding out here, freak?!" a black man with dreads snapped.

The Joker didn't like his attitude and approached him with a frown on his face. "Now see here, I can tolerate a lot of things in this world. But I will not tolerate disrespect; you should've learned that from your mother as a child!" Joker snarled as he kicked the poor man in his chest and sent him crashing into a pile of garbage. "Hey! Leave him alone, you bully!" Timmy shouted as he charged towards the Joker. "Aww, how cute! Can we keep him Mr. Jay? Please?" Harley squealed with delight as she scooped the little boy up into her arms. "No, Harley! Besides; that little rugrat might be carrying germs! Put him back where he belongs; in the garbage!" Joker snapped as he snatched the child away and chucked him into a dumpster.

This made Steven very angry, and he grabbed a lead pipe to try and defend his family. "Get outta my alley, you swine! You're not welcome here!" Steven cried. "Put that away, darling...somebody might get hurt!" Joker warned teasingly. "You think I won't hurt you?!" Steven cried furiously as he smashed up a box with the lead pipe. "Watch out, Mr. Jay! He looks really mad!" Harley cried. "Aww, maybe somebody just needs to be cheered up...here, put her there!" Joker said as he grabbed Steven's hand.

Steven screamed in howling agony as he was violently electrocuted by the Joker's hand buzzer. As he fell onto his back, the Joker howled with evil delight as he towered over him. "I gotta _hand_ it to ya; didn't think you'd be so gullible for one of the oldest tricks in the book. But enough clowning around; let's get down to business! Where is the one they call Spawn?" Joker said. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Steven lied. "Tsk, tsk, tsk! Naughty, naughty; it's not nice to lie to your elders. Because just one little white lie can make a big boo-boo!" Joker said before punching him in the stomach.

Steven cried out in pain, but the Joker seemed to show no remorse or pity. "I'll ask again; where is Spawn? He's about yay tall, green eyes, and has a ghastly looking cape; I've seen him on TV. I'm sure you know where he's at least been, right?" Joker asked patiently. "Fuck you, you little fascist pig!" Steven snarled as he spat at the Joker's face. Harley gasped at this sight, and the Joker looked quite angry. "Ok; now that was just plain rude!" Joker said as he used a handkerchief to wipe the spittle off his face. "That's what you get when you become society's whore! I know who you are and I'm not afraid of you or your little minions. You kill me now and I promise you that you will regret it!" Steven bravely cried out.

The Joker ordinarily would have beaten the living snot out of this punk for such disrespect, but he suddenly found out a way to get Spawn to come out and join the fun. Joker smiled deviously as he grabbed Steven up by the collar. "Is that so? Did your friend Spawn tell you that he'd come to your rescue? Well let's just find out about that, shall we?" Joker sneered as he shoved Steven against the wall as hard as he could.

Poor Steven cried out and howled in pain as the Joker punched and kicked him like a sack of potatoes; and all this time, the Joker laughed and seemed to enjoy it. Finally, Joker grabbed Steven and threw him out into the streets. Joker walked out into the streets, pacing around Steven like a hawk to its prey. "Oh, Spawn! Come on out and play! I've got a little surprise for you!" Joker called out with uproarious laughter.

As if on cue, Spawn appeared from the shadows with an enraged look in his eyes. "Let him go!" Spawn growled. "Spawn! Just the man I was dying to see...I must admit, you remind a little about a certain someone. A certain someone who's name I will not mention here!" Joker said teasingly. "You're trespassing and I don't like trespassers!" Spawn threatened as he got in the Joker's face. "Now, now! Let's not get too hasty just yet; I have a little offer for you that I'm sure you won't refuse." Joker said as he slightly pushed Spawn back.

Spawn clenched his fists and growled, though the Joker didn't seem a bit scared at all despite how angry Spawn was. "Your little scrap with Bane has proven your worth to me, Spawn. I could use someone with your skills. If you join me, I'd definitely make it worth your while. Money or guns is of no consequence, as you can see. But I do lack men with muscle, which is pretty obvious that you've got plenty of. So what do you say? Would you like to work for me as my not so little hitman?" Joker explained.

Spawn glared at him before he started to chuckle ominously, creeping out an eavesdropping Harley Quinn. "I don't get it; what's so funny? My fly isn't down, is it?!" Joker said. "You've got quite a lot of bark on your tree, little man. I'll give you that! But my answer is final." Spawn said. "Oh, really? And what is your answer?" Joker asked starting to get the idea this wasn't going to end well. "My answer is that you and your little friends can fuck off and die! Nobody tells me what to do and I stand alone. So I highly suggest you wipe that stupid little grin off your face before I make you wear it around your scrawny little ass!" Spawn snarled.

Spawn started to walk away, unaware of how angry he made the Joker. "How dare you! Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?! I'm the Crowned Prince of Crime; the Smiling Face of Evil! You should be on your hands and knees begging for my forgiveness!" Joker roared. Spawn started laughing in a most unpleasant manner before he made another smart remark. "You oughtta be in prison getting yourself ass fucked for life, fool. Now walk away before I have to escort you in a casket!" Spawn sneered.

The Joker never was one to lose his temper so quickly, but this time it was an acceptable reason. "That's it! You're gonna regret everything you've ever lived for, Spawn. After I'm done beating you to a pulp, I'm gonna force feed a pound of soap in that filthy hole you call a mouth!" Joker threatened as he rolled up his sleeves. "Yeah! Do you kiss your mommy with that mouth, jerk face?!" Harley said as she came out with a humorously oversized pistol. "Listen, I've had just about enough of this-" Spawn growled.

He didn't even get to finish, when suddenly 3 or 4 white sedans came rushing towards their direction. "Wow, I wasn't expecting backup this quick Mr. Jay!" Harley said. "Umm...I don't think we're supposed to, Harley!" Joker said with a raised eyebrow. The sedans swarmed around Spawn, Joker, and Harley before many armed thugs came out and aimed their M4 assault rifles, MAC-10 submachine guns, and double barrel shotguns at them. Their leader soon came out, carrying a .44 magnum revolver. He was a strange looking person; half his body was normal with a white suit...but the other half was hideously disfigured and wearing a black suit. He was none other than Two-Face!

Two-Face glared at Spawn while aiming his gun at him. "You! You took everything away from me; now you're going to pay the price!" Two-Face growled. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to, scarface?" Spawn growled. "That's Two-Face to you, fool! And once I'm through with you, everyone will learn to respect me...or they'll suffer the same fate as you!" Two-Face shouted as he got in Spawn's face. "Now hold on just a second! I was here first; I've got dibs on Grumplestilskin here! You can't just barge in here and-" Joker began.

Two-Face's men aimed their guns at Joker and Harley, while Two-Face still kept his eye on Spawn. "I've got good reason for coming here like this, clown. This murderous psychopath took everything away from me! He destroyed my business, killed off all my men, and made me look like a fool. But now, chance has gifted me to choose how I shall punish this fool!" Two-Face explained. Spawn growled angrily as he stepped away from Two-Face and his men. "Look; I have no time for these foolish games! Whatever it is you thought that I did, you better think again...because I have nothing to do with you freaks. Now back off and give me some space, or else!" Spawn warned.

Two-Face and his men aimed their guns at Spawn, ignoring his warning. "You're not going anywhere! Not until I see what chance has to offer for your well deserved punishment!" Two-Face growled as he took out a coin. Spawn was really starting to lose patience, and you didn't have to be a genius to see that. "You're pissing me off! Not a healthy idea..." Spawn snarled as he clenched his fists. "You know what? Ordinarily I'd say do your thing...but do us all a favor and just kill him; just kill him! He's not worth doing things the old fashioned way; believe me, I'd know!" Joker said. "No; I gotta let the coin decide if he's-" Two-Face snapped.

Spawn suddenly roared with fury as he punched Two-Face, causing him to drop his precious coin and lose it as it fell into the sewer drain. "NO! My precious coin; you sick minded monster! KILL HIM!" Two-Face roared as he got back up and blasted his magnum revolver. Two-Face's thugs opened fire with their weapons, blasting at Spawn with every bullet they had. But to everyone's horror, Spawn still stood there without flinching.

Now, Spawn was twice as pissed off. His eyes began glowing bright green with Necroplasmic Rage and he towered over everyone growling with hellish fury. "I warned you! You should've fucking run when you had the chance!" Spawn roared. "Uh oh...this doesn't look like it's going to end well!" Joker muttered. Spawn struck a punch like a streak of lightning, sending a couple of thugs flying away into a crappy shop. With a roar, Spawn used his chain to grab another thug and snapped him in half before taking his M4 assault rifle, blasting away the other thugs.

Two-Face, Harley, and Joker ducked for cover behind one of the sedans; they had no idea just how powerful Spawn really was until now. "Jeez! He really is a psychopath after all!" Joker cried over the roar of gunfire. "My God...what is this thing?" Two-Face wondered as he took a peek at the rampaging Spawn. Spawn kept on blasting his assault rifle at the other cars, as well as some nearby food stands and boxes; his anger got the better of him and he began causing collateral damage as a result.

Finally, Spawn emptied his clip and stood still; seething with rage. "That's it! I don't give a damn who you people are anymore; I'm tired of this! From now on, I do what I decide and nobody is going to stop me! And if they try, they're as good as dead! Let this be a warning to all of you right now!" Spawn shouted before he stormed off into the darkness of the alleys. As Spawn finally disappeared from sight, Joker and the others stepped out. "Ok...so that didn't go as well as I had hoped." Joker announced. "Gee, puddin. What do we do now?" Harley asked.

Two-Face thought long and hard for a moment, until he finally made a drastic choice. "It seems that chance has thrown us all a curveball. I guess we have no other choice; we'll have to work together to try and stop that maniac before he ends up destroying this entire town!" Two-Face announced. "Oh, please tell me that you're joking!" Joker groaned. "Does this face look like it's joking to you?!" Two-Face roared as he got in Joker's face. "I'm sorry, but which face were you referring to?" Joker sneered.

***Two-Face's expression: (-_-)lll***

Two-Face sighed heavily before shaking his head. "Ok, look! I don't like you and you don't like me; but we've got one thing in common as of right now. That thing could destroy us all, unless we work together to try and find out a weakness. Chances are..." Two-Face began. "Chances are what?" Joker demanded. "We may have ran into someone who's worse than the Batman!" Two-Face finished. Joker finally saw he was getting at and agreed to join forces with him. "Ok, you're right. It is bad enough we have to deal with Batsie...but now this guy shows up and- he just has to go! But how? You saw what he did to your boys; he's unstoppable!" Joker said.

Two-Face suddenly smiled evilly as he got an idea. "Leave that to me! I have an old friend who just might be willing to help us out for a fair price." Two-Face said. Joker started smirking before he burst into laughter. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road!" Joker cackled. Two-Face got into one of the sedans, and allowed Joker and Harley to get inside before they drove off into the night.

Meanwhile; two supers were at a bar watching their favorite show while having a cold one. These two supers were both vigilantes with their own ideals and morals, as well as their own unique style to fighting crime. One of them wore a black and blue jumpsuit with a black cowl that covered his eyes, as well as a bird design on the front of his suit. He was Nightwing, also one of Batman's allies and formerly Robin. The other super was a strange person; he wore a white mask with what appeared to be an ink blot on his face that changed shape depending on what his mood was.

He also wore a heavy brown trenchcoat, a fedora, and grey pants. He even wore brown leather gloves and carried a harpoon gun with him. His name was Rorschach, and he was one of the last living vigliante super heroes known as the Watchmen. "I tell you, the crime in New York is just awful. It's so bad, parents literally have to walk their kids to school. You can't sleep at night unless you have a gun under your mattress, and the traffic is just murder. But the pay for the jobs they've got over there is good." Rorshach said while sipping his beer.

Nightwing sighed as he shook his head. "I hear you. Gotham gotten much better, even with those new laws against supers." he said. "Say...I've been meaning to ask you about that. What is it with these laws? Who made them and what's the point?" Rorschach asked. "Oh, who knows? Probably just another liberal radical going on with his agenda or whatever!" Nightwing replied.

Just then, an old man approached them with a grim look on his face. "You're wrong, young man. He is no liberal and he is not following any agenda...at least one from this world." he said. Nightwing and Rorschach turned to face him with cautious looks on their faces. "I'm sorry?" Nightwing could only say. "There is a new enemy out there, my young lads. He is a wolf among sheep; while he may be trying to root out all of the bad out there, he is only creating more death and destruction. Be careful who your allies are!" the old man warned.

Nightwing sighed in annoyance as he turned back around and finished his beer. "Whatever; you're crazy!" Nightwing muttered. "Am I? Because from what I hear, Michael Hartman is making friends with your enemies!" the old man scolded. Nightwing and Rorschach were very surprised to hear that. "What? How do you know? Who are you?!" Nightwing demanded. "I'm not that different from you; just a bit older with some more experience." the old man said simply.

Rorschach wanted to know more from this old man; if he had answers, this would be valuble help. "Where did you hear that name; Michael Hartman?" he demanded. "Don't you read or watch the news? He's all over the place; he's trying to run for mayor of this city and promises to clean up all it's crime...but I know better, for I have seen his true colors. Do you want to see for yourselves?" the old man explained.

Rorschach and Nightwing looked at each other before they nodded their heads in agreement. "All right, old man. Show us; just make sure it's worth our time!" Rorschach grumbled. "Believe me; you will probably thank me for this. But I must warn you that what I'm about to show you may disturb you, maybe even horrify you." the old man warned as they left the bar. The old man led both supers into an alley before entering an old worn down shack.

Inside of the shack was a desk piled high with papers and books, all lit up with a candle by the side. "Here; you tell me how serious this situation really is. You tell me that this Hartman fellow is who he says he is!" the old man said as he handed Nightwing a newspaper. Nightwing and Rorschach looked at the paper and gasped in horror; the headline showed gruesome photographs of the aftermath of a small group of super heroes who were murdered by mobsters.

Nightwing was so stunned he couldn't speak, though Rorschach clearly began to speak his mind. "Someone is out there taking out costumed heroes! But why?" he demanded angrily. "Look; all I'm trying to say to you two is that you have a choice. I can't be the one to tell you what choice to make, but I will say this. When the time is right, you will know what to do. There's more of these reports here on my desk; take as many as you need and share them with your friends. The world needs to know who their real enemy is!" the old man instructed.

Rorschach and Nightwing were about to thank the old man, but he was gone. "Who was that guy?" Nightwing wondered. "I don't know...but I'm glad he showed us this. We gotta warn the others; come on, let's grab as much as we can carry and deliver this. There's a message that needs to be shared!" Rorschach said as he grabbed some papers and journals.

Much later that night; Spawn settled down in a dark alley by a dumpster, when he was given a surprise visit. "Grr...I'm so tired; I can't live on like this!" Spawn grumbled wearily. "Maybe if you weren't too busy killing people, you would have more energy!" an old man's voice scolded. Spawn jumped up on his feet, ready to ward off any attacker. He was surprised to see an old man facing him. "Who the hell are you? What do you want from me?!" Spawn demanded. "You are creating a lot of unwanted attention, Spawn. It's dangerous out there; you must be more careful with the choices you make!" the old man said.

Spawn growled as he approached the old man. "Who do you think you're talking to, old man? I don't have time for pointless lectures!" Spawn growled. "I am Cogliostro; and I'm making it my business to lecture you! You might be strong, but you are young and have a lot to learn. You don't need anymore enemies; you need more allies!" the old man retorted. "Friends?! Why should I have friends? All I have is enemies!" Spawn shouted angrily. "Because you let your anger get the better of you, Spawn! There is a war going on out there and you are not ready to fight it. You must learn to control your emotions before you can use your powers; otherwise you'll end up being a tool of destruction for the enemy!" Cogliostro cried.

Spawn didn't know whether to feel angry or worried; how in the world did this old man know who he was? "Who are you? How do you know who I am? Who sent you here?" Spawn demanded at last. "I was just like you when I was young; a soldier and a killer for hire. A mercenary if you will! But God has shown me the error of my ways and I fought back against the forces of evil who used me; now it is my chance to try and show you the way." Cogliostro explained more calmly.

Spawn scoffed at him before he shook his head and began walking away. "I don't have time for this bullshit; I've got problems of my own!" Spawn muttered. "Running away from your problems will not make things any better for you, Spawn. And neither will killing innocent people!" Cogliostro said as he pointed his finger at him. "Innocent?! You have no idea what I've just been through; those idiots deserved to die!" Spawn growled as he wheeled around and got in his face. "Perhaps they did, but it is not your place to judge them. You are a soldier now and you best start behaving like one!" Cogliostro began.

Spawn growled with anger before he shoved the old man against a wall. "Get away from me! Don't you dare come back here or else I'll send you to the nearest cemetary in a closed casket!" Spawn snarled as he began walking away again. "Wait a second! I don't think you understand the situation here, Spawn. There is another force that is out to get you; Malebolgia and his minions are only part of your problems now!" Cogliostro called out.

Spawn would've ignored him, but something inside of him told him to stop and listen. "What the hell are you going on about? Who else should I fear?" Spawn demanded. "There is another just like you; she too lived a life of pain and agony, and chose to work for the enemy so she could get revenge. You must be careful of her, Spawn. She may be beautiful...but she is deadly and will lead you astray." Cogliostro warned.

Spawn laughed scornfully at him. "You think I should fear a woman? What makes you think I won't kill her like I killed the others?" Spawn scoffed. "Oh, you poor simple fool! You truly do have a lot to learn, don't you? Reika Kitami is no ordinary woman; she is a witch with powers beyond your wildest imagination. If she doesn't seduce you, then she will certainly destroy you!" Cogliostro said gravely. "Hmph! Let her try, old man. For all I care, her head will be on a silver platter when I'm through with her!" Spawn snorted. "I was thinking the exact opposite, Spawn. It will be your head she is after if you are not properly prepared. But I guess you'll have to find that out for yourself, won't you?" Cogliostro said scornfully. Spawn just growled before he walked off.

***Whoa! Things are getting really interesting, aren't they? What will happen when Spawn meets up with one of the most powerful villains of the Bible Black series? And who will Two-Face and the Joker go to for help? More importantly; what will happen when Nightwing and Rorschach get the other super heroes' attention? Stay tuned to find out!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Hello everyone. Chapter 6 is up. In this thrilling chapter, Spawn comes across a surprise guest villainess who seems to grow quite attached to him for some reason. Also in this chapter are more surprise guests; keep reading to see who they are!***

* * *

**Chapter 6: Spellbound for Disaster!**

**Synopsis: After being scolded by Cogliostro for his destructive choices, Spawn appears to meet his match when he comes across a mysterious witch. Meanwhile; Rorschach and Nightwing share the disturbing news regarding Michael Hartman with their allies, while Two-Face and the Joker meet up with an old friend. But that old friend doesn't exactly cooperate the way Two-Face wants, which leads to more trouble.**

**Main Characters: Spawn, Frenzy, Rorschach, Nightwing, Two-Face, the Joker, and Harley Quinn **

**Guest Appearances: Reika Kitami (Bible Black series), Batman, Batgirl, Jill Valentine, Wolverine, Iron Man, Spiderman, Deathstroke, and the Punisher**

* * *

Spawn continued trudging through the darkness, muttering curses under his breath. "Damn it! How come everyone else seems to know me, but I don't have a freaking clue who the hell I am?! It makes no sense!" Spawn cried out loud. He finally approached a large church, a safe haven for Spawn as well as a secret stash of his weapons. "Oh well; I'll figure it out later. Right now, I've got more enemies to crush!" Spawn said as he used his chains to climb up the church.

But as he reached the rooftop, he was once again visited by Frenzy. He smiled deviously as he was stroking a kitten; he was obviously up to something. "Hello, tough guy! Did you have a nice vacation?" Frenzy sneered. "Get out of my way!" Spawn seethed. "Oh, sure...of course. Don't even bother looking for your toys; I already sorted them out for you, because I know you've probably got some errands to run." Frenzy snickered as he showed Spawn a display of all his weapons. "You fool! Why are you-" Spawn cried out.

Frenzy stopped him before he threw the kitten aside. "Let's be realistic here, ok Spawnie boy? I know what you did to those poor saps back over at those streets; the killing fever is getting to ya, and we gotta keep it hot while it's still fresh! Go on, grab your guns and cause some mayhem! You know you want to..." Frenzy sneered. Spawn growled but he did grab some weapons and loaded them up. He armed up with an M4 assault rifle, a double barrel shotgun, and a pair of Uzi submachine guns. "You got quite the collection here, Spawnie boy! Tell me...where can I get one of those?" Frenzy asked playfully.

Spawn ignored him and continued loading up, also putting on a bandolier of bullets around his chest. "Oh, I see...it was part of your job, wasn't it? You were paid to kill people with guns, weren't you? So that's why everyone downstairs was comparing you to Al Simmons; you're a mercenary with a trigger happy finger!" Frenzy said with evil laughter.

Spawn suddenly had another flashback as Frenzy said that; he saw himself as a human soldier arming up with powerful assault rifles and explosives, while talking to one of his fellow team mates. "_Hey, Raizo. You got enough ammo? You sure you don't wanna share?_" a soldier teased. "_I always go prepared. I'm not going out there unless I'm ready to fight!_" the human version of Spawn replied. "_Whatever you say, Raizo. Say...you think you can teach me those kung fu moves of yours? I saw you kick Darrel's ass the other day; about damn time, too!_" the soldier replied.

Raizo sighed before he nodded his head. "_Yeah, why not? Somebody has to teach Darrel to shut up, anyway!_" Raizo laughed. The flashback ended when Spawn heard Frenzy trying to get his attention. "Hello? Anybody home; you been standing there for five minutes!" Frenzy demanded as he snapped his fingers. Spawn shook his head before he growled, pushing Frenzy aside. "I'll say this much about that old man; there is a war out there, and I intend to fight it. Hell, I might as well end it now and be done with it!" Spawn muttered.

This brought delight to Frenzy's ears as he heard him say that. "That's the spirit, Spawnie boy! Get angry; go out there and kick society's ass! Show them how pissed off you are and give them a little message; tell them that Hell is coming!" Frenzy cackled maniacally. Spawn then leapt off the rooftop of the church and began floating away into the distance by using his cape and the wind.

Meanwhile; a lone woman was walking down the dark streets. She wore a black corsette revealing her curves, had short blonde hair, a pair of lucsious violet eyes, fair white skin, and size C breasts. Her name was Reika Kitami, and she was no ordinary woman. When she was a young teenage student, several other young teenage girls attempted to use her as a sacrifice for a satanic ritual for their magic club. But something went wrong and most of the other students were viciously killed by a demonic entity released from book known as the Bible Black.

Reika was still alive, but in a rage killed the leader of the magic club. But as she kept losing blood from being cut for the ritual, the spirit of the book offered her a chance to become immortal if she would offer her soul. Rather than die, Reika gave her soul to the evil spirit and became a powerful witch. At first, Reika felt strong and proud with her new powers. Using her new abilities to get revenge against those who tried to kill her in the ritual, Reika Kitami got her revenge and even seduced an entire group of followers; using them with whatever sexual urge or desire she had.

But as time went on, the group of students began to realize how evil Reika had become and fought back. Eventually, Reika was defeated and even died after she was stabbed to death in a fit of rage against one of her lovers. However; Reika soon woke again from the dead by a malicious spirit with an offer she couldn't refuse. If she were to find Spawn and kill him, she would be lifted of the curse of her witch-like powers and live the rest of her life as a normal human being. So obviously, she chose to do this deed in order to get her life back.

Reika stopped by a coffee shop to sit down and rest, when she was suddenly approached by a couple of pervy looking douchebags. "Hey, baby. You looking fine; come here and give me some loving, I'm freaking horny!" one of them sneered. "Yeah, we won't bite...unless you want us to!" the other cackled. Reika glared at them as she turned her back on them and walked towards a table. "Ok, babe. Maybe later!" the first douche snickered. "Whoo, look at that ass. Mmm-mmm, she is fine!" the second douche howled. Reika closed her eyes and sighed angrily; oh, how she wanted to use her magic to kill these foolish perverts. But she knew better, especially with these new laws being passed about supers.

After finishing up a light meal, Reika walked out of the shop and continued walking down the streets. But as she approached a dead end in an alley, she met up with the same two perverts who tried to flirt with her earlier. "Hey, there she is! Come here and let's have some fun!" the first perv cried out. Reika glared at them, clenching her fists. "Leave me alone! I'm not in the mood!" Reika growled. "Ooh, she got attitude. Me like!" the second jeered. "I'm warning you; leave me alone or you'll suffer the concequences!" Reika warned.

The two thugs laughed at her before they approached her a bit too close for comfort. "Bitch, you don't get to say no. When we want someone, we get that someone...whether they like it or not!" the first thug snarled as he whipped out a knife. Reika smirked deviously at him as her eyes began glowing brightly. "You fools should've left me alone when you had the chance; now I'll show you what happens to those who disobey me!" Reika thundered.

Suddenly, the two thugs were sent flying back against the wall with a burst of energy sent by Reika. "Ow! Fucking shit, man! She's a super?!" one of the thugs cried out. "I'm no ordinary woman, you foolish mortals. I am Reika Kitami; the most powerful witch in the world! Bow before me or despair!" Reika shouted as she began surging with dark magic. "Fuck this, man! Let's get outta here!" the second thug cried. "Fuck no; I ain't letting nobody, especially a woman make me run away. Eat this, bitch!" the first thug shouted as he rushed towards Reika to stab her.

Just as the thug reached Reika, she grabbed him by the throat and began surging dark magic into his body. "AAAHHHHH! It hurts, it hurts! Make it stop!" the thug screamed. Reika cackled with evil delight as she kept surging dark energy into his body, absorbing his own energy into her body. "Oh my God! Somebody help us; please!" the second thug shouted. "You are pathetic and weak; now I own you. Beg for mercy, while I crush your skull out of your thick hollow head!" Reika cackled.

But before she could finish him, a chain wrapped around her neck and violently yanked her away. Reika screamed as she was thrown back against a brick wall, while the poor thug fell to the ground and had the wind knocked out of him. "Screw this! Let's beat it!" the second thug said as he grabbed his friend up and ran out of the alleys. Reika growled with anger as she got back up on her feet. "Who dares to try and stop me?! Show yourself this instant!" Reika demanded.

In an instant, Spawn jumped down on his feet right in front of her. Spawn growled with anger as he glared at her and towered above her, trying to intimidate her. "You won't be killing anyone else in these parts anymore, bitch. This is my turf!" Spawn snarled. "I do not care who you think you are; I will not allow you to stop me! So step aside or I shall destroy you!" Reika commanded. Spawn laughed at her as he aimed his M4 assault rifle and double barrel shotgun at her. "You? Stop me?! Don't make me laugh; I'd hate to waste such a pretty face, so I'll ask you very nicely. Step aside or I'll move you myself dead or alive!" Spawn said.

Reika cried out with anger as she fired a ball of black energy from her hands, but to her surprise Spawn didn't even move an inch from the impact. "Not bad...now it's my turn!" Spawn growled before he began blasting at Reika with his guns. Reika cried out in agony as she was shot many times before falling on her back. Spawn laughed menacingly as he lowered his weapons. "That's too bad; I was just beginning to have some fun." Spawn chuckled.

Suddenly, Reika bolted back up and cried out fiercely as she began throwing powerful punches at Spawn; her punches were infused with dark magic, adding on more damage and force. Spawn cried out in shock and pain as he was given brutal blows after blow before Reika finally kicked him into a wall, forcing Spawn to crash into another room. Spawn cried out from the forceful impact, but soon began to fester with rage as he got back up on his feet. "You're a tough little bitch, aren't you? You wanna play rough with me? Fine...let's play!" Spawn growled as he faced her.

Reika's body was glowing bright purple with dark magic, and her eyes were blazing white like fire. "Impressive; I did not think you would even last that. Who are you?" Reika demanded. "Spawn...and I'm the last living thing you'll ever see before I'm through with you!" Spawn retorted as he fired his double barrel shotgun at her. Reika's magic protected her from his projectile, and as such the bullets merely bounced off her. "Your guns are useless, Spawn. Now prepare to witness my true power!" Reika shouted before she began chanting in an ancient language.

She created a giant symbol of a pentagram from her dark magic before she fired an enormous beam of black energy at Spawn. Spawn was able to use his cape to shield himself from the magic, but even as he was unharmed the entire building was destroyed and collapsed on top of him. Reika laughed evilly in triumph at the supposed defeat of Spawn, but she was really caught off guard when Spawn burst out of the pile of debris unharmed and tackled her to the wall. "You're pissing me off!" Spawn growled as he began punching her in the face with all his might.

Reika cried out and grunted as she was punched, but she wasn't about to give up so easily. She used the remainder of her dark magic to blast Spawn off of her before she could stand back up on her feet. "Damn you; I've used up my magic. No matter...I'll destroy you one way or the other!" Reika cried as she reached into her cleavage and drew out a dagger. Spawn growled as he clenched his fists, unaware that his rage was causing him to unleash new powers.

All this time while Spawn and Reika fought, Frenzy watched with evil delight. "Oh, this is great! Two of the most powerful Hellspawns going all out against each other; I got dibs that Spawnie boy will rip that bitch's throat out in about two seconds...and then he'll finally be ready to join our side. It's the perfect plan!" Frenzy cackled. Back down below; Spawn and Reika charged towards each other and grappled with each other in a fierce struggle against one another. "I'll carve out your heart and throw it deep into the pits of Hell!" Reika growled.

Spawn grunted as Reika kept struggling to get the dagger into his chest, but she was surprisingly strong. "You won't be able to kill me, you foolish little girl! Because I'm already dead!" Spawn growled as he tried pushing her away. "I don't care! I'll never stop until I get my old life back again, and I'll destroy you at any costs if that's what it takes!" Reika shouted as she finally plunged the dagger into Spawn's chest.

Spawn cried out as the dagger pierced into his chest, but as the blade got deeper and deeper inside of him, his Necroplasm spilled out everywhere and got on Reika. Reika suddenly howled with agony as she leapt away from him, apparently burning from the acidic fluids that was Spawn's blood. "AAAAUUGHHH! It burns; my God, it burns! The pain is unbearable!" Reika shrieked. Spawn got back up on his feet, growling with great fury.

The rage inside of him began to boil over, until Spawn finally lost all control once again. With a roar like a rabid lion, Spawn grabbed Reika by the neck and slammed her into the ground. "You have no idea what real pain is, bitch! But I'll be more than happy to show you what it's like!" Spawn roared before he held his fist above her face. His eyes glowed bright red, a sign of pure evil and hatred. But if that wasn't enough, his fists began glowing bright green with Necroplasm. Reika looked up at him with great fear stricken on her face. "Please! No more; I surrender! You win; just don't hurt me!" Reika whimpered.

Spawn ignored her and began beating her to a pulp with his Necro-Punches; the sickening blows, screaming cries, and growls of fury from Spawn brought Frenzy pure evil delight. "Yes! YES! That's it baby; let it all out! Beat her into a slimey pulp and scrape her off your shoes; that's the Hellspawn way!" Frenzy howled. Spawn continued punching Reika furiously, until he finally lifted her up by the neck and began wrapping his chains around her body. "I'll show you what it's really like to suffer, you little cunt! You tell me what it's like to be trapped inside of a box with no holes, no air, and no hope of ever escaping alive!" Spawn roared as he squeezed Reika with a steel grip.

Reika screamed and sobbed in pain, but Spawn wouldn't let her go. Finally; Spawn pinned her against the wall and held his fist above her face for the final kill, furiously growling as he was ready to let all his rage out against Reika. Reika gasped and sobbed in both pain and horror, but she fell limp as she appeared to accept her death. But as she looked up at Spawn's eyes with great sorrow, fear, and regret in her own eyes, something very unexpected happened.

Spawn glared at Reika, but as he kept looking into her tear swelled eyes...something inside of him changed. His cold, hard, and ruthless heart began to soften up as he looked at Reika. "Please...I beg of you! If you're going to kill me, just do it now and be done with it. I've lived long enough and I can barely live with the many evil things I've done in my life. Just kill me now and be done with it. I'm finished!" Reika whimpered as she began crying. Spawn's glare started softening up, along with his grip. Frenzy saw this and was getting very angry. "What the fuck is he doing?! No! Don't you dare go soft on me, Spawn! Kill her; kill her now!" Frenzy snarled.

Finally, Spawn let go of Reika and stepped away from her. He looked at Reika with a sad expression before he closed his eyes and began slithering away into the darkness, not even saying a word or apologizing for what he did to her. Reika stood there gasping for breath, but at the same time was amazed at what had just happened. "Why didn't he kill me? Why'd he let me go?" she wondered.

Enraged; Frenzy began throwing a wicked tantrum and cursed angrily. "GRRR! What the fuck is wrong with you?! You god damned asshole; that wasn't in the fucking script! You were supposed to kill the whore, not let her go!" Frenzy snarled as he hopped up and down in fury. After having a tantrum for what seemed like 10 whole minutes, Frenzy finally decided to make his final decision. "That's it...I've tried being nice! I've tried everything in the book...but now you've really left me no other choice, Spawn. If you won't learn the right way, then I'm gonna have to make you learn by force! No more Mister Nice Guy; I'll show you what a real Hellspawn can do!" Frenzy growled before he teleported away.

Meanwhile; Rorschach and Nightwing met with a group of supers over at the rooftop of a large skyscraper that overlooked all of Smashopolis. Among the supers who were there were Batman, Batgirl, Jill Valentine, Wolverine, Iron Man, and Spiderman. "Glad you guys could make it. What's this all about?" Batman asked. "Look at these newspaper headlines; someone is going after all the supers. We gotta do something to stop these guys and we gotta stop them now!" Rorschach explained grimly.

Jill gasped as she recognized one of the supers on the newspaper headline. "Oh my God...I know them; we used to fight together against the forces of evil! How could they kill Chris Redford like that?! That's not fair!" Jill sobbed. "My God...they got Night Owl too?! In his own home with his own wife!" Batgirl exclaimed in shock. "Now they're targeting mutants, too. Look at this; Marrow and Gambit have gone missing. Who would do this?!" Wolverine demanded. "I don't know...but I have a feeling we're about to find out. We'll see to it that whoever is doing this is brought to justice!" Batman said grimly. "It's Micahel Hartman; he's the one behind this!" Nightwing said. "Hartman?! Well to hell with justice; let's make him pay for what he's done to our friends!" Iron Man snapped.

Rorschach nodded his head in agreement, as did others. "I agree; an old man told us that we were going to have to make a choice, and I think it's safe to say that I made my choice. We're gonna find Hartman and kill him!" Rorschach announced. "Yeah; I'll tear him apart with my claws!" Wolverine added. "Hold it! Must I remind you that whoever is doing this has the whole city under his control? The military, the police, and even the public are now starting to support this guy. It's not going to be easy going after Hartman." Batman objected. "Bullshit, you just want to throw him in jail. I hate to be the bad guy in this situation, but this time...we gotta get our hands dirty and make this guy pay for what he's done! Don't you understand that?!" Nightwing cried.

Batman glared at him before he finally spoke up. "You know what...I do understand. I understand because I watched one of my closest friends die in the hands of these murderous scumbags." Batman began. "Who? Wait, you have friends?" Iron Man wondered. Jill hit him in the shoulder to shut him up. "It was just like any ordinary evening; coming home from a normal night routine...and then I find him-" Batman said before he stopped. Batgirl saw his discomfort and touched his shoulder. "Bruce, you don't need to tell them." she whispered. "Wait, what's going on? What happened?!" Nightwing demanded.

Batman took a deep breath before he finally told him what happened. "The house was trashed, everything of worth was gone or destroyed, and Alfred-" Batman began slowly. "My God! They killed Alfred!?" Nightwing cried out. "They were going after me, but Alfred wouldn't tell them anything. I should've been there to save him, but one of those cowards-they knocked me out cold and I couldn't do anything! Now because of me, Alfred is dead!" Batman said bitterly.

Everyone was silent for a while, until Rorschach finally spoke up. "You know what? You're right; Hartman doesn't deserve death. He should be brought to justice the right way, and pay for his crimes against the good people of this city. Everyone needs to see this man for what he really is, and if we do this right...we'll have that bastard pay for all the destruction he's brought here. We'll make him rebuild everything he tore down, and we're gonna make sure he does it right!" Rorschach said gravely.

Everyone seemed to agree with what he said, even Batman. "Yes; justice. We're gonna teach Hartman what justice really is, and hopefully everyone in this city will learn it too." Batman said. "Just one problem...where the hell do we find this guy?" Iron Man wondered. "I think I have a clue that might help out. Time to pay another visit to the stoney lonesome. Next stop; Smashopolis Prison!" Spiderman announced. "Wait, why are we going there?" Nightwing exclaimed. "You'll see; I get my sources from there now. You can't trust the cops anymore!" Spiderman said as he took off swinging. "All right; we'll go with you. Jill, you stay here and call up as many more supers as you can. Tell them what we're doing and make sure they understand what we're about to do. You got that?" Batman instructed.

Jill saluted him. "You can count on me! I'll alert the Smashers first!" Jill replied. "Ok, Nightwing and Rorschach...you come with me to make sure Spiderman doesn't get into any more trouble." Batman said. "Wait, what about me?" Batgirl demanded. "I want you to scout the streets and take notes; anything suspicious at all regarding our friend Hartman, you let us know immediately." Batman instructed. "Sounds good to me!" Batgirl said before taking off. "Hey, what about me and Iron Man here?" Wolverine snapped. "Yeah, what are we? Chopped liver?!" Iron Man added. "I want you two to try and find those missing mutants; try and convince them to join us. They may have some information we can use!" Batman said.

Wolverine nodded before walking away. "Well, in that case...might as well call the Avengers!" Iron Man said sarcastically. "Good idea; we can use all the help we can get!" Batman said before walking away. And with that; everyone was soon off to do their duty.

Meanwhile in the southside of Smashopolis; Two-Face and the Joker arrived in a seedy bar to meet with their new friend. "So, uh...who exactly is your friend?" Joker asked. "He's not really a friend per say, but he does get the job done right. Wait here; I'll be right back!" Two-Face said before walking into the bar. As Two-Face entered inside, Joker and Harley waited in boredom. "So, uh...can you show me any new magic tricks with your cards, Mr. Jay?" Harley Quinn asked. "Well, it is a rather rare oppurtunity...sure!" Joker said.

Inside of the bar; Two-Face approached the bartender. "Hey! Is he here? I gotta talk with him; it's important...business related." Two-Face asked. "Oh, him? Yeah...he's here, but I think he's busy!" the bartender replied. "Tell him it's important; tell him Harvey Dent wants to talk with him!" Two-Face snapped. "All right, all right. I'll call him down. Hold on!" the bartender replied nervously. He reached for a phone and called for the man, and in a few minutes he arrived.

He appeared to be in his mid 40s, though he had grey hair and an eyepatch on his right eye. He was a well decorated Vietnam War veteran, but he was also a notorious mercenary for hire. He was none other than Slade Wilson, AKA: Deathstroke. "Aw, jeez...you have any idea what time it is? What do you want from me, Dent?" Slade demanded with a yawn. "Grab the anchors out of your pants and gear up; I've got a special job for you." Two-Face began. "Look, man. I told you; I'm done with that business now. I'm retired!" Slade replied as he grabbed a drink.

Two-Face was getting impatient, but knew better than to lose his cool here. "Look; I'm just as tired as you are. I really am! But we've got a problem that needs to be taken care of immediately." Two-Face said calmly. "So why not go to the cops like a normal person?" Slade retorted. "Will you just listen to yourself?! Look at you; you're pathetic! You used to be one of the most legendary super villains and now you're a bum who just sleeps all day in a bar! What happened to you?!" Two-Face cried angrily.

Slade turned around and gave him a dark look. "That man died years ago in Vietnam, Dent! While it was fun being a mercenary for you supers, I got tired of it and I grew up. I became a member of society and began living like a normal person; paying my taxes, going to work, and all that stuff. I like living like this now, ok? I'm sorry...but I can't help you!" Slade replied. Two-Face looked very angry, and in a burst of anger he smashed the beer bottle out of Slade's hand. "You're worthless! You know that? I came all the way over here in hopes that you'd get another chance to live in the glory days, and you turn me down. I've never been so insulted in my life!" Two-Face snapped.

Slade was getting tired of this. "The glory days are over, Dent! Get over it; once Hartman becomes mayor of this city, super heroes and super villains will be a thing of the past. A fantasy for child's play. Why don't you wake the fuck up and start living like a normal human being for once? I did it...so why can't you?" Slade challenged. "Do I look like I'm able to become a living member of society?! I've been scarred for life! I'm a super for Christ's sake!" Two-Face screamed. "You are not a super, Dent. You're a man, just like me...you can afford to get your face fixed, but you're wasting time chasing after an adult child in a bat costume. Who's the real freak here?!" Slade shouted.

Everyone inside of the bar fell silent as Slade and Two-Face had a staring contest. Finally, Two-Face gave up. "Fine! Go ahead; stay here alone and stoned for all I care! I can't believe I wasted time coming here for nothing; thanks a lot, Slade! I hope it's worth being normal for you!" Two-Face shouted as he stormed out of the bar. As he approached the car, Joker and Harley were startled as he suddenly slammed the door open and shut before driving away. "Whoa! What happened? Are we getting the help we want?" Joker asked. "Nope...we're going solo on this one!" Two-Face replied not even looking back.

Back in the bar; Slade continued to drink, when suddenly another person walked into the bar. At first, Slade thought it was Two-Face coming back. "Look man...I told you that I ain't interested no more. Leave me alone!" Slade slurred. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed him up with a steel grip. Slade tried to shout and protest, but he was knocked out cold before everything went dark and blank.

A few minutes later; Slade woke on a chair, tied up in chains. "What the hell? Where am I?" Slade wondered before he was greeted with a savage punch in the face. "Ow! What the hell is going on here?! Dent, let me go or I'll-" Slade shouted. Another punch in the face, and blood sprayed onto the cold concrete floor. "Ow...dear sweet Jesus! What the hell is going on here?!" Slade groaned. "You know what's happening, old man. So I suggest you cooperate, unless you want to end up like the others!" a harsh voice growled.

Slade struggled to lift his head up, and gasped as he saw who stood before him. It was the Punisher. "You! What are you doing?! What is it that you want from me?" Slade demanded. The Punisher took out a photograph and showed to Slade. He was shocked to see that the photograph contained the Teen Titans; Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire. "You know these supers better than anyone else. You know where they are and you're going to help me find them, and then you will help me kill them." the Punisher said.

Slade glared at him in silence. "What if I refuse?" Slade replied. "You won't...because I'm not going to give you that chance. Now tell me where they are or I'll introduce you to a new type of pain you won't believe is real." the Punisher threatened. "Fuck you! I'm not telling you anything!" Slade spat. The Punisher replied by punching him in the face multiple times, each hit being harder than the last. "You're not worth my spit; dead or alive, you're going to cooperate with me. So I'm going to ask you again; where are these supers?" the Punisher demanded.

Slade spat blood at the Punisher's feet, but he still refused to cooperate. "They're just kids..." he muttered. The Punisher shook his head before he reached into a toolbox, taking out many blunt and sharp instruments and tools. "I'm trying to be fair here, old man. But you're not making this any easier for me." the Punisher growled as he grabbed a screwdriver. "Wait, what are you-" Slade began.

The Punisher repeatedly stabbed the screwdriver into Slade's chest, making him scream in pain and agony. Slade tried to break free, but it was no use. "Does that hurt? I bet it does, but that's nothing compared to what will happen if you keep refusing to tell me what I want to know." the Punisher growled. "I don't know; I haven't seen the Teen Titans in years!" Slade groaned in pain. The Punisher then reached for a hammer and smashed Slade's hands, ignoring his pleas and cries of pain. "This is your last chance, old man. You will tell me where to find those supers, or I'm gonna end your suffering in the slowest way possible!" the Punisher demanded.

Slade coughed up more blood and began sobbing; despite the fact he was one of the toughest soldiers who ever fought in Vietnam, this type of pain was far worse than anything ever endured. "I don't know! I swear to God, I don't know nothing...I haven't seen any of them in years!" Slade sobbed. "Then your life means nothing to me, old man." the Punisher said as he grabbed a wrench. "Wait! Please don't kill me; I'm gonna be late for work!" Slade cried. "You're drunk, old man. You don't know what the hell you're talking about." the Punisher said as he prepared to bash Slade's brains out.

But before he could smash Slade's skull, he finally spilled the beans. "They're up in the Northside of Smashopolis! They own a private dance club for supers; I was there last Tuesday. But I don't wanna kill them, they're my only friends I got left. Please don't kill me!" Slade wailed. The Punisher tossed the wrench aside before he sighed. "Ok...I won't let you kill them." the Punisher said. "Oh, thank God!" Slade gasped.

The Punisher suddenly drew out a Desert Eagle pistol and then shot Slade directly in the face, splashing his brains and skull giblets all over the wall. "I'll kill them myself; I'll see to it they die quickly!" the Punisher said plainly. As he holstered his pistol, he took a gasoline can and poured it all over Slade's body. Then he took out a cigarette and matchbox, lit up his cigarette, and then tossed the match on Slade's body.

Slade's dead body lit up on fire and the Punisher walked out of the abandoned building as if he hadn't had a care in the world. "Just one more list of supers, and then I can finally quit this job!" the Punisher muttered as he walked over towards a black muscle car. He got inside and fired up the engine before he took off with a roar; many more supers were going to die in just a matter of days!

***Whoa! The Punisher is a pretty brutal character, but not this brutal. Just who is the Punisher really working for anyway? And what will happen between Reika Kitami and Spawn? What diabolical plans does Frenzy have in store for Spawn? And what will happen with our heroes on their mission to bring Michael Hartman to justice? Stay tuned to find out!***


	7. Chapter 7

***Hello everybody! Chapter 7 is up. In this chapter, more heroes and villains are introduced and create their own factions for their own specific purposes. But where does Spawn's allegiance stand? Read on to find out! Also in this chapter, there is a rather graphic lemon scene between two Smashers; brought to you by the one and only tyrannosaurus lex luthor! Hope you enjoy this chapter, buddy. And hopefully you'll have a chance to read the rest of this story, too!* ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Calling all Supers! (Part 1)**

**Synopsis: Batman and several other supers must round up as many of their allies as possible before they can plan an attack against Michael Hartman. But there are some slight complications that get in the way first. Meanwhile; Two-Face and the Joker find themselves in a strange situation when other super ex-villains want to form an alliance for an odd reason. At the same time, Spawn continues to wonder about his past and even figures out why he spared Reika Kitami after a brutal battle.**

**Main Characters: Spawn, Batman, Spiderman, Rorschach, Nightwing, Jill Valentine, Two-Face, the Joker, and Harley Quinn**

**Guest Appearances: Solid Snake, Samus Aran, Venom, Lex Luthor, Dr. Doom, Magneto, Poison Ivy, The Penguin, and Mr. Freeze**

**Brief Cameo Appearences: General Zod, Solomon Grundy, and Cat Woman**

* * *

Back at the Smash Mansion, Snake and Samus walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower together. Both of them were wearing towels to cover their naked figures. Snake seemed content, but Samus was frustrated and kept staring at him with both desire and malice. Snake noticed her look and couldn't help but smile. "If you keep staring you'll burn a hole through me." he laughed.

Samus pouted as she approached him face to face. "When I asked if we could shower together, you know that's not what I meant." she said resentfully. "Sorry. But you never really explained what you meant." Snake retorted. Samus playfully hit his before smiling seductively. "I'm disappointed you covered up...You know I usually don't." Samus whispered passionately.

Snake grinned as pleasant memories flooded his mind, each of them containing replays of Samus exiting the bathroom with nothing to cover herself. But his reminiscing was cut short when his cellphone suddenly rang, snapping him out of his thoughts. He walked toward his bed and picked it up.

Samus sauntered over to Snake, and true to her word, removed her towel and exposed her nude body. She tossed the towel into the small basket beside the bathroom door, and then gently pressed her body against Snake's back and wrapped her arms around his stomach. Samus wasn't above copping a feel on her way, as her fingertips slithered down below and lightly brushed up against the head of his penis. Snake gasped at her sneaky move before she gave a soft kiss on his cheek. Snake turned his head to look at her beautiful face.

Samus smiled deviously as she got him where she wanted him. "I can't believe you." Samus said playfully. He felt her large, voluptuous, firm breasts and flat yet muscular stomach against his bare back. She knew she was going to get through to him one way or the other. Her touch made him almost drop his phone. "First you ignore me in the shower and now your paying the phone more attention than me?" Samus whined playfully.

He turned around to face her. "I don't know what you're talking about." Snake said dumbly. Suddenly and without warning, she roughly pushed him onto the bed and made him involuntarily drop the phone. Before he had time to protest, Samus was already on top of Snake. "When I asked if we could shower together, I was expecting...well, a little bit more." Samus said.

Snake seemed to become annoyed at Samus's playful and flirtatious behavior. "I did what you asked. I washed your body, I gave you a massage, I-" Snake began. "Yes, but after all of that I was hot and wet. I _still_ am." Samus said as her eyes flashed with lust. "Well of course you are, we just came out of the shower-" Snake objected. "It's not just because of the shower." she interjected.

She moved her right hand over and cupped his cheek; in turn he wrapped his arms around her waist. Samus leaned her face forward and their lips were only centimeters apart. Now Snake was starting to see why she was acting up. "You could have told me that. I would've done something about that. But since I didn't do anything before, I guess I'll have to do something about it now." Snake said with a sneaky grin. She felt his hot breath against her lips and let out a throaty moan. "I guess that's the best news for both of us." Samus whispered seductively.

They pressed their lips against each other into a passionate kiss. Snake groaned as they kissed, her bare breasts and hard nipples pressed his chest. Their bodies fit perfectly together. Their breathing was ragged as Samus suddenly felt his engorged member poke her abdomen through the towel's material. Snake's hands migrated south to her buttocks, kneading and massaging the soft yet firm flesh. Samus ran one hand over his pectoral, her finger gently tracing the numerous marks of his battle scarred chest. She continued her current path until she reached her destination.

She removed his towel and tossed it to the floor before she enclosed his dick in her grip, slowly pumping the bottom. Her pace quickened as they continued their fiery kiss, and she began pumping the fullness of his tumescence. Snake groaned in ecstasy. She became even more aroused at the rough texture of the veins winding around the engorged capillaries that were pumping fresh blood into his generous manhood. She gently cupped his balls in her hands, stroking their weight lightly before she moved her hand up his length again.

Samus pulled apart and took in some much needed oxygen, but Snake would not let her take a break. He quickly growled and started to suck on her delicious neck. She let out a loud gasp at his lips, tongue and teeth on her neck. She then felt one his hands caress her breasts and kneaded the hard pink buds teasingly, lightly rolling the hardening nipples between his forefingers and thumbs. Samus grabbed Snake's head and buried him in her cleavage.

He began sucking her left nipple while roughly groping her right breast. She gave a sharp gasp and held him closer. Her back arched involuntarily with pleasure as he kneaded her breasts, alternating suckling her nipples between his teeth and tongue, careful to apply pressure but not to pinch. She could feel more heat emanating from her already sodden snatch.

But before they could get even steamier, the phone rang again. "Oh for fuck's sake!" Snake growled in impatience. He cut off when her fingers curled around his length and began a steady rhythm up and down. "You should answer that, David." she said. She propped herself on her hands and knees, slowly moving over and down on him until her head was perched over his cock.

He glared at her, but Samus smiled deviously as she began to lick her lips. Reluctantly, he picked up the phone and cleared his throat of the knot that was already forming. "Hello." Snake said trying to sound professional. "Snake, you gotta get over here immediately! It's important!" Jill Valentine said with urgency.

Samus kissed the head of his cock. It distracted Snake a little, but he forced himself to handle it. He had trained himself to overcome things like this after all. "I'm kinda busy, actually. Can this wait?" Snake said. "No, Snake. You need to get over here now; and bring the other Smashers with you too!" Jill insisted.

Samus' tongue was now teasing and swirling around as she swallowed his cock in a way that shouldn't be possible. Her mouth was unbelievably hot and wet, as was her womanhood which desired more pleasure. Sweat began to bead on Snake's forehead as Samus started getting naughtier. "Jill, I can't make it. Can't we do this some other time?" Snake said now losing patience. "Damn it, Snake! Get off your ass and meet me over at the Midtown Tower; every super is gonna be there for an important meeting. So you better be there or else!" Jill snapped.

Samus was now deepthroating every inch of Snake's 10 inch cock and even managed to lick his cum filled balls. Her blue eyes were fixed on his, unblinking as she bottoms out before she began a slow bobbing of her magnificent head. Samus' hands weren't idle either—she was busy massaging his balls as she sucked his cock.

Snake grunted and groaned, trying his best not to give in to Samus' seductive trap. "Uh, are you ok Snake? You don't sound so good!" Jill wondered as she heard him groaning from the other side of the line. "Yeah, I'm fine. But why do you want me and the other Smashers to come over? What's going on that's so important you have to-" Snake began.

Apparently spotting that Snake was coming dangerously close to regaining rational thought, Samus increased her pace and depth; making Snake groan even louder at the feeling of her lips and tight throat gliding up and down his shaft.

Samus planted a wet kiss onto Snake's cock head before proceeding to lick the side of the girthy monster. Snake nearly blew his load at the sight of such a beautiful woman licking his cock like a huge popsicle. She licked from base of his shaft to the tip, flicked her tongue over the head of his cock, swirled her tongue over the glands, and repeated the process.

Snake finally lost all ability to think. Samus then slowly began licking the side of his shaft, before stuffing all of Snake's cock down her throat again. Bobbing her head up and down his dick, she once again deepthroated him for several moments before giving one last kiss to the glands of his penis.

_J_ill was becoming really worried as he heard Snake's moaning become louder and louder. "Uh, Snake? Hello! What's going on? Are you ok?! Snake? Snake!" Jill couldn't take the amazing sensations on his cock any longer. He dropped the phone and grabbed her head before shoving his dick down her throat, releasing his thick load.

Samus swallowed everything that Snake gave her, obviously pleased with herself. After nearly a minute of cumming, he exited her mouth and coated her body with his seed. She grabbed his cock again, slowly pumping the bottom and stroked the delicate tip with both hands before firming her grip on his shaft.

She started milking him for everything he had with one hand, while the other hand started fondling her own breasts. "Give it all to me!" she demanded huskily. Snake grunted as he came again, squirting another huge load all over her body. The taste of his cum made her wild, and the coil of desire which had tightened in her pussy demanded its own release.

With a seductive smile, she began to clean the cum off her body. Samus started by licking his seed off her breasts while massaging them. Then Samus began to scoop the cum off her body and into her hands, licking and sucking his thick semen off her fingers until she was completely clean.

His mouth went completely dry while his arousal began throbbing even harder. Snake was glad that the window drapes were closed; her pink nipples stood out from her luscious breasts, obviously revealing her desire is as searing as his. Being completely controlled by lust and desire, Samus straddled him with her hips centered above his.

Responding with the inflamed desire of a satyr, Snake reached out and cupped her breasts in his hands. His touch further inflamed her already swollen nipples, before she arched her back and spread her legs in order to better receive his length. Samus could feel the tip of his cock deliciously part her outer folds then she rocked her body downward, burying the length of him into her in one steady plunge. His 10 inch cock was enveloped into her tight hot wetness.

Samus gasped in both pain and pleasure as her mind went blank. Snake swore he saw her eyes roll in the back of her head. The size of the girthy intruder took her aback. But she began to concentrate again and her face soon changed from shock to pure ecstasy as she began rocking her hips. Samus sighed with satisfaction as she could feel him probe further, deeper inside of her with each downward stroke.

Quickening her rhythm, she threw her head back with a soft moan as the tip of his penis pushed further, rubbing against the delicate g-spot high on the inside walls of her vagina. Leaning back to take him in fully, her motion pushed her farther away, allowing Snake enough leverage to lightly rub his thumb over her clit, gently applying pressure on the bundle of nerves at the height of each stroke to increase her stimulus.

Snake suddenly grabbed the hair at the back of Samus' neck, and began smashing their mouths together heatedly. She responded by arching her back, pressing her breasts against his chest while she milks his cock inside her. Snake then gets busy matching the rocking of Samus' hips, thrust for blissful thrust.

She traced her tongue along his neck, biting occasionally and repeatedly finding the interplay between pleasure and slight pain. "Oh God! Samus!" Snake gasped. Samus began making noises of her own. Delightful moans of pleasure escaped her throat while his free hand now tugs and pulls gently at her left nipple.

The groans now leaving her mouth became louder and closer together as her orgasm gathers pace. She almost came instantly when he changed his motion, lightly flicking the tip of his thumb over her now throbbing clit, then slowed her pace. Samus shook her head and kissed him gently, then pinned his arms at his sides.

The tightening of his balls indicated that his orgasm was not far off. She set to work toward a specific goal: namely giving him the most mind-blowing climax he's ever experienced. They reach the crest one after the other; within seconds of each other both of them are stiffening and crying out in pleasure.

Her inner muscles contracted around his length, tightening around his cock with a firm grip as it demanded to release its treasure into her body. Snake leaned farther back, sinking deeply into the pillows to drink in the pleasure of what she was doing to him. Enjoying her domination for a brief interlude, Samus decided to change up the rhythm by swaying her hips from side to side, creating a circular movement. His cock responded to the leverage by firmly pressing against her inside walls, slamming against her g-spot repeatedly.

Samus' hips bucked in response as she started to cum again. She didn't know how, but Snake made her cum again. Snake rose up once again, alternatively taking her swollen nipples in his mouth while she arched her back and kept slamming her hips down onto his. The pressure was too much and Snake grunted intensely, falling back onto the bed as she pinned his arms against the mattress with her own. His cum shot hard inside her, and she could feel the successive convulsions of his penis as it discharged his massive load into her body.

Still panting and convulsing with the last remnants of her orgasm, Samus used her inner muscles to milk the final drops of his release into her. With a load moan, she collapsed on him and rested her head on his shoulder. Considering how he ejaculated abnormal amounts of cum twice, she was expecting his cock to began contracting, reducing to its normal flaccid size. But to her surprise, it was quite the opposite. His dick still proudly stood rock-hard in her tight cunt. "Does that monster ever go down?" she asked in amazement.

Samus gasped in shock as Snake withdrew, flipped her over and got on top of her, this time pinning her arms to the mattress. "Well, let's find out, shall we?" Snake sneered. And with that, he thrust his hard cock up her pussy, making her cry out in both pain and pleasure.

Meanwhile; several miles away at the Midtown Tower, Jill Valentine felt her entire face heated with pure embarassment and outrage. To her own shock, she heard every waking moment of Samus and Snake's mind blowing sex from the phone. Jill didn't know what to feel when she finally turned the phone off; she felt extremely jealous of Samus and Snake's pleasure, but at the same time was angry at herself for even listening to their private moment. "Oh my God! What is wrong with me?!" Jill sobbed as she sat back against the wall.

Suddenly, Jill began to feel very horny and lonely. Listening to those moans from the phone began to turn her on, before she finally began to imagine herself being the one Snake was fucking. She slowly unbuttoned her top, revealing her cleavage before slipping her left hand into her pants. Jill began moaning and crying as she started masturbating, while also fondling her breasts. "Oh God! Snake, I'm so jealous of you...I want to feel good too!" Jill moaned.

Jill masturbated for several minutes until she finally reached climax and made a mess of herself, trying her hardest not to scream and give herself away. "Oh, shit! I got cum all over myself. I gotta get outta here and change before anyone sees me!" Jill whispered to herself. But as she got up to her feet, a door opened and a very shocked Iron Man and Wolverine walked into her.

***Iron Man and Wolverine's faces: 0_o***

Jill looked like she had seen a ghost; how in the hell was she going to explain herself out of this one? "Uh, Jill? What the hell are you doing up here all by yourself?" Iron Man asked with a confused tone. "I, uh-I, was...uh-Well what the hell are you two still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be looking for two missing mutants?!" Jill snapped trying her best to stop blushing. "Um, actually...we already sorta found them coming here to begin with. Are you ok? You don't look so good!" Wolverine said with a raised eyebrow.

Jill's entire face was red as a tomato, and her entire body was sweating with anxiety and guilt as she stood awkwardly in front of both men. "I'm fine! Ok? Now will you two please get outta here? I'm trying to make some important phonecalls!" Jill snapped. "Well, sheesh...you could've just made some phonecalls downstairs. Or better yet, why not use that communication system on Batman's laptop? I'm sure he wouldn't mind!" Iron Man retorted.

Jill sighed heavily as she shook her head. "You know what? Fine; whatever! Do what you want...I gotta go!" Jill said as she walked away. But as she did, Iron Man and Wolverine couldn't help but notice there was something wrong with Jill's clothes. "What's her problem?" Wolverine muttered. "I, uh...I think we should give her some space. She might be on her...you know?" Iron Man said. "Oh! Right...uh, should we go and get some-" Wolverine began. "What? No! She'll beat our asses if we do that. But then again, why were her pants off?" Iron Man wondered. "Wait...what if she was taking a pregnancy test?" Wolverine suggested.

Iron Man shrugged his shoulders before he shook his head. "Who knows? Let's just leave her alone and do what we can to get these other supers here before Batman returns." Iron Man said at last. "Fine; and while we're at it, let's see if Gambit and Marrow can give us a little more detail as to what's going on in the streets." Wolverine said before he started walking away. As they went back down to the lower level of the roof, Jill Valentine wept bitterly and pathetically in a shadowy corner all by herself. "Oh dear God! Why did you have to take Chris away from me? What is wrong with me?!" Jill sobbed miserably.

Meanwhile; Spiderman, Batman, Rorschach, and Nightwing traveled over towards the Smashopolis Prison to talk to their source. When they arrived, they were stopped by a couple of prison guards. "Halt! What are you supers doing out here this late at night?" one of them barked. Spiderman swung towards them and walked up towards them, whispering something in the guard's ear.

The guard sighed as he shook his head and stepped aside, while the other guard unlocked the doors for them. "All right. You've got five minutes; better use it wisely. And for the record, you still owe us from your previous visits!" the guard snapped. "Don't worry about it, I'll have the money ready for you two by the end of this week!" Spiderman insisted. "All right; go!" the guard said obviously out of patience. Spiderman then led his friends inside before they began searching for a specific cell. "Uh, listen...about what you saw and heard back there-" Spiderman began.

Batman held his hand up to stop him. "Never mind; I don't even want to know what's going on between you and them. Just take us to this source of yours and let's get out of here!" Batman said. "Yeah; this place makes Arkham Asylum look like a daycare center!" Nightwing added.

As they ventured through the hallways, Batman and the others were shocked to see some of the supers who were behind bars. Solomon Grundy was in his cell rocking back and forth against the wall, crying. "Grundy didn't do nothing wrong; Grundy promise!" Grundy whimpered. "What the devil?" Batman muttered. "You can't keep me locked up in here forever! I have done no crimes against you humans for the past 10 years; this is an outrage!" a proud but outraged General Zod roared. "Oh the fuck shut up, you god damn moron!" another random prisoner screamed. "Yeah; nobody cares!" another prisoner added. "Be quiet; all of you!" the jail warden thundered.

Spiderman and the others finally arrived at their destination; Cell 102. Inside of this cell was Spiderman's arch rival, Eddie Brock...AKA: Venom. "Eddie...wake up, buddy. I got something for ya!" Spiderman called out. Venom woke up from a nap and growled ferociously, when suddenly Spiderman took out a bag full of goodies. "Ooh...you remembered! Gimmie those goodies!" Venom demanded greedily. "Not so fast; I got a couple of questions to ask first. If you answer them honestly, I'll give you the goodies. Deal?" Spiderman stated.

Venom growled before he sat down and pouted. "Arr...fine; deal! So what do you want from us?" Venom demanded. "First question; does the name Michael Hartman ring any bells?" Spiderman asked. Venom's got bigger as he heard that name and he seemed to be deep in thought. "Hmm...Hartman; Hartman? Oh, yeah...we remember that guy now. We were sent to get pictures of him at his big public speech last spring. We hear he's running for mayor now...but what's that worth to you?" Venom replied.

Batman stepped up to speak to him. "We have every reason to believe that Hartman is responsible for the deaths of several other supers...and our webhead friend here claims you seem to know about those murders. Care to share any stories with us?" Batman questioned. Venom started laughing at him. "We may talk with Spiderman...but we would never tell you anything, because we don't know you!" Venom sneered. "All right, more goodies for us then!" Nightwing said as he reached into the bag and munched on a gumball.

This made Venom very upset, and he began throwing a wicked tantrum. "NO! Those are our goodies; you can't eat those! Those are our favorites!" Venom complained. "Then I highly suggest you start talking, otherwise Nightwing will have no problem getting tooth decay!" Rorschach growled. "Um, thank you?" Nightwing said in confusion. "Oh, all right! You got us; we do know who it is that's killing off the supers. But it's not Hartman that's doing all the killing; he's too cowardly to even pull out a gun on his own men. That's why he had to hire someone to kill for him instead!" Venom said.

Spiderman and the others were shocked to hear this, but nothing would prepare them for what they were going to hear next. "So who did Hartman hire to kill off those supers? And don't lie!" Batman demanded. "It's funny...people used to call him a super too, but now he's killing off his own kind. Ironic isn't it; to have the Punisher killing off all the other supers? Isn't that funny, because we think it's hilarious!" Venom said with a creepy laugh.

Batman and the others were agape in horror as they were told who the murderer was. "No! It can't be...Frank Castle is the betrayer?!" Batman exclaimed. "Yup; he sure is! And he's doing a pretty good job of it, too. Although we can't seem to figure out why he's doing it; it can't because of money, because the Punisher doesn't do killing jobs for money. It has to be for personal reasons." Venom continued. Spiderman and the others exchanged looks before they felt they knew enough. "Thanks, Eddie. That's all we need to know...for now." Spiderman said as he tossed the bag of goodies into Venom's cell.

Venom looked like a delighted little kid on Christmas as he began tearing the bag open and snarfed down all the candy, cookies, and gumballs inside. "Mmm! That's tasty; so much better than the prison food they serve here in this joint!" Venom said with his mouthful. As Spiderman and the others began walking away, Venom called out to them. "Wait! We almost forgot; we know who the Punisher is going after next. He's going after the Teen Titans!" Venom announced.

Now _that_ had clearly gotten Batman and Nightwing's attention. "What?! The Titans! Where are they?!" Nightwing cried out in shock. "We know the Titans work at a dance club at the Northside of the city; it's called _Go-Go-Dance Night_ or something like that. Hey, can you get us one of their pizzas? We love their pepperoni stuffed pizzas; ooh, and some of those cinna-sticks! The ones with the icing on the side!" Venom said._  
_

But Venom's request wasn't heard, for Batman and the others were already gone. "Aww...oh well; at least I've still got all these goodies for myself!" Venom said with wide eyes of delight. But as he started eating more candy, a cat walked into his cell. "Huh? What the heck is that doing here?! Go away, kitty! This is my goodie bag; go find your own!" Venom snapped. "Now, now...be nice to kitty; she's sensitive!" a frisky voice said.

Venom looked up in confusion and gasped as he saw Cat Woman; what was she doing here in Smashopolis Prison? "How in the world did you get in here? Who are you?!" Venom demanded as he stood up to face her. "Cat Woman is the name...and believe me when I say, I have a treat that's even better than that bag of skull rotting sugary crap. Your freedom and a chance of revenge against society; so what do you say? Are you interested?" Cat Woman purred. Venom smiled toothily before he let out an evil laugh. "Yeah, baby! Count us in; we are hungry for revenge!" Venom boasted.

* * *

**To be continued!**

***Well, that's the end of part 1 for this chapter! So Jill appears to be jealous of Snake for some reason, the supers are gathering up for a fight against Hartman, and Venom is going to be broken out of prison by Cat Woman for who knows what? Stay tuned to see what happens next, coming your way soon!***


	8. Chapter 8

***Hello everybody! Chapter 8 is up. The synopsis is down below, so I've got nothing more to say except that I may be co-writing this with a friend of mine. I'll let you know more details later; also, Reika Kitami is the only Bible Black character that will appear in this series. So stop asking to add more characters, please! Thank you!***

* * *

**Chapter 8: Calling all Supers! (Part 2)**

**Synopsis: ****In this continuation from the last chapter, Batman and his allies race against time to save the Teen Titans from the the destructive clutches of the Punisher. Meanwhile; Spawn has a flashback of his past, remembering the origins of his first true enemy! Could this flashback hold the clues to his past?**

**Main Characters: Spawn, Reika Kitami, Batman, Spiderman, Rorschach, Nightwing, and the Punisher**

**Guest ****Appearances: Robin (Tim Drake), Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, Starfire, and Darrel (My OC!)**

* * *

Spawn sat alone in the darkness of an abandoned church, brooding and mourning over his complete mystery of a past life. "All of these images in my head, and I still have no damn clue about who I am or what has happened to me. When will any of this make sense?" Spawn growled impatiently. He sighed heavily as he closed his eyes, trying to remember more from his past. At first, it was all just a blur of ghastly images of slain men and women; all of them being engulfed in a wreath of hellfire and screaming napalm.

Spawn suddenly remembered himself as a human soldier standing amongst the destruction of that warzone. It was finally starting to come back to him now; he remembered. "That's right...I was a Black Ops agent sent to Vietnam with a recon team. But for what purpose? And how the hell did I die? I must remember!" Spawn muttered.

***Flashback sequence!***

Raizo walked slowly through a field littered with corpses, flaming remains of war vehicles, and empty bullet casings. He was beyond exhausted; completely covered in blood, sweat, and even tears from days worth of killing and fighting the Viet Cong. Any other ordinary soldier in his place would feel highly honored to be here, fighting in this war. But not Raizo; he felt deep remorse and regret for all the actions he had to do here.

Raizo stopped to rest by a tree, grimacing as he remembered the gruesome and horrific details of a raid at a village. He tried to block out the images of angry mercenaries and soldiers gunning down innocent villagers, he tried to ignore the screaming explosions of napalm and flames, and he even tried to stop thinking about the wails and begs for mercy from the helpless people...but sadly, none of the images went away.

Raizo growled with anger as he stood back up. Why was he here? What purpose did he serve to be sent here to murder people? He knew it was wrong, but why did he choose to come here in the first place? Could it be that he enjoyed killing people, or was he so good at killing that it was all he knew what to do? These questions raged inside of Raizo's mind, when suddenly gunfire began storming over towards his direction.

Raizo cried out as he ducked for cover in a ditch. Grabbing his M16 assault rifle, he took aim and fired back. But a loud scream startled him as he recognized the voice, and soon another familar voice shouted for everyone to stop. "Hold it! Friendly fire; friendly fire! Raizo, is that you?!" an American soldier shouted. Raizo bolted up onto his feet, waving them down. "Yes! It's me; I got lost on the way back. Is anyone seriously hurt?" Raizo called back.

The soldiers walked from the heavy foilage, along with a very angry and injured soldier. He was roughly 6 feet tall, very muscular, had bright blue eyes, blonde hair in a short mohawk, and a very foul and nasty attitude. His name was Shelby Diamondback Darrel, and he wasn't too happy about Raizo shooting him in the left shoulder. "You son of a bitch! What the fuck where you thinking?! You could've killed me!" he snarled as he grabbed Raizo and pinned him against a rock. "It was an accident, Darrel. Just be glad I didn't shoot you in that big fat mouth of yours!" Raizo snapped back. "Why you little!" Darrel growled. "That's enough; out of both of you! It's getting late, so we better get moving before more of those commies find us!" the apparent leader of the group said sternly.

As they walked away, Darrel looked at Raizo with deep malice and hatred in his eyes. "You best watch your back, boy. Because one day you gonna step on the wrong toes...and I'll be ripping your heart out from your god damn throat!" Darrel snarled as he got too close to Raizo for comfort. "Threaten me again, and I will make sure that you're the one who will be apologizing. So keep running your lips and see what your left lung tastes like...you nazi thug!" Raizo growled back.

Tired of Raizo's attitude, Darrel roared with fury as he shoved Raizo to the ground and began beating the living crap out of him. "Darrel, stop it! Leave the kid alone!" one of the other soldiers cried. "Back off, Marty! I'm gonna teach this slant-eyed faggot some manners!" Darrel shouted as he drew out a nasty looking knife. Raizo got back up and threw aside his gear, standing in a defensive fighter's position. "Come on, then. Do it! You wanna kill me, then I'd like to see you try!" Raizo challenged.

Darrel growled as he kept trying to slash at Raizo, but eventually Raizo kicked the knife out of his hands and flipped him over onto his back. Not even finished, Raizo grabbed Darrel and began to punch him in the face multiple times. By then, the cheering, hooting, and hollering from the other soldiers had stopped as they saw the bloody results of Raizo's rage. Darrel's face looked like hamburger meat that had been grinded up, chewed, and spat out twice.

Raizo held onto Darrel by the scruff of his hair, glaring into his eyes as he seethed with rage. "Mark my words, Darrel. You ever try to betray me or anyone else here, I will hunt you down and kill you even in the afterlife! And I will not hesitate or stop myself from killing the next time, so consider this your only warning!" Raizo threatened before he finally let go of Darrel.

As Raizo walked away to grab his gear, Darrel struggled to get back up and managed to threaten him back. "Boy...you have no fucking idea who you're dealing with, do you? You think you can threaten me?! I promise you that your wife won't be able to recognize your corpse by the time I'm through with you! I'll burn you up so bad, you'll wish you died as a stillborn child!" Darrel snarled.

The captain of the recon team had quite enough of Darrel's lip, and finally stepped in. "That's enough, Darrel! Open your mouth again and I'll make sure the Commander has your ass locked up in the brig for life!" the captain shouted. Darrel scoffed at him, when he suddenly wheeled around with a 1911 Colt Pistol and aimed directly at the captain's face. "You know something, Captain Kane? I don't give a flying fuck what you or these other assholes think of me! I'll gladly plant a bullet inbetween your eyes and walk away with a big fat grin on my fucking face!" Darrel sneered.

The other soldiers soon aimed their M16s at Darrel, with outraged looks on their faces. "You so much as even finger that trigger, and I'll have my men shoot you on sight. Put that gun away before someone gets hurt!" Kane demanded. Darrel had a staredown with the other soldiers for about 2 minutes, until he finally lowered his pistol. "You're lucky that I'm even out of ammo...otherwise I'd shoot you all like rats in a sewer drain!" Darrel snorted. "You won't be laughing when I have the Commander haul your ass in jail for this vulgar display of insubordination, Darrel. Cuff him!" Kane cried angrily.

***End of flashback!***

The last thing Spawn remembered was seeing Darrel being handcuffed and led away into a tent back at the camp, where he would await his trial. But as Raizo walked past Darrel, he shuddered as he remembered that frighteningly evil grin he gave him before he wasn't seen or heard of again. "Hmm...this Darrel seems to have quite an impact in my past life. Maybe he has something to do with my death. Maybe, just maybe-" Spawn began.

He didn't even get to finish his sentence when he heard some footsteps approaching his direction. Spawn twirled around, glaring menacingly as he reached for his M4 assault rifle. "Who goes there?! Show yourself!" Spawn demanded. Spawn nearly dropped his gun as he saw a battered and bruised Reika Kitami approach him. "You...what the hell are you doing here? Did you follow me?!" Spawn demanded. Reika didn't speak, but she nodded her head.

Spawn's feelings started to change again as he saw how hurt she was; he had really done some damage to her from their battle. "Oh, God...I can't believe I did this to you. We need to get you to a hospital." Spawn said softly. "No. I don't need to go to a hospital...I need you to answer some questions. First off: Why did you try to kill me? And second...why didn't you kill me? Why'd you let me go?" Reika asked hoarsely.

Spawn sighed as he put his gun aside and started walking towards Reika. Reika gasped as Spawn approached her, but she wasn't expecting this. Spawn reached out his hand and touched her forehead, surging green energy into her body and completely healing her bruises, cuts, and wounds. Reika gasped in astonishment as she observed herself; her entire body was healed. "Incredible! How did you do that?! I've never seen such magic with this greater power before!" Reika exclaimed. "It's not magic...it's Necroplasm. Now do me a favor and just go; I don't you here!" Spawn said gruffly before he began walking away.

Reika cried out his name to stop him, but Spawn ignored her and continued to slink away into the shadows. "Spawn, wait! You still didn't answer my question; why did you let me go? Who are you?!" Reika cried out. "Just leave me alone. Don't come any closer to me; I don't want to hurt you or frighten you again." Spawn said sadly. "I'm not scared of you, Spawn. Not anymore...please come out and talk to me; it's been so long since I've had decent company." Reika stated.

Spawn ignored her and slithered his way up the stairs and onto the rooftop of the church; the last thing he wanted was to talk with anybody. But Reika was not about to give up, and chased after him. "Spawn, please! If you don't want to look at me, then at least just listen to me. I want to know why you let me go, even though you clearly could have killed me. I want to know who you really are, because...because I feel like I may have a chance now. To start over!" Reika said out loud.

Reika was very upset when Spawn didn't respond to her; there was nothing but pure gloomy silence with the exception of a whispering wind. Finally, Reika could sense that she wasn't wanted here...but then again, she felt like she wasn't wanted anywhere. "You know what? Fine; I thought that you were different...but you're no better than the others who took advantage of me. And to think that I could've been friends with you, you heartless monster!" Reika said as she began to cry.

As she started to walk away, Spawn looked over from a steeple with sadness in his eyes. Finally, he did the unthinkable. "Reika, wait!" Spawn called out. Reika stopped and turned around to see Spawn facing her with a different expression she hadn't seen from a man before. This expression was new to Spawn as well; it was as if he wanted her to stay with him. "You don't need to go...not yet, anyway. It's been a long time since I talked with anyone who actually listened. Will you please stay here with me?" Spawn asked.

Reika smiled warmly on the outside, but inside she was giggling and squealing like a demented schoolgirl on her first crush. "I'd love to stay. What's your name...your real name?" Reika said as she approached him. "My name is Raizo...but that's all I know." Spawn replied. "Raizo? I love that name...it's a beautiful name for such a handsome young man as yourself." Reika said with a blush on her face. If Spawn could blush, he'd be doing it right now. Maybe there really was someone he could finally relate with, even if he really was just a monster. "Well Reika is a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman as yourself!" Spawn said. Reika's blush turned brighter, and she could've sworn she was laughing.

***Julien K: This Machine (Theme of Team Dark of Sonic Heroes) starts playing!***

Meanwhile; the Teen Titans were hosting a party at their private dance club in honor of their 1st successful year of their club's business. "I can't believe that we actually managed to keep this club up and running for a whole year!" Beastboy said with excitement in his voice. "No kidding, and to top it all off...we made a lot of money!" Cyborg said while sipping a martini. "Yeah; I finally did something without Batman's help." Robin said proudly as he laid back against a chair. "Yeah...it is a bit of an accomplishment, isn't it?" Raven said cooly.

While they talked amongst themselves and the partygoers danced on the dance floor, the Punisher was driving his black muscle car towards the club...who was unaware of the Batmobile not too far behind. Batman began typing something on a keyboard, while Rorschach readied his Harpoon Gun. "What are you doing?" Spiderman asked. "I'm going to try and call Robin. We've got to warn him before the Punisher reaches that club!" Batman replied. "Oh, God...I think we're too late. Look!" Nightwing cried as he pointed.

The Punisher crashed his car through the huge glass windows of the club, running over a few people before he jumped out of the car with blazing Uzis in each hand. "What the hell? A party crasher here?! Let's get him!" Cyborg cried as he leapt onto the dance floor. Beastboy transformed into a lion before joining his friend. The Punisher kept shooting at many glass containers of drinks, lava lamps, and flourescent lights, when suddenly a large blast of energy sent him flying back against the wall. "Hey, man! Go crash somebody else's party!" Cyborg cried.

Beastboy roared at the Punisher, but the Punisher jumped back up onto his feet before blasting a Beretta pistol at him. "Sorry, kids. But party time is over." he said plainly as he kept shooting at them. Cyborg deflected the bullets with his fist before he threw a punch at the Punisher, but the Punisher rolled away to safety before he resumed shooting them. While the Punisher kept shooting at Cyborg and Beastboy, the Batmobile crashed into the club and ejected Batman and his other allies. "Robin!" Batman cried. "Huh? Batman?!" Robin exclaimed.

The Punisher saw Batman and cried out in frustration as he turned his fire towards him. Batman dodged his bullets before throwing a Bat Grenade at him, blinding him with a flash of smoke. "Damn you! You just won't quit, will you?!" the Punisher cried angrily as he drew out a 12 gauge shotgun. He shot at Cyborg's direction, only to find him missing. "What the hell? Where did they-" he muttered.

Suddenly, green energy sent the Punisher flying out of the club. "HYA! Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it! Begone, evil doer!" Starfire screamed. The Punisher cried out with fury as he got back up and started shooting his Beretta pistol at Starfire, but Spiderman used his Web Throw on him and sent him flying across the club before crashing into a bar. At the same time, Rorschach fired his Harpoon Gun up at the ceiling above the Punisher's direction before tearing it down and causing it to collapse on top of him. "Settle down!" Rorschach grumbled. "Hey, you finally made a joke! Good for you!" Nightwing said. "Shut up!" Rorschach growled.

***Song ends!***

The Punisher groaned as he struggled to break his way out of the debris, but Batman grabbed him and suddenly tackled him to the wall before he started choking him. "Batman, wait! What are you doing?! Stop!" Nightwing shouted. Batman was furious, and he rarely let his anger get the better of him. But this was an acceptable case. Batman glared into the Punisher's eyes, while tightening his grip. "Why?! Why did you do it? Tell me!" Batman growled. "The same reason as you...because it's what I do; it's my life!" the Punisher grunted. "You were going to kill innocent children? Just like you killed Alfred?! What sort of code of conduct and honor is that?!" Batman roared.

Batman began to punch the Punisher with furious force and vengeance, until he finally threw the Punisher into the center of the ruined dance floor. Not even finished, Batman fired a gun of some sort at him; wrapping a net around the Punisher. Batman pressed a button on his wrist, and the net soon crackled with electric volts with the same volume as a taser. The Punisher screamed in howling agony as he was electrocuted, while the other supers were shocked by Batman's brutality. "What are you doing?! Stop it; you're gonna kill him!" Nightwing screamed. "Are you out of your mind?!" Rorschach shouted.

Batman finally stopped electrocuting the Punisher, who groaned in misery as he passed out. Batman then pressed a button on his wrist gauntlet before speaking into a radio. "I need backup, ASAP." Batman said harshly. "Roger that; we're on our way. Just hang tight!" a familiar voice replied. "Ok...so now what?" Spiderman wondered. "We're going to make the Punisher talk; it's time for him to have a taste of his own medicine!" Batman replied grimly. "You're not seriously going to-" Nightwing began. "Yes I am! Now unless you have something else to do with your spare time, you can help me get the Teen Titans over towards the hideout!" Batman snapped.

Nightwing nodded his head reluctantly before he did what he was told. "Ok, whatever you say Batman...I just hope you know what you're doing!" Nightwing muttered. "Robin? Is everything going to be all right?" Starfire asked. "I don't know...I hope so." Robin replied. "What is going on here?" Cyborg wondered. "Something evil, I'm sure!" Raven said glumly. Soon enough, everyone left the ruins of the dance club to head back towards their Supers Hideout.

***Uh-oh! It looks like Batman's anger is going to get the Punisher into a world of hurt. But on the plus side, Spawn has made a new friend. But will that friendship last before something even more evil and sinister tears them apart? Stay tuned to find out!***


	9. Chapter 9

***Hello everybody! Chapter 9 is up. Just wanted to say that I'm now going to make this more like a TV drama series rather than a movie series, for the sake of it not being awkward or boring. Oh, and I made a few changes from the previous chapter just FYI.***

* * *

**Chapter 9: An Ugly Surprise! (Part 3)**

**Synopsis: ****In this final continuation from the 7th chapter, Batman and the others bring the Punisher back to their hideout to interrogate him for information. Meanwhile; Two-Face and the Joker make alliances of their own with some most unlikely allies when they are suddenly given a very unpleasent surprise visit by a monstrous villain.**

**Main Characters: Batman, Rorschach, Nightwing, Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, Starfire, the Punisher, Jill Valentine, Captain America, Iron Man, Wolverine, Spiderman, Felicia, Samus Aran, Solid Snake, Sonic, Yoshi (Yoshi 2.1's OC), Mario, Cammy, Chun-Li, ****Venom, Lex Luthor, Dr. Doom, Dr. Octopus, Magneto, Poison Ivy, The Penguin, Mr. Freeze, the Scarecrow,**** General Zod, Solomon Grundy, and Cat Woman**

**Guest ****Appearance: Skulker (My OC!)**

* * *

The Punisher woke up in an empty cell that overlooked the entire city of Smashopolis; he was in the Midtown Tower, also the secret hideout of the supers. "Ugh...where am I?" Punisher mumbled as he got up. The door opened up, startling him. "Who's there?" Punisher growled. "It's pizza delivery; who do you think it is?" Rorschach growled as he entered the room with a tray full of food. "What's the big idea? Why am I here?" Punisher demanded angrily. "Batman just wants to ask you a couple of questions and then you'll be free to go...that is if you cooperate with us." Rorschach replied as a matter-of-factly.

Punisher sighed as he took a bite of his ham sandwich. "Fine...but don't think that I won't forget this!" Punisher snorted with his mouthful. "I don't intend to, pal." Rorschach retorted before slamming the door shut. As Rorschach left the cell and returned to a surveillence room, Batman and Nightwing approached him. "Did he take the bait?" Nightwing asked. "Yup; he won't know the truth serum is in that food until it hits his digestive system. He'll talk!" Rorschach replied. "Good; because I have no intention of keeping him here for long." Batman replied.

Meanwhile; the Teen Titans met up with some other supers. Yoshi was there along with his Smash Bro friends Sonic, Mario, Solid Snake, Samus Aran, and some members of the Delta Team were there too. Chun-Li, Cammy, Felicia, Jill Valentine, and even some of the Avengers were present. Wolverine, Iron Man, Spiderman, and even Captain America. "So, uh...how's life been?" Iron Man asked casually. "Another day, another dollar here in America." Captain America muttered. "It won't be for long if those laws keep up!" Wolverine added.

Jill Valentine watched with envy and frustration as Samus flirted with Snake, which caught the attention of Chun-Li and Cammy. "I see that look on your face, Jill." Cammy teased. "What?" Jill snapped. "You got the hots for Snake, don't you?" Chun-Li giggled. "Yeah, so? It's none of your business!" Jill growled. "Take it easy, we're just messing with you. Besides; everyone knows that Snake already loves Samus, so it's not like you have a chance with him or something." Cammy laughed.

Jill looked like she wanted to punch Cammy in the face for saying that, but had to do everything in her power to control her temper. "You just better watch yourself; don't piss me off if you know what's good for you!" Jill growled before walking away. Chun-Li and Cammy were surprised by her attitude; Jill hadn't been this moody before. "Jeez, what's her problem?" Chun-Li wondered. "Uh, I think it might have something to do with her...you know?" Iron Man said as he overheard their conversation.

Cammy and Chun-Li looked at him funny before they realized what he meant. "Well that's not a very nice thing to say, is it?" Cammy demanded. "Yeah; don't be such a pervert!" Chun-Li snapped. "I didn't mean it like that!" Iron Man blurted out. "All right, enough is enough everyone. Take a seat; we have a lot to discuss!" Batman announced as he entered the scene. "Oh, yay...class is now in session." Spiderman said in pure sarcasm. "Spidey, hush! This could be very important!" Yoshi scolded.

While Batman discussed with the others about their progress of finding out more of Michael Hartman's weaknesses, Rorschach and Nightwing interrogated the Punisher in his cell a few stories below. The Punisher surprisingly wasn't cooperating, even with the amount of truth serum he ingested. Rorschach was getting very frustrated, but so was Nightwing. "Ok, let's try this again. Who are you working for? Why were you sent to kill off those supers?" Rorschach growled with clenched fists.

Punisher refused to speak, but he did spit at Rorschach's feet in defiance. "You're really starting to piss me off; not a great idea!" Rorschach growled as he got in the Punisher's face. "Up yours, freak!" Punisher snapped. Nightwing was getting fed up with the Punisher's attitude and made his move. He grabbed the Punisher and slammed him against the wall, hard enough to knock the wind out of him. "Listen to me carefully, Frank Castle. We're not in the mood for these damn mind games and we're not gonna play anybody's fallout boy. We want to know where your boss is hiding, and you will tell us if you value whatever miserable life you have left!" Nightwing demanded.

The Punisher just laughed at him in mockery. "Is this the best you boys can do? I've seen 12 year olds more intimidating than you! It's gonna take a lot more than empty threats to scare me; you've got nothing on me!" he laughed. Nightwing growled with fury as he slammed the Punisher to the ground, and Rorschach made his move by kicking the Punisher in the stomach. "You're really starting to piss us off. Just tell us who your boss is and where he's hiding; I promise you won't have to find out what your left lung tastes like!" Rorschach growled as he drew out a knife.

The Punisher laughed again before he made his own move. He swiped his foot underneath Rorschach, tripping him onto Nightwing. With lightning fast reflexes, the Punisher jumped back up bolted for the door. But Nightwing wouldn't see him escape so easily. He threw a Bat-a-Rang at the Punisher and caught him by the feet with a wire netting, tripping him onto his face. Nightwing lunged towards the Punisher and slammed him against another wall before holding his fist to his face. "Last chance, Frank! Who and where is your boss? TELL US NOW!" Nightwing roared.

The Punisher shook his head and tried to break free, but it was no use. Finally; the truth serum started to kick in and caused the Punisher to start coughing and gagging. Rorschach pulled Nightwing away before he grabbed the Punisher by the face and smashed him against a glass window, making him cry out in pain. Not even finished, Rorschach threw the Punisher into an empty office and smashed him into a table. The Punisher cried out as he felt his arm breaking from the forceful impact; he hadn't felt pain like this in a very long time.

Rorschach stepped forward, drawing out his knife and kneeling down to the Punisher's level. He held the blade to his face before slowly forcing him up on his feet, and then pinned him against the wall. "You gonna cooperate with us now? Or do I have to play surgeon with your face? Which is it gonna be?" Rorschach growled.

The Punisher finally had no other choice but to talk; even he knew when he was beaten. "Fuck you! You fucking supers think you're so great...but Michael Hartman sees you for what you really are; prideful, arrogant, and destructive freaks of nature. When he finds out about your little hideout, you'll wish it was me who killed you. Do you know what Hartman can do to people like you?" the Punisher sputtered as he coughed up blood.

Rorschach and Nightwing were expecting Hartman to be his boss, but yet somehow couldn't help but feel surprised. "Why would you want to work for a man like him, Castle? You used to be a very honorable person; you WERE a super just like us! What happened to you?!" Nightwing exclaimed. "It's people like you that made me what I am today; you're criminals! You're scum! You're filth...and Michael Hartman wanted me to wipe you all out before his next step of becoming mayor of this city. But that won't matter anymore; because he will find out about you and he will send in someone to finish the job. He always knows!" the Punisher spat.

Nightwing and Rorschach had heard enough; now they knew that Hartman wasn't going to just sit back without putting up a fight. "Ok...fair enough. But answer this: If you couldn't stop us, then who will Hartman send in next?" Rorschach demanded. The Punisher laughed before he had a coughing fit. "Oh, you don't even want to know. You think I was bad? You don't know what will hit you when he comes to finish you off. For all I know, he might even be on his way here as we speak. But I guess you'll have to figure that one out for yourselves, won't you?" the Punisher groaned. "If we could handle you, we can handle another one of your dead beat friends. Come on, let's go!" Nightwing said before walking off.

Rorschach slammed the Punisher against the wall before leaving him locked up in the office. The Punisher laughed through wincing pain before he started coughing up blood, and eventually vomited all over the floor. "Oh, God...what have I done? What have I become?!" he moaned in misery. He laid there on the floor, crying in both pain and self anger.

He was beginning to regret everything he had done for Hartman; now that he had failed, one other killer was going to finish the job. That's why the Punisher was so relentless; compared to this other killer, the Punisher was a merciful killer. "I can't do it. I just can't do it; not anymore! I can't let them die in the hands of this maniac; I've got to try and stop him before it's too late." the Punisher said to himself as he began to stand up on his two feet. Soon enough, the Punisher began to search for a way out. He had very little time left!

Meanwhile; Venom and Cat Woman arrived at a seedy club downtown. "Hey! What is this place? We've never seen this place before." Venom wondered. "It's a secret hideout for us supers; the cops haven't been able to find it, and I seriously doubt they ever will." Cat Woman replied. As they began to make their way towards the secret entrance, they were unaware of a very menacing pair of eyes watching their every move.

Cat Woman approached a large steel door and knocked on it, before a small opening revealed a pair of yellow eyes. "Password? What's the password?" a deep, throaty voice growled. "Every Villain is Lemons; EVIL!" Cat Woman replied. "Yeah, I thought that was you. But who's that guy? The one with the big dopey grin on his face and that spider on his chest?" the voice demanded. "Just let us in; we're already late enough as it is!" Cat Woman snapped. "Actually...you're about 10 minutes early. But come on in anyway; just don't expect the Joker to welcome the new guy too soon!" the deep voice said before the door finally opened.

***As I Lay Dying: Confined plays!***

As the door opened, the voice came from none other than the Killer Croc. He let Cat Woman and Venom inside before closing the door shut and locking it tight. Cat Woman led Venom through a dance floor, which was crowded with partying people of all sorts of seedy types. Pimps, prostitutes, druggies, psychos, and escaped convicts as far as the eye could see. "Sweet! Now this is a hideout; it would only be better if it had-" Venom began.

Suddenly, Harley Quinn approached them with a tray full of fancy looking drinks. "Hi, Selina. You're just in time; Mr. J's serving drinks and snacks!" Harley announced. "YES! We are definitely happy now!" Venom cried happily as he grabbed the tray and gulped down the martinis. "Hey! Who's the new guy?" Harley exclaimed. "Eh, we gotta have some kind of recruits. I think he'll be all right!" Cat Woman shrugged. As she said that, Venom leapt over towards a snack bar and gobbled up a sorts of goodies until he was satisfied. "Mmm...our hunger is satisfied!" Venom said as he belched loudly.

***Song ends!***

10 minutes later, the Joker arrived with some other super villains. "Well, it was a long night...but it was totally worth it. Please; make yourselves comfortable ladies and germs...because I have quite a speech prepared for this special occassion." Joker announced as he sat down on a cozy chair in front of a TV. "Oh, wonderful...another one of Joker's speeches! Just what we needed!" Two-Face grumbled. As he sat down on a couch, a woman cloaked in green sat down next to him. "Hey, Harvey. Long time no see...did you miss me?" she purred.

Two-Face looked like he wanted to rip her heart out with his bare hands. "Poison Ivy! Get away from me; I'm not in the mood for your little games!" Two-Face growled. "What's the matter? You're still not upset over that little incident at that diner, are you?" Ivy teased. "You know...half of me wants to rip your heart out." Two-Face snarled. "Oh? And what about the other half?" Ivy pressed. "The other half wants me to run your face over with a bulldozer again and again and again!" Two-Face cried angrily. "Huh! Well I never..." Ivy scoffed.

Just then, another notorious villain approached them. "Do you mind if I sit with you? I'm growing weary of listening to General Zod arguing with Grundy over which chair is theirs." Mr. Freeze said as he pointed to the latter arguing with each other. "Grundy was here first!" Grundy growled. "Well I'm better than you; and I say it is my seat!" Zod snapped back. "Jeez...was this even such a good idea to begin with?" Two-Face muttered in disbelief. "Actually, this wasn't the Joker's idea." Mr. Freeze said as he seated himself. "What? Well if it isn't his idea...then who-" Two-Face began.

Suddenly, the music silenced as the apparent leader of these villains entered the room. He appeared to be a 6 foot tall man with a bright red helmet, a purple outfit with a red cape, and a steely tone in his voice that shook the very core of whoever he spoke to. He was none other than the infamous mutant, Magneto! "All right; party is over. It is time to get down to business! Everyone who is not a super, leave at once. Those who are supers, follow me upstairs." Magneto announced thunderously.

In what seemed like an instant, all the others left while the super villains made their way up the stairs. "Ok, now this should be interesting!" Two-Face muttered. "What's he doing all the way over here?" Ivy asked. "I believe he has plans to unite us against a common foe." Mr. Freeze suggested. "Hey...ain't that Magneto? We know that guy!" Venom said in excitement. "Hmm...he appears to be a man of great power; I wonder if he would be willing to help a fellow man out." Zod said in bemusement.

Soon enough; Magneto led the villains in a huge office that had an enormous table. Every villain sat down in a chair while Magneto was at the head of the table. Among all the villains present were Magneto himself, Lex Luthor, Dr. Doom, the Scarecrow, the Penguin, Mr. Freeze, the Joker, Dr. Octopus, Venom, Cat Woman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Two-Face, General Zod, and Solomon Grundy. "So...this is it? This is all who are left? What of the other supers who were once our greatest allies?" Magneto demanded.

Dr. Octopus stood up to speak, and his mechanical arms drooped down sadly. "I'm afraid the others have either chose to live normal lives...or are dead. Norman Osborne has announced to me that he has decided to remain a normal human being and dedicated his life to running his precious company. Among many others, I do not know of their whereabouts." Dr. Octopus began gravely. "Well, then. Anyone else with more uplifting news?" Magneto snapped.

Dr. Doom stood up alongside with Lex Luthor. "Many of the once greatest villains are no longer existant, according to this abomination these political puppets call a set of laws and regulations. Lex Luthor knows this more than anyone else I know." Dr. Doom said grimly. "Yes; these laws have jepordized my corporation and my alliances with many other well known supers. Sad to say, even Superman had no choice but to accept the choice of either living as a super or a prisoner. He has chosen neither, and is an exile. Where he is now, I cannot say. But I am aware of the others and their fate." Lex Luthor began.

While Lex Luthor explained about what happened to other notorious super villains and super heroes, Joker yawned out of pure boredom. "Big deal...it's not like this affected Batman or anything. I mean, if it did...then I'd have a problem, because only I'm allowed to be his tormentor!" Joker muttered. "Even Batman has been forced to resign as Gotham's sole protector. Now that this new police force is under the control of-" Lex Luthor continued. "WHAT?! No more Batman? Ok, this is the final straw! Who is responsible for this? Who?!" Joker demanded as he bolted from his seat.

Everyone stared at him before Lex Luthor finished. "If anyone is to blame for this madness, you can thank none other than Michael Hartman. The mastermind behind these anti-super laws; I was there when he signed it!" Lex Luthor said as he pressed a button and put on a newsreel showing Hartman on the screen. This brought absolute outrage to the Joker; his one true friend had betrayed him by doing the unthinkable, and that was killing the Batman. "Oh, now you've done it Mikey! You think you can cross me? Nobody takes the Batman away from me; because only I'm allowed to off the Batman!" Joker shouted.

The Penguin stood up to speak his mind. "It is not just Batman, you fool. This man is after all supers; those who weren't lucky were killed off in some of the most horrific ways you can imagine. I truly wish I hadn't seen the result of Nygma at his own house-" Penguin shuddered before sitting down in silence. "We have all lost someone to this murderer; and I speak for everyone when I say this. It is time we make a stand and put this miserable miscreant in his place. If he thinks he can scare us by these cold tactics, then I'd be more than happy to show him just how cold and heartless I can be. I say, we make Hartman suffer for his crimes against us!" Mr. Freeze announced.

Several others cried out in agreement, though Magneto was still silent and unpleased. "What do you think of this, Magneto? How should we take this guy out?" Scarecrow wondered. Magneto looked at him with a blank expression before he finally spoke; what he said would never be forgotten by these people. "As cold and as stern as I am on the outside, ladies and gentlemen...I am heartbroken and devestated on the inside. I too have lost someone very close to me, and his death shall forever haunt me until the day I die." Magneto said with a heavy voice.

Magneto pressed a button and the projector showed a picture of Professor Charles Xavier; the X-Men's most loved and trusted teacher and protector. "Wait, what? I thought...wasn't he your enemy?!" Penguin exclaimed. "To the common folk, yes. But we both have shared quite a history with one another...I'll never forget the day we vowed to be friends forever. True; we made our seperate ways and chose different paths of life...but we've always maintained a certain level of respect. When that murderous thug killed him in his own home, along with many others...I vowed to repay a debt for my dear friend. And that debt is simple; avenge Charles' death by taking Hartman's life!" Magneto continued gravely.

Everyone was shocked by what they heard; there was a lot more to this notorious villain than they thought. "Gosh...I've never thought of it like that before." Joker said to himself. "That's so sad...how could anyone be so cruel?" Harley sobbed. "We'll crush him like a bug and step all over those who support him; that's the Venom way!" Venom said as he slammed both his fists into the table. "He is not like other humans with power, fool. He is very powerful and has a lot of connections...even with some other supers that have betrayed their own kind to work for him." Magneto warned.

Everyone was even more surprised to hear that. "What? But why in God's name would anyone want to work with him?!" Penguin exclaimed. "He has a very cunning and deceptive trait; anything he says can be used against you. He's persuaded many supers to work for him in exchange for anything that particular super desires. He's that powerful! Which is why I have made my final decision. If we are to defeat Michael Hartman, we must do the unthinkable. We must team up with our enemies, the super heroes, and work together to stop this madman!" Magneto announced.

Everyone just looked at him and then at each other in total silence; did it really all come down to this? Were they that desperate to call upon their sworn enemies for help against just one man? "Well...as annoying as he is, I suppose having Batman as a partner wouldn't be too bad. But I'll only agree to this if I'm the one who will give Hartman what for; he and I go way back!" Joker said finally. "If anyone is to make Hartman pay, it should be me. Nygma and I were so close to opening our first real business together! It should be me!" Penguin objected. "No...it should be me; he and his heartless men destroyed my labrotory along with my wife. I should be the one to kill him!" Mr. Freeze cried.

Soon, many of the villains started arguing over who should kill Hartman; unaware of what horrific fate was ready to be unleashed back downstairs. Killer Croc was reading a magazine by the door, when he heard a loud knocking. "Huh? Oh, jeez...I thought I told those losers to beat it." he muttered as he got off a couch and approached the door. He slid open the tiny window and tried to warn the person off. "Hey, buster. Beat it before I-" he began.

Suddenly, a huge explosion shattered the door into shrapnel and sent Killer Croc flying away into the dance floor. "Ow! What gives, you moron? You could've killed me!" Killer Croc snapped. A sudden stab to the throat shut Killer Croc up before his body was tossed aside. Heavy footsteps lumbered up the stairs, while many guarding henchmen and thugs began swarming around to see what was going on. "What the hell is going on? Did you guys hear that?!" a thug exclaimed. "Hey, who goes there?" another cried as he pointed a Beretta pistol at the incoming intruder.

Like a flash of lightning, many thugs were instantly killed with either a stab to the neck or a twist of their head. A handful of others attempted to stop the intruder as he approached the top floor, but they were all too easily mowed down by heavy machinegun fire. However, one extremely lucky survivor managed to get a good look at the killer before he reached for his radio to warn the others. "Oh, shit! I gotta warn the others!" he gasped with sharp pain. Back upstairs, the villains continued to argue until Magneto shut them all up. "ENOUGH! Quit bickering like little children for God's sake; we have a serious problem on our hands. We have to act now before Hartman destroys us all!" Magneto shouted.

Suddenly, a radio started making static noise. "I got it, I got it!" Harley said as she grabbed a walkie-talkie. "Hello? What? I'm sorry, I can't hear you. What was that?" Harley asked. "Bosses...you gotta get outta there...there's a monster coming your way; he's killed off all the other guys...uhh...I'm the only one left; oh, God...I think he shot me...uhh-" the thug's voice said before the radio died. "Harley, who was that on the other end of the radio?" Joker asked. "I don't know; some guy saying we should leave because somebody's coming, I guess." Harley shrugged. "Wait, what? This is serious! Who could be coming this way?!" Cat Woman cried.

Suddenly, the large locked doors of the office were blown away with another massive explosion. The force of the explosion was so powerful, it actually knocked several of the supers off their chairs and flying back into the floor or slamming against the wall. As the dust settled, a huge figure slowly walked into the room. "(Cough, cough!) Something tells me you're not the pizza man, are you?" Harley coughed. "Ooh...was it something I said?" Joker said with a dizzy expression.

The intruder literally walked over them, stepping on them with a forceful impact that made both the Joker and Harley cry out in pain as they felt bones being broken. "Ouch! Watch where you're stepping, you big galoot! Who do you think you are?!" Harley screamed through pain. The killer ignored them, and instead focused on aiming a grenade launcher and an M60 machinegun at Magneto. "Who do you think you are? You dare to threaten me with you pathetic little toys?! Do you know who I am?" Magneto demanded furiously.

The dust finally cleared up; revealing the intruder. He was not your average ordinary super villain; he was far from it, really. He was in fact a Hellspawn, but was a very unique and menacing type. His entire body seemed to be armored up in black brimestone and steel, along with some decorated skulls and spikes on his shoulders, waist, and knees. His head was a skull, but its eyes were piercing blood red with pure evil and hatred. This Hellspawn was unlike any other, and he had many good reasons to be feared.

The Hellspawn glared up at Magneto, not moving an inch or even lowering his weapons. "I do know who you are, and I think you can safely assume why I'm here. Hartman sends his regards and hopes that you reunite with Xavier...in the flaming bowels of Hell!" the Hellspawn growled in a low demonic tone. "It will take more than a couple of guns and an explosive entrance to intimidate me!" Magneto cried as he began surging with power.

He fired a bolt of purple energy at the Hellspawn, but to his shock and dismay it did no damage to him. "Not even a tickle; but don't worry, you shouldn't feel too much from this!" the Hellspawn sneered as he opened fire with his massive assault weapons. Magneto grunted and cried out as he was barraged by bullets and explosives, but it wasn't enough to hurt him. "Hmph! Pathetic...you Homo Sapiens and your guns never cease to bore me." Magneto scoffed. The Hellspawn merely scoffed back before he threw a blade of some sort at Magneto's neck.

Magneto cried out in agony as he felt all his power draining from him, and the other supers were shocked to see a powerful super forced down onto his knees as he started crying out in pain. "What have you done? What's happening to me?!" Magneto cried out inbetween winces of pain. "Necroplasm can do some weird shit to a man, but it's truly devestating as to what it's capable of doing to a mutant or in your case, a super. You won't die immediately...you'll die slowly and painfully, just like that old man in the wheelchair back at the school for freaks like you." the Hellspawn said with evil laughter.

Magneto gasped as he finally tore out the blade from his neck; it looked like a tiny dagger, but it seemed to be coated in an eerie green substance. Magneto gasped and coughed violently before he fell limp on his back; his entire body was shutting down slowly, one organ at a time. The Hellspawn snickered in evil delight as he started marching around the room and executing the other supers.

The Hellspawn stomped his foot onto the Scarecrow's chest, aiming the machinegun at his head. "You...you were so obsessed with fear your entire life. But you should know that I'm the ultimate face of fear in these parts now, so let those words and my bullets get that through your thick skull as a friendly little reminder." the Hellspawn sneered before he blasted Scarecrow's head into hamburger meat.

Harley Quinn cried in fear as she covered her ears, but it didn't do much to help as this evil Hellspawn began murdering the other supers. It was too horrific and gruesome to describe in mere words, but this Hellspawn's executions on these poor defenseless supers scarred the lucky survivors for life. Finally, the Hellspawn grew bored of killing off these supers and started to walk proudly away. But in a last effort to fight back, Venom shot a stream of webbing at the Hellspawn to try and drag him back.

The Hellspawn turned around and grabbed onto the webbing before he yanked Venom forward and kicked him away into the wall, causing him to crash down into the streets below with an explosive force. "Please just stop! Why are you doing this? Who are you!?" Harley sobbed. The Hellspawn approached her and grabbed her up by the neck, glaring into her eyes. "My name is Shelby Diamondback Darrel...but you can call me Skulker. And while we're at it, I have a little message I want you to give a certain someone." the Hellspawn growled as he squeezed her neck.

He brought Harley's face close to his, and poor Harley nearly puked from his putrid breath that ranked of death and fiery brimestone. "Tell Raizo that I'm back in town, and I have a score to settle with him. Tell him...that I'm ready to finish him off for good, and that he better be ready to fight. And if he tries to run away or hide, I'll just keep looking for him even if I have to burn this fucking city to the ground and search every crack, corner, and pile of ash dusted corpse. Tell him that for me, ok?" the Hellspawn growled as he squeezed her neck. "Ok...please let me go!" Harley whimpered.

The Hellspawn nodded his head slowly before he dropped Harley to the ground, and he walked away from the ruined office before making his way out of the building and into the streets. There was a new villain in town, and he had promised to make sure his sworn enemy would have hell to pay. Anyone else who got in Skulker's way would only be fair game. It was just like Vietnam all over again...only this time, Skulker didn't have to worry about anyone stopping him. He was going to enjoy this and make it last for as long as he could before he finally ended it; he deserved it after literally going through Hell for the past 20 years!

***Uh oh! It looks like we've got a *hell* of a lot of trouble coming our way. What diabolical things will Skulker do to get Spawn's attention? What will happen with the other supers if they get involved? And how did Skulker even get here? All these questions will be answered soon, so stay tuned!***


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10 is up! Sorry for the long wait...work is murder. Nothing to say here, except just read the chapter and review it! Enjoy!***

* * *

**Chapter 10: Getting to Know Each Other!**

**Synopsis: As Spawn and Reika Kitami spend more time together, they both learn that they have a lot more in common than they even realized. But their quiet time is rudely interrupted by Frenzy, who warns Spawn that he is not the only one with Necroplasmic Powers. Meanwhile; Skulker begins a violent rampage and battles against a group of supers. Will Spawn be able to stop this madman?**

**Main Characters: Spawn, Reika Kitami, Frenzy, Cogliostro, and Skulker**

**Guest appearances: Gambit, Marrow, Mystique, and Rogue**

* * *

The night was dark, cold, and dreary outside. But inside of the church where Spawn and Reika were, things were surprisingly calm and warm. Spawn and Reika sat in the center of the church, where a small fire had been made out of a pile of paper and wood. At first, Spawn and Reika just sat there in awkward silence. Even though they learned of each other's names earlier, Spawn and Reika couldn't help but feel suspicious of the other's true motives and intentions.

But as they sat there by the fire, Reika couldn't help but stare at Spawn. She didn't think that he was just some monster anymore, especially since he used his powers to heal her wounds. But even still, there just seemed to be something so dark and sinister about him. Reika couldn't tell what it was about Spawn that freaked her out; it must've been those eyes. Those bright, fierce, and intimidating Necroplasm filled eyes. Even his very essense and presense seemed to reek of something of pure menace and something threatening.

On the otherhand, Spawn himself couldn't help but feel attracted to Reika. It wasn't neccesarily because she was an attractive woman, although that was partially the reason why Spawn felt strangely comfortable around her. There seemed to be something else about her that Spawn felt so connected to, but he didn't know how to explain how he felt about it or why he felt it. But for whatever reason, he also felt that there was something else about this woman. Something dark and secretive, like him.

Finally; they both began to speak their minds. "Raizo?" Reika asked softly. "Yes? What is it?" Spawn asked patiently. "I was wondering...do you miss it; your old life?" Reika wondered. Spawn fell quite silent for some time, causing Reika to get upset if she thought he insulted him. But Spawn did give her an answer, though it wasn't the one she was expecting. "I don't know. I can't remember anything about my past!" Spawn lied.

Reika could see that Spawn hesitated with his answer, but she wanted to dig a little deeper. "Raizo...it's ok; you don't need to hide anything from me. I want to know more about you...please talk to me. I promise that I'll understand!" Reika began. Spawn just sighed and shook his head as he remained silent; he clearly didn't want to talk about this. Sensing Spawn's distraught and frustration, Reika sighed as she decided to go first.

She took a deep breath before she started to share her life story. "When I was about 15 years old, we moved away from the States to Japan because of my father's work. My mother had died when I was very young, and my father wasn't too fond of me. He was very strict and stern, and didn't allow me to have much freedom. Going to school wasn't any easier for me, either. Nobody wanted to hang out with the outsider or the foreign exchange student." Reika began.

Reika's tone began to quaver a little as she began digging deeper into her dark past. "But when I did find somebody I could relate to, she betrayed me. It started off as a simple little magic club, but she wanted to go even further...into things that I should've known not to get involved with. But like a fool, I joined in anyway. Well...things just got from bad to worse until finally it literally went to hell late one night." Reika said trying to fight back the tears.

Spawn looked at her intently with curiosity, when suddenly Reika began to cry. "They attempted to use me as a live sacrifice, so they could summon an evil spirit from this book called the Bible Black. But something went wrong, and everyone died...except for me and my betrayer. In rage, I killed her. But when the spirit found me and saw how desperate I was to stay alive...I surrendered myself to him. And I became this...this horrid, ugly witch!" Reika sobbed.

She hung her head down low and wept bitterly, while the tragic and upsetting images of her evil actions flashed back into her mind. "I was a wreck, Raizo. I did terrible things that I now regret; including putting innocent children in harm's way. I wish that I had never joined that stupid club! I wish I could've just listened to my father! Why didn't I just behave myself and be the daughter my father wanted me to be?!" Reika sobbed miserably.

Spawn stood up, startling Reika from his sudden movement. But what Spawn said next forever changed her outlook on him as a person. "I've made my own fair share of regretted decisions, Reika. I was a Black Ops agent; a mercenary if you will. I was raised to kill and destroy for a living, forced to show no mercy or compassion towards anyone. I was a murderer for hire, and what's worse...is that I enjoyed it. But the worst things happened over in Vietnam, back when America started losing the war. 1968 I believe was the year...we were sent over to assasinate a Russian general, as well as to destroy every village, town, and every fucking living thing in sight in Viet Cong territory. I remember it all as if it were just yesterday!" Spawn said grimly.

Reika gasped as he looked at how sad and folorn Spawn was when he said those things; whatever he went through must have left a huge impact on him. "What happened?" Reika wondered. "There was another man in my team; almost like me, except that he didn't care about taking away lives. Shelby Diamondback Darrel; he was a murdererous thug to begin with, but giving him guns in a place where the rules didn't apply was the least smartest thing to do. I'll never forget all the horrible things he's done, and how I could just stand back and watch him please himself to murdering and raping innocent people. But that was only the beginning!" Spawn continued.

Reika was appalled by the graphic descriptions Spawn gave on what evil things that he, Darrel, and his entire team did while on their campaign in Vietnam. As Spawn kept going on and on about what he did, Reika began to fear him even more...but that soon changed when Spawn began to tell her his heart started to change during the most intense and violent events in Vietnam. "When they really started losing...when we lost more people than we could count...when Darrel started to piss everyone off...I just didn't care anymore. I didn't care about serving my country as a thug or an assassin; all I wanted was to go home. But I never even got that chance...because he had to take that chance away from me!" Spawn growled as he clenched his fists.

Reika saw that Spawn was getting very upset, and decided that perhaps they shared enough stories for one night. "It's ok, Raizo. You don't need to tell me anything more; I've heard enough." Reika said calmly. Suddenly, Spawn grew angry and lashed out. Reika cried out in shock as she barely missed Spawn's punch, which smashed a huge hole in the wall. "Raizo! What is wrong with you?!" Reika exclaimed. "I never should've left the States! I never should've accepted the draft; I could've gone into hiding and lived my life out in peace, but like a fool I joined anyway!" Spawn shouted.

Reika suddenly realized that Spawn couldn't control himself, and the horrific nightmares he endured started to haunt him. "I knew I should've killed that bastard the first chance I got, but I let him go. And look at what he did to me...look at what he did to me! I can't even feel anything; all I feel is pain and suffering, and yet I can't even fucking die!" Spawn raged as he took a sharp shard of glass and slashed himself in the chest.

Necroplasm spilled out messily, barley missing Reika. To her horror, Spawn went into a frenzy and tried slashing himself to death...but it failed and he continued to get angry. "Why did he do this to me? Why did he do it?! WHY?!" Spawn wailed as he got to his knees and clenched his fists. He began crying, much to Reika's surprise, before he threw out his arms and screamed in furious anger and agony. "GOD DAMN YOU, DARREL! WHY DID YOU KILL ME?! WHY DID YOU BETRAY YOUR OWN COUNTRYMEN? WHY?!" Spawn screamed.

Reika finally stepped up and tried to comfort him, which ordinarilly would've been a huge mistake. "Raizo...please don't blame yourself for what happened. It's ok; I'm here for you. I promise you I won't ever hurt you. I promise!" Reika whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Spawn looked up with despair in his eyes before Reika hugged him; Spawn felt very weird inside and wondered if this was even appropriate to do, but in the end he didn't care. He suddenly felt comfortable and safe around this woman, especially after she listened to everything he had said and done.

Spawn and Reika fell silent again as they held each other, staring into each other's eyes. But before anything else could be said or done, an evil voice snickered and laughed from the shadows. "Aww...how cute; the little Hellspawn's got himself a girlfriend! It's so disgustingly cute, I could kick puppies and eat people!" the voice cackled. Spawn growled with furious anger as he bolted away from Reika's grip. "You! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Spawn growled.

Frenzy stepped out from the shadows, smiling evilly as he was messily licking an ice cream cone. "I'm sorry to interrupt your Hallmark Moment, but I got some news that you may want to hear. Wanna know what it is?" Frenzy sneered. Spawn glared at him, but Frenzy didn't seem fazed at all. "No? Ok...here it is; an old friend is back in town with some unfinished business. I'm sure you remember him; you had such fun times together back in Vietnam, remember? Remember all those wonderful little games you used to play with the innocent villagers? Remember the beautiful scenery of death, carnage, destruction, and mayhem? Weren't those the days?" Frenzy said with pure malice and evil delight.

Spawn turned his back on, but was still fuming with anger. "What the hell do you want from me this time?" Spawn demanded. Frenzy burst into laughter as he tossed his ice cream cone aside. "You know what? I really do like it when you get right to the point, I really do. But it's not neccessarily what the hell I want, and it's not even what hell wants with you...it's what Darrel wants with you!" Frenzy said.

Spawn's eyes widened as he heard that name. "What did you just say?" Spawn asked. "You do know the one who betrayed you and handed you over to the Russians, don't you? Or did you make yourself forget? How about a friendly little reminder to boost your memory?" Frenzy said with an evil smile. But before he could say another word, Reika stepped in and pushed Frenzy away from Spawn. "Leave him alone, you filthy swine! Can't you see he's already in enough suffering? Just go away!" Reika cried angrily. "Sorry, lady...but the boys need to have a private conversation! Go play with your dolls or something, why don't you?" Frenzy snapped.

Spawn finally reacted by grabbing Frenzy by the neck and pinning him against a pillar. "What the hell does Darrel want from me? Answer me; I know you know something!" Spawn growled. "Once again...I have to admire the fact you get right down to business. Ok, here it is. Darrel...oh, I'm sorry; Skulker, says, and I quote "_Tell Raizo that I'm back in town, and I have a score to settle with him. Tell him...that I'm ready to finish him off for good, and that he better be ready to fight. And if he tries to run away or hide, I'll just keep looking for him even if I have to burn this fucking city to the ground and search every crack, corner, and pile of ash dusted corpse."_ I don't know about you, but that sounds like a fun playdate!" Frenzy said.

Spawn growled with anger before he finally let Frenzy go and took off into the shadows. "Raizo, wait! Don't go; come back!" Reika cried. "It's too late, doll face! He's gotta take care of some business, and while we're at it...let's have our own little talk, shall we? Let's start by WHY THE FLYING FUCK DIDN'T YOU CONVINCE HIM TO JOIN OUR SIDE?! OR BETTER YET, WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THIS GOODY-GOODY HEARTFELT CRAP?!" Frenzy screamed. Reika glared at him before she spoke. "I don't care anymore, you sack of shit! I would rather die than work as your little bitch; you can tell Malebolgia to fuck off and that I want nothing to do with you or your kind anymore! I'm done with this shit!" Reika snarled.

Frenzy just laughed at her. "Oh really? Well, in that case...maybe Spawnie boy won't mind if I share some of your other dirty little secrets, now won't you?" Frenzy sneered. Reika's face showed shock, but she tried to fight back with a valid excuse. "I already told him the truth!" Reika lied. "Did you now? Did you tell him all those fun little games you played with those kiddies? Did you tell him your...secret? Hmm? Does he know that you have the best of both worlds? Do you think he'll respect you if he finds out that you're a...a, uh...how do I put it? Oh, yeah...a hermaphrodite?!" Frenzy snapped.

Reika couldn't hide the fear on her face; that was the last thing she wanted Spawn to find out. "I didn't think so, lady-boy. And I think you and I both know how he'd feel if he knew about your sex life with all those people; mostly not even old enough to be featured in a fucking porno movie. High school kids are still considered minorities you know!" Frenzy sneered. Reika growled with fury as she grabbed him by the neck and held him against the wall. "You even think about trying to tell him a fucking word...and I'll rip your heart out with my bare hands!" she threatened. "Ooh, you're cute when you're angry...you ever get a boner when you're pissed off?" Frenzy pervertedly snickered.

With a scream of rage, Reika used her dark magic to blast Frenzy out of the church. "You can run, but you can't hide forever lady-boy!" Frenzy cackled as he was blasted off into the night sky. "No! He must never find out about this; I'll never forgive myself if he finds out about my curse. But how long can I hide this from him? Should I tell him and risk him getting angry at me? I...I really-" Reika said out loud. "You love him, don't you?" an old man's voice said suddenly.

Reika gasped as she turned around to see Cogliostro facing him. "Who the hell are you? What do you want from me?!" Reika demanded. "Answer the question, witch! Do you love him? Because if you do, you're only endangering yourself. Hellspawns cannot love; all they are capable of is destroying everything they touch!" Cogliostro scolded. "What? No; you're wrong! Raizo is different...I can see the good in him. Maybe I can help him!" Reika said. "That boy is beyond help; you would be wise to just leave him alone and go on with your life while you still have the chance." Cogliostro said gravely.

Reika shook her head before she walked past him. "No! I made a promise to myself that I was not going to fall back into the path of darkness, and I intend to keep it. If anything, staying with Raizo is the only way to finding my peace." Reika said. "Only God can forgive you of your sins and redeem you; that monster will destroy you if you tell him every evil thing you've done!" Cogoliostro said grimly. "Fuck you! You're a hypocrite, and you know nothing of good or evil. Just leave me alone!" Reika shouted. "Oh...but you already are alone, my dear. As long as you still live...you'll always be alone. You'd be better off alone than having the Hellspawn find out about what you really are!" Cogliostro sneered.

Reika slapped the old man in his face before she took off into the streets, crying her eyes out. As she left, the old man who supposedly was Cogliostro slithered back into the shadows with evil and hatred surging in his dark soul. "That damn woman! I give her life back and this is the respect she pays me?! I'll show her just how utterly worthless she really is...and I know just how to do it, too. We'll see how good you really are, Raizo...that is if you manage to survive Skulker's wrath, first!" the old man laughed evilly as his eyes flashed bright yellow.

Meanwhile; things were quiet and smooth for a group of mutants over at the west side of Smashopolis. However; the quiet was going to change into ugly, loud violence. It all started when the X-Men mutants Gambit, Marrow, Mystique, and Rogue were having a peaceful dinner at Mario's Pizza Parlor, when they heard loud and heavy machinegun fire. They panicked and ducked for cover, but were surprised to hear it was coming from another part of town. "My God! What's going on?" Rogue exclaimed. "It sounds like a freaking war zone!" Gambit pointed out. "Come on; let's go check it out!" Mystique cried. Soon they took off to go find out what was happening; though they were unaware that Spawn was not too far behind. He too could sense danger, and he was going to have to make sure that his friends were safe before he nailed the dirtbag responsible for the disturbance.

They finally arrived at the scene of the crime, and were horrified at what they saw. There a Hellspawn blasting the living hell out of everything with powerful machineguns and grenade launchers...as well as innocent people who were unlucky enough to get caught in the fray. This Hellspawn was very muscular, wore black leather and black armor all around his body, had skulls adorned on his armor, and a skull for a head and blood red eyes. It was Skulker! "Now that's more like it! Now that I've gotten everyone's attention, allow me to introduce myself properly! The name's Skulker...and I'm the new king of the streets, now!" the villain snorted as he finally emptied his clips. The X-Men mutants were very shocked to see this, but none were quite as shocked as Spawn.

Spawn saw all this happening from a distance, and was even more shocked that he actually recognized who this monster really was; it was Darrel in the reincarnation of a Hellspawn! "_No! It can't be...Darrel?!_" Spawn thought. Back in the alley below, Skulker stomped towards a rich looking old man and kicked him against the wall before reloading his machinegun. "Got anything you'd like to say to me, old man?" Skulker sneered as he aimed the gun at his forehead. "I'm sorry! I meant no disrespect, I swear! Please; take whatever you want, but just don't kill me!" the old man cried. "You have no right to choose whether you want to be dead or alive, asshole!" Skulker snarled before he rammed the barrel into his mouth and blasted him to pieces with his machinegun.

People screamed as they covered their eyes and ears from the evil sight, but Spawn glared furiously at Skulker from the shadows of a rooftop. "You haven't changed a fucking bit, have you Darrel? I'll show you the true power of a Hellspawn!" Spawn growled. Spawn wasn't the only one who was angry at Skulker; the X-Men were angry enough, but Rogue looked like she was about to burst a blood vessel. "Ok, whatever you do...don't get involved with him. Let's call the police and then get out of here!" Marrow whispered.

Rogue ignored him and began approaching him, much to the dismay of the others. "Rogue, no!" Mystique cried. "HEY, ASSHOLE! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" Rogue screamed as she kicked him away from a terrified family. Skulker growled furiously as he jumped back up and began blasting his machinegun in all directions. "You wanna be a hero?! Come on out and fight me then, you coward!" Skulker shouted. "You're one to talk, skinhead!" Rogue cried out fiercely as she jumped out from behind a dumpster and attempted to punch him. Skulker merely deflected her punches before twisting her arms and kicked her into the wall, making Rogue cry out in pain.

Skulker laughed at her pain, until he felt a sharp pain in his back. "Get away from her, you son of a bitch!" Marrow cried as she held deadly bone knives in each hand. "What is this? Did the circus come to town? Get out of here and quit wasting my time!" Skulker snapped as he aimed his machinegun at her. But before he could even pull the trigger, Gambit knocked the gun out of his hand with a thrown card and kicked him in the face, sending him flying into a dumpster.

Gambit then approached Rogue, helping her up to her feet. "You ok?" he asked. "I'm fine...thanks; he sure packs a punch, though." Rogue winced. "Packs a punch? Bitch, I pack more than a fucking punch...I bring in the newest level of pain and suffering!" Skulker snarled as he busted out of the dumpster. He threw a barrage of grenades at the mutants, but they all dodged the explosions before they stood together to fight against Skulker. "Who do you think you are? Who the hell are you?!" Marrow demanded.

Skulker replied by whipping out a grenade launcher and shot 6 grenades into the air. Mystique was able to jump into the air and kick one of the grenades back, causing the impact of another grenade to detonate and create a massive explosion that shook Skulker off balance. "You'll have to do better than that!" Mystique taunted. "Oh, I plan to!" Skulker sneered as he kicked Mystique in the leg and made her fall to her back. Getting back up, Skulker grabbed her by the leg and slammed her against the wall before throwing her up into the air.

Not even finished, Skulker leapt up towards Mystique with a pair of Butterfly Knives and slashed wildly at her before punching her back into the ground. "Pathetic child's play; I thought I was battling mutants, not sexually frustrated costumed freaks!" Skulker sneered as he landed back on his feet. "Shut up, you motor mouthed son of a bitch!" Marrow shrieked as she dashed towards him and wildly slashed at him. Skulker appeared to be bored as he blocked her attacks and then grabbed her by the neck. "You piss me off with your very presense!" he snarled before stabbing her in the gut with a machete and kicked her away.

Gambit grew furious as he saw his best friend in pain, and cried out fiercely as he rushed towards to attack. But no matter how hard he tried to fight back with his bo-staff, Skulker just blocked his attacks before violently counter attacking with a savage punch or kick. "You're boring me, asshole. Do something already!" Skulker taunted as he kicked Gambit in the face. Gambit cried out as blood spewed out from his mouth, but Skulker was not done yet. He delievered brutal punches and kicks on Gambit for what seemed like 2 whole minutes before he finally grabbed his machinegun. "Say goodnight to the badguy, asshole!" Skulker sneered.

Rogue stopped him by grabbing his arm and throwing him into a pile of boxes. Not even finished, she punched him repeatedly as hard as she could. Skulker growled with anger as he kicked her away into a steel pipe, breaking it from her impact. Skulker decided now was the time to get dirty and rough, for he was sick and tired of these pesky mutants. "I'm growing tired of this; let's just finish this so we can all go home...mainly you going home in a fucking closed casket!" Skulker growled as he kicked Rogue in the stomach.

The force of his kick was so powerful, it sent Rogue flying into a small store and scared away some civilians. "Rogue, no!" Mystique cried. Skulker grabbed her by the arm and slammed her over into a fruit stand, making a total mess as Mystique landed on her arm and screamed as her bones were broken. "Oww! You son of a bitch; you broke my arm!" Mystique cried in pain. "I'm sorry...allow me to fix that by breaking your spine!" Skulker snorted as he stomped his foot into her spine.

Mystique howled in agony as her spine was shattered, further enraging Marrow and Gambit. "That's it! I've had enough of this shit; you're gonna pay for this, you bonehead. Gambit; let's show this asshole we mean business!" Marrow cried. Gambit nodded his head before he made his move. He stepped back before he threw a huge swarm of exploding cards at Skulker. At the same time, Marrow shot huge tentacle-like bones out of her back and shoved Skulker with a forceful impact.

The combined forces of these attacks were devestating...but to Gambit and Marrow's shock and terror, Skulker didn't even suffer even a scratch from the combined attack. "That was pathetic; even your combined forces are not enough to stop me. Let me show you real power and real pain!" Skulker snarled. With lightning fast speed, Skulker darted towards Gambit and Marrow before delivering brutal punches. Each punch grew twice as powerful and painful as the last, and each impact broke about 20 different bones in the poor mutants' bodies.

But being the evil Hellspawn he was, Skulker decided to add on extra damage. He drew out a deadly looking knife that had been poisoned with Necroplasm, and he stabbed it into Marrow's chest just barely missing her heart. Marrow screamed in agony before Skulker tore out the knife and slashed at one of her arms, actually severing it off from her body. "AAAUUUGGHHH! My arm; you cut off my arm!" Marrow screamed. "Your screams and feeble suffering are not enough, bitch! Maybe I'm being too merciful...well I can certainly fix that!" Skulker snarled.

Skulker kicked Marrow away into the streets, sending her crashing into a car. "No! Marrow, no! You heartless son of a-" Gambit began. Skulker shut him up by taking the same poisoned knife and plunged it deep into his neck, spilling blood everywhere. "Oh my God! NO! That asshole killed Gambit!" Rogue cried as she finally broke herself free from the ruined shop. But Skulker's fury caused Gambit's death to be even more gruesome and horrific.

With a roar of fury, Skulker shoved Gambit to the ground before he stabbed the poor mutant 57 times in the chest, neck, and face regions. Finally; Skulker stepped away from Gambit's unrecognized and mutilated body before approaching Marrow. He grabbed her by the neck and held the knife above her face, ready for the kill. "You are going to be mincemeat when I'm through with you!" Skulker snarled. "No! Get away from her, you asshole!" Rogue shouted as she charged towards him.

In an instant, Skulker had turned around and slashed Rogue across the face. She screamed in agony as she felt blood gushing everywhere, but as she stumbled back she realized that Skulker had slashed out her left eye. Mystique attempted to step forward to attack, but Skulker threw the knife into her right leg, forcing her to the ground screaming in pain. Skulker finally grabbed Marrow by the neck and threw her into the ground.

As he slowly approached her, he grabbed his machinegun and grenade launcher to finish this off once and for all. "I will admit...you had quite a lot of fight in you. It's just such a crying shame that it was all for nothing! I'll be waiting for you in Hell, bitch!" Skulker snarled as he aimed his guns at Marrow. Marrow began crying as she readied herself to die, when suddenly Spawn called him out. "You know something? I've had just about enough of your mouth! Let her go and I'll give you a fight, Darrel!" Spawn seethed slowly.

Skulker turned around with a glare on his face as he glanced around in the shadows. "Who said that? Come on out here and say that to my face!" Skulker demanded. Suddenly, Spawn teleported in front of him and glared him in the eye. "You've just pressed your luck for the last time, asshole! It's time for you step down...or I'll do it for you!" Spawn growled. Skulker glared at him before bursting into laughter again. "Just who or what the fuck are you supposed to be? Nice mask; though I have to admit that cape looks a little much even for you!" Skulker sneered. "Did you even hear what I just said to you? Shut you motor mouth up or I'll do it for you!" Spawn threatened.

Skulker laughed at him rudely in response. "You friends with Batman and Superman or something? I think they're gonna need another warrantee on their costumes!" Skulker snickered. Spawn was now getting really pissed off. "Ok, Darrel! I've had enough of your lip! You've got two choices to make. You either drop your weapons and surrender and shut your mouth up...or I'll do it for you!" Spawn warned. "Why don't you spoon feed me while you're at it, fuckface! If you love your little friends so much, why don't you just do something instead of giving me the tough talk!" Skulker snarled before spitting a nasty loogie at his face.

The seriously injured X-men were so surprised that Spawn hadn't lost his cool by now, but they were in for a shocking surprise nonetheless. Spawn growled with fury as he just stood there, seething with rage. "You don't remember me at all, do you? Well I remember you clear as day...Darrel. I kept my promise, and now I intend to keep it. I'll finish off what I should have done a long time ago!" Spawn growled as he wiped the loogie off his face. "Fuck you, asshole! FUCK YOU!" Skulker screamed as he blasted his machinegun and grenade launcher at Spawn. The mutants cried out in horror as Spawn was blasted, and other random bystanders cried out in horror as they took cover and watched. Skulker screamed furiously as he emptied his entire clips at Spawn...but as soon as he was done, he looked even more terrified than he ever remembered feeling in his entire life.

Everyone else was quite shocked when the empty machinegun and grenade launcher fell to the ground, and then Skulker began mumbling in absolute terror. "N-n-no! NO! You're supposed to be dead!" Skulker whimpered. "You don't seem to get it, do you? I ALREADY AM DEAD!" Spawn shouted as he grabbed him by the neck. Skulker began choking as Spawn squeezed his neck tightly and glared into his eyes, sending a cold shiver of fear down his spine. "I know what the hell you are, Darrel! And I'm here to show you the one thing that even a hard headed son of a bitch like you has to be afraid of. ME!" Spawn growled as he slammed Skulker against the wall and teleported away.

Skulker began to panic as he grabbed out his grenade launcher, reloaded it, and started blowing everything up in plain sight. The X-men and other bystanders were so lucky to have gotten away to safety, but they were horrified to see what happened next. Skulker stood there panting with fear as he dropped his empty gun. And then, Spawn reappeared behind him and tightly wrapped his chains around his body, squeezing the life out of him. "Feel these chains, Darrel? These are nowhere near as painful as the ones you're carrying on your own soul! What's worse, is that I'm free...but you'll never be. As long as you live, you're a slave to your own violent and wicked self! Nobody will want to help you...and everyone will hate you!" Spawn snarled as he began squeezing him even harder.

Skulker wheezed and gagged as he tried to break free, but it was no use. Spawn finally threw him up into the air and made Skulker scream as he slammed back down on his back. As he tried to get back up, Spawn teleported away again. Skulker began to have a panic attack; one he hadn't gotten in a very long time. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Skulker screamed. Spawn reappeared behind him and grabbed him with his cape, choking him yet again. Skulker strained and struggled to break free, but the cape held him even tighter to the point it was breaking his bones. Spawn finally let go, but only to grab him by the neck again.

Skulker began weeping in absolute fear as Spawn held him by the neck, but thought he was about to have a heart attack from what would happen next. Spawn grabbed his hands...and his mask slowly withered away to reveal a zombiefied face! Everyone else gasped in horror as they averted their eyes. "Turn away! Turn away! Don't look!" Mysitque cried. "Oh God!" Rogue wept. Skulker screamed like a little girl as Spawn made him touch his face, which soon had bugs crawling all over him. "AAAAAUUUUUGGGHHHH! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!" Skulker screeched in terror. "Not so fun when you're the one afraid and in suffering, is it? Take a good long look, Darrel! Because you'll be just as bad, if not worse! LOOK!" Spawn shouted as he grabbed his face and surged Necroplasm into his body.

Skulker screamed in howling agony as he felt his entire body being burned by the corrosive substance, but was screaming in horror for a different reason. In his mind, all he could see was the angry souls of those he tormented and murdered in cold blood. "NOOOOOOO! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!" Skulker screamed. "Feel their wrath and pain, Darrel! FEEL IT! THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER FEEL FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!" Spawn roared as he squeezed his head harder. "MAKE IT STOP! DEAR SWEET JESUS CHRIST ALMIGHTY, MAKE IT STOP!" Skulker screamed as he felt the pain get worse.

Spawn finally let go of him and stepped back, watching Skulker moan and sob in pity as he struggled to stand back up. "Are you going to kill me? Because if you're trying to...then just fucking do it, all right?" Skulker whined. Spawn began laughing evilly. "Oh, no. I've actually changed my mind now. I'm not going to kill you; instead, I'm going to let you live...much longer and more uncomfortably than you want to. But don't you worry about that, my friend. I'll always be watching you. I'll be waiting and watching for your every move. And for the record, don't even try to kill yourself. You're immortal now, and no matter how many times you try...you won't be able to take your own life! Keep that as a reminder to stay awake at night...not that you could ever sleep to begin with!" Spawn sneered.

This brought terror into Skulker's soul not just because he knew this stranger was right, but that he actually finally recognized who Spawn really was. "NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! KILL ME! FUCKING KILL ME! KILL ME NOW; I'M BEGGING YOU! KILL ME NOW!" Skulker shrieked at the top of his lungs. "No...you wanted to be so tough and immortal? Well you just got your wish! And remember what I said; I'll _always_ be watching you...so wherever you may go and wherever you may hide, I'll be there to give you the little friendly reminders of the price you must pay for becoming a Hellspawn!" Spawn replied calmly though with an evil laugh.

Skulker fell to his knees and began screaming at the top of his lungs in pure fear; now he realized he didn't want to live anymore, but it was too late. This was his punishment and he had no choice but to endure it...especially since he didn't want to. "NOOOOOOO! SOMEBODY PLEASE JUST KILL ME! KILL ME! SOMEBODY KILL ME!" Skulker shrieked as he laid on the ground in fetal position. Spawn disappeared into the shadows, and the police finally arrived. "There he is! Take him down!" a police man cried. They had to swarm around him and constrain him before loading Skulker into a truck that would take him to the Smashopolis Insane Asylum. The whole time, Skulker screamed and wailed in agony and terror as he was tortured by his own inner demons.

* * *

***Whoa! That was quite an epic battle, wasn't it? It's too bad that Gambit is dead, though. But there are also going to be plenty more shocking deaths of other supers in these later upcoming chapters, as well as more shocking revelations. So stay tuned to find out what happens next...if you dare!***


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11 is up! In this chapter, expect another lemon scene as well as a fierce love triangle that may or may not endanger our heroes. This lemon is brought to you by tyrannosaurus rex luthor, who is probably a customer from the not so wonderful world of McDonald's. lol (Sorry, I had to include a work joke in here somewhere!) Anyway, enjoy the show!***

* * *

**Chapter 11: Crossing the Flames of the Love Triangle!**

**Synopsis: While the supers try to discuss their plan of attacking Michael Hartman, Snake finds himself in the most dangerous territory imaginable: A love triangle between Samus Aran and Jill Valentine! While that's going on, Frenzy pays an _extremely_ notorious pair of maniacal serial killers a little visit with the promising inventation of a lifetime.**

**Main characters: Snake, Samus, Jill, Batman, Nightwing, Rorschach, Batgirl, and Frenzy**

**Guest characters: The Spinellie Brothers (Darren and Ringo)**

* * *

Meanwhile at the supers' hideout, Jill Valentine was drinking quite a lot of alcohol by herself. Despite gaining a temporary calm as a result of a healthy pull on a double gin and tonic she'd poured herself from the hideout's mini-bar, Jill was still seething ten minutes later. She was mortified at her own behavior and shocked that her jealousy had been so easily piqued.

Jill began to cry as she gulped down her second glass of gin. "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself sadly. She then rummaged through the mini-bar in search of more gin. Jill had just finished drinking her third cocktail when the lock jiggled behind her. The door swung open a second later, with Snake standing in the doorway. He gave a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head, then his grin softened to a frown when he saw that Jill was angry.

Snake sat on a barstool next to her, while Jill just kept glaring at him. "What's wrong, Jill?" he asked carefully. Jill was visibly irritated with the emotional roller-coaster she had ridden for the second consecutive day. "Nothing. What are you doing here?" she asked slowly while enunciating each syllable. She tried denying to herself that she wasn't aroused by Snake's closeness, but her cheeks flushed red and she took a shot.

Snake rubbed his eyes in frustration. A headache started to build between his temples and he moved his hands up to his head to relieve the pressure. "Seemed like the only place to get some peace and quiet with all of these annoying supers around. Batman and Nightwing are each other's throats again, and Iron Man isn't doing much excpet acting like his normal douchebag self!" Snake replied while pouring himself a shot-glass of vodka. He took a drink and sighed as he enjoyed it's strong taste.

But realizing forlornly that she was out of gin, Jill snatched the bottle of vodka away from Snake and drank the whole damn bottle. "Jill! What the hell are you doing?!" Snake exclaimed. Jill turned to him, forming a devilish grin as she began thinking of all the things she wanted him to do to her. "Mmm." Jill groaned quietly. But Snake was able to hear her sensual groaning, and began to feel nervous.

Snake gulped as he scooted a bit closer to her. "Hey Jill, are you ok?" he asked slightly worried at the way she stared at him. But instead of talking, she stared at him intensely and silently. Jill was clearly horny, undressing him with her eyes. She _wanted_ him...badly. Many nights she'd masturbated in lust for him. Last night, she'd dreamt that they were making rough, beastly love in a public park. "I don't know, but _God_, I _want_ you." Jill slurred.

Snake had just started on a bottle of beer when she said that, and did a spit take from her statement. "What?" he finally choked out. "Nothing!" she replied in a moment of sudden clarity. But that didn't replace her stare. Snake felt extremely uncomfortable and stood from his seat, walking over to a couch and plopping down on the cushion.

But to his dismay, she followed him to the couch and pretended to trip, falling on his lap. Jill once again grinned devilishly as he froze. She wriggled a bit, and her ass cheeks gently stroked his penis. Blood throbbed between his legs. Jill gasped and bit her lip. She could feel him growing hard beneath her. She would've felt embarrassed, but with strong alcohol buzzing through her body, she only felt more aroused. He cleared his throat to get her attention. "Umm... Would you mind... Ya know... Getting off of me?!" He demanded.

She complied, reluctantly getting off his lap and sitting next to him. But suddenly, she grabbed his arm and placed it securely nestled between her breasts. She could now clearly see the bulge in his pants. She couldn't stop staring. "You're thinking of me?" she slyly asked as she grazed her hand over the bulge. She _knew_.

The knowledge hit Snake like a hammer to the gut. Jill was doing this on purpose; she was trying to seduce him. And she was doing a damn good job. He knew that if he stayed he wouldn't be able to control himself. He quickly wrenched his arm away and shot up from the couch to walk to the other end of the room to create distance between them, but he was only shocked to find Jill trailing a few feet behind him with a sultry smile on her face. She took a step forward and Snake stepped back. The process repeated in repetition as she took another step, then another, and then another.

Finally; Snake's back was against the wall. She took one last step forward so that she was entirely pressed against him. She grabbed his crotch, giving each testicle a gentle squeeze before massaging his length and licking his chin. She smiled and pressed the tenderest of kisses to the curve of his jaw, before trailing her lips down his neck. Snake closed his eyes, hardly able to believe this was happening. She sucked gently at his pulse point and he gasped slightly; embarrassing from his perspective but Jill grinned in delight.

Finally, Snake managed to grab her wrists to stop her. "Knock it off, Jill. Stop it!" he warned her. "Stop what?" Jill asked innocently. "This! Stop acting like a horny little schoolgirl and trying to tease me. Just stop it!" Snake growled. "I would never tease you. Not the big scary Snake." Jill teased with a flirtatious giggle.

Snake was really starting to get annoyed with Jill; this was not like her at all. "I'm not made of stone. Stop it!" Snake snapped. "Certain parts of you would beg to differ." Jill said with an alluring look on her face. She began grinding her hips against his crotch, which was rock hard by her arousing touch.

Before Snake could say another word, she had already planted her lips onto his. Snake was confused and questions raced through his mind. Was this really Jill? Or was it the drinks talking? "_This is wrong. Not only is it wrong to Samus, but to Jill too. I shouldn't take advantage of her, but she just keeps pressing on!_" Snake thought with a nervous sweat.

Within seconds, he felt himself roll away from the wall, only moving for her to replace his position. Snake wanted to say something, but Jill continued deepening the kiss and threw her arms around him, gripping him tightly. He soon felt her hands stroking his sides up and down. It tickled a little, but he shrugged it off. The thought of him locking lips with the brunette had come across his mind a few times before, but then he fell in love with Samus, so he put all of his sexual urges away.

Snake finally broke the kiss. "Jill?" he started as he caught his breath. "Yes baby?" she purred as she leaned closer to his face. "Jill, how much did you drink tonight?" he questioned with a raising brow. "How much do you think?" she razzed before pressing her lips onto his once again. Within his mind, he was battling with himself yet again. He didn't think she was sober. But what if she was? He pulled away. "Are you always like this when your drunk?" he growled.

Jill suddenly burst into laughter; like a freaking lunatic. "No, silly! Drinking doesn't make me horny. It just makes me more honest! And right now, I honestly want to fuck you!" Jill laughed drunkenly. Jill sneaked her hand to his waist and began to unbuckle his belt, but Snake stopped her. "No!" Snake said sternly as if talking to a little child.

Jill giggled naughtily as she licked her lips. "I know you had sex with Samus, big boy. And now, I want what she got. I want you to fuck me just as hard as you did her, and I assure you that I can take whatever you dished out to her and do ten times better." Jill whispered huskily beore licking his ear. Jill started to lightly grind her hips into Snake's as she backed her face away to look into his eyes.

Snake blinked. He didn't even know anyone was aware of his relationship with Samus, but how would she know they were having sex? A flood of realization swept over him as he remembered he dropped his phone. Jill was listening to the whole thing! "Wait a minute! If you know me and Samus are together, why are you doing this?" Snake demanded in confusion.

The look on Jill's face changed from horny schoolgirl to pure sadness. "Ever since Chris was killed, I've been so sad and lonely. And I've had no one to comfort me. Look, I know you love Samus. I'm not asking us to pursue a relationship. But can you do this for me, just once? I just need someone to comfort me. I swear we'll never do it again! I beg of you! I'll even pay you, but all I want is for you to fuck me and make me feel better. Please; help me make the sadness go away!" Jill whined.

Snake blinked again. She had a really weird way of being comforted..could he really do this? Snake groaned a little as he gave his answer. "We shouldn't, it's a horrible and stupid idea! Samus will kill me if she finds out about this!" Snake protested. "I promise not to tell her. I won't tell anyone; I promise! Please?" Jill asked like a little child begging for a toy. He mulled it over for a few minutes, taking the matter into careful consideration before answering. "Fine! But only once, and you're not going to breath a word of this too_ anyone, _understood?!" Snake growled. "I promise! Now come here and give me some loving, baby!" Jill cooed.

Her hands slid up his chest and cupped Snake's face. Her mouth closed over his in a bold unrepentant possession. Jill's tongue lanced between her lips and slid along his. Jill moaned as Snake pushed her back up against the computer terminal, kicking her legs apart and forced himself between them. They began deepening the kiss, sliding their tongues into each other's mouths, beginning a duel for dominance.

Jill began fondling his hardening manhood. Their passion increased with each exchange of hot breath across their dueling mouths. She gasped as his hand found her rear. He began roughly kneeding her ass, his fingertips gently teased the delicate skin near her anus then brought his hand farther down and around, probing for the folds of her sex.

Jill slipped her tongue over his teeth and lips, nipping at his own tongue lightly when it snaked into her mouth. His mouth set to work on her body, starting at her neck and hair as he gently nibbled on her earlobes. He nipped at her pulse, and she squealed. He lowered his mouth, his teeth grazing her collar bone, and her hand slid into his hair, grasping and tugging and encouraging him to move his mouth even lower.

She was wearing a V-neck t-shirt, but it wasn't particularly low-cut, and it was clear she wanted his attention on her chest. So Snake grasped her shirt at its hem and tugged downwards slightly, exposing a bit more of Jill's cleavage. His eyes met hers briefly, checking she was still okay with this, and when she nodded they shared a heated look.

Snake then kissed the top of her left breast, and she clutched at his hair again. Jill began feverishly working her way down the buttons so that she could steal a glimpse of his battle-scarred chest. Responding to her urgency, Snake lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it to the corner. Snake then tore off her bra before he gently kissed her breasts. Jill gasped in orgasmic pleasure as Snake began smooching and licking her breasts; this felt so much better than masturbating. Snake kissed her stomach lightly as he pulled off her jeans and then her panties. Jill had just started unbuckling his belt when they were interrupted.

Suddenly, the door swung open, stealing Snake's attention as he turned around to see who it was. Cammy's head peered from behind the door. But after less then a second, Jill grew impatient, fisting Snake's hair and directing him to her breasts with a happy groan. The hot lap of his tongue in the valley between her breasts made her groan in ecstasy. Snake gently flicked his tongue on Jill's swollen nipples, who in turn purred. She could do nothing but hold onto his head and try to keep breathing.

Cammy couldn't help but laugh as she watched them make love. "So, I take it your plans of seducing him are going well?" Cammy teased. Jill ignored her comment and shooed her away. Cammy scoffed and exited the room. "Ok...be sure to clean up after you're done!" Cammy said in a teasing tone. "Fuck you!" Jill said as she flicked her off.

Cammy just laughed before she left them alone. "God that feels so good!" Jill moaned when Snake's mouth greedily sucked her nipples. "Snake! Please don't stop; please! Give it to me!" she moaned. She felt his teeth very gently nibbling and pinching her nipples, which made Jill's womanhood get wet by such an arousing feeling. Snake kept on twisting one nipple between his fingers, and sucking the entirety of her other nipple into his mouth; alternately biting and soothing with his tongue.

As Snake continued sucking on her tits, he surprised her when his hand slid down her body and between her legs. She wriggled, spreading her legs wider and gasping when he slid one finger deep inside her. Gently working his middle finger into her pussy, gently stroking the inside walls of her cunt to work her g-spot, she squirmed and moaned into his mouth when his fingers slid over her slick folds.

Jill's eyes began flashing with pure ecstasy; this was perhaps the best feeling she had ever dreamed of...but yet, she wanted more. "More. Gimmie more; I want more pleasure now!" Jill begged while rolling her hips and riding his hand. Snake obliged and slid a second finger in alongside the first. She shivered, practically glowing with arousal. Snake could feel the heat from Jill's powerful body, and could not wait to get inside her. He twisted his wrist, letting his thumb find her clit and she arched over him, crying out to the ceiling. When he thought she couldn't take any more, he pushed a third finger deep inside her and _twisted._

Jill's eyes bugged out a little as Snake made his move. "Snake!" She screamed as she came. Shivering around him, clenching around his fingers to the point it hurt. But he didn't care. Snake arched up and began kissing her nipples, breasts, and neck. Jill panted as her entire body began heaving with arousal and shock. Aftershocks wracked her body as she came down.

Snake once again did something Jill didn't expect. Once he'd judged that his finger was well lubricated, deftly withdrew the now dripping finger then returned it into her anus a moment later. Jill's eyes widened in shock and delight as her body squirmed to accept the foreign sensation of his finger up her ass.

His eyes asked a question but she quickly shook her head as rivulets of sweat started appearing on her brow. "Don't stop, whatever you do. Do whatever you want with me; I'm your little whore! Fuck me like the little whore that I am!" Jill shouted in a horny voice.

Snake felt a little upset about Jill calling herself a whore, but hey she asked for it. So he gave her what she wanted. Jill threw her head back as he worked his middle finger up her ass, then she moaned a second later as he pushed his thumb into her cunt. His face lustfully showed his determination to maintain the advantage.

Snake's right hand was fully occupied probing her ass and her pussy, so he used the thumb of his left hand to lightly stroke her clit, now pulsating under the hood of her snatch. Careful not to numb it with too much attention, he alternated lightly pinching her nipples between his thumb and forefinger with strokes of her clit, all the while pistoning his right thumb and middle finger in and out of her pussy and anus.

Jill almost collapsed from his ministrations. She cried out loudly as she came once again. She wrapped her left arm around his neck and shoulders and let her right dangle to the side. She then cried out in shock as she was once again pushed to the wall; Snake was getting really aggressive and rough, but it wass just the way Jill liked it.

Snake stroked his hands up and down her spine, leaning over to nip at her neck and shoulders while he worked himself free of his pants. He couldn't help but groan as his cock was freed from the tight confines of his armoured suit. He'd practically been folded in half. His hand fisted around the base of his dick. A long string of precum wept from the head of his cock and he knew he wouldn't last long once he got inside her, but he couldn't wait.

Snake effortlessly grasped her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pushing her back a little higher against the wall as he licked a line across her collarbone. Jill's fingers combed into his hair again as he dragged his tongue along her mound. A hiss of pleasure escaped him when the flushed head of his cock slithered over the wet heat between her legs. "Snake, fuck me! Fuck me now!" she moaned.

Snake slid his hand up her leg and brushed his fingers against her and she moaned breathily. "Tease me, fuck me, and never leave me!" she muttered hornily. Snake couldn't help but chuckle. The heels of her boot dug into his back when his length accidentally brushed against her wetness.

"Ouch!" he mumbled. "Sorry," she laughed breathlessly, arching against him again. "I need you in me _now_. Fuck me NOW!" Jill demanded now getting impatient. Jill reached and grabbed his cock, her hand pumping up and down his engorged member. Snake groaned in pleasure as Jill gave him a handjob, but she wasn't done yet. She guided him to her entrance, her hand sliding over the contours of his abs as he rolled his hips and slid into her. They both moaned loudly at the feeling.

Snake started thrusting into her as he kissed her neck, and Jill brought both hands up and threaded them through his hair. "Harder, babe! Harder!" she breathed. He bit down on her pulse and she squealed, snapping her hips against his. Then he licked the spot where he bit and presses a kiss to it, but Jill pouted. "That's not what I meant." she whined. Snake pushed up into her; hard. "I know," Snake said while kissing her trembling lips.

Jill's eyes began rolling back slightly at this amazing feeling; even Chris Redfield wasn't as good as this. "Mmmm, yea! Oh, yes, baby, just like that... Uhhh... Do it again, baby, again... Harder... Faster... UUHH!" Jill screamed as his erection slid in and out. She pulled his head from her neck and kissed him with the utmost passion. "This feels so amazing, Snake! I don't ever wanna stop!" she breathed huskily.

Snake sighed as he kissed her lips again. "I know, Jill." he said as he pushed her up the wall a little more. He thrusted into her harder. "I can feel you around me." Jill moaned. She licked his lips, pushing her tongue deeper and deeper into his mouth as she clenched around him. He groaned and snapped his hips in response, grazing her G-spot. Jill pulled back as she sucked in a gasp.

Snake angled his hips and ground against her again and again, and Jill's body shuddered in pleasure as he grazed her G-spot with every thrust. He reached between them and swiped his thumb against her clit, slowing his movements. She arched against him and dug her fingers into his biceps to try and keep her balance. Snake lightly rolled her clit between his fingers. Jill shuddered and pressed her forehead against his, pulling him closer. She clenched her muscles around him and he groaned.

Jill whimpered, her breath coming out in little broken pants. Snake rolled in and out of her in slow, deep strokes. She could feel his entire length rubbing against her as he pulled almost completely out and drove back in, his thumb drew circles around her as the back of her head rested against the wall. Snake slid his lips along her jaw, showering her with kisses until his lips are right next to her ear. Snake ground his hips against Jill's and she sucked in a gasp.

Snake finally pulled out of her slowly, while Jill's legs quivered. "Cum on me, Snake! Cum inside me, cum all over me; cum anywhere you want on me!" Jill moaned as her tongue hung out like a panting dog. Snake grunted as he thrusted back into her while rolling her hips against his. Snake grunted loudly as he came inside of her; _hard._ Jill's muscles clenched and fluttered around him, pulling him into her orgasm, too.

Jill's eyes rolled in the back of her had and she cried out in pleasure as Snake pumped a huge load into her body for several minutes. He held her tightly and kissed her over and over again, and she kissed him with equal fervor, gasping for breath. Her lungs were on fire but she didn't care; she just couldn't help herself. Snake finally pulled out of Jill's cum flowing pussy, only to erupt another huge load all over her entire body.

Jill gasped and panted as Snake's hot, sticky cum coated her face and dripped all over her naked body. "Oh! Oh, yes...shower me with your jizz! Oh yes...I'm such a little slut!" Jill moaned as her mouth overflowed with Snake's semen. Snake grunted and groaned loudly as he kept milking cum out all over Jill; her face, breasts, and stomach were completely white and sticky by the time he was finally finished. Jill smiled sluttily as she licked her lips free of cum, and then decided to tease Snake by cleaning herself.

She squeezed her sticky breasts together, rubbing cum all over herself before licking her nipples. She scooped more cum off her body and began licking, lapping, and slurping her hands clean of his sticky seed. Snake's mouth was wide open and dry in arousal, but Jill _still_ wasn't satsified. "Now it's my turn; fuck my titties!" Jill said sluttily as she wrapped her breasts around his still rock hard 10 inch cock.

But as Jill started giving him a titfuck, an enraged Samus Aran stormed into the room with raging hellfire in her eyes. "You son of a bitch!" Samus snarled. "Oh, shit..." Snake muttered. "Uh oh...Cammy must've ratted me out!" Jill whispered. Samus stood there with complete disbelief in her eyes, and her hands on her hips as if wondering what to say or do. "Samus, please...just calm down and let me explain-" Snake began. "Shut up, you womanizing piece of shit!" Samus growled. "Samus!" Snake began. "SHUT UP! Is this what you've been doing behind my back all this time? I thought that you loved me, Snake! I thought we had something special!" Samus shouted with tears of anger.

Jill stood up, buck ass nude but with a strange smile on her face. "Special? Who says you're special, Samus? Snake loves me more than you; he told me himself!" Jill said with a bratty tone. "What?! No! I did not say that, Jill Valentine!" Snake shouted. "I don't even care anymore, Snake! Just when I thought that I could trust you, I find you doing this...what kind of a man are you?" Samus cried bitterly. "Obviously he's a man who knows how to treat a woman; I dare say that I did better than you." Jill snorted.

Samus gave Jill the death glare as she got in her face. "What did you just say to me, bitch?" Samus demanded. "You have ears, blondie! Snake fucked me better than he fucked you; I guess he has a thing for brunnettes!" Jill snapped. "You take that back right now, you little slut!" Samus growled. "Why don't you make me?" Jill retorted as she shoved Samus away. Samus shoved her back, and Jill retaliated with a slap in the face.

Screaming with fury, Samus tackled Jill and began beating the living bejesus out of her. "You keep your filthy hands away from Snake, you whore! He's mine!" Samus screeched as she punched Jill in the face many times. "No he's not! He's mine!" Jill shouted as she kicked Samus in the groin. "Snake is MINE! He loves me more because I don't waste my time getting ass fucked by the undead!" Samus screamed as she strangled Jill. "Well at least I don't enjoy getting poked and drilled by tentacles on a daily basis, Samus!" Jill sneered as she headbutted her. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Samus roared as she pinned Jill to the wall and began choking her.

Snake attempted to step in to break them apart, but something else seperated them apart with surprisingly brutal force. "Ow!" Samus cried as she was sent flying back into a desk. Snake cried out as he felt his face smashed against the wall, while Jill was lifted up in the air with a steel grip. "Wha? Buh-ba-Batman?! What are you doing? Let me go!" Jill gasped. "I intend to, Jill Valentine. You've just earned yourself suspension from this group. You wanna get invovled in petty little love triangles?! Do it somewhere else, otherwise quit wasting my god damn time!" Batman thundered.

Batman then threw Jill over into a table, crushing it from her forceful impact. Several other supers rushed into the scene, shocked by what was happening. "Bruce, what the hell are you doing?!" Batgirl exclaimed. "Stop it; are you mad?!" Nightwing cried. "Get back upstairs! And that's a direct order; I'll handle this situation!" Batman snarled as he approached Samus. "Don't you touch her, you son of a bitch!" Snake cried angrily as he charged towards the Caped Crusader.

A brief fight ensued, but Rorschach and Nightwing were able to barge in and break everyone apart. "ENOUGH! Everyone calm the fuck down; whatever happened isn't worth killing each other over!" Rorschach cried as he pulled Batman away from Snake. "Wrong! Snake fucked Jill behind my back, and that's a perfectly good enough reason to rip Jill's head off!" Samus snapped as she was held back by Nightwing. "Jesus Christ, Bruce! What did you do this time?!" Nightwing demanded.

Batman replied in a manner the other supers would never even dream of happening. He ominously approached Nightwing, shoved Samus out of his grip, and pinned Nightwing to the wall with a steel grip to his neck. "I've had just about enough of your lip, Dick Greyson! You wanna be suspended from this group, too? Be my guest! Otherwise you shut your mouth up and do what you're told; I'm tired of holding back and dealing with childish amateurs and their pathetic little skirmishes. You are an adult; start acting like one or I'll beat you like a child that your parents obviously didn't do!" Batman snarled.

***Everyone else's faces: O.O***

Nightwing felt like a knife had stabbed deep into his heart as he heard his own best friend say such harsh, cold things. "You don't mean that, do you Bruce?" Nightwing asked in shock. "You bet your skintight costumed ass I do; I've put up with your shit for too long, and it's time I put you in your place. The same goes for all of you! Either you grow the hell up or you can haul your asses out of here and figure things out for yourselves. This is your only warning!" Batman threatened as he let go of Nightwing and glared at everyone.

After an awkward moment of silence, Batman stormed out of the room. "Jesus H. Christ! What the hell is his problem?!" Rorschach muttered. "Good God; I've never seen the Batman that pissed off before. I wonder if the stress is getting to him in a way more dangerous than I thought. I wonder..." Batgirl mumbled. Nightwing tried to fight off the tears of anger and shock, but he left the room in such a hurry he didn't even care. Snake shook his head as he hurriedly clothed himself, as did Jill. Samus felt extremely awkward and embarassed by this situation; is this what everything had come down to?

Samus stepped towards Snake to apologize, but Snake hurt her by resisting her comfort. "Snake...I'm sorry; I didn't mean to-" she began. "Shut up, Samus! Just shut up; you've done more than enough!" Snake snapped. "What?! What the hell did I do?!" Samus screamed. "Just shut up and leave me alone, Samus! I've had enough bullshit drama for one day!" Snake snarled as he walked past her, shouldering her aside. "Snake! Come back; Snake! Snake! SNAKE!" Samus cried.

Jill sighed as she shook her head, while finishing dressing up. Samus glared at Jill before she lunged forward, slapping her hard enough for Jill to fall to the floor. "You see what you've done?! I hope you're happy about this, you selfish little slut!" Samus shouted before she ran off sobbing. Jill held her stinging face while she cried silently in regret and self-pity. "What have I done?" Jill whispered sadly.

***Darkthrone: Kathaarian Life Code plays!***

Meanwhile in the seediest, dirtiest, and scariest part of town in the Southside of Smashopolis; two of the most notorious serial killers were relaxing and having a cold one at a local bar/hotel called the _Grishnak Club__. _It was not your typical run of the mill hangout for thugs; this place was literally a piece of Hell on Earth. It was the worst place on earth, somewhere any normal sane person would dare not venture into.

The story was that the owners of this club were members of a satanic cult called the Khrist Krushers, and the club was built for satanists and psychopathic murderers that would put half the jail mates of Arkham Asylum and the Smashopolis Insane Asylum to shame. And these were not poser satanists, either. These people were the darkest of the dark, the foulest of the foul, and the most evil of all evil in men.

In honor of one of the most notorious black metal musicians/criminals of all time, the owners of this club named it after him. But the owners of this club had more than their fair share of criminal history; they were known as the Spinellie Brothers. Darren and Ringo Spinellie were born as orphans with nothing but the clothes on their backs and hearts full of anger, vengeance, blasphemy, and hatred towards God, life, and just about everything else.

When they were merely 15 years old, the Spinellie Brothers kidnapped a young girl and raped her again and again before they killed her with blunt instruments like hammers, clubs, and large stones. Of course they were thrown in prison for such a vile act, but they gained even more notoriety when they proved everyone they could escape any prison. And that's just what they did for a living; terrorize and murder people, get thrown into prison, and escape to start the process all over again.

The Spinellie Brothers roamed and terrorized everyplace they walked for 21 years, and nothing or nobody could stop them. At the height of their successful rampages, the Spinellie Brothers gained tremendous allies from other satanists, neo-nazis, and right wing extremists. The Spinellie Brothers eventually formed a cult/gang of these followers and called themselves the Khrist Krushers. They made themselves clearly known by burning down a rather large and beautiful church before playing black metal music for 3 days straight.

However, the Spinellie Brothers went downhill when they got in constant disputes and skirmishes against rival cults and gangs. Their most infamous event was the Luciferian Massacre in Empire Plaza. Over 200 gang members were dead, 15 seriously injured, and 12 of them went missing. The Spinellie Brothers waged an extremely violent gang war against a rival gang and won by a landslide thanks to their possession of illegally smuggled automatic weapons and other deadly crafts. But their victory was short-lived, as the Spinellie Brothers were busted in a massive raid in a warehouse by the police, FBI, and the United States Marine Corps.

The Spinellie Brothers weren't even given a trial; they were locked up in the tightest, strictest, and most hardcore prison ever existant. Kerker Prison; a godforsaken prison camp over in the furthest outreaches of the German countryside. For 10 full years, the Spinellie Brothers suffered for their countless crimes.

But one day, the Spinellie Brothers finally found a way to escape the dreaded prison before they boarded a plane for the United States. To their dismay, all of their hard earned work and spoils were all but gone; the damn government had destroyed all they had. Once again, they were outcasts and losers...but even that didn't seem to stop the Spinellie Brothers from rising back up from the ashes of defeat.

To keep a long story short, the Spinellie Brothers single-handedly wiped out all remaining advesaries and stole their hordes of dirty money, drugs, and weapons. With the money, they created their own home/ base of operations and continue to wage their satanic war against society.

Darren Spinellie was sitting at his favorite bar, drinking what must have been his 5th bottle of beer. Darren was roughly 6 feet tall, had long black greasy hair, devilish grey eyes, and a smile that would scare most other serial killers in their dreams. He wore a heavy black leather jacket, rough worn-out jeans, and heavy duty boots with razor tips on the heels. On the back of his jacket was a terrible looking pentagram adorned with a sword piercing through it. Beneath the awful picture was a terrible quote that boasted how evil these men really were. _The sins of Spinellie are the signs of Satan_!

Ringo Spinellie was watching X-rated horror movies while listening to black metal via his iPod. Ringo was 6 feet tall, had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes that shined fiercely when he was angry, and a temper so violent that not even an 800 pound gorilla would dare cross paths with him. He wore a black t-shirt with one of the most blasphemous images ever imaginable. It was a picture of an inverted cross crushed and crumbled into splinters, and beneath it was the bloody, mutliated corpse of Jesus Christ with an expression of angst and pain.

Above the god awful image were words blazing in blood red, _Crush the Cross and Fuck Your God! _He also wore a pair pf biker jeans, black boots, and a spike studded belt with a skull adorned pentagram as the buckle. Both of these men were notorious for just about everything they said and did, even with something as simple as the clothes they wore or the music they listened to. "I tell you what, Ringo...this is the life; doing what we want with no fucking body telling us what to do. We're our own gods and we make our own rules; fuck everyone else!" Darren said slyly while sipping yet another beer.

Ringo nodded his head before he changed the channel, which was a news report about the battle between Spawn and Skulker. "Last night, a horrific battle took place in the streets of Smashopolis. Nobody knows who they are or where they came from, but rest assured their destructive capacity has left a tremendous impact on the civilian population." the news reporter began. "Boring; I wanna see if Super Space Ninja Zombies 3D is on again!" Ringo muttered. "But you've seen that god damn movie over a hundred times!" Darren snapped. "Well, I'm bored out of my fucking mind! What else is there to do besides sitting on our asses?!" Ringo snapped back.

Suddenly, evil laughter was heard from the shadows. "If it's a party you boys want, it's a party you shall recieve!" an evil voice cackled. Both killers grabbed a pair of pistols and a shotgun before they commanded the intruder to show up. "Who the fuck is there?! Show yourself; you ain't allowed in here!" Darren shouted. "Come on out and I'll blow your eyes out real slowly!" Ringo added.

As if on cue, Frenzy appeared with an evil smile on his face. "Patience, my dear children. I have a little offer for you that you'd be stupid to refuse!" Frenzy began. "What the fuck are you?!" Darren asked in acclamation. "Uh, I'm a Hellspawn...duh; you know for a couple of satanists, you're pretty fucking stupid. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that there's someone out there that needs to be dealt with...as in right fucking now!" Frenzy sneered.

Ringo approached Frenzy and held a knife to his face. "I don't give a flying fuck who you think you are, motherfucker. But I don't trust you one bit!" he snarled. "Not even if I could make you two even more notorious and famous? I have the toys and the tools for this job; all I need is the brains and the muscle." Frenzy said as he backed away. "Calm down, brother. Let's see what this freak has to say first!" Darren said calmly. "That's a good boy!" Frenzy said with an evil chuckle.

He removed a couple of cards out from his pockets before handing them over to the Spinellie Brothers. They were directions to a nice and comfortable suburbian neighborhood around Midtown. The address was 101, Bloom Lane. The house number was 141; home of a specific woman. "Make sure you be there right on time, or you'll miss the fireworks. It's gonna be one hell of a party, and it will bound to get a few screams...I promise! Oh, and a little advice? Bring some friends...we can use some more party favors!" Frenzy explained.

But before the Spinellie Brothers could even say another word, Frenzy was gone. The two killers looked at each other before they smiled evilly and nodded their heads. "You ready for another round of mayhem, brother?" Darren asked. "Fuck yeah; let's get Sparky and Old Painless out for this special occassion, ok?" Ringo said. "Fair enough; they've collected enough dust for one day. Come on; let's get the others and get our asses in gear!" Darren instructed.

Ringo laughed evilly as he kicked down a door and shouted down to a whole group of satanists and neo-nazi thugs. "HEY! GET YOUR ASSES MOVING; WE GOT WORK!" Ringo shouted. "All right, now it's a party!" one of the thugs said. "It's time to bring the pain!" another added as he loaded a SPAS 12 shotgun. "Fuck yeah; let hell loose, baby!" a third cackled as he loaded up an M60 machinegun. As the thugs armed up and moved out, Frenzy watched them from a distance and laughed evilly. "Oh, Spawnie boy. Now you're gonna see what happens when you fuck me over one times too many! But then again...this could provide an ample oppurtunity to unleash your real self; so it's really just a win-win situation for me!" Frenzy said before bursting into evil laughter.

***Song ends!***

***Well, now things are getting heated up really fast. Snake, Samus, and Jill are kicked out of the supers' hideout, Batman is pissed, and Frenzy is up to no good again now that he's got two notorious serial killers in his control. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!***


	12. Chapter 12

***Hey, everyone! Sorry to keep you all waiting...work and school are killing me! :b Anyway, here's the next chapter to my Spawn story. Enjoy!***

* * *

**Chapter 12: Like the Reaper, He Comes for You!**

**Synopsis: Reika Kitami wonders if she can have a real relationship with Spawn, while also battling her own personal demons and dark past life. But to make matters even worse, she is paid a very unpleasent surprise visit by a pair of notorious killers. But when Spawn learns of Reika's kidnapping by Frenzy, death follows the enraged Hellspawn as he wages a one man war to save the only living human he may be able to have a relationship with.**

**Main Characters: Spawn, Reika Kitami, Frenzy, and The Spinellie Brothers**

* * *

Reika walked all the way home in the rain, her mind racing with so many different emotions and feelings going on in her head. She felt so bad about Spawn's sadness, but was also angry at herself for lying to him. She was also pissed off at Frenzy for treating her like trash, but that was nothing new. Almost all men treated Reika like trash in her entire life, which also explained her secret sexual preferences.

To tell the truth, Reika didn't know who she could get close to anymore. She didn't even want to think about sex anymore; now she had grown to hate it, all because of her own personal issue. Frenzy's cold and nasty words towards her earlier were not a lie; Reika Kitami was in fact a hermaphrodite, and that was all part of the pact she had made with the demon of the Bible Black. In order to remain immortal, she had to continuously have sex with men and women, until she could find another possible host.

Reika began to cry as she remembered nearly succeeding in giving her own curse to another young woman named Kurumi Imari, Minase's girlfriend. Among the other young men and women in her control, Reika felt the most attached to Minase. If she hadn't been stabbed to death by Minase in a fit of rage, she could have possibly started over with him by her side.

But what really made Reika miserable was the fact that she had enjoyed using her newfound powers and sexual tastes to her own desires. She enjoyed sexually harassing and torturing others to do her bidding; she loved the attention and loved the sexual pleasure and satsifaction. She loved pleasuring herself with other people, male or female, as well as the powers of dark magic gifted by the demon of the book.

But as the years went by, Reika felt extremely guilty for all the evil things she did towards all those people under her control. She knew that deep down, what she did was wrong. But it was too late for her; she was beyond forgiveness, at least in her own mind. She deserved to suffer, she deserved to be left alone, and she clearly didn't deserve to be with another person; let alone a man.

Reika finally made her way back to a safe and comforting suburban neighborhood before finally arriving at her house. She sighed as she removed her jacket and walked slowly up the stairs to take a hot shower. As she got inside of the bathroom and stripped down to her bare skin, she looked at herself in the mirror in self disgust. "I'm such an ugly witch! I wish I never made that stupid pact; I wish I would've just died back there. It would've been better than having to live with a dick and being labled a whore! God, what have I done?!" Reika sobbed.

She turned on the shower and stepped inside, shivering from the water touching her body. As she washed herself, she tried to remember all the good things in her past life. But the only thing she could seem to remember was how many people she seduced and had sex with, along with being killed twice. She cringed in pain as she remembered being held captive as a live sacrifice by Nami and her dreaded coven of witches.

Reika cried out in both pain and anger as she remembered being raped again and again before they slit her wrists, draining her of her own blood before they forced her to drink it. "You fucking little bitch! I trusted you with my life and you killed me!" Reika snarled as she clutched onto the shower railing. Her mind flashed back to the event where the demon was awakened and killed everyone in sight, except Reika and Nami.

Reika seethed with rage as she remembered using the last of her strength to take a nearby sword and stab Nami to death, cutting her into tiny bite sized pieces. Reika stopped seething and started crying as she remembered how utterly pathetic she was, practically begging to be possessed by that horrid creature. "_You fear death, don't you child? I shall grant you immortality...for a fair price. Offer your body and soul to me, and I shall let you live._" she recalled the demon saying to her.

Like a fool, Reika accepted the pact and was given immortality...among other things. The first new thing she noticed about herself was when she was nearly gang raped by a bunch of hoodlums when she returned home to New York. As if by pure instinct, she used her dark magic to blow off their limbs and splatter their skulls. Both shocked and amazed by her newfound powers, Reika vowed to use them to get revenge on those who mistreated her.

As she returned back to Japan to seek revenge, she began to notice her developing taste for the same sex. She felt highly attracted to both male and females, but that was the least of her surprise when she first seduced a young girl after helping her getting out of trouble in class. She made sexual advances on her before she realized, to her own horror, she began growing a rather large and erect penis from her own body.

The girl thankfully fainted by pure shock, but Reika felt so humilated and embarassed that she tried to kill herself later that night. Once again, the demon reminded her of the pact and her concequences. "_If you wish to rid yourself of this minor setback, you must find another host. How you do it is entirely up to you...but don't forget that you still belong to me!_" the demon warned.

Eventually, Reika grew to enjoy herself with her new sexual function. After many trials and errors, she began seducing as many young men and women as she could in hopes of finding a new host for this curse. She enjoyed it while doing it, of course. But everything seemed to change when she laid eyes on that one particular young man...Taki Minase.

Reika started sobbing as she slid down slowly to her knees, covering her face in shame as she wept. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Minase! I don't blame you for killing me...please don't hate me!" she wept bitterly. She remembered everything now; seducing and raping Mika Ito in the nurse's office, seducing and raping Minase and brain washing him, brain washing and engaging in a sexual orgy with Kaori Saeki and her own magic club members, getting revenge against Miss Takeshiro and putting her through many sexual torture sequences, and attempting to use Imari as her replacement for her transgender issues.

Reika burst out bawling and laid miserabally on the shower floor in fetal position; she couldn't take it anymore. "I'M SORRY! I'M SO FUCKING SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, GOD! PLEASE!" Reika wailed. She cried for 10 more minutes before she finally got out of the shower. Too tired to even dry off with a towel and put some clothes on, she went to bed naked. As she fell asleep, her tears and sorrow seemed to soften up as she started thinking more about Spawn. "I wonder if he'd still love me if he knew what I had really done." Reika whispered at last.

Much later that night; several large and loud black Jaguar sports cars decalled with nazi symbols, pentagrams, and inverted crosses roared down the streets of Midtown. Several of the armed thugs were whooping and hollering like fools while they cut off cars in the opposite lanes, made obscene gestures to pedestrians, head banged to violent black metal and thrash metal, and basically wreaked havoc through the busy streets. "It's good to be back, ain't it bro? Just like old times!" Darren Spinellie hollered as he held his head out the window of his car. "Fuck yeah! HAIL SATAN, BITCHES!" Ringo Spinellie shouted as he threw a molotov at a food stand.

Only 30 minutes later, Reika woke up ubruptly from hearing such noise from the distance. "What in God's name is going on out there?!" Reika muttered angrily. She put on a black bathrobe before peeking out the window. She was horrified to see a swarm of satanists roaring down the streets of her neighborhood, tearing up gardens, fences, and lawns as they pleased.

Finally, the Spinellie Brothers parked roughly 10 feet from her house before standing before what must've been an entire militia of heavily armed neo-nazis and satanists. "All right, boys! It's business time now...remember your jobs! 101, Bloom Lane. The house number is 141; don't stop till you find the right house. I don't care if you gotta kick down every god damn door in this neighborhood; I want Reika Kitami brought to me alive and in one piece. She ain't no use to us if she's dead!" Darren Spinellie announced as he whipped out a double barrel shotgun.

The thugs hooted and hollered before they started wreaking even more havoc and mayhem in the once calm and peaceful streets of this neighborhood. The first doors kicked down, immediately gunfire erupted and echoed along with piercing screams of howling pain and terror. Reika was mortified to see this happening; why were they coming for her? What had she done this time?

The satanic thugs shot down and killed roughly 15 innocent men, women, and children before Darren Spinellie and Ringo Spinellie finally found Reika's house. "There it is! Come on; let's get moving! But remember to take her alive!" he announced. "This should be easy!" a thug sneered as he pulled out a machete. Reika saw them coming to her house and felt terror strike at her very core, but she wasn't going to taken away that easily. "Ok, assholes...you think you can take me? Try and take me with broken bones!" Reika growled as her eyes began shining bright white.

Ringo kicked down her main door before he and several other thugs rushed inside. "Oh, Reika...come on out and play! We gotta bone to pick with you...come on out, we ain't gonna bite!" a thug announced. "Shut up, you idiot! She's a woman, not a dog!" another thug snapped. Suddenly, a dark purple orb struck both thugs and sent them flying out of the house. "You're damn right about that, you fools! Get outta my house!" Reika commanded harshly.

Ringo aimed his .45 magnum revolver at her, but Darren grabbed his arm and stopped him. "No, Ringo! We ain't here to kill her, remember? She's gotta date to attend to, and we're gonna help her out with a little makeover. Remember?" Darren scolded. "As long as I'm the one who redecorates her, I'm fine!" Ringo snarled. "I don't know who you are, but you are not going to take me anywhere. This is your only warning; get out!" Reika thundered as she surged dark lightning from her hands.

Darren just laughed at her as he shook his head. "You know, for a witch...you're kinda cute. I was actually half expecting you to be a bit uglier and older...but hey, looks ain't everything!" he laughed. "You think this is funny? I'll show you funny!" Reika threatened as she fired a streak of lightning at them. Ringo reacted by shoving his brother aside and shooting 3 or 4 shots at Reika. Reika cried out in pain as she was struck; these were not ordinary bullets, otherwise they would've been useless and she would've felt no pain.

She gasped as she looked at her hands, covered with blood and a strange green substance. "What the hell is this?" Reika muttered. "Necroplasm does fine work on just about anything, even witches!" Ringo sneered before he roundhouse kicked her in the face. Reika cried out as she was sent flying against the wall, but Ringo wanted her to suffer. He grabbed her back up and slammed her face against a large glass mirror before slamming her into a kitchen table, smashing it to pieces. "Hey, hey, hey! Easy; we don't wanna play too rough with her just yet!" Darren cried as he got back up.

Ringo ignored his words and pinned Reika to the floor before punching her with all his might. Reika cried out as she felt her jaw crack and her nose break; even Spawn wasn't this violent when he hit her...or at least this hateful. Finally, Darren pulled his brother away from Reika and slammed him against the wall, aiming a powerful Ruger pistol at his face. "Damn it, Ringo! If I say stop, I mean stop...don't fuck up on me again or you'll regret it!" Darren snarled. "You know I can't control myself, bro! It's what I do; I do the killing and you do the talking!" Ringo spat back.

Darren just shook his head in annoyance before he let his brother go and approached Reika. "I'm sorry about this, my dear. Normally we'd just approach you all subtle and whatnot...but we're in a bit of a hurry. Name's Darren by the way, and have we got a special little surprise party in store for you!" Darren sneered with an evil laugh. "Fuck you...you don't scare me one bit! I'll kill you the first chance I get, you son of a bitch!" Reika cursed as she spat blood at his feet.

Darren replied by kicking her in the face before walking off. "Haul her ass in the car, will ya? OK, BOYS. TIME TO WRAP IT UP; WE GOT MORE THINGS TO DO!" Darren called out. Every other nazi thug and satanist cried out in evil triumph before they thundered off into the distance with their leader, leaving the once peaceful and beautiful suburban neighborhood in ashes and flames.

Much later; Reika Kitami woke up tied up, gagged, and naked to a metal chair in the middle of a darkened warehouse. The only light given was the pale moon from above the glass ceiling of the warehouse. Suddenly, a loud noise was heard before Reika's gags were removed. She glared up at Darren and Ringo Spinellie, both whom were smiling evilly as they were surrounded by armed thugs. "How you doing, sweetheart? Did you have a nice nap? I'm sure you'll need the rest for what we're about to put you through!" Darren said with a snakey grin.

Reika spat at his face and cursed him. "Fuck you! You filthy vermin have no idea who you're going up against, do you? When I break out of here, I'll-" Reika began. "Shut up, slut! Nobody asked your fucking opinion!" Ringo snarled as he savagely backhanded her. Reika cried out as blood splattered out of her mouth, but she managed to look back up at the murderous thugs with menace in her eyes. "Who the hell are you people? What do you want from me?!" Reika demanded at last.

Darren just burst into laughter before he got in her face. "Personally, I'd like some of that sweet ass of yours...but unfortunately, my boss wants your ass dead. Now we're gonna be really nice and let you live...as long as humanly possible while torturing the hell outta you!" Darren howled. His brother and other thugs laughed along with him, making Reika feel even more uncomfortable. Why did they want her dead? How did they know her name? Who could've sent these heartless people to torment her like this?

Darren stopped laughing and pretended to frown as he lifted Reika's chin up to look at her face. "Aww, you must be awfully frightened. Do I scare you? You know, a lotta people don't think I'm such a nice guy. You must think I'm not a very nice guy, do you?" Darren teased. Reika glared at him before she spoke. "You...don't even want to know what I'm thinking of you right now!" she snarled. Darren howled with delight as did the others. "Ooh, you're a tough little bitch ain't you? Luckily for you, I always have the best stuff in store for the tough ones. Tell you what; if you somehow manage to survive this, and that's very doubtful...I'll take you out to dinner!" Darren sneered as he removed a huge cloth from a large table.

Reika gasped in horror at what laid before her; dozens of instruments of torture were polished, cleaned, and ready for use. Axes, knives, pipes, wrenches, hammers, clubs, nails, bottles of strange liquids, plastic bags, car batteries and wires, and even a chainsaw. "Well, I'd love to stay and play with you dear...but I got important business to attend to. My brother Ringo on the other hand would just simply love to play with you, don't you bro?" Darren said as he grabbed a coat. Ringo cracked his knuckles and smirked deviously. "I don't play very nice, baby. Just fair warning!" he said.

Darren laughed evilly before he walked out and locked the door, leaving Reika alone with Ringo and his thugs. Ringo approached Reika slowly before he punched her in the face, even harder than before. "That's for insulting my brother; nobody does that to him but me!" Ringo snarled. Reika started laughing, despite how much pain she was in. "Why is that? You his lover or something? Is he your gay boyfriend?" Reika sneered.

Ringo put on a pair spiked brass knuckles before he began punching the living daylights out of Reika. "You gotta big mouth, you know that? And as much as we'd like to see how many cocks would fit inside that filthy hole of yours, I personally wanna see long it takes before I finally kill you. Then we'll see how tough you really are, won't we? Bring me that baseball bat!" Ringo barked.

Meanwhile; Spawn was brooding all alone on an empty rooftop. He was upset for many reasons, but now he found a new reason why he was so upset. He remembered seeing Reika being very upset as she saw him have a PTSD attack, and he wondered if he scared her. "Oh, Reika...did I scare you away? Am I really that much of a monster? Can I even call you a friend?" Spawn muttered. Suddenly, evil laughter was heard from the shadows.

Spawn turned around to see Frenzy standing there, his evil shark smile as ugly as ever. This time; he was holding an ice cream cone in his hand. "So...what's new in life for ya, Spawnie boy? Oh wait...you don't have one anymore. That's too bad; you could've told me all about your day at work, your marriage life, or a hobby of some sort. Oh wait...that's right; you never had any of those either!" Frenzy sneered as he continued sloppily licking his ice cream.

Spawn growled in annoyance as he turned his back on him, but Frenzy wasn't about to stop. "You know who else doesn't have a life? Reika Kitami...well, actually she did have quite a life back then. But she won't for long!" Frenzy snickered. Spawn's eyes widened as he heard her name. He turned around, glaring at him as he got in his face. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, asshole?" Spawn demanded. "About her life? Oh, I don't know if I should...oh, ok! I'll tell you! You want to know what her big secret is? No? Ok...picture this-" Frenzy began.

Spawn grabbed him by the throat, lifting him in the air as he glared at him. "I've had enough! Don't you dare talk about her again. I don't care how many lies you throw at me about her, but I'm not buying any of it!" Spawn growled. "Ooh, so you've got a thing for her now?! Actually, I can't blame you. She is pretty fucking sexy; must be those tits! Or that ass, that sweet looking ass!" Frenzy sneered.

Spawn threw Frenzy to the ground, growling in anger. "You have 10 seconds to wipe that stupid looking grin off your face before I rip it off and shove it up your ass!" Spawn snarled. Frenzy got back up, scoffing as he brushed the dust off himself. "Well excuse me, princess! Anyway...you wanna know what the special thing about Reika Kitami is? She's very good at the art of lies and seduction. Don't believe me? Take a lookie here; there's all the proof you need about your quote on quote girlfriend!" Frenzy said with an evil smile while handing out several photographs.

Spawn snatched them and looked at them, his eyes hardly believing what he was seeing. They were sexually explicit pictures of Reika Kitami engaging in orgies with many different people, both male and female. "Some lady, huh? Hell, half of those little brats ain't even old enough to shave or vote. Not that it matters, anyway. Those kids were pretty stupid to begin with, anyways. Especially that one; Minase the little pervert. Yeah, he's half the reason all that shit happened at that school. Kids get so freaking horny once they hit puberty...high school is the worst!" Frenzy explained while laughing evilly.

Spawn crumbled up the photos before burning them up to nothing with Necroplasm. "But do you wanna know what the saddest part of all is? Reika liked it, and so did those other little turds! But hey, if a woman with a dick seduced me with a group of sexually deprived women, I'd join the fun too. But that's just me!" Frenzy said. Spawn gave Frenzy the most furious glare yet as he got in his face. "You better watch your mouth, you little shit! Don't you dare talk about her that way!" Spawn growled menacingly.

Frenzy just laughed at him as he shook his head. "You just don't get it, do you? Reika ain't who she says she is. She ain't even really a she to begin with. Reika is...how do I put this delicately...a hermaphrodite." Frenzy said plainly. Spawn looked like he was ready to rip his head off on the spot. "What the hell did you just say?!" Spawn snarled. "What, do I need to draw a picture for you?! She's a futa, a lady-boy, a shemale, or a transgender if you wanna be more proper. She is an ugly, little, sluttly, cunting whore with a cock!" Frenzy said emphasizing every word.

Spawn roared with fury as he grabbed Frenzy and threw him into a spiked pillar on a gothic church. "I DON'T WANNA HEAR HER NAME COME FROM YOUR FILTHY FUCKING MOUTH!" Spawn thundered. "Well ain't that sweet? You love her even though you can't fuck her right...but I don't think it'll matter anymore, because she'll be dead before you can even figure out where she's been taken. Yeah, that's right...I planned everything! Little Miss Reika has been paid a little visit by some old friends of mine; the Spinellie Brothers!" Frenzy said between coughs of blood.

With a cry of vengeful fury, Spawn tore Frenzy out of the spikes and held him by the neck above the ledge of the roof. "Where is she?! WHERE IS REIKA KITAMI BEING HELD? TELL ME OR I WILL TEAR YOUR FUCKING SOUL INTO OBLIVION!" Spawn shouted angrily as he shook him. "Hee-hee...where else do you think? Where else do serial killers go torturing their victims? A warehouse; specifically one in the southside of town. You know, the crappiest part of town? I'm sure you'll find it...maybe you'll be lucky enough to hear her dying screams." Frenzy replied.

Spawn growled in anger as he slammed Frenzy against the wall of the church before he took off to go rescue Reika. "I forgot to mention to him that this is a double win-win situation for me; Reika gets killed by two notorious killers, and Spawnie boy unleashes his true rage and anger by killing more people. It's perfect!" Frenzy snickered as he coughed up more blood.

Back at the warehouse; Reika was sobbing and moaning in complete agony as she sat completely beaten, bloody, bruised, and broken. Ringo just stood there smiling with evil perverted pleasure while holding a baseball bat sticky with Reika's blood. "You know what? I take it back...you really are a tough little bitch. Ain't nobody survived past this part before; congratulations!" Ringo sneered. Reika groaned as she lifted her head up, staring up with tears clouding up her vision. "What the hell do you want from me? A fucking trophy? A kiss?! I'd rather kiss a rat's anal glands!" Reika slurred from lack of consciousness.

Ringo grimaced as he began beating Reika up with his baseball bat. Reika cried out loudly in agony as she was further beaten and bloodied up; she didn't know how much longer she could put up with this. Ringo finally stopped beating her up with his bat, panting to catch his breath. "Heh...you know what? You're right; ain't nothing wrong with a good laugh at yourself every now and then. Wanna know a little secret about myself? I love watching cartoons; the violence in cartoons is a really fascinating thing. Too bad it ain't real...otherwise you wouldn't be half dead right now." Ringo sneered.

Reika coughed violently before she vomited up blood and started crying. "You look tired, babe. Well don't worry; I was getting a bit of a workout from this too. We'll take a little break. I'm gonna take a leak, head back to the bar for a cold one, and maybe catch the news. When I get back, shit's gonna get real. I'm gonna step up my game to a whole new level, and let's hope that you do the same. If not...then at least it will be more fun for me!" Ringo said with a snide laugh.

He walked out of the room, turned off the lights, and slammed the door shut; locking it tight. Reika somehow had the strength to look up at the door with anger in her eyes, but a new burst of energy erupted from her unlike she ever felt before. "You play...you pay, motherfucker!" Reika snarled as she began rocking back and forth. She kept on rocking back and forth before she finally made the chair fall flat on the floor, freeing herself. Reika was seriously hurt and weak, but she was far beyond pissed off. She was going to make them pay the price one way or another!

* * *

***Uh oh! Things are gonna get REALLY ugly soon. Will Reika be able to stand up against her tormentors, or will she face an even more horrfic torture sequence? Will Spawn be able to rescue her in time? Stay tuned to see part 2 coming up soon!***


	13. Chapter 13

***Hey, everyone! Part 2 of the previous chapter is up; enjoy the show!***

* * *

**Chapter 13: Hell Hath No Fury At All!**

**Synopsis: Continuing after the previous chapter, Reika struggles to stay alive while being ruthlessly tortured by the Spinellie Brothers. When things get really bleak for her, Spawn finally comes to the rescue and slaughters everyone in sight. But can the Spinellie Brothers find a way to fight back?**

**Main Characters: Spawn, Reika Kitami, Frenzy, and The Spinellie Brothers**

**Guest appearances: The Deadly Three (My OCs!)**

* * *

Spawn teleported his way over to the southside of town towards an abandoned apartment complex; he had to stop by here to pick up some weapons before he could go bursting in to save Reika. But fate appeared to be on his side tonight, because while Spawn made his way into his secret weapons storage room, he overheard two satanic thugs talking out loud about some very interesting details. "Hey! You hear the news? Hartman's gonna try and persuade the Spinellie Brothers to join him. You think they'll buy it?" one of them whispered. "Hell if I know; Darren's too smart to fall for Hartman's crap. But then again, he is the richest crime lord in the world. So only time will tell..." the other replied.

Spawn grimaced with anger as he heard Hartman's name. That name sounded so familiar, but yet seemed so foreign to him. Could he have something to do with his dark past? "Hartman..." Spawn grumbled. "Should we head back to the warehouse? Or do you think Ringo is still too busy having fun with that witch lady?" the first thug asked after taking a smoke of his cigar. "Ah, I hear he's beaten her up pretty bad. Probably taking a break; let's head back and see if we can grab a leftover bottle of that rum you were telling me about." the other replied.

Spawn nodded silently before he slithered into his darkened room and armed up on guns and ammo. He loaded up a pair of M4 assault rifles and a few extra clips of ammo. "I'll break those dirtbags once I find them! Hang on, Reika Kitami...I'll be there soon!" Spawn said out loud before teleporting away into the darkness of the night.

Meanwhile; Reika weakly limped through a series of darkened hallways in search of a way out. She was weak, naked, and weary...but she was not going to allow these fools to keep her hostage anymore. "Oh God...I need some painkillers or something; I don't think I can make it at this rate." Reika moaned softly as she leaned against a wall to rest for a moment. Suddenly, Reika heard footsteps approaching her direction. She gasped as she took cover behind the corner of a wall and took a peek to see who was coming. "Just another bunch of dumbasses with guns! But I better be careful not to alert them or I'm in some real deep shit!" Reika muttered.

She tiptoed her way towards a door, being as careful as she could to open it quietly. As she stepped inside, she quickly took cover behind some boxes before more armed gunmen walked by her direction. "Hey...you hear anymore news from the boss?" one of them asked. "Still drinking beer at the tavern, that's all. But guess what I've just heard? Hartman's gonna be working with the Spinellie Bros now...or at least three of his most powerful hitmen." another said. "No shit! For real? The Deadly Three?! Man...what Ringo is doing to that poor bitch downstairs is a merciful death compared to what those guys would do. I heard that the toughest killers from Ryker's Prison begged to commit suicide before they were tortured and murdered by those whack jobs. Those guys are seriously fucked up!" a third exclaimed.

Reika shuddered as she overheard some of the more graphic things these Deadly Three had done; by the sound of it, they seemed to be a lot more heavily influenced with satanism than these trigger happy assholes. Reika took off towards another door, but to her dismay it was locked. "Damn it! Now what?" she muttered. More footsteps were heard coming her way, and she had no other place to hide. "Oh God! It's a dead end; there's no way I can-" Reika gasped.

Suddenly, some cries were heard along with gunshots. "What the hell is going on out there? You two idiots head that way, and I'll head this way!" a thug shouted. Reika gasped as she saw the thug running towards her direction, but she took the initiative to dart towards a large cabinet and hid behind it. "What's going on?" she wondered. The first thug ran right by Reika, armed with an Uzi. He ran up a short set of stairs before kicking down a door. "Hey! Who's there? Come on out and show yourself; don't make me get you!" he snarled. At first there was nothing; no sound, no sights, and no feeling of anything out of the ordinary.

The thug appeared to give up before he walked away, giving Reika plenty of time to escape to find another room to try and escape. As she ran to another room, she gasped in horror as two of the other thugs caught her off guard. "Hey! It's that witch; she's escaped! Get her!" one of the thugs cried. "No! Leave me alone!" Reika shouted as she kicked him and ran off. "Stop her!" the other thug snarled as he fired a pistol at her. Luckily he missed, but the shot panicked Reika and upset the other thug. "Don't shoot her, you idiot! Ringo will probably want to finish her himself!" the first thug snapped.

Reika panted feverishly as she tried to find a place to hide, but she found herself cornered at a dead end. "Oh God...please help me! I don't wanna die!" Reika whimpered. The three thugs approached her, pointing their guns at her. "You're in big trouble now, witch. Let's go!" the apparent leading thug growled. Reika glared at him intensely, not even aware that her powers were starting to surge.

But as the thugs began to escort her away, another thug approached them covered in blood. He was limping badly and carried an empty Uzi submachine gun. "Where the fuck have you assholes been? It's a madhouse out there; a fucking monster is killing everyone in sight!" the injured thug snapped. "What? What are you talking about, man? There ain't no monster; just a runaway witch!" the first thug snapped back as he shoved Reika ahead. "Don't you dare touch me again, you son of a bitch!" Reika growled. "Or what?" another thug sneered as he pistol whipped her.

Reika cried out in pain as she fell to the ground, but her eyes started glowing bright white as she felt her powers intensifying from her rage. "Stop it!" Reika cried angrily. "Make me!" the thug sneered as he kicked her in the stomach. "Hey, cut that out! It's Ringo's job to torture her, not yours!" the leading thug growled. "Well Ringo's not here, is he? In fact; I wanna teach this bitch a lesson myself." the cocky thug retorted as he started unbuckling his belt.

Suddenly and without warning, Reika screamed furiously as she sent all the thugs flying away against the wall with a brutal force. Using her dark magic to send them flying away, she managed to splatter their bodies all over the wall and redecorated the entire hallways red with their blood. "I'll not have you lowlife scumbags defile my body again! I'll make you all pay with your lives for what you've done to me!" Reika thundered as she got back up on her feet.

Meanwhile; Ringo was busy having his fifth beer, when a couple of thugs approached him with concern on their faces. "Hey, boss? We gotta problem." one of them said. "What? What could possibly be wrong? I got that damn witch locked up and knocked the shit out of her, so there's no way she could've escaped!" Ringo snapped angrily. "It's not the witch, boss. There have been some gunshots and missing men; we think somebody must've broken in to try and free the witch." the other thug explained.

Ringo just laughed as he gulped down his beer before smashing the bottle against the wall. "Not possible! Who would want to save her sorry ass? But if it makes you feel any better, I'll call my bro and see if he can send someone to take a look. In the meantime, I'm gonna pay that bitch another visit and finish her off." Ringo instructed. "Don't even bother, fool!" a harsh voice shouted. Suddenly, the doors were blasted wide open and Reika stood before them surging with dark magic and glared at them with bright white eyes.

Ringo was more than surprised to see his prisoner to have escaped, let alone facing him. "How in the fucking hell did you manage to escape? Nobody ever escapes from me!" Ringo seethed at last. "I got bored waiting, so I figured we might as well finish this right here...right now. Unless you're too scared to fight me; so you might as well pay your little boyfriends to fight me instead!" Reika taunted. Growling with fury, Ringo drew out a pair of magnum revolvers and began blasting at Reika, but the bullets did no damage to her due to her dark magic protecting her.

The other thugs joined in the fight and fired their Uzi submachine guns at her, but the enraged witch used her dark magic to permanently punish them. She fired an orb of dark energy at one thug, sending him flying into the air before he crashed through the wall and slammed his head against the wall; which was splattered into jelly from the forceful impact. The other thug screamed as he attempted to rush towards Reika and stab her with a knife, but Reika used her dark magic to lift the thug up into the air before slamming him around the room.

Reika finally used her dark magic to reduce the poor man into a withered husk, absorbing his energy for her own. Reika now smirked deviously as she stood proudly before Ringo; now she was ready to get even with him. "You just gonna stand there mouth agape, or are you going to fight me like a man?" Reika challenged with an evil laugh. Ringo replied by smiling evilly before bursting into maniacal laughter. "I guess now I can finally use my Punisher on you; now it's on!" Ringo said.

He over-flipped a table and tore off some floorboard before tearing out his secret weapon; a T-800 chainsaw! "I'll gutfuck you into the next generation, bitch! But before I do...I'm gonna make you suffer!" Ringo snarled as he fired up the deadly weapon.

***Mayhem: Chainsaw Gutfuck plays!***

Ringo started swinging his chainsaw around, cutting down everything in his path. Reika used her dark magic to throw orbs of dark energy at him to throw him off guard, but surprisingly it didn't seem too effective. Ringo nearly missed Reika many times, but she was able to punch and kick him away before zapping him with black lightning. "You're pathetic and weak; stop acting like a child and fight me like a man!" Reika cackled.

Ringo snarled like a wild animal before he charged towards Reika, slashing wildly and frantically. Reika's dark magic miraculously protected her from any damage, but she could definitely feel it's forceful impact. "Gah! Stop it, you animal!" Reika shouted as she shoved him away. Ringo decided to fight dirty and slashed at Reika's legs, causing her to stumble back before he attempted to stab her with his chainsaw.

Reika cried out fiercely as she used dark magic to shove Ringo away before she jumped back to her feet and fired a bolt of black lightning at Ringo, knocking the chainsaw out of his hands. "Now it's your turn, fool! Suffer my wrath!" Reika shouted as she began electrocuting him with black lightning. Ringo howled in agony as he was zapped, but was not about to give up anytime soon. He grabbed a nearby pistol and shot at Reika, making her scream as the bullet pierced through her chest and barely missing her lung. It was a Necroplasm infused bullet!

***Song ends!***

Reika groaned in agony as she stumbled to her knees, holding her bleeding wound. "You son of a bitch! That fucking hurt me!" she cried through tears of pain. "Pain? What do you know of pain, whore?! I'll show you pain!" Ringo roared as he punched her square in the jaw. He then proceeded to punch and kick Reika with all his might for several minutes before finally grabbing her and slamming her against the wall. As he held her by the neck and glared in her eyes, he aimed the Necroplasm bullet filled gun at her face. "Cast a spell outta this one, you little cunt! I dare you!" Ringo snarled as he fingered the trigger.

But before he could even kill her, a chain wrapped around Ringo's neck before he was violently yanked up into the darkened ceiling. To his and Reika's horror and amazement, Spawn glared Ringo down as he held him by the neck. "Touch her again and I'll rip your fucking head off!" Spawn growled. "Fuck you! You don't scare me, you piece of shit!" Ringo seethed as he aimed the gun at Spawn.

Spawn grabbed Ringo's hand, crushing it with a steel grip. "Not a wise idea, asshole!" Spawn sneered before he tore Ringo's arm fresh out of his shoulder socket. Ringo screamed loudly in agonizing pain before Spawn wrapped his chains around his body, squeezing the life out of him. Finally, Spawn hanged Ringo with his chains and landed down in front of Reika, who looked both overjoyed and terrified of her savior. "Raizo...you came for me! Thank God for you; those animals were going to kill me!" Reika wept.

But much to her surprise, Spawn grabbed Reika by the shoulders and forcefully slammed her against the wall while glaring at her. "How much longer must I have to put up with this?! I'm not your god damn babysitter, woman!" Spawn snarled as he shook her. Reika was very upset by Spawn's angry outburst, but deep down she knew that he was right. "Raizo, I'm sorry...just take me away from here. Take me home!" Reika whined. "You just don't get it, do you? You aren't safe anywhere anymore unless you're with me! But I'm really starting to wonder if hauling your ass around is even worth it anymore!" Spawn snarled.

Reika now felt very hurt by Spawn's angry words; it wasn't necessary for him to say such hurtful things to her. "Raizo, I-" Reika began. "Silence! You've said and done quite enough for one night, Reika Kitami! You stay here until I come back, and then when I do return...you and I are gonna have a little talk. I'm gonna set some rules that we need to make sure we both understand. Got it? Now stay here...this won't take long!" Spawn growled before he let go of Reika and took off.

Spawn used his chains to grab Ringo's hanging body before tearing him apart limb from limb, and then disappeared in an instant. Reika just sat against the wall, crying with mixed emotions. She was happy that she was saved, but was also sad and angry at Spawn's reaction and harsh words. "What is wrong with me?" she sobbed.

Meanwhile; Darren Spinellie was having a private meeting with three notorious serial killers known as the Deadly Three. They weren't your ordinary brainless trigger happy killers, either. These were highly intelligent serial killers with an act for the old fashioned LaVeyan Satanism. Their brutal and terrifying torture methods and rituals were the stuff of legends, which was exactly why Darren wanted them as his allies.

The first killer was a tall white man with short brown hair, black eyes, and a devilish smirk that never seemed to go away. He was simply known as Smiling Judas. The second killer was a large black man who was bald, had one blue eye and another eye that was bright yellow with a strange scar, and a hook for a hand. He was named Barnabas Hooker Jones, or Barnes the Hook for short. The third killer was the strangest one of all; he was roughly 6 feet tall, had long grey hair, white lifeless eyes, and a pair of fangs. He also had an inverted cross necklace and rings adorned with pentagrams on each finger.

He was the ever notorious and deadly Vampire Jack. Darren smiled evilly as he sat down at a desk with the three gentlemen, who had a golden goblet of red wine each. "Gentlemen...I'm so happy that we can finally meet together. Under better circumstances, I'd have a more presentable environment-" Darren began. "Cut to the chase, Darren. What do you want from us?" Vampire Jack asked in a heavy English accent. "I didn't come all the way from Sudan for a little picnic; state your business quickly before I lose my patience!" Barnes the Hook snapped in a heavy African dialect.

Darren laughed as he shook his head. "Of course. Ok, here's the deal. I will give each of you a section of my underground crime empire, and allow you to create your own gang family. But there is one little favor I need in return. It's not much, but think of this as a little business favor." Darren explained. "Let me guess; you want us to find a man who has been giving you troubles. It's almost too easy for us...unless this man is deemed an untouchable man, perhaps?" Smiling Judas sneered in his usual Italian accent.

Darren laughed evilly as he shook his head. "You are good at this, you know that? All right, the cards are out. I want Michael Hartman dead and I want to be the big man calling the shots in this city. As I said earlier, I'll give you each a section of the city to rule as your own personal kingdom, but I'm the supreme ruler of all. But this offer is only valid if you find Hartman's little hideout and kill him. How you want to kill him is totally up to you, but one thing is for certain. I want his fucking head on a silver platter in front of me by this time tommorow. Think you can handle that? It would be such an honor for you to do this favor for me." Darren explained with a snide grin.

The Deadly Three looked to each other before they nodded in agreement. "We accept your terms, Master Spinellie." Barnes the Hook announced. "Excellent! Come, let's drink to our health and a new business relationship!" Darren said happily. But as he proposed a toast, one of his hitmen approached him with a worried look on his face. "Pardon my intrusion, sir...but your brother's limo has arrived!" he said. "What? Oh...my brother must've gotten bored with handling that witch. Come with me, gentlemen. I have someone I want to introduce you to!" Darren announced.

As Darren and the others walked downstairs to greet their visitor, they were completely unaware of what horror awaited them. "It is my honor to introduce my beloved brother, Ringo Spinellie. Say hello to the Deadly Three, brother!" Darren announced as he opened the car door to let his brother out.

But to his and everyone else's sheer horror, Ringo's dead mutilated corpse fell out in pieces in front of them. "RINGO! What the hell happened to you?! Who the hell did this? WHO!?" Darren roared. Suddenly, Spawn landed on the limo with a forceful impact with a pair of M4 assault rifles in each hand. "It's not what the hell, asshole...it's what hell has to offer you!" Spawn growled ominously.

In an instant, Spawn opened fire on everyone and killed them on sight without pity or remorse. Darren's henchmen were torn apart in bloody splats of gore, but the Deadly Three were the ones who suffered the most horrific and gruesome deaths. Smiling Judas had his legs completely blown off, and his dying screams echoed before Spawn stuffed the barrel of one of his guns down his throat before blasting him into a red pulp.

Barnes the Hook had his arms blasted off before Spawn kicked him down and pinned his foot onto his spine, before blasting away with both assault rifles. Finally, Vampire Jack was blown literally off his feet as Spawn emptied an entire clip from each gun into Jack's body; the only thing left of Jack was bloody stubs of his feet.

Spawn finally stopped firing his M4 assault rifles before slowly and ominously approaching Darren Spinellie. Darren moaned and groaned in pain as he felt both his legs torn apart from the powerful bullets, but Spawn towered over him and aimed both guns at his head. "Knock, knock!" Spawn growled. "You! You killed my brother; you'll pay for this you son of a-" Darren began.

Spawn didn't let him finish, and kneeled down to his face glaring him eye to eye. "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, so pay attention! I don't like to repeat myself!" Spawn snapped. Spawn slowly stood back up, towering over Darren in a frightening and intimidating manner. Darren had never been this scared in his entire life; not even when they were trapped in Kerker Prison.

Spawn began to pace around Darren while he continued talking to him. "Your brother was doing terrible things, and I got sick and damn tired of waiting and watching to see who would be next to his sick little games. So I had to punish him for his crimes, as well as his little friends. But now that we're meeting face to face, it's time that I made myself known clearly to you...and how you are going to repay for all the damages you've caused here in this fair city!" Spawn snarled.

Darren spat at Spawn in defiance, but Spawn didn't seem fazed in the least. "What makes you think that I'd work for you, asshole? Do you know who the hell I am?!" Darren shouted. "I don't give a rat's ass who you think you are, fool. All I see is a loser poser satanist who's too big for his breeches and needs to be taught a lesson. But if you're comfortable with being in the same state as your brother, I highly suggest you shut that motor mouth of yours up and listen to what I have to say to you. Or do I need to emphasize that with some more bullets?" Spawn threatened as he pressed the barrel of one of his guns against Darren's neck.

Darren gulped nervously and sweated like he never did before; now he knew that he no other choice but to admit defeat. "Ok, ok, ok! You win...so what do you want from me?!" Darren cried. "From now on, you work for me and me alone. And the job I have to offer you is very, very simple: Whatever wild hair you have up your ass about Reika Kitami is officially plucked clean. And that goes for the rest of your filthy, braindead thugs. So if I see even one of your men so much as even spit in her direction or step even a mile near her or my turf, I promise that my next little visit will be twice as unpleasent as this one. And I can promise you that it won't be as friendly as the visit I paid your brother! All I want is to be left alone with Reika Kitami. Do we understand each other?" Spawn explained firmly.

Darren nodded his head slowly as he gulped nervously. "Yes...I understand you perfectly clear." he said weakly. "Then say it! Say it to me loud and clear; I want your word confirmed!" Spawn demanded as he pressed the gun's barrel against Darren's neck tighter. "Augh! Ok, ok! I, Darren Spinellie, work for you now!" Darren shouted. "And what do I want?" Spawn asked. "You want to be left alone with Reika Kitami!" Darren replied. "And who am I?" Spawn growled. "I don't know!" Darren exclaimed.

Spawn then lowered his face down to Darren's, eye to eye. "That's right. You don't fucking know...and you better hope and pray to God Almighty it stays that way. Because the minute you find out who I am, the minute you're gonna wake up in Hell in pieces. Try to use that as a friendly little reminder to keep you up late at night!" Spawn sneered as he finally removed the gun from Darren's neck. Spawn then walked away slowly without a care in the world, while Darren laid there with both fear and fury. "Just you wait, motherfucker! Enjoy this while you still can...because when I come back for you, you'll wish you had never been born!" Darren seethed.

***Whoa! Looks like Spawn finally put the Spinellie Brothers in their place...for now. But what demands will Spawn have for Reika Kitami? And just what will the supers have to say or think when they find out about this? Stay tuned to find out!***


	14. Chapter 14

***Hey, what's up people? Chapter 14 is up! Now as a little reminder, I'd like to point out that I will be working on some of my other side project stories as well as working on this one. So patience is a virtue, people. Anyway; enjoy the show!***

* * *

**Chapter 14: Harsh Forgiveness! (Part 1)**

**Synopsis: Reika Kitami has been saved by Spawn, but after being taunted and ridiculed by Frenzy, she finds herself in a state of blind rage and Spawn must find a way to stop her before she ends up killing innocent lives. But can Spawn fight her without seriously injuring her or even killing her?**

**Main Characters: Spawn, Reika Kitami, Frenzy, and Cogliostro**

**Guest Characters: Teen Titans, Sonic, Yoshi, Felicia, Cammy, and Chun-Li**

* * *

Reika sat alone in the blood soaked warehouse, waiting for Spawn to pick her up. But while Spawn gave Darren Spinellie and the Deadly Three a visit, Frenzy paid his own little visit to Reika to torment and taunt her some more. "Well, well, well. Look at what we have here; a lost, lonely, frightened little bunny rabbit. You're so cute, that I could rip your fucking head off and drink your blood! Doesn't that sound wonderful?" Frenzy snickered. Reika groaned in irritation as Frenzy leaned next to her a bit too close for her own personal comfort. "What do you want from me this time, you freak?! Just leave me alone!" Reika growled.

Frenzy wagged his finger at her playfully before he started pacing around casually. "You honestly think that after all this trouble you've been through, that Spawn actually cares about you? I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, so this is just between you and me, ok? You wanna know why he hates you?" Frenzy whispered. "Ok...I'll play along this time. Why?!" Reika growled. "Why what? You better be specific, honey. I can't communicate with you unless you're specific!" Frenzy teased.

Reika sighed heavily before she finally appeased this filthy swine. "Ok...why does he hate me?" Reika snapped. "Well, for starters...you're a lot like those pretty princesses in those disgustingly cute fairy tales. You know, Snow White and Cinderella? Those bimbos who always get in trouble and Prince Charming has to save their scrawny asses before they can get married and get it on in the royal suite? Well, that's one reason. The other reason is painfully obvious; he knows that you have been keeping dirty little secrets from him. I think you and I can both assume which secrets I'm referring to!" Frenzy explained.

Reika gave him the evil eye before bolting up on her feet and grabbed the skinny blue skinned demon by the neck before pinning him to the wall. "You sick little fuck! You told him?!" Reika roared as she shook him. "Hey, sorry babe...it was gonna happen sooner or later. But if it makes you feel any better, your little knight in not so shining armor still seems to have a thing for you. Which reminds me...when's the last time you had any real fun with a guy lately? Or a girl, whichever you prefer!" Frenzy sneered.

Reika cried out fiercely as she threw Frenzy against a glass window, smashing him into another room. "Ha ha ha ha! I love it when you get rough; come on, let's go a couple of rounds...you got some stress relief issues we need to work on!" Frenzy cackled through bloodied teeth. Reika's eyes glowed bright white with fury as she grabbed a crowbar; she was so furious, that she couldn't even think straight to use her powers to kick this scrawny bastard's ass. "After I kill you, I'm gonna bring down this whole fucking place on your head!" Reika shouted as she started swinging her crowbar at Frenzy's face.

Frenzy, even though it looked extremely painful, cackled and howled with maniacal laughter as continued to taunt and pick on Reika. "What do you suppose the kids would look like, Reika? If you could somehow fit in that extra appendage, that is?" Frenzy howled. "Shut up, you son of a bitch!" Reika roared as she smacked his head several times. "Where's the wedding ring, Reika? Can I be best man? I can even sing karaoke if you like!" Frenzy laughed as he continuously hit with the crowbar. "SHUT UP!" Reika shouted as she finally used her dark magic to blast Frenzy out of the warehouse.

As he was blown away, Frenzy continued to cackle uncontrollably. Reika was so pissed off from Frenzy's constant torture, she found herself in a state of blind rage. "I will not tolerate this any longer! I am not a damsel in distress; I'm the most powerful witch in the world! I'll show you, Frenzy. I'll show Spawn, I'll show those little brats, and I'll show the whole world! If they want to see power, then by God I'll show them what I'm really capable of!" Reika thundered as her entire body began glowing bright purple with dark energy.

Meanwhile; Spawn slowly walked through a dark alley, thinking of places he and Reika could hide. They weren't safe anywhere in this city anymore, not even in the most remote churches or warehouses. There had to be somplace they could hide until they could find a way to fight back against these whackjobs who kept trying to kill them. "Everyone seems to be going after me and Reika for some reason...but why?" Spawn muttered.

Suddenly, Frenzy teleported in front of him with a devilish grin on his face. "Oh, Spawnie boy?" he announced in a sing-songy voice. Spawn growled angrily as he aimed his M4 assault rifle at his face. "What the fuck are you doing here, pencil neck? What more do you want from me?!" Spawn snarled as he fingered the trigger. "Patience, Spawn. I actually bring tidings of...eh, what's the opposite of joy? Oh, fuck it. Reika's gone cuckoo in the head all because of you; just a little heads up! No biggie, it's not like she's gonna hurt anyone or anything like that!" Frenzy sneered.

Spawn immediately grabbed Frenzy by the neck and slammed him against the wall, glaring into his eyes. "What the hell have you done to her?! Where is she?!" Spawn roared. "The hell I know; you know how women can be. PMS is fucking killer this time of the year, so I wouldn't mention anything about it to her!" Frenzy snorted with a pervy grin. "You filthy little slime! If you have so much as even touched her, I swear to God-" Spawn growled. "No need to get so uptight, Spawnie boy! Besides; what makes you think she even likes you to begin with anyway? Must I remind you of all those people she's screwed around with? Literally?" Frenzy retorted.

Spawn punched him in the face, growling with pure anger. "I told you not to spew out anymore lies about her, you son of a bitch!" Spawn cried angrily. "You still don't get it, do you? Reika's not just your average everyday whore with a basic knowledge of black magic. She's your average everyday whore who is actually a powerful witch, one that likes to fuck around with younger people if I should point out. I wouldn't really call her a MILF, cuz she's not that old-" Frenzy babbled on.

Spawn roared furiously as he slammed Frenzy to the ground and began beating the living shit out of him, despite the fact the maniac kept laughing at him. "You say one more god damn word about her, and I'll rip your fucking tongue out before I crack your skull wide open and smash your brains into jelly!" Spawn screamed as he started choking him. "Ooh...sounds yummy! Can we have some toast with that? But not the kind with the seeds or grains in them, that's just icky!" Frenzy laughed.

Spawn used his chains to lift Frenzy up into the air, glaring into his eyes with bright flashing Necroplasmic Rage in his eyes. "You tell me where Reika is before I rip and tear you limb from fucking limb!" Spawn shouted. "Oh, for the love of-do I look like her personal baby sitter to you?! Why don't you find out for yourself; I'm sure you can find her easily, all you gotta do is follow the dying screams of her victims! Shouldn't be that hard. And that's another thing I've been meaning to tell ya; if she's pushed far enough, Reika catches a nasty case of the killing fever. So I guess you two really are meant for each other after all...if she hasn't killed herself or if you haven't killed her." Frenzy finally said.

Spawn growled in frustration before he slammed Frenzy against the ground and stormed away to find Reika. "I hope I'm not too late; I'll have to move fast!" Spawn muttered. "Heh, heh, heh...don't even bother Spawn. By the time you finally find her, she'll be too pissed off to even remember who you are and kill you. But if not, then at least I'll know I finally succeeded in getting you to kill her! Boss man will be so proud!" Frenzy cackled as he laid on the ground broken and bruised.

Meanwhile; the Teen Titans were having pizza with Sonic, Yoshi, Felicia, Cammy, and Chun-Li at a local pizza joint. "So...anything new or exciting happen with the others while we were gone?" Cyborg asked bored out of his mind while chomping on a slice of pizza. Cammy looked at them with guilt in her eyes before she sighed and gave them an answer. "It's all my fault; getting Batman angry at the others like that. If I had only kept my big fat mouth shut, none of this would've happened." Cammy said sadly. "Oh, great. What did you do this time?" Raven asked plainly.

Cammy began to cry as she told them everything that happened back at the base; everyone was really wide eyed by the time she finished telling them every detail. "Damn! You should've just kept your mouth shut, girl...no wonder Samus looked pissed off the last time I saw her!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Jill didn't look that happy, either. You really shouldn't have said anything to Batman, let alone walking up on them like that." Raven agreed. "I know! I feel so terrible about what I've done; I don't know what I'm going to do! They'll never forgive me!" Cammy sobbed. "Cheer up, Cammy. I'm sure you can find a way to make it up for them somehow!" Felicia suggested as she touched her shoulder.

While the Titans tried to comfort Cammy, the TV news station caught Chun-Li's attention. "We interrupt this broadcast to bring this important news bulletin. Just about 3 hours ago, world infamous crime lord Darren Spinellie was found severely wounded at his own mansion. According to police and paramedics, Darren Spinellie is the only survivor from a brutal and savage attack by the urban legend known as Spawn. Darren is being taken into custody for questioning, and police are now on a fullscale manhunt for the menace responsible for this horrific attack." a news woman announced. "Spawn...where have I heard that name before?" Chun-Li whispered.

Suddenly, powerful explosion was heard from the distance and startled everyone. "What the hell was that?" Beastboy exclaimed. "It sounds like it came from over there by the mall!" Starfire pointed out. "Come on; let's go!" Sonic said as he took off running. As the supers ran over towards the mall, they were horrified by the enormous aura of reddish orange lights filling the night sky. By the time they arrived, they were more than shocked by what they saw. Reika Kitami was cloaked in a sultry looking black dress, while she was destroying everything in her sights with her dark magic. She began blowing up stores and shops with orbs of dark magic and bursts of dark lightning.

Reika Kitami cackled maniacally as she rampaged through the mall, destroying all in her way. "Now I'm in absolute control! Fear me or despair, for I have returned!" Reika thundered with evil laughter. "Geez...not another rouge super. Well, guess we gotta stop her, right guys?" Yoshi said with a casual yawn of boredom. "I don't know, Yoshi! She looks pretty tough...can we even take her on?" Sonic said cautiously.

As he said that, several police cars and S.W.A.T. trucks rushed into the scene. Several heavily armed policemen surrounded the area, aiming their guns at the enraged witch. "This is the police! We have you completely surrounded; put your hands in the air and surrender, or we will open fire!" the Chief of Police shouted on a megaphone. "Silence, you mortal fools! You cannot stop me; I am invincible!" Reika taunted. "You had your only chance; open fire!" the Chief cried as he pointed at the witch.

All the police officers opened fire with their M16 assault rifles, MP5 submachine guns, M3 Semi-auto shotguns, and M1911 pistols at Reika Kitami. They fired every single bullet they had in their guns, but the witch merely shook her head with roaring laughter as her dark magic protected her from any harm. "You're pathetic and weak! Now prepare to suffer my wrath!" Reika cried.

She began chanting in an ancient language before she created a huge pentagram symbol beneath her, surging bright purple with black magic. She then began throwing many orbs of black energy at the police, blowing them apart with an explosive force as well as blowing up their police cars. "Christ! She's too powerful; all forces retreat!" the Cheif exclaimed as he took cover behind his car. Reika cackled evilly as she used her dark magic to rip the police officers limb from limb and crushed their skulls into a squishy pulp, all by using her telekenetic powers.

Yoshi and the others now looked really shocked and frightened, but at the same time knew that something had to be done before things got even worse. "Ok, now we really have to stop her! Anyone got any bright ideas on where to get started?" Yoshi said with wide eyes. "I've got one right now! HEY YOU!" Chun-Li cried as she dashed towards Reika's direction. "Oh God, help us all!" Sonic muttered before running into the scene.

Chun-Li rushed over towards Reika as fast as she could before leaping into the air and pummeled her with fierce, lightspeed kicks. "_Hazan Tenshokyaku!_" Chun-Li cried. Reika felt the forceful impacts, but there was no pain due to her dark magic protecting her. Reika still wasn't expecting anyone to attack her so suddenly, so of course she was surprised and angry. "Who dares to try and stop me? Nobody strikes me and gets away with it!" Reika snarled. "Well it looks like I just did, lady. Pick on someone who can fight back!" Chun-Li shouted before throwing an orb of blue energy at Reika.

The explosion did no damage to Reika, and in retaliation she threw an orb of black energy back at Chun-Li. Chun-Li barely dodged the attack, but even the forceful explosion and it's tremor wasn't enough to stop her from fighting her opponent. "You'll have to do better than that, witch!" Chun-Li boasted. "I haven't even gotten started yet, foolish little girl. Take this!" Reika sniped as she rushed towards Chun-Li and delivered a powerful punch to the face. Chun-Li cried out in pain as she was sent flying away, but luckily Starfire caught her in her arms before flying her back down to safety. "You won't fight alone, Chun-Li. The Teen Titans are here to help!" Starfire proclaimed.

Reika appeared to scoff as more of the supers rushed in to fight against her. "Is this really the best you can throw at me? How pathetic; you are all nothing more than mere children!" Reika laughed. "Say that to my face, bitch!" Cyborg growled as he turned his arm into a huge cannon. "Yeah, nobody picks on my friends and gets away with it! _Cannon Drill!_" Cammy cried as she lunged forward and delivered a powerful kick.

Reika cried out in anger as she dodged the attack, but Cyborg's projectile from his cannon seemed to hit her and knock her back a great distance. She still felt no pain from these attacks, but it was nonetheless getting irritating for her. "I have no time to deal with you pesky children! Get out of my way or I'll be forced to use extreme measures!" Reika warned. "You don't scare me, evil witch! Take this!" Felicia yowled as she used her Kitty Slash on Reika.

Reika growled with anger as she was repeatedly slashed by Felicia, but she finally managed to force her away with a blast of dark lightning fired from her hands. "You're really starting to make me lose my patience! Perhaps it's best I teach you little brats a lesson!" Reika shouted as she began surging bright purple flames from her hands. "Bring it, bitch! Ain't nobody gonna stop us!" Cyborg challenged as he stood his ground. "Your magic won't stop us!" Raven agreed. Beastboy transformed himself into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, roaring ferociously.

Reika laughed scornfully at them before she began her battle against them; she was going to enjoy this.

***Slayer: Raining Blood plays!***

Reika was the first to strike. She summoned huge balls of purple fire from the ground before throwing them forward. The heroes dodged the attack before retaliating. Cyborg fired many bursts of white energy from his cannon, while Starfire threw many bursts of green energy from her hands. "Hya! You won't get away with this, evil witch! By the powers of Tameran, I won't allow it!" Starfire bellowed. "Silence! You cannot stop me, pathetic child!" Reika thundered as she flew up into the air and shot a bolt of black lightning at her.

Cammy leapt up into the air before kicking at Reika with all her might, but the witch sent Cammy flying back down into the ground with a massive burst of dark magic. "Ow! What the hell? Man, she's tough...just who is she?" Cammy grunted as she jumped back up. Chun-Li attempted to use her aerial attack on Reika again, but this time Reika sensed her before she could touch her and delivered a brutal punch to the stomach, forcing Chun-Li crashing into a building with a destructive force.

Beastboy attempted to chomp at Reika with his massive T-Rex jaws, but Reika electrocuted him with black lightning before sending him flying into the air with a powerful burst of dark energy. Beastboy then transformed into a hawk before flying over at her to claw her eyes out, but Reika again used her dark magic to blast him away. Sonic tried to join in on the fray by attacking with his Lightspeed Dash, but Reika sent him and several other of the supers flying away with an explosive shockwave of dark energy. She was getting really pissed off and annoyed with these children.

Robin got back up on his feet before throwing a boomerang at her, and Cyborg fired some missiles in hopes it would be enough to weaken her. The projectiles only annoyed her even more, and Reika began chanting in an ancient language before her eyes blazed bright white. She glared at the female supers, who suddenly started screaming and crying loudly in pain and agony. "What the hell is she doing? Chun-Li! Cammy!?" Yoshi exclaimed. "Augh! My head; it hurts! What are you doing to my mind?! Leave me alone!" Cammy screeched. "You unholy whore of no virtue! Leave my head alone!" Raven howled.

Reika cackled with evil delight. "Yes! Scream in mortal fear for your worthless lives! You are now mine to control, you little sluts! Obey me or suffer!" Reika laughed. "Don't you hurt my girlfriend, you bitch!" Sonic shouted angrily as he charged towards Reika with his Homing Attack. Reika wheeled around and stopped him in mid-air with her dark magic before blasting him away into the other male supers. "Ouch! You cheating asshole; what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Cyborg cried angrily as he shoved Sonic off him.

Reika laughed sinisterly before she used her dark magic to try and subdue the male supers. "Your weak, feeble minds are no match against my powers. I've been meaning to get some new followers, anyway!" Reika cackled before chanting in her evil ancient language.

***Song ends!***

The male supers cried out in agony as they keelhauled over on their knees, holding their heads. "You evil little bitch! Leave my brain alone; it hurts!" Cyborg cried. "Make it stop! Please...I beg of you!" Beastboy whined. "What sort of evil, diabolical force of hell are you?!" Yoshi cried. "I am Reika Kitami, and with my powers, I shall rule the world and despose of those who defy me!" Reika laughed triumphantly. She finally used her dark magic to knock most of the supers out cold before she took things up a notch.

As Chun-Li struggled to stand back up, Reika approached her with a seductive yet evil grin on her lips. "Now the real fun begins; starting with you!" Reika sneered as she grabbed Chun-Li by the chin. "Ah! What are you going to do to me?" she demanded in fear for her life. Reika replied by puckering up and kissed her on the lips, roughly and lustfully by all means. Chun-Li exclaimed in shock and dismay as she was kissed by this strange woman, but she could not escape from her grasp. Cammy was the only other one who managed to wake up, and she was outraged and shocked to see what was happening to her closest friend and ally. "HEY! Get away from her, you psycho!" Cammy screamed as she lunged forward to seperate them.

But Reika turned around and grabbed Cammy by the neck, staring into her eyes as if hypnotizing her. She finally softened her grip and kissed her lips, roughly and lustfully as with Chun-Li. "I'm gonna need a strong willed girl for my new coven. You and your little friend here will prove to be more than acceptable for what plans I have in store for you!" Reika purred. Cammy wiped the saliva off her lips in disgust, but Reika just kept staring at her with a strange tint to her eyes.

She then turned to Chun-Li, who already looked like she was in some kind of strange trance. "You are mine, now. I own you as I own your friends. If you wish to live, you shall do everything that I say. If you behave yourselves, I shall reward you indefintely. But if you get any bright ideas or misbehave like a little brat, I promise that my punishments for you shall be harsher and more terrifying than you can even imagine." Reika warned.

Chun-Li and Cammy nodded their heads slowly before they walked away with Reika leading them like a child pretending to lead a parade. Not too far behind them was the ever shadowy and eerie Spawn, who was starting to realize that maybe what Frenzy had been telling him had been the truth after all. But then again, Spawn could see that even this kind of behavior seemed a bit much for her. "What are you up to now, Reika?" Spawn grumbled as he witnessed everything from a rooftop.

Suddenly, a familar old man approached him. "You still believe that woman is the one you claim to love? You have seen with your own eyes what she is capable of, so why do you continue to persist that she is good?" Cogliostro scolded. Spawn turned around to face him with anger in his eyes. "Get out of my way, old man...I've got things to do!" Spawn growled. "She is a threat to you and everyone else she comes into contact with, Spawn. She is not to be trusted; you should've taken my advice and left her alone, or in your case you could've killed her!" Cogliostro continued.

Spawn got into his face, glaring at him with his Necroplasm levels rising by the minute. "Don't ever say that about her again, old man. Now this is your only chance: Move or be moved!" Spawn snarled. Cogliostro merely nodded his head before he stepped aside, allowing Spawn to move. But before Spawn disappeared, Cogliostro had one more thing to say. "If you truly think you even have a chance with her at all...would you be willing to forgive her of her many sins? Past, present, and future?" he asked. Spawn sighed before he finally gave him a shocking answer. "I'd lay my life down for her, if that's what it takes!" he said gravely.

As Spawn finally left to go after Reika, Cogliostro appeared to get angry. "So it's true; that foolish little boy has fallen in love with that foolish little girl! Fine; if I can't get them to seperate, then perhaps an old friend of mine can. But before I do...I have a little score to settle with a certain clown first!" Cogliostro muttered angrily. And with a flash of lightning, the mysterious old man was gone.

Later, Frenzy was putzing around in a shady part of town. But he clearly wasn't expecting company, especially since Cogliostro appeared before him with an angry look on his face. "You clumsy little fool! I ask of one favor from you; one measly little favor, and you can't even get it done?! Do you have any idea how humilating this is for me?" Cogliostro cried angrily as he grabbed Frenzy by the neck. "Oh, shut up you old dirtbag! You think it's easy dealing with a couple of hothead Hellspawns? I haven't seen you do any damn thing to help out; except maybe keeping those other annoying supers out of our hands!" Frenzy snapped.

The old man growled as his eyes turned bright yellow and his right arm morphed into a nasty looking blade of some sort. "Don't test my patience, you fool! If you think that I won't decapitate your worthless little head like I did with that other fat worthless clown, you'll be sadly disappointed to find out otherwise!" Cogliostro growled. "Ah, go soak your bald head old man! And for the record, I've already pushed Reika's buttons too far. It's only a matter of time before Spawn finally erases her from existance!" Frenzy snapped back.

The old man leaned closer to Frenzy's face, glaring at him. "He's already fallen for her, you idiot! You failed to persuade him not to fall in love with her; even in the state she's in now, Spawn will no doubt try to save her!" Cogliostro growled. "Impossible! I've shown and told him many times that she's a fucking futa; I've even shown him full color pictures to prove it!" Frenzy retorted. "It doesn't matter...he's openly admitted to me that he'd be willing to die for her! You've failed your very simple and only task I've given to you! What have you got to say for yourself now?!" Cogliostro growled now getting angrier.

Frenzy was a bit wide eyed as he said that, but still didn't seem to care. "Eh, you're fucked!" he said at last. Cogliostro grabbed Frenzy and held his blade against his neck, but Frenzy wasn't finished just yet. "Now just a minute! I think I might know a certain someone who wants to get another go at our friend Spawn...I just need some time to convince him to get back into the game, that's all!" Frenzy said. Cogliostro doubted that he was telling the truth, but Frenzy glared back at him to prove him otherwise. "You honestly think that braindead thug Darrel can stop him? After what Spawn had done to him before?!" he snarled at last.

Frenzy began to laugh evilly before he freed himself from the old man's grasp. "Oh, I wasn't referring to that worthless sack of shit. I was talking about someone else; someone who takes his job very seriously, if you get my meaning! He's an expert when it comes to the art of murder. Trust me; he'd make half of the other bozos who run crime and villainy type stuff shit their pants with just a mere glance. Don't believe me? I can take him to you in person!" Frenzy explained.

Cogliostro nodded his head before he finally sheathed his blade and his eyes returned to normal. "So be it. But if this friend of yours proves to be a waste of my time, then your head will make a fine substitution in place of the Hellspawn's. Now let us make haste; take me to this friend of yours immediately! I wish to speak with him face to face!" Cogliostro demanded. "I don't think that's gonna happen, old man. He doesn't take authority too kindly; so I think it's best if I speak with him first." Frenzy stated. "Very well; you go to him and persuade him to join forces with us. I'm not going to rest until that Hellspawn and witch are seperated; in both death and the living!" Cogliostro snapped impatiently.

With that being said, Frenzy teleported away to go seek his new friend. Cogliostro looked beyond the horizon, clenching his teeth and fists in anger. "My time is getting short, and my patience with these fools has more than reached it's limit. If they cannot succeed, then I will have no choice but to take matters into my own hands." Cogliostro growled as his eyes glowed yellow again.

Much later in a dark and gloomy graveyard, Cogliostro walked over towards a large and open grave. "Hmm...he appears to be awake already. It's too late to talk sense into him now...but that doesn't matter anymore. Maybe now is the time I show that irresponsible and childish amateur what I'm truly capable of. Oh, if only I had done this to Al Simmons sooner!" the old man grumbled before his body underwent a major transformation.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

***Uh oh! This does not look good, does it? Reika has gone mad, Spawn has openly admitted his feelings for her towards the enemy, and Colgiostro appears to have finally shown his true colors. If that wasn't bad enough, Frenzy appears to have made friends with yet another psychopathic murderer. And even worse, Chun-Li and Cammy appear to be in some real deep trouble now that Reika has plans for them. What's gonna happen? Read on to find out!***


	15. Chapter 15

***Hey, it's yours truly. Now a personal note to my pal Tyrannosaurus Rex Luthor, I won't use that threesome lemon scene until much later in this story. But thanks again for your help! Anyway, you can still expect there to be some steamy action in this chapter, no thanks to Reika's evil inner pervert. lol Anyway, enjoy the show!***

* * *

**Chapter 15: Harsh Forgiveness! (Part 2)**

**Synopsis: Reika has begun a reign of terror and captured two women to use and abuse for her own evil delight. But just when things start to turn ugly for the prisoners, a ghastly creature attacks them. But when Spawn arrives, Reika obviously mistakes him for that same attacking creature. Will Spawn be able to control his murderous instincts, or will he have to do the unthinkable in order to protect himself?**

**Main Characters: Spawn, Reika Kitami, Chun-Li, and Cammy**

**Guest Characters: Nightspawn and Cogliostro (Todd McFarlane's characters, so they do not belong to me!)**

* * *

Chun-Li and Cammy woke up lightheaded and groggy in a small room inside of an abandoned hotel. "Ugh...where am I? What just happened?" Chun-Li yawned. Cammy shook her head awake, when she realized that both she and Chun-Li were tied up in bed...and they were naked. "What? What the hell is going on here?! Why am I tied up in bed with you? And where the hell are my clothes?!" Cammy exclaimed. "AIEE! I'm naked; who's responsible for this? Let us go!" Chun-Li yelped.

Suddenly, Reika Kitami walked into the room with an evil and seductive grin on her face. "You two look so cute when you're confused. I hope you had plenty of rest, because now the real test begins. If you manage to survive through this, I'll know that you are worthy of being my servants and part of my new coven." Reika sneered. "You demented bitch; I'll kill you! Let me outta here and I'll finish this off!" Cammy growled as she tried to jerk herself free. Reika just laughed at her as she approached her, swaying her hips in a seductive manner. "You, my dear, are quite a strong and rebellious soul...I might need that for later. But first, I need to teach you a little lesson. You need to learn your place; I'm the master and you are the lowly little bitch who does what she's told!" Reika commanded.

While she was speaking to Cammy, she was slowly removing her sultry black dress. She finally removed her dress and let it fall to the floor around her feet; she was completely naked with the exception of a pair of tiny black panties. "Ha! You think I'd be seduced by the likes of you? Not gonna happen, bitch! You aren't even that attractive to begin with!" Cammy sneered. Reika slapped her face hard before grabbing her by the chin. "Then I'll make you attracted to me...and I don't care how long it takes. I've got all the time in the world!" Reika sneered before pressing her lips against Cammy's.

Cammy cried out in dismay and shock as Reika began fiercely frenching her; her tongue nearly reached back into her tonsils. "Gah! Fuck you, you ugly witch! I'll never give in to your sick, evil deeds. Never!" Cammy spat defiantly. "Are you sure about that? You might be saying no to me...but I can see that your body is saying yes!" Reika said with a sneaky grin before she reached out and began fingering Cammy's tight, wet pussy.

Cammy gasped in absolute shock as she was touched in her most sensitive area of her body, but Reika was only getting started. "Hey! Get your hands off of her, you slut!" Chun-Li cried angrily. "Patience, sweetie...you'll get your turn soon enough!" Reika cooed before kissing Cammy more passionately. Reika grabbed onto Cammy's head with both hands before she planted a heavy, lustful, and rough kiss to her lips. "Mmm...something tells me that you're not new to this. But I think you might be lucky enough to go through with _this_ for the first time!" Reika sneered as she pulled away. "Wha-what are you talking about?" Cammy asked in a trance.

Reika removed her panties and began rubbing her clitoris with her fingertips before she unleashed a monstrous 10 inch penis; Reika Kitami was going to show these foolish girls how much fun a hermaphrodite could provide! Cammy and Chun-Li's eyes nearly popped out of their skulls as they saw the enormous throbbing monster cock erupt out of Reika's cunt. "You two like what you see? I thought you might...now let's get to work. You! Suck my cock right now!" Reika commanded harshly as she pointed to Cammy.

Cammy just looked at her with complete mortification on her face, but Reika's harsh stare peered deep into her soul and she finally nodded her head in obedience. "Yes, master. I shall please you well!" Cammy replied in a hypnotic tone. "Cammy, no! Don't do it; it's a trap!" Chun-Li screeched. "Silence!" Reika shouted as she backhanded Chun-Li in the face. Cammy, much to Chun-Li's cries and objections, leaned forward and began to suck and lick on Reika's cock. Cammy had sucked and fucked many cocks before, but not like this. Strangely, the musky taste of Reika's cock seemed to be much sweeter and even meatier compared to a male penis. "Oh! Oh, yes...that's a good girl! Keep doing that while mama punishes your friend here!" Reika moaned in pleasure.

While Cammy deepthroated Reika, Chun-Li cried out in pain as Reika spanked her with a whip she took out from a nearby desk. "Ah! Oh, yes...take that you ungrateful little whore! Oh...oh, yeah...take your punishment and like it! Ah; oh, baby...ooh, that's good. Hey, look at me and not her! You're being punished!" Reika said inbetween moans. Chun-Li cried out and shed tears of pain as she was spanked, while Cammy continued to suck, slurp, and jerk off Reika's large and erect penis.

Finally after what seemed like 10 whole minutes, Reika began crying out loudly before she felt herself ready to burst into climax. "Oh! Oh, yes...YES! Oh yes, baby...I'm gonna cum! I hope you're hungry my little slut; here it comes!" Reika cried hornily as her eyes flashed wildly with lust. Cammy's eyes bulged out before she screeched in both pain and pleasure. Cum blasted into Cammy's throat, with the sheer amount causing her cheeks to puff out before cum squirted out of her mouth and nose. Cammy gasped and gagged as she tore herself away from Reika's still squirting cock; the hermaphrodite continued to cum all over Cammy's body while she held onto the scruff of Chun-Li's neck.

Reika moaned ravenously as she finished milking her hot sticky cum all over Cammy. "Ah...oh, God. That feels so good; you did such a good job, baby." Reika moaned sensually. Cammy slurped and licked her lips noisily; her warm, sticky cum tasted so good. Cammy spent the next 5 minutes fondling her cum soaked breasts and sucking her hands and fingers dry. "Mmm...so good. Thank you, master!" Cammy cooed like a little girl.

Reika smiled deviously before she fiercely kissed Cammy on the lips, sucking the last of the cum out of her mouth. "You may rest...but now it's your friend's turn., You hear me, bitch? You'll take whatever I give you and like it, or else!" Reika sneered. Chun-Li glared at her with malice, but Reika did not stop. She grabbed Chun-Li by the face and tried to make her suck her cock, but Chun-Li put up quite a struggle before Reika finally stuffed her cock into her mouth. "Quit resisting me, little slut! You know you like it; so enjoy it while you can!" Reika snarled as she slapped Chun-Li's ass. "Fuck you!" Chun-Li mumbled with her mouthful before biting down as hard as she could.

Reika howled loudly in pain as she fell back, but Chun-Li's anger didn't stop there. She used the last of her strength to break free of her bonds before charging towards Reika and punching her in the face with all her might. "I'll knock you into next week, you ugly whore!" Chun-Li shouted furiously. Reika growled with fury as she punched her back, and the two soon engaged in a brief but brutal fist fight. Chun-Li punched harder each time before she finally swung her leg at Reika's face with a roundhouse kick, sending the witch flying away into the wall.

Reika bolted back up and cried out with fury before her eyes glowed bright white; now she was really angry. "How dare you! I'll teach you to respect your master, you ungrateful little slut! But before I do...I wish to make you suffer!" Reika thundered before throwing a burst of black energy at Chun-Li's chest. Chun-Li cried out in pain as she was forced on her knees, but Reika was not finished just yet.

She grabbed Chun-Li by the neck and began surging electric energy into her body, making the poor woman cry out in agony as she was electrocuted. "Apologize to me for your rude behavior, whore! Say you're sorry!" Reika bellowed. "No! Never; I'll never give in to your evil powers, you fucking lunatic!" Chun-Li shouted through tears of pain. "Say you're sorry or else!" Reika snarled. "No!" Chun-Li shouted as she tried to bolt back up.

Suddenly to Chun-Li's shock, Cammy grabbed her arms from behind and held them tightly while pressing her foot down into her legs. "OW! What the fuck are you doing, Cammy?! STOP IT!" Chun-Li screamed. "I'll hold her down for you, master! Go ahead; enjoy yourself for me!" Cammy boasted evilly. Reika smiled evilly before laughing maniacally; her powers finally paid off now that Cammy was under her control. "Good girl; I'll even allow you to join in on the fun if you wish. But first, let me give this bitch a little snack!" Reika said with evil laughter.

Pretty soon, Reika Kitami was deepthroating Chun-Li like no tommorrow with Cammy fondling and massaging her breasts. "Oh, oh my God! Oh yes; YES! Oh, oh, ohhh! Uh, ugh...Ah yeah! Fuck yeah; you're so good! Suck my big fat meaty cock, you little slut!" Reika moaned ravishly while her eyes rolled back in her head. Chun-Li looked like she suffered from a violent seizure; her eyes were completely white, her face was red, and she was sweaty and hot like a marathon runner. Cammy moaned and groaned sensually as she kept squishing and rubbing Chun-Li's breasts, and she got even steamier as she started to kiss and teas her earlobes with her tongue.

Finally, Reika screamed loudly as she came hard into Chun-Li. Chun-Li's eyes almost burst out of her skull from the sheer force and amount of cum that erupted into her mouth, flooding down her throat and filling up her stomach. Reika's blast of cum was so powerful, she couldn't control her penis and it ended up jerking away from Chun-Li's mouth and wildly hosed down both girls with hot, gooey cum. "AAAHHH! OH MY GOD; I'M CUMMING! OH MY GOD, I'M CUMMING SO MUCH...TAKE IT. TAKE MY CUM AND ENJOY YOURSELVES, YOU LITTLE SLUTS. IT'S MY REWARD TO YOU!" Reika shouted hornily as she kept cumming all over Chun-Li and Cammy.

Chun-Li and Cammy were a complete mess by the time Reika finished cumming all over them, and they enjoyed every moment cleaning each other up with their tongues. Aroused by this steamy sight, Reika desired to finally go for it. "Ok, girls...are you ready? Hope your little cunts can handle my mammoth cock!" Reika taunted as she grabbed Cammy from behind and pinned her wrists. She thrust her throbbing penis into Cammy's moist, hot womanhood; making her scream as her eyes crossed before rolling back into her head. "Oh master! This is amazing; I want you to fuck me forever!" Cammy moaned as moved her hips around while Reika rode her in the reverse cowgirl position.

Reika moaned and groaned as she fucked Cammy, while Chun-Li pressed herself against Cammy and gave her sloppy open mouthed kisses. But as the three girls happily fucked each other silly, an ominous force began stalking his way towards their direction. His bright yellow eyes glowed fiercely as he began morphing a deadly blade from his right arm, while carrying a chained noose in his other hand. "_I can smell you, witch. Prepare to burn in the depths of hell!_" a deep, raspy, and demonic voice whispered.

Reika was about to reach climax, when suddenly her aura senses began alerting her of nearby danger. "Huh? What the hell is that? Girls, stop. Stop for a minute! Listen..." Reika announced as she stopped moving and pulled herself out of Cammy. "Aww, but master...I was so close to cumming!" Cammy whined. "Be quiet, I said! Do you hear something?" Reika snapped. "Master, I don't hear anyth-" Chun-Li began.

She never even got to finish, when a shadowy hand stretched out and grabbed her from behind. Chun-Li gasped as the hand clamped her mouth shut before dragging her away into the darkness. Reika saw the creature taking one of her servants away, and attempted to rush forward to save her. But as she did, an intense pain shot through her chest. "AHH! What the hell is going on here?!" Reika exclaimed as she held her now bleeding chest.

Suddenly, a chain wrapped around her neck and Reika found herself being hoisted up into a dark area of the ceiling. Reika grunted and cried out angrily as she tried to break free, but a menacing pair of glowing yellow eyes stopped her as they glared at her intensely. "Augh, stop! Who do you think you are?! Let me go this instant or suffer the concequences!" Reika demanded. "_Silence! You have no authority to speak to me, whore. Prepare to meet your maker, in Hell!_" the demonic being growled as he grabbed Reika by the throat.

The terrifying Hellspawn leaned his face forward, revealing his shadowy outlined face. His face looked like a blackened skull shrouded in a dark hood, and his eyes glowed menacingly yellow. "_I've given you a chance to change your ways, whore...now you will pay the price. But before you do, I wish to make you suffer!_" the Hellspawn snarled as he started choking Reika. Reika gasped and wheezed as she tried to break free of this Hellspawn's grip, but he was surprisingly strong despite how anorexic and tattered he looked.

But thankfully, Cammy was able to rescue her as she lunged into the air and kicked at the creature; forcing Reika to fall flat on her back. "Ouch! Watch it, you clumsy bitch! You nearly killed me!" Reika snarled as she got back up. "Sorry, master...are you ok?" Cammy whimpered as she hugged her. "Get off of me! Where are you hiding, you coward?! Show yourself this instant!" Reika thundered as her eyes started glowing white. "_I've always watched you, whore. I've been waiting to see if you would change your ways, but it's obvious that you refuse to repent of your sins. For that reason alone, I've reserved a special place in Hell for you!_" the evil Hellspawn rasped from the unseen darkness.

As Reika tried to use her powers to find this unseen attacker, a scream was heard from another room. "Huh? Chun-Li?! Master, Chun-Li is in danger. We must save her!" Cammy said tugging at her arm. Reika looked much more concerned as she began focusing her energy to prepare for battle; what sort of diabolical force of Hell was after her this time? "I will not rest until this fool's head is beneath my feet!" Reika growled as her dick disappeared and dark magic shrouded her with a slutty skintight black dress.

Meanwhile; Spawn was venturing closer towards the abandoned neighborhood of where Reika and the others resided, when suddenly eerie whispering caught his attention. "What? Who's there? Where are you?!" Spawn demanded as he aimed his M4 assault rifle. Suddenly, a black whirlwind blew past him before a shadowy phantom stood before him. Spawn lowered his weapon, somehow recognizing this strange creature. "Who or what the hell are you?" Spawn demanded slowly.

The ghastly creature walked up towards Spawn slowly, revealing himself in the pale moonlight. His body was roughly the same height as Spawn, except that he was completely cloaked in a black robe and wielded a strange blade in his right arm. The creature even wore a blood encrusted cross necklace around his neck; it was the notorious and mysterious Nightspawn! "_I am like you, boy. I am a killer with no allegiance but to my own, and have my own ideals and morals to follow. But unlike you, I know my place and I know who my enemies really are. It's time for you to learn your first lesson in spiritual warfare: Never trust anyone, not even those who you claim to love!_" Nightspawn rasped before teleporting away.

Before Spawn could even speak out to stop him, a purple orb of energy was fired at his direction and sent him crashing into a building. Spawn grunted in pain as he struggled to stand back up on his feet, but he was very surprised to see that it was Reika who attacked him. "Reika? What are you doing?!" Spawn demanded as he stood up and faced her. "So...it was you this whole time, was it? I should've known from the very start it was you trying to destroy me. Well I have news for you, Spawn. Nobody, and I mean fucking nobody, dares to try and stop me. If it's a fight you want, I'll give a hell of a fight you won't soon forget! Prepare to die and burn in Hell, Spawn!" Reika shouted angrily.

***Dark Funeral: Call from the Grave plays!***

Spawn growled in frustration as he clenched his fists, knowing that this moment was going to come sooner or later. So he stood his ground and prepared himself for battle, which started instantly as Reika began throwing orbs of dark energy at him. Spawn retaliated by charging forward and throwing massive punches at Reika. Reika grunted as she was hit, but she refused to be put down. She punched back at Spawn, as well as kicking at him with her powerful legs. Spawn grunted as he was hit by Reika, but he willed himself not to go soft just because she was a woman.

Spawn grabbed Reika by the shoulders and began tackling her through a series of walls before both of them ended up inside of an abandoned building. Spawn and Reika stood apart from each other, panting to catch their breath before resuming their heated battle. Reika cried out fiercely as she began shooting blasts of purple energy from her hands, but Spawn used his cape to shield himself from danger before he charged towards and kept punching and kicking at her.

From a distance, Cammy and Chun-Li watched the battle with widened eyes. "Oh my God! What a horrible monster; I hope master can defeat him without getting hurt!" Cammy whined as she huddled with Chun-Li. Chun-Li's eyes were fixated on Spawn; something was very strange but familar with this strange creature. "Who are you?" Chun-Li wondered as she shuddered.

Spawn and Reika kept punching and kicking each other without hesitation, until Reika finally decided to try and end this. "Ok, Spawn. You've officially worn off my patience; it's time to end this once and for all!" Reika thundered as she began chanting in her ancient language. She formed a pentagram on the ground, standing tall and firm before she began summoning huge balls of fire in the air and threw them at Spawn. Spawn cried out as he was hit a couple of times, but his Necroplasm levels began boiling up with rage. "Damn you, Reika. Stop this foolish nonsense before somebody gets hurt; don't make me kill you!" Spawn shouted as his eyes glowed bright green.

Reika only laughed evilly in triumph as she kept throwing fireballs and bolts of black lightning at him; she obviously was not her loving self, much to Spawn's dismay. "I really didn't want to have to do this to you, but you've left me no other choice." Spawn growled. His fists began surging with powerful energy before he finally fired an enormous streak of Necroplasm at Reika, making her scream in howling agony from such an explosive impact.

***Song ends!***

Reika was now struggling to stand back up after such a powerful attack; she was bruised, battered, and bloodied up. "Grr...you son of a bitch! I never should've trusted you from the start...I'll finish what I should've done a long time ago. I'll take your fucking head off!" Reika growled angrily as she stood back up on her feet. "You don't want to do that. Just give it up and I'll let you go; I don't want to hurt you anymore!" Spawn warned still surging with Necroplasm.

Reika ignored his warning and screamed furiously as she fired a burst of white energy from her hands, but Spawn quickly teleported away before he finally attacked Reika on the weak side. He struck Reika with a savage kick before he used his chains to grab onto her, tightly holding her down while using Necroplasm to paralyze her. "AAAAAAUUUUGGHHH! MAKE IT STOP! IT BURNS!" Reika shrieked. "You asked for this yourself, you fool! I didn't want to have to resort to this, but you didn't give me any other choice!" Spawn shouted before he violently yanked her towards him.

Spawn grabbed Reika by the neck and glared into her eyes, though Reika's rebellious spirit allowed her to glare back. "Are you gonna kill me now? Go ahead, you son of a bitch! Do it; it's what all men wanted to do with me my entire life!" Reika snarled. Spawn could've made any smart comeback or threat to her at that point, but instead he surprised her by blurting out the most unexpected thing imaginable. "I'm not going to kill you." he said calmly. "What? Why not?!" Reika screamed.

Spawn leaned forward, face to face. "I love you, Reika Kitami. And I'm sorry for hurting you...but this is for your own good!" Spawn said with a heavy voice. Reika's face lit up with several different emotions at once; shock, disappointment, sadness, and even joy were all written on her face. But before she could utter another word, something pierced through her chest and made her gasp for air. Spawn used his Necroplasm to form a blade of some sort before he embraced her, stabbing deep into her chest. "Forgive me, Reika...but this is what must be done." Spawn whispered passionately before tearing the blade out.

Reika screamed loudly as she was let go; whatever weapon Spawn used on her not only hurt her, it somehow affected her dark magic. She stumbled back a bit, holding her bleeding wounds while staring at Spawn with confusion and shock. Tears swelled in her eyes before she finally fell on her back, passing out from a loss of blood. Spawn then used his cape to completely wrap Reika into a body cast before he towered over her and teleported both of them away from the scene.

Much, much later; Reika Kitami woke up in a hospital tucked in with several bandages applied to her body. "Ugh...what the hell? What just happened? Where am I?" Reika groggily moaned. "Why, you're in the hospital my dear. You're very lucky that somebody had found you and brought you here; you looked like you had taken quite some damage. But luckily for you, our doctors have patched you up and given you quite a bit of painkillers after the surgery." a friendly doctor began.

Panic hit Reika like a jackhammer to the head. "What?! What fucking surgery? What did you do?!" Reika shrieked. "Calm down, sweetheart. It was nothing serious; there was some kind of shrapnel barely an inch away from your heart, so we had to put you to sleep before we could perform the surgery and remove the strange metal out of your body. But you should be able to be back on your feet in a couple of days. Now get some rest, ok? You'll need it!" the doctor explained kindly.

Reika sighed as she laid her head back against a pillow. "Who brought me here?" she asked at last. "Oh, some friendly and might I even say quite attractive young man. In fact; I do believe he wants to visit you. You want me to let him in so you can talk for a few minutes?" the doctor explained. Reika was beyond confused, but she was done trying to comprehend what the hell was going on, so she agreed. "Ok, sure. Let him in!" Reika huffed.

The doctor smiled as he walked towards the door and opened it up, letting in a handsome young man. He was roughly 30 years of age, had shiny jet black hair, a pair of blue eyes, fair white skin, and wore a black leather jacket, some jeans, and white sneakers. "Hello, Reika. How are you feeling?" the man asked as he sat by Reika's bed. Reika stared at him in utter confusion; who the hell was this guy and how did he know her name? "I'll just leave you two alone for a while." the doctor said before he left and shut the door.

Reika stared at this young man for the longest time in silence, wondering who he was and what the hell had happened. But as the young man sat there in silence just staring back into her violet eyes, she slowly began to remember things before she finally realized in shock who this man was. "Oh my God...it can't be! Raizo?! Is that really you? But...but...you're-" Reika gasped. "I know. I can't explain how, but I can somehow control my Necroplasm. I chose to use it to shroud my ugliness into something more...comforting and easy to look at. How are you feeling now?" Raizo asked as he touched her hands.

Reika immediately felt a rush of joy and relaxation as she gazed upon his smiling face; she felt so much more comfortable and safe, that she completely forgot about all the evil things she did. "I've never felt any better thanks to you!" she whispered passionately as tears rolled down her face. Raizo felt tears of his own before he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips, though Reika didn't seem to mind wrapping her arms around him and tightening their kiss. But while they passionately kissed, Cogliostro watched them from a distance in utter confusion. "I can't believe this! I just don't understand...am I missing something here?! I wonder..." he mumbled to himself in disbelief.

***Well, that's one way to resolve your differences. Fight an epic battle, stab your opponent, and then apologize later when they're in the hosptial. lol Anyway, now that Raizo and Reika seem to be back together again, how long will it be before some other ungodly force of hell tries to tear them apart again? Stay tuned to find out!***


	16. Chapter 16

***Hello, ladies and germs! Now before I begin, I want to say a few things. First of all, if anyone is offended or grossed out with the "futanari" scene from the previous chapter, I do apologize about that. But it was absolutely neccessary for the sake of the story's plot, that and it's a super heavy theme you can thank Bible Black and it's creator's for.**

**So again, I do apologize about that. If you want to make a complaint, fine...but just talk to me first via PM. Oh, and don't leave any nasty reviews about it either; please be mature with your comments in the reviews.**

**Anyway, now that's out of the way...let's continue on with our newest chapter to my new Spawn series. Don't forget to read, review, and enjoy!* ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Lust in the Third Degree!**

**Synopsis: After a brutal battle, Spawn/Raizo takes Reika Kitami to the hospital before deeper and darker secrets are shared between the both of them. After sharing their secrets, they finally confess their true love and admiration for one another...by wildly fucking each other's brains out, of course!**

**Main Characters: Raizo and Reika Kitami**

* * *

Raizo woke up a bit later that night, feeling groggy and lightheaded after so many events going on that night He looked over at Reika, who seemed fast asleep in her hospital bed. Raizo sighed as he got up from his seat to take a walk, when suddenly Reika started to speak to him. "Where are you going, honey? You're not gonna leave me here all alone, are you?" Reika asked softly.

Raizo turned around to face her with a sheepish look on his face. "I was just going to go for a little walk; I need the excersise. Aren't you tired?" Raizo said calmly. "I was...but I have something very important I need to talk to you about." Reika replied softly as she opened her eyes. Raizo was perplexed by her beauty as he sat back down by her side. He honestly didn't see her true beauty before, and he was a bit surprised with himself for feeling so attracted to her.

Reika had the most beautiful violet colored eyes, and Razio could not help but stare at her. "That was a very sweet thing you did for me, Raizo. You could've just left me there to die, but you didn't. You have no idea how much that means to me. I really do appreciate that. Thank you!" Reika said sweetly.

Raizo shrugged his shoulders. "I was just trying to be nice." Raizo said sheepishly. "No...you really made a difference for me, Raizo. You're just so kind and understanding; even after all that I've done. You didn't have to save me all those times, but you did it anyway. That was the bravest and most meaningful thing I've ever seen anyone do!" Reika said as she began to cry.

Raizo blushed a little, but gasped as Reika reached out with her hands and touched his face. "You really are a handsome young man, Raizo. Tell me...what do you think of me? Am I any bit attractive to you?" Reika asked softly as she caressed his face. Raizo was blushing bright red and began sweating nervously; he knew where this was going to lead to. "Reika, I want to say a lot of things. I want to tell you how I feel, I really do. But I-" Raizo began.

Suddenly, Reika sat up and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, Raizo. I know that I'm not afraid of you. So for that reason alone, I trust you more. I'm done trying to hide my secrets from you." Reika whispered passionately. Raizo hugged her back hesitantly, and tried not to moan when she began rubbing his back. "Do you want to know why I'm uncomfortable around men, Raizo? I'll tell you...or I can show you, if you like." Reika said in a tone now more seductive than sweet.

Raizo sighed impatiently. "Reika, please! I'm not in the mood for these games. Just go back to sleep!" he replied snappishly. Reika was actually very surprised when he said that, and she broke away from the hug and looked at him. "Raizo...are you still afraid of me? I knew you were tough and hard to get to, but now you seem so...naive and sensitive!" Reika said as she looked at him.

Raizo only sighed in annoyance; was she really trying to hit on him now? "What's the matter? You don't like girls or women?" Reika asked innocently. "No, it's not that. But I just don't like it whenever girls are always trying to make a move on me! I'm sure you know how it is!" Raizo finally snapped. Reika looked at him with a hurt expression, but suddenly realized that he was right.

Reika took a deep breath before she leaned forward again, making Raizo a bit uneasy and nervous. "Raizo...I can understand. I was once just an innocent teenager who felt like she didn't belong...I never asked for any of those things to happen to me. I was just so lost, confused, angry, and sad all at once. I...I was a complete wreck! I didn't know what to do with my life!" Reika said as she began sobbing.

Raizo seemed to get even more agitated, until Reika finally broke down and confessed her deepest darkest secrets to him. "I'm a fucking futa, ok? I'm a hermaphrodite; I've gotta fucking penis and I'm ashamed to even be alive because of that. But even worse, sometimes I like it and I abuse my powers and seduce other young people. I've done it in the past with several other young people and I still continue to do it even to this day! I don't know why, but I find pleasure in having sex with people even as a hermaphrodite. I can't help it; I really can't! I tried so hard these past several years to control it, but I can't. I'm so sorry, Raizo. Please don't hate me; please! I can barely live with the fact I'm still alive like this now, but I can't even bear with the idea that you would hate me or even want to kill me because of my gender. Please forgive me!" Reika sobbed.

Raizo suddenly felt really stupid for hurting her feelings, and he hugged her and comforted her. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I should be more of a better person than that!" Raizo whispered. "But you already are! Raizo...you already are!" Reika whispered back. She looked deep into his blue eyes with a glistening passion...and then kissed his lips passionately. She dwelled her tongue inside of his mouth and moaned as she tightly held onto him; Raizo actually didn't fight back this time. "Mmph! You're so good, Raizo...you're so good!" Reika moaned as she fiercely kissed him. Raizo moaned as she forced her tongue even further back into his mouth, and tongue wrestled with her for several minutes. Finally; they broke apart and gasped as they held each other's faces. "Raizo...please tell me that I'm beautiful! Please...I'm so lonely, I'm-" Reika began.

Raizo placed his index finger on her lips, shushing her. "Reika...I don't care. I don't give a damn if you're a transgender, I don't care about the bad things you've done in your life, and I don't care if everyone else in this world hates you. You are...the most gorgeous woman I've ever met, and I love you. I'll stand by your side until the heavens fall and I'd die for you; I mean that with all my heart. I already told you about the horrible things I've done in my life, but I'm tired of hanging onto that. Now...all I want is to try and start over again. The only thing I ask is that you please stay faithful to me and never leave me again. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you again!" Raizo whispered passionately.

Reika's face suddenly beamed with joy as she embraced him and smothered him with passionate kisses. "Oh, Raizo! I love you so much...I'm so sorry for hurting you. I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Reika cried as she tearfully kept kissing his entire face. Raizo felt tears swelling in his eyes before he began to touch her body with his fingers, kissing her back with lust and passion. "God, I want you...I haven't touched a woman in God knows how long. Can I keep you?" Raizo blurted out through lustful whispers.

Reika smiled slovenly as she stared at him, cupping his face with her hands before dangling her tongue into his mouth. "I've been waiting for you to say that to me, Raizo. From now on...I'm your property and yours alone. Do whatever you want with me; I'm all yours!" Reika whispered as she kept kissing and licking him. Raizo finally gave up trying to hold back his desire; he wanted her badly and he wanted her now.

With a frighteningly fast speed, Raizo grabbed Reika by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall; heavily kissing her on the lips, neck, and breasts. "Oh! Oh, God...you are horny little bastard, aren't you?" Reika gasped at his sudden aggression. Raizo ignored her naughty comment and roughly grabbed her breasts while grinding against her crotch with his own. "Oh! Raizo...oh God, you're so rough. Take it easy!" Reika whimpered. Raizo stopped for a brief second to look at her before he grabbed her again and slammed her back down on the bed. "Ow! Raizo, stop! What are you doing?!" Reika exclaimed in shock.

Raizo glared at her as he pinned her wrists to the bed, climbing on top of her. "I'm sorry about this Reika...but I may not be able to stop myself. If you're not comfortable with this, then feel free to stop me by any means neccessary...otherwise, let me feel something other than pain for once!" Raizo said gravely before unbuckling his belt. Reika's shocked expression changed into lustful demanding attention and determination; she too felt nothing more than pain most of her life, and it was time for that to change. She reached up to Raizo's shirt and pulled it off with a swift tug before Raizo removed his pants, tossing both clothes aside on the floor.

Without complaint, Reika let Raizo go all out on her. Her nipples became erect with lust, and Raizo could see them through the hospital gown she wore. He ripped the gown off her body before he roughly caressed her breasts. He squeezed, fondled, pinched, kissed, and licked her breasts to his heart's desire for several minutes. Reika's loud and sensual moaning turned him on even more, obviously sensing that she was enjoying this as much as he was.

Reika finally got bored and decided to take her turn. Sh got down on her knees in front of him and gazed at his amazing 10 inch cock. It was hard as a rock, just like she wanted. The pulsating shaft was practically begging for her touch. Reika smiled deviously as she began at the top with a gentle kiss, while her hands followed down the shaft. Then she traced her tongue downward and in a circular path, being sure to not neglect any side.

Raizo groaned as she withdrew before gently licking his balls, taking one into her mouth and sucking. She licked the tip of his cock and felt him shudder while her hands stimulated the base. Reika slowly massaged his balls with one hand and moved her other hand up and down the long shaft while she slowly sucked the head of his dick. She sucked him ever so lightly while swirling her tongue around the tip, driving Raizo insane. She sucked him harder and swirled her tongue faster, before she finally engulfed him completely. Reika deepthroated his shaft until it swelled up and began to throb as he was ready to cum. Reika moaned and squeezed the base of Raizo's penis while she sucked him long and hard.

Raizo was stroking the top of Reika's head, moaning and growling in ecstasy. Almost out of breath, Reika had to back off, but only got a little ways as the hand on her head changed from stroking her hair to fiercely gripping her head. Raizo used his grip on Reika's head to drive her head back down around his meat until he hit the back of her throat again.

Reika gagged as his member was forced into the tightly constricting passage. Reika could only grip Raizo's thighs as he started fucking her face and throat at his leisure. Reika didn't know how much more of the rough face fucking she could take, but she didn't give a damn. The feeling of him savagely fucking and stretching her throat only made her want more.

Four minutes later, Reika thought she had gotten a reprieve as Raizo stopped using her throat for his pleasure, that is until she felt his cock swell up in her throat. Tightening his grip on both sides of Reika's head, Raizo started rapidly thrusting back and forth, desperately seeking release. Reika gasped as the first blast of cum finally filled her throat; the sheer amount forcing it back up to leak out from between her cock stretched lips.

Her eyes widened as that just proved to be the start of the flood as Raizo continued to pour even more cum down her airway. Reika lost track of just exactly how long Raizo filled her, she just knew that she wasn't going to be hungry for a few days. When the flood finally stopped, Raizo allowed Reika to back off and get some much needed oxygen.

After catching her breath, Reika smiled deviously as she licked her cum soaked lips. "My turn." she said as she grabbed Raizo and shoved him onto the bed with a surprising speed and force. Reika then surprised Raizo when she used her magic to make her breasts grow. Now instead of her normal size C, Reika used her magic to turn her breasts into size DDs. She then put her hands on both of her breasts, mashing them around his length. She was surprised that even with her newly large size DD breasts, three and a half inches of Raizo's shaft still stood exposed. "Fuck my titties." Reika demanded as she started rocking her breasts up and down his length.

His mind suddenly went blank at the feeling of his dick buried between her tits. Reika began to give him a titfuck, his cock bumping against her chin with every stroke. Reika tilted her head down and let Raizo's cock slip back in between her lips, letting Raizo fuck her mouth and breasts at the same time. Raizo threw his head back and groaned, the feeling of Reika's mouth sucking on the tip while his shaft was buried in her huge tits was amazing. Reika pulled her head back and sighed with contempt "Does it feel good?" she purred. Raizo nodded his head before Reika giggled and continued. As she slowly caressed his cock with her tits, Raizo jerked his hips up and began thrusting his cock into her breasts.

Raizo couldn't draw his gaze away from those succulent orbs of delight as they glided around his now very hard and very twitchy dick. Raizo nearly swallowed his tongue though as Reika dipped her head down and licked his cock, drawing a large dollop of precum into her mouth. The moist appendage sent a shock up his spine as he nearly gave the beauty a facial. Reika shivered in glee at the taste of Raizo's precum; she was definitely going to get as much of that tasty treat as she could. Dipping her head back down, she lightly kissed the bulbous head before drawing it into her mouth. "Reika…if you don't…ease up…I'm going to…F-fuck." Raizo grunted.

Reika knew that Raizo wouldn't last much longer, so she was going to enjoy this while she could. With her lips wrapped around the massive head of his penis, she started to suck and lick it as she increased the speed of her amazing titfuck. She was taken by surprise however, when she felt his hands grasp her head before he forced her down as much of his cock as he could. Each time his hips hit the bottom of her breasts, they'd jiggle enticingly around his cock, spurring him to do it again and again, each time accompanied by a meaty thwack that echoed around the room

Raizo moaned and groaned loudly as he felt ready to burst. "Can't…hold back…any longer…shit!" he grunted. The experience was more than he could stand. His hips started bucking almost of their own volition. A tremor shot through his body as her pace increased. Pistoning his length in and out of the chasm of cleavage enclosing his length, a final spasm seized his body.

Reika's eyes widened when she felt Raizo's cock pulse before what had to be the biggest blast cum she'd ever encountered in her entire life. Raizo filled her mouth to maximum capacity, making her cheeks puff out from the quantity. She'd barely got even half of the first helping of jizz swallowed before the next wave came like a tsunami. Quite a bit of the hot cum spilled out from her stretched lips to coat her breasts. Reika nearly choked as she desperately tried to swallow all of the thick gooey cum being forced into her mouth, but she finally had to give up after the fifth shot. There was just too much for her to swallow.

Pulling her head out of Raizo's weakened hold, she drew back from the spurting cock only to get a face full of cum. Raizo watched in awe as he proceeded to cover her entire face and tits in a thick layer of jizz. When the flood of the hot, white goo finally died off, Reika did her best to clean of her face with her tongue and fingers, shoveling the thick and tasty goo into her mouth. Raizo grew hard again instantly as he saw her struggling to even swallow the incredibly thick load. Reika was so caught up in cleaning herself of his cum, that she didn't even notice that Raizo's cock was still very much ready to go, even harder than before because of her actions. It throbbed in between her breasts, shocking Reika. "What the hell?! Holy shit, you're still fucking hard as a rock!" Reika exclaimed, no small amount of arousal slipping into her tone.

However, Raizo was not satisfied. Spanning her waist with his hands, he flipped her with an almost alarming ease and speed. Reika was very suddenly on her back with Raizo on top of her. Her protests were quieted when she felt his fingers gently rub her already engorged clit.

He pulled his fingers from her and she whimpered in disappointment under him. He straddled one of her legs and quieted her by roving his hands over the rest of her body. She was so responsive. Her skin tightened and flushed under the huff of his breath against her nipple. He gripped her ankle and drew her leg across his body so her hips were twisted sideways. She was almost too busy with what his other hand was doing to notice how he was positioning her. "Raizo? What are you doing?" she asked. "Never been fucked sideways?" Raizo grinned. He greedily absorbed her confused expression before he shoved forward.

His cock plunged into her, _right_ to the hilt, and she nearly blacked out. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she almost collapsed, stunned by the sheer sensory overload. Raizo wasn't feeling too calm about the whole situation either. His chest heaved as he sucked in cooling breaths in an attempt to keep from spilling himself then and there. She was so fucking _tight_! He panted, folding over her leg and letting his forehead rest against her breasts.

Reika heaved and gasped heavily as Raizo continued to thrust back and forth. "I've never been taken like this." Reika admitted. She let out a slow breath and her lips curved in a smile. She then wriggled against him, shifting and then gasping when he slid even deeper into her. Reika gave a sound from deep in her throat that was halfway between a groan and a purr. "I like it." she said with a slutty smile. "Glad to hear it...but the best is yet to come." Raizo smirked as he stretched over her and seized her mouth in a quick biting kiss. "What do you - OOOHHH!" Reika began before her eyes widened. Raizo slowly pulled out, until only the tip of his cock remained inside her, then slid all the way inside again. He gripped her thighs, tugging her closer with every stab of his cock into her. She could feel the flared head of it banging against the mouth of her womb with every plunge and her spine bowed.

Raizo then turned Reika onto her back, wrapping her legs around his waist. Reika didn't think he could get any deeper, but he proved her wrong and worked his hips with a tortuously slow pace that had her keening in minutes. Reika gasped and even cried as she tried to grab onto something to hold on for support, but accidentily ended up scratching Raizo. Raizo cried out as she accidentily scratched him, and he spanked her ass hard. "Oh, you'll pay for that." Raizo growled playfully. "Sorry!" she practically whined.

He slammed her with lightning quick thrusts, hot and hard like a thunderbolt. Raizo then bent over and began tormenting her breasts by using his tongue, lips and teeth. Reika began howling with ecstasy as Raizo kept roughly fucking her while sucking, nipping, and even pulling on her breasts with his teeth. Then surprised her yet again as he bit her neck, sucking hard on the sensitive skin there. Raizo reached down so he could swirl his fingers maddeningly around her clit, while still fucking her hard and senseless. "Oooo... yes! Oh God! YES! Fuck me! Uhhh! Oh yeah baby, fuck me! I'm your slutty bitch! Please fuck me like the rotten little whore that I am!" Reika shouted hornily as her mind was broken by Raizo's hard fucking.

He kept at it for an age. Grunting, growling, and groaning he kept fucking Reika like no tommorrow. Her screams kept turning him on, intensifying the pace. "_Holy shit! I can't believe she actually enjoys this; I feel kinda bad for being so rough with her...but this just feels so good! I don't wanna stop!_" Raizo thought as he kissed her mouth openly while roughly squeezing and playing with her breasts. Reika's eyes were pure white from ecstasy, her mind blank and broken from Raizo penetrating deeper and deeper by the minute. "_Oh my God! Oh, in all my years I've never had a man fuck me so hard! My whole fucking body is on fire and I don't even care; I want this man to break me. I want him to break me and make me his own. God, I'm such a fucking slut!_" Reika thought as she smiled with her mouth open and her tongue hanging out.

Raizo's hand fisted in Reika's hair, while he dragged her mouth up to his for a brutally sweet kiss. His other hand roamed over her body, sliding between her legs and pinching her clitoris hard enough to send her over the edge. Reika screamed into his mouth, lightning striking along her nerve endings, and bucked under him.

Raizo growled, riding her hard and then tore his mouth from hers. He threw his head back, every muscle in his body stood out in sharp relief and he shouted, burying himself deep inside her and came harder than he ever had in his entire life. Reika groaned in ecstasy as he filled her up to the brim with his seed. Several minutes went by before he finally stopped cumming. Reika attempted to sit up, but she was so exhausted from the rough fucking that she collapsed. Raizo pulled himself out of Reika's weary, wet pussy before he too fell ontop of Reika and passed out.

***Umm...wow. That's all I can really say about this chapter, really. Actually, I wanted to thank Tyrannosaurus Rex Luthor for helping me out with this lemon. And before you ask buddy, yes...I'll actually include the more detalied parts of that threesome in a later chapter. But with all this romance going on, what are the villains up to? Stay tuned to find out!***


	17. Chapter 17

***Hello everyone. Remember when I said that I wasn't going to make this a movie? I take that back; I've run out of ideas to make this a "series" and I thought to myself, I might as well just make this a movie now and get it over with before I lose interest in this damn thing. But don't worry; these last upcoming chapters will have you on the edge of your seat. So with that out of the way, sit back and enjoy the show!**** Don't forget to read, review, and enjoy!* ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Broken Love!**

**Synopsis: Spawn and Reika are finally together, and they try to start their lives over again as normal people. But when Frenzy threatens to tear them apart once and for all, Spawn finally learns the horrifying truth to his past. Meanwhile; Batman is approached by several supers and demand an explanation for Batman's strange behavior. The answer they receive is quite shocking, but not as shocking as what happens next!**

**Characters: Spawn, Reika Kitami, Frenzy, Cogliostro, Darren Spinellie, Michael Hartman, and Dr. Payne**

**Guest Characters: Batman, the Punisher, Captain America, Iron Man, Wolverine, Rorshach, Nightwing, Spiderman, Cat Woman, the Thing, and the Hulk**

* * *

Raizo and Reika woke up the next day, tired but happy to be together as a couple. When they left the hospital after a few days of resting, Reika decided that she and Raizo should find a place to stay and start their lives over. "Raizo, I've been thinking about something for a while. We should find a place of our own and start our lives over again. We can live like normal people and have a family; doesn't that sound wonderful?" Reika began. Raizo had to admit the thought of living a normal life is what he always dreamed of, but for some reason he also had a feeling that might not work out so well. "Well...what did you have in mind? For our new home?" Raizo said at last. "I have a place in Midtown; a nice penthouse I bought years ago. We could start there!" Reika suggested.

Raizo happily agreed with her idea, and they soon took a cab towards Midtown. But as they left, they were unaware that Cogliostro watched them from afar. "So you two think you can just walk away from all this unscathed? You have no idea how grave of a mistake you are making! But I guess you'll have to figure that out for yourselves, won't you?" Cogliostro said gravely.

But as Cogliostro walked away and into a dark alley, he was approached by Frenzy. "Why the long face old man? You looked like you just attended somebody's funeral." Frenzy sneered. "Be quiet, you foul fiend! I am in no mood for your sick games!" the old man growled. "Oh, but I think you're wrong. You see, I'm not playing games anymore...because now, you've officially crossed the line. Even you can't seem to kill the Spawn and his girlfriend, so this time...I've convinced not one, but two ruthless killers to get this job done right. So now, you owe me!" Frenzy said now changing his tone.

Cogliostro turned around and glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded. "You know for an old wise guy, you sure are stupid! Perhaps I was wrong about you all this time; maybe you have gone soft for them, haven't you? Well look on the bright side...when Hell finally freezes over, it will be you responsible for telling Malebolgia about your little plans of dominating his realm. Actually, don't even bother...I already told him everything!" Frenzy said with an evil smile.

Cogliostro's eyes flared with wrath as he said that. "You little snitch! I trusted you to keep your mouth shut on this!" he roared. "Yeah; big mistake on your part, old man. But hey...it's the way things work with our kind, remember? In fact; Malebolgia is so impressed with my own progress, he's thinking of making me next in line as ruler of Hell. And you wanna know the first thing I'm gonna do as new ruler? I'm gonna force you on your knees, begging me for mercy and forgiveness while torturing the hell outta you; and I'll do it in front of your little friends Spawn and Reika too!" Frenzy snarled viciously.

The old man turned his back on him, forcing himself not to lose his temper. "You're making a huge mistake, fool. It is not me you should fear; it's that new Hellspawn and his lover. With both of their powers combined, you stand no chance! If anything, they ought to make you beg for mercy!" Cogliostro said grimly. "AHA! So you have been getting soft on them, haven't you?! Well, that doesn't matter...because soon, my two clients will have them permenantly seperated and you'll be the first one Spawn blames!" Frenzy snapped as he pointed at him. "I don't care...not anymore; now I see that this one is different. If he kills me, so be it...but you'll be the first to suffer his wrath!" Cogliostro warned.

Frenzy ignored his comment and walked off to go meet with his "clients", while Cogliostro wandered away into an abandoned graveyard. He approached the open grave he found earlier and sighed as he sat down on it's ledge. "Oh, Simmons...what am I to do? I failed you, and now I feel like I've failed this new Spawn. What do I need to do in order to turn this all around?" he wondered out loud.

Later that evening; Raizo and Reika finally adjusted to their new home and were making plans of finding new jobs, when they were suddenly interrupted. "Ok...so we've applied to 6 different jobs, and we know that only 2 of them are willing to hire us. Which of these jobs should we take, Raizo? The nursing job or the police job?" Reika said as she showed Raizo a newspaper. "Hmm...that's kind of a tough choice. For you, I think you'd be best with nursing. But I'm not so sure if any of those jobs would take me." Raizo admitted. "Really? How come you think that? You'd be wonderful." Reika said as she touched his face.

Raizo stared at her face, with Reika staring back. For a few moments they just looked at each other before they leaned forward and kissed. "Reika...I love you, but there's something I need to tell you." Raizo said at last. "What do you need to tell me?" Reika asked. But before Raizo could answer, the sound of a car screeching to a halt was heard outside. "What the hell?" Raizo muttered as he turned around. He walked over towards the window and gasped in horror at what he saw; Darren Spinellie came heavily armed with several of his thugs with pissed off expressions on their faces!

Raizo cursed as he closed the curtains. "Reika, go! Get out of here!" Raizo cried. "What? But why, Raizo? What did you do?!" Reika exclaimed. "Just go, damn it! They're after me, not you! Get out of here!" Raizo shouted. "Raizo!" Reika demanded. Suddenly, loud gunfire was heard downstairs along with screams. Darren and his thugs began shooting up the place with AK-47s, Desert Eagle pistols, and double barrel shotguns. "Find them and destroy them both; I don't care if you gotta kill everyone else, but they ain't leaving this place alive!" Darren shouted angrily.

Several of the thugs stormed their way up the stairs, kicking down doors and gunning down innocent people. When a few of the thugs finally arrived at Reika's apartment, they burst through and began looking for them. "Come on out and get this over with! We'll try to make your deaths quick if you cooperate!" one of the thugs demanded. Another thug opened the door to the bathroom, only to have a high heel kick him in the face. "Get outta my house, you braindead assholes!" Reika shouted. "It's the witch; waste her!" the first thug shouted as he aimed his pistol at her.

Suddenly, Raizo grabbed him from behind and wrestled the gun out of his hands before punching and kicking him with all his might. Reika engaged in a fierce fight against two thugs, but she seemed to be losing. One of them grabbed her from behind before elbowing her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. "Come on; let's take her to the boss. We'll let him finish her off!" one of the thugs said. "NO! Let her go, you assholes! It's me you want dead, not her! Let her go!" Raizo shouted.

But as he attempted to charge towards them, one of the thugs stabbed a knife into his chest before punching him in the face. Not even finished, the thugs dragged his still body over towards the window and tossed him down 10 stories to his apparent death; smashing him into a nearby parked car. "That oughta shut him up! Come on, let's get outta here!" the leading thug sneered before spitting at Raizo's direction. Reika woke up and began screaming furiously as she tried to break loose, but the thugs wouldn't go easy on her this time. "No! Let me go, you sons of bitches! LET ME GO!" she roared. "Shut up, cunt! Don't make us kill you!" one of the thugs snarled as he strapped duct tape to her mouth and tied her hands up with rope.

The thugs carried Reika down the steps before they left the hotel, tossed her body into the trunk of one of their cars, and drove off. At the same time, Raizo burst up onto his feet just in time to see Reika being driven away. "NOOOO! REIKA...COME BACK! Reika...oh, God! What have I done?!" Raizo sobbed. Suddenly, evil laughter was heard from behind him. "It's too late, punk! You deserve to lose her, as much as you deserve what I'm about to do to you. This is for my brother!" Darren Spinellie sneered before shooting his double barrel shotgun at Raizo.

Raizo cried out in pain as he was shot in the chest and flew back against a brick wall. He grunted as he fell back down on the ground, but Darren wanted him to suffer. He picked him back up and beat the living daylights out of him with his fist, each punch becoming more brutal than the last. Finally, Darren stabbed a knife into his throat before tossing him into a pile of garbage in a nearby alley. "I should congratulate you for making it this far, but I'm too pissed off about what you did to my baby brother! You're a worthless, good-for-nothing corpse; just like your fucking cunt of a girlfriend, Reika. She's ugly, helpless, and pathetic...and there ain't nothing you can do to save her. She's finished; just like you're about to be!" Darren spat as he stood over Raizo.

Raizo's eyes opened and began glowing bright green, and a deep, menacing growl came out from his throat as he slowly stood back up. "You're wrong about that, fool. If anyone's going to be finished...it's you!" Raizo snarled in a deep voice. His entire body seemed to wither away from a burst of Necroplasm before he transformed into Spawn; cape, mask, and all. Darren shouted with fury as he kept blasting his guns at him, but Spawn grabbed Darren by the throat and lifted him into the air, glaring into his eyes.

Spawn was beyond pissed off with Darren; he crossed the line for the last time. "I warned you what was going to happen if you fucked with me or Reika; now you're going to pay!" Spawn shouted. Spawn slammed Darren over against a car, smashing it up while accidentily turning on the radio.

***Impending Doom: There Will Be Violence plays!***

Darren almost immediately got back up and shouted angrily at Spawn while pointing a pistol at him. "GET HIM, YOU FUCKING RETARDS! KILL THAT BASTARD!" Darren screamed. Several thugs then appeared and blasted their guns at Spawn, but they did nothing but irritate Spawn. Spawn grabbed a nearby pole and tore it out before he speared a thug against a wall, making him drop his AK-47 to the ground.

Spawn darted towards the gun and picked up before grabbing another thug, stabbing the barrel of the assault rifle through his back before shooting at the other thugs. The poor man screamed as the AK-47 tore through his spine and blasted bullets at the other thugs, who were screaming in agony as they were blasted apart. Furious, Darren took cover behind a truck and threw a grenade at Spawn, who seemed completely unharmed from the explosion.

Spawn then took the worthless thug and gun and threw them over at Darren. Darren cried out angrily as he jumped out from his hiding spot, blasting his gun at Spawn. But Spawn used his chain to grab onto a billboard and tore it down on top of Darren. Miraculously, Darren was able to jump away to safety before he was crushed, but a nearby diner was not so lucky as it was reduced to a pile of ash and rubble. Darren attempted to climb up a ladder to escape onto another roof, but Spawn's chain grabbed him by the neck and violently yanked him back into the ground. "COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN, YOU FUCKING COWARD!" Spawn roared.

As Spawn began violently yanking Darren towards his direction, several frightened civilians hid in the debris littered streets to see what would happen next. Spawn finally grabbed Darren by the neck, choking him as hard as he could before he finally pinned him against the wall and glared into his eyes. Now he was going to get answers from this little punk, and he would enjoy every moment making him suffer.

***Song ends!***

Spawn seethed with rage as he glared into the pathetic man's eyes. "Where is Reika?" he demanded. "Fuck you!" Darren spat. Spawn growled with fury as he slammed Darren against a dumpster, busting his lip wide open. "I want answers from you! And I'm not going to waste anymore time with your mouthing off; tell me before I tear you to pieces!" Spawn shouted. "I already gave you my answer, you sack of shit! Fuck you, and fuck your whore of a girlfriend too!" Darren moaned.

Spawn grabbed Darren back up before throwing him into a nearby barber shop, making a mess of the place. "Hey! My barber shop; I just cleaned this up! You fucking supers don't know when to qui-AAAHHH!" the old barber snapped before Spawn grabbed him and threw him out of the shop. Darren gasped as he saw his attacker lunge forward, but he grabbed a nearby razor and slashed at Spawn to try and ward him off.

It didn't work; Spawn bled Necroplasm, but the acidic substance made Darren scream as he was burnt by the scalding fluid, and Spawn grabbed his neck before hoisting him against the wall. "I'll only ask one more time. Where...is...Reika?!" Spawn snarled. "I already told you, asshole! And I'll keep saying it over and over again; fuck you and fuck your-" Darren seethed. He didn't get to finish because Spawn threw him out of the barber shop.

Darren cried out as he rolled across the street and then laid there completely bloodied up and bruised; he couldn't hold out against Spawn much longer. Spawn growled angrily as his Necroplasmic Rage began to build up. "If you refuse once more, I'll wither your sad sorry ass to a husk!" Spawn threatened as he picked Darren back up and held him by the shoulders.

Darren suddenly started laughing hysterically. "What the hell is so fucking funny? Why are you laughing?! Talk to me, god damn you!" Spawn roared as he shook him. "It's you, you asshole! You honestly think that I'm the only one who wants you completely erased from the face of this earth? There are more people who want you dead as a doorknob than just a bunch of satanists and loser psychopaths like Bane or the Joker!" Darren said while spitting blood.

Spawn was very shocked to hear of this. There were other people who wanted him dead? "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Who else wants me dead? Tell me now!" Spawn demanded. "You should know...he sent you to your own death over in Vietnam; he told me himself how much he despised you. Who else has enough money and power to get what he wants? Who else has the power to hire as many hitmen to his leisure to try and kill those who stand in his way? Who else is the most powerful crimelord in the world; able to buy out Miami, Vegas, and soon this fucking city? Who else hired you to kill off all those gooks in Vietnam and ordered one of his men to have you killed?" Darren sneered.

Spawn felt a chill in his spine as finally realized who he was referring to; he couldn't believe it took him this long to figure out who this evil menace was. "No! It can't be...Hartman?! He's the one?! He's the betrayer?!" Spawn exclaimed. "That's right, Spawn...and you ain't gonna be able to stop him, neither. He's got all the super villains, all the gangs, and even the police under his control. You ain't got shit on him, so kill me if you want...I'm dead anyway. And so is Reika!" Darren cackled.

With a grimace and a snarl, Spawn grabbed Darren by the face before he cleanly ripped out his spine and tore the rest of his body in half; the streets were repainted red with his blood. Spawn roared with furious vengeance and anger as he threw his arms up into the air. "NOOOO! HARTMAN, YOU TRAITOR! WHY? WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO ME?! WHY?! I'LL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Spawn roared. As he took off in a rage, Cogliostro watched everything from above on a safe rooftop. He shook his head sadly as he sighed. "It's all my fault; I'm to blame for all of this!" he whispered sadly.

Meanwhile back at the secret Supers HQ in Midtown; Batman was brooding alone in his office when he heard a knock on his door. "Go away, please. I'm busy!" Batman growled. "You can make time, Batman!" Captain America snapped as he kicked the door down. Along with him was Iron Man, Rorschach, Nightwing, Batgirl, and Bruce Banner. "What the hell is the meaning of all this? Stop this nonsense at once!" Batman demanded as he jumped out of his seat.

But before he could move, Iron Man shoved him back down on his chair. "Shut up and sit down! You've got some explaining to do, and we'll start off with this!" Iron Man cried angrily as he threw a newspaper at him. Batman glared at his interrogators before he looked at the newspaper. There was article about his alter ego, Bruce Wayne, making a contract deal with Michael Hartman. "Care to explain something to us, Bruce?" Nightwing demanded. "This is obscene! How dare you make such an accusation towards me!" Batman began. "Enough of the act, Bruce! Tell us what the hell is going on! You can't keep hiding your dirty secrets in the shadows forever!" Batgirl shouted.

Batman suddenly felt very uneasy about the whole situation, wondering how in the hell did they even find out about that newspaper article. "Talk now or we'll be forced to use unneccesary violence!" Rorschach growled as he held his fist to Batman's face. Batman pushed him away before he finally gave up and decided to tell the truth. "Fine! You win; you got me...I made a few deals with Michael Hartman, but only because I had no other choice." Batman lied. "Bullshit! You're hiding something from us, and I don't like it. Try again!" Nightwing demanded. "I'm telling you the truth!" Batman growled through his teeth. "Should we talk about this with the other supers? Because that's exactly what's gonna happen if you don't come clean and tell us everything!" Captain America threatened.

Batman stood up on his feet, glaring at everyone. "I made a mistake, ok? It was my fault that Alfred is in critical condition at the hospital!" Batman said at last. Everyone was very shocked to hear him say that. "What?! Ok, time out! You told me that Alfred was killed by Hartman's gangsters when they invaded your home!" Batgirl exclaimed. "I lied; there were no gangsters that killed Alfred. I made that up so you wouldn't know the truth!" Batman snapped as he turned his back on them. "HEY! Look at us when we're speaking to you; what the fuck happened?!" Bruce Banner shouted trying not to lose his temper.

Batman looked very uneasy, knowing that if he didn't tell the truth, things were only going to get worse. "It was you, wasn't it? You hurt Alfred because you lost your temper and you're trying cover things up! Now it all makes sense to me...I should've known right from the start!" Nightwing seethed. "It wasn't my fault; Alfred kept asking questions and I had no control of my emotions. If he hadn't kept pressing me on my private business-" Batman blurted out. "Then he wouldn't have found out that it was Michael Hartman you've been secretly making deals with to pay off for your mistake. What the hell happened to you, Bruce? I was told you were a man who could be trusted! Has it finally happened? Have you finally been corrupted by the very thing you swore to fight against?" Captain America said bitterly.

Batman finally broke out of Bruce Banner's arms before getting into Captain America's face. "I woke up; and now it's time you did the same thing!" he snarled. As if on cue, the sound of a helicopter was heard on the roof. "You son of a bitch! You sold us out?!" Batgirl screamed. "No...I sold myself out; you just happened to get involved!" Batman retorted before marching off towards the roof. "Hey! Get back here, you traitor! HEY!" Bruce Banner shouted as his eyes turned green. "Easy, bub! Don't lose your cool just yet!" Wolverine hissed as he grabbed his arm.

Back up on the roof, Michael Hartman arrived via a helicopter and approached Batman with a suitcase. "Hartman...you're a little early ahead of schedual." Batman announced as he faced him. "I have things to do, Bruce. Well...what about it? You have what I want or not?" Hartman snapped. Batman sighed as he took out a USB flash drive containing the secret locations of rogue supers, both hero and villain. "It's all right in here." Batman said. "Excellent! And I have what you need here; the serum to help get your old pal Alfred back on his feet again." Hartman said as he showed off the suitcase.

But just as they were about to trade, all of the other supers burst into the scene. "STOP! What are you doing, Bruce?! Don't listen to him!" Cat Woman exclaimed. "Don't you know what that maniac will do to us?!" Spiderman cried. "He's gonna waste us all!" The Thing growled. "Don't do this, Bruce. Please...I'm begging you!" Batgirl pleaded. "You do this and I'll never forgive you! Don't you dare betray us in the hands of this pansey liberal-" Rorschach began.

Suddenly, Hartman started laughing. "What's so funny?" Spiderman demanded. "You of course! You think of me as a liberal? Oh, you're foolishly mistaken. I'm a right-wing, red-blooded son of a bitch who has pride in my country and pride in my rights as an American citizen. That, and the fact you think I'm trying to despose of you fools. On the contrary!" Hartman said before motioning his fingers at the helicopter.

Suddenly, the pilot stepped out armed with an M16 assault rifle with a familiar looking skull design on his shirt; it was the Punisher! "What?! How is this-" Batman exclaimed. "You see, kids...this man knows how to live. Not only does he promise to pay us for what we're good at, he offers us protection. I'm untouchable now that I can eleminate crime any way that I choose, and you can be free to do the same thing for the price of being under his control." the Punisher said with a wry grin.

Hartman smirked deviously as he opened the suitcase and revealed what was really inside; a dangerous set of tubes with an even more dangerous level of Necro 666, one of the most dangerous and illegal drugs on the planet. As he opened up the suitcase, another man stepped out of the helicopter. He appeared to be a man in a white lab coat and surgeon mask, but looked like a zombie due to his severe scar tissue. It was the notorious Dr. Alexander Payne, the world's most evil and maniacal mad scientist alive. "Ah...new test subjects! Perfect; I've always wanted to test my precious serum on real life supers!" Dr. Payne said with a raspy voice and a creepy smile.

Hartman laughed as he paced around the shocked supers. "You see, my dear friends? It's a win-win situation for all of us; join me and I can make you accomplish even more than you ever even dreamed of. You'll be heroes again and your enemies will tremble at the very mention of your names. This is a once in a lifetime offer; so don't fuck it up!" Hartman smirked.

Suddenly, another evil villain appeared from the shadows. It was none other than (big surprise) Frenzy, wearing a suit similar to what a salesman would wear. "That's right, ladies and germs. Step right up; get all your wildest dreams and fantasies come true, with the magic touch of a button. Just sign yourselves up for a simple dosage of Necroplasm, and you are in! But hurry; supplies are limited while they last...that, and we've got the whole place locked down and armed with guys with guns who will shoot on sight if you try anything stupid! It's your choice!" Frenzy announced while countless gunmen popped out of the shadows with powerful assault rifles and sniper rifles.

Everyone looked at each other with dumbfounded looks on their faces; how in the hell did all of this just happen to them, they wondered. "Come on, make a descion already...we're getting bored here and we've got things that need to be done!" Frenzy snapped. Bruce Banner started to get very nervous, which soon started turning to anger as he rightfully felt betrayed by his own friend Bruce Wayne. "No...no, I won't do it. I won't do it! I can't! I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Bruce roared as he started transforming into the Hulk.

In an instant, the Hulk roared ferociously as he charged towards the first person on his mind and sight: Batman. "HULK SMASH BAT!" Hulk cried as he tackled him off of the roof. Batman cried out as he was suddenly attacked and both supers brawled their way down towards the streets below via a mid-air battle. "Well...that was weird. I guess that means they're not interested; ok, boys...do what you must. I've gotta date with a certain witch!" Frenzy sneered before teleporting away.

Hartman shook his head as his smile disappeared. "Knock them all out and then escort them to my mansion; I have plans for them!" Hartman said as he got back on his helicopter. Punisher threw a gas grenade at the supers and they all freaked out as they tried to escape back inside, but the hidden soldiers fired tranquilizers at them and knocked them out cold. "We're gonna need another helicopter!" Punisher mumbled. "Not needed; watch this!" Dr. Payne sneered as he pressed a button on a little remote.

Suddenly, a VTOL aircraft appeared in less than a minute, piloted by what appeared to be a psychotic criminal high on the Necro 666. "Take them away; but gently. I want these fools fresh for my testing I've got in store for them!" Dr. Payne announced. The VTOL turned around and the bay doors opened before several of Dr. Payne's henchmen grabbed the supers and dragged them inside before the VTOL took off. "Let's go; and hurry! We must not delay in case of any witnesses!" Dr. Payne snarled as he got back on the helicopter. "I don't think anyone would even care to notice at this point!" Punisher said before getting back in the chopper.

Soon enough, everyone took off...but not before a final explosive surprise. "Wait, what are you doing?" Dr. Payne demanded. Punisher fired several missiles at the secret Supers HQ, blowing the building up to pieces. "Ok...now nobody will notice we were here!" Punisher smirked before flying the chopper away. But unaware to anyone else, Spawn watched everything from a distant rooftop and knew where to go next. "Hartman...you took everything away from me, now it's time I make you pay the price!" Spawn growled as he began chasing after them.

***Oh boy...we got ourselves a real ugly situation here, don't we folks? Will Spawn save the day...or will he destroy everything and everyone in his path in a rage to get to Hartman? Stay tuned to find out!***


	18. Chapter 18

***Hello everyone. I'm back and I have a few more chaps in store for you all. I may or may not make a few sequel stories to this, but we'll see how this first story turns out. Until then, enjoy the rest of the show!**** ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Trapped in the House of Horror! (Part 1)**

**Synopsis: The supers have been kidnapped and trapped inside of a dungeon-like hellhole with the insane madman known as Dr. Payne, who reveals a little too much information about his most recent tests with a certain pre-Hellspawn. Meanwhile, Spawn himself storms through Hartman's complex in search of Reika, when more flashbacks reveal his dark past. Can Spawn redeem himself by hunting down Hartman or will he choose to rescue Reika instead?**

**Characters: Spawn, Reika Kitami, Dr. Payne, and Michael Hartman**

**Guest Characters: Nightwing, Rorschach, Batgirl, the Punisher, Iron Man, Wolverine, Spiderman, Captain America, the Hulk, Batman, Cat Woman, and the Thing**

**Brief Cameos: Cogliostro, Frenzy, Malebolgia, and Detective Roland**

* * *

Nightwing woke up with a massive migrane, moaning and groaning as he found himself alone in the dark somewhere. "Ugh...my head! Where the hell am I?" he muttered. "Dick? Dick Greyson...are you there? Speak to me!" a feminine voice called out. "Huh? Barbara?! Where are you? Where are we?!" Nightwing called out. "I don't know; it's so dark, I can't even see 10 feet in front of me!" Batgirl replied. "I think we've been locked up in a dungeon of some sort!" Rorschach said from the unseen.

Suddenly, a door was heard opening and a light was seen briefly. The supers could see two men dragging a woman into the room before slamming her into a cell and locked it up tight. "Ouch! You bastards will pay for this; when my strength returns, you will regret ever living!" the short haired blonde snapped. "Aw, shut up you little cunt! Nobody cares; just be glad you'll die last!" a thug sneered before spitting at her. "Look on the bright side; at least you can watch all these other supers suffer before your execution!" the other thug cackled.

As they left, Reika Kitami cried out with anger before slamming her fist against the cell bars. "Damn you! Oh my God, Raizo...wherever you are, I know you will find me. I have faith in you!" Reika said passionately. Wolverine was right next to her cell and got a better look at her. "You a super too?" he asked. Reika turned to face him with a confused look on her face. "Uh, define super for me." she replied. "You have special powers, don't you? Maybe you can help us bust the hell outta this joint!" Wolverine growled impatiently. "Do I look like a lock picker to you, asshole? Leave me alone!" Reika snapped back.

Suddenly, lights were turned on and lit up the whole room. Everyone gasped in horror at what they saw was inside of this room; it was a fucking slaughterhouse! A tiny and open little shower stall was stained with blood, a table saw encrusted with blood looked recently used, an electric chair was still steaming hot, and many other sharp and blunt instruments of torture were neatly put away for use. "Oh my God! What is this?!" Cat Woman whimpered. "It's a madhouse...no, not even that's appropriate. It's a torture chamber!" Spiderman said heavy with fear in his voice.

The door opened up again and the menace in the white labcoat and surgeon mask stepped inside; Dr. Payne was smirking evilly behind his mask while carrying a meat cleaver in his right hand. His entire body was splattered with blood and gore, and he seemed to revel in it's mess. "I'm sorry to keep you all waiting...but I had a previous engagement!" Dr. Payne said with evil laughter before slamming the meat cleaver down into the table. A few of the supers gulped in fear, while others glared at him.

Finally, the Thing was the first to speak out against him. "Who the hell do you think you are, asshole? You let me outta these bars and I'll show you a fair fight!" he shouted. Dr. Payne turned to face him with a blank stare in his eyes, though he appeared to still be smiling behind his mask. "Is that a challenge I sense from you? If so, then I'd love to see what you are a capable of...Ben Grimm!" Dr. Payne said with an evil sense of glee. The Thing got wide eyed and mouth agape as he heard his real name. "How the hell do you know my real name?! Who the hell are you?!" the Thing demanded.

Dr. Payne laughed menacingly before he paced around the room. "I know everything about each and every one of you fools. I know who you are, what you've done your entire lives, who you love and who you hate, what your strength and weaknesses are, and I even know the tiny little detailed secrets that you hold near and dear to yourselves. I've been watching you longer than you realize!" Dr. Payne began with a menacing tone in his voice.

The supers were now definitely afraid of this madman; how did he know all of this and what did he want to do with them, they wondered? "Who are you?!" Cat Woman shrieked. "I...am...Dr. Alexander Payne; the greatest scientist who ever lived. Or at least I was until I became what you all are: FREAKS!" Dr. Payne snarled as he ripped off his surgeon mask. A few supers gasped or cried out in horror as they saw Dr. Payne's horrifically disfigured and zombiefied face. "Nuclear testing has reduced me into a walking dead corpse, but I have lived to tell you the painful tale of agony I have endured for the past 65 years." Dr. Payne snarled before approaching his work station.

As he rambled on and on about his past life, he grabbed out and sorted many painful looking instruments and weapons of torture. "What is he doing?!" Spiderman muttered. "My God; he's a freaking lunatic!" Iron Man whispered. "They banned me from the Motherland, simply because my ideals were new. Simply because they feared me and my experiments! We would've won the war against those fascist nazi rats! But no; they didn't want to listen to me...well, just look at me now! I'll show them; I'll show everyone! And you'll be next in line to suffer my wrath! I'll make these freaks suffer even worse than that little bastard boy, Raizo." Dr. Payne continued as he grabbed a machete and began sharpening it.

Reika Kitami gasped as she heard Dr. Payne mention Raizo's name. Now she couldn't help but wonder if there was some kind of past with these two. Finally, she couldn't bear to wonder any longer. Perhaps she could buy everyone some time until Raizo would show up to rescue her. "Hey! I gotta question for you, doctor!" Reika said at last trying her best to hide her fear.

Dr. Payne growled as he got into her face, but Reika just glared back at him. "Fine; I guess it's fair enough since these are your last hours. What do you want?" he snapped at last. "What was the name of your first victim? Who did you first experiment on? And I want to know everything, so don't sugar coat it!" Reika demanded firmly. Dr. Payne smiled evilly before he burst into maniacal laughter. "So...you want to know what I've done? Very well; I guess I could spare a few minutes and tell you the greatness of my research. Let me see...it all began when the Vietnam War broke out in the early 60s." Dr. Payne began.

The other supers noticed what Reika was doing. "Wait, what is she doing?" Spiderman wondered. "She's buying us some time! Quickly, see if there's a key or something to unlock these gates!" Wolverine hissed. "Don't worry about it; Kitty will take care this. Come here, girl!" Cat Woman whispered. Suddenly, a black cat crawled out from the shadows and approached Cat Woman. "Go find me the keys and I'll break us outta here, ok? Now go!" Cat Woman instructed quickly. Kitty meowed before she took off.

Meanwhile; Spawn was just outside of Michael Hartman's enormous mansion complex. He growled with anger as he closed his eyes, trying to remember more about Hartman. He was very silent for a few minutes, until finally he started laughing. It was a slow, ominous, and angry kind of laugh; a sign of pure anger and wrath. "Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm!" Spawn chuckled.

In the back of his mind, Spawn saw himself as his human self, Raizo, being viciously tortured in the Gulags by Dr. Payne. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Spawn laughed a bit louder. His mind went even deeper, seeing himself as a human soldier killing innocent people along with his team of murderous mercenaries and marines. "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Spawn cackled with maniacal laughter.

Spawn finally remembered seeing himself as Raizo talking to a powerful and dark man in this very same mansion; now he remembered everything and knew what had to be done. "So...it has finally come to this. I should've know it was you responsible for what I've become. Now that I know what needs to be done, I will make sure that you suffer twice as much as I have. I hope you've said your prayers tonight, Hartman...because I'll be sending you back to the place where you created me from!" Spawn vowed.

Spawn then slithered into the darkness of the mansion's entrance, climbing over the enormous gate before sneaking around the back into the basement. Spawn had no need for any plans, no need for questioning, and no need to be silent; he was going to make Hartman pay for everything by any and every means neccesary. "I'll make you wish you never knew me, Hartman. And I'll tear this whole fucking house down with my bare hands if that's what it takes to get to you! Just you wait and see..." Spawn growled as he opened up a door.

Back with Dr. Payne, he continued telling Reika Kitami about the horrific and evil experiments he conducted on the villages of Vietnam, while he also told her about taking sides with Hartman and a group of right-wing extremist terrorists from both America and Russia. "The experiments were an enormous success; not only was the Necro 666 more powerful than nuclear weapon combined, but it was the first and most successful biochemical weapon of it's time. We would've more than succeeded of using this weapon to win that war and take over the world, had Hartman not fucked up." Dr. Payne continued.

Reika was apalled by hearing such awful things, but she wanted to know even more and hopefully hear what happened to Raizo. "Fascinating...now can you tell me about this victim of yours? Raizo is his name, I think!" Reika said trying not to give herself away. "If you would just wait a moment, I'll get there! Anyway, Hartman was foolish enough to hire a bunch of guns for hire to do some dirty work. And I already told him I had the situation under control, but the power hungry fool refused to listen to me." Dr. Payne went on.

As he continued his story, Kitty returned with a pair of keys to Cat Woman. "Good girl!" Cat Woman cooed as she took the keys. She unlocked her cell and was about to step out to help the others, when suddenly something very sharp stabbed her from behind. Cat Woman screeched in agony as a sharp piece of metal pierced through her chest, forcing her on her knees. "NO! SELINA!" Nightwing cried out.

Dr. Payne turned around and started laughing with evil triumph. "Just how stupid do you take me for? You think I don't know you were trying to escape from me? Nobody ever escapes from me unless I allow them to." Dr. Payne announced. Cat Woman cried out as she tried to stand back up, but suddenly the floor she stood on erupted with spikes and impaled her like a shish-ka-bob. "NOOOO!" Nightwing shouted. "You murderer!" Batgirl screamed.

Dr. Payne only laughed before he approached another cell, Wolverine's. "I'm surprised that you haven't escaped yet, Logan. What's the matter; has the untamable beast finally been caged?" he taunted. "Do what you want with me, but you leave those kids alone!" Wolverine snarled. "Aww, always having a soft spot for the young ones, aren't we?" Dr. Payne sneered. "HEY! Leave them alone, you asshole! I want to know more about what you've done to Raizo!" Reika shouted. "Foolish witch; you don't think I won't? The whole world will know what I've done, as they will know what shall become of you!" Dr. Payne retorted.

He grabbed a chair and sat down before striking a match and lit up a cigarrette. "Anyway, if there are no further interruptions...I managed to persuade Hartman to get one of my regular guns for hire to betray one of his own men to bring to me for testing. Out of all the men he chose, he chose that scrawny little rat named Raizo. He was different, he said. He was special, they said...oh yes, he was special all right. He was very special indeed!" Dr. Payne said before taking a drag of his smoke.

Dr. Payne then went deep into detail of how much he paid Darrel to betray his team into an ambush, with only one man surviving. Raizo was the only survivor and he was captured by Darrel before he handed him over to Dr. Payne, who then took Raizo away into the Gulags for his horrific torture and test sequences. "No other man has been able to survive my power; not even the strongest of men. Not once did he scream for mercy, not once did he try to run away, and not once did he even fight back. He took it like a real man and then died like a wild animal...I can't tell you how much that made my day!" Dr. Payne finished before he burst into evil roaring laughter.

Reika Kitami, along with the other supers, were beyond furious when he finished his little story. "You sick, twisted, evil motherfucker! How could you do such a thing to an innocent man? Why would you do that?!" Reika cried angrily with tears of fury. "Innocent?! You think this Raizo fella is innocent? Need I remind you that Hartman personally hired him to wipe out entire villages of innocent men, women, and children who stood in his way of business? Must I go deeper into detail?" Dr. Payne snorted. "I don't care what he's done, but all I know is that you'll pay for the evil wicked you've done to him and those innocent people!" Reika snapped back.

Dr. Payne grew angry as she said that and approached her cage, glaring at her. "Say that again, if you dare!" he challenged. Reika replied by spitting at his face. "You nazi thug!" Reika cursed. Dr. Payne grabbed her by the neck and started choking her, further angering the supers. "HEY! Get your hands off of her, you filthy animal! I'll show you a real fight!" the Thing roared as he started smashing his fists against his cell. "Let her go!" Spiderman agreed. "Ok, that's it! Step back...I'm gonna give this asshole a piece of my mind!" Iron Man cried as he started charging up energy from his chest.

Iron Man fired a huge burst of energy at his cell, blowing up a huge hole before he stepped out to attack. But as he did so, all his power to his suit began to fade away quickly. "GAH! What the hell?! What's happening; my suit is failing!" Iron Man cried out as he stumbled to his knees. "Imbeciles! You are powerless to stop me; try as you might, you will never escape me! Now watch as I pry this bitch's skull wide open and drain her of her blood!" Dr. Payne sneered as he started squeezing Reika's head.

The Thing finally burst out of his cage and roared before he smashed his shoulder against Dr. Payne, sending him flying against the wall and knocking the wind out of him. "I told you I was gonna get ya! Hold on, lady...I'll bust you outta here in no time!" the Thing proclaimed. "Thank you...but hurry up; I think that madman will call for help!" Reika gasped as she tried to catch her breath. As the Thing tore Reika's cell apart and freed her, Dr. Payne growled angrily as he got back up and grabbed the nearest weapon of his reach; an electric stun-gun. "No! You will not escape me; eat 1000 volts of electricity, you pebbled piece of shit!" Dr. Payne snarled as he fired the gun at the Thing.

Much to his dismay, the gun was useless and the Thing retaliated furiously by grabbing his face and slammed him against his work station. "I'm a one man wrecking crew, motherfucker! You mess with me, you get the whoop-ass of a life time!" the Thing cried as he grabbed Dr. Payne's legs and started smashing him around like a rag doll. Reika used her magic to try and free the others, but almost failed due to some strange force sapping her powers. "GAH! Finally; ok, everyone. Get outta here...while I-" Reika said wearily before she fainted.

Spiderman rushed over towards her and helped her back on her feet before he, Batgirl, and Nightwing started carrying her away. "You go on, fellas. Get her to safety...I'm gonna stay behind and give this guy a little what for!" Rorschach ordered. "Make that two!" Wolverine added. "Ok, but be careful!" Batgirl said before she helped the others take Reika away safely. The Thing finally stopped smashing Dr. Payne around, who was now on the ground moaning in agony. "Ow...I can't feel my legs!" he whimpered. "That's the last thing you should worry about, bub!" Wolverine snarled as he grabbed him by the neck and forced him up.

Wolverine went into a frenzy and slashed him wildly with his claws before smashing Dr. Payne's face against a shelf full of sharp glass objects and then slammed the whole thing down on top of him. Not even finished, Wolverine tore Dr. Payne out of the wreakage and threw him over into the electric chair before strapping him down. "GAH! Stop it, you maniacs! Let me go this instant or suffer the dire concequences!" Dr. Payne demanded. "You ain't in any position to make threats to us, doc. Now it's our turn; first question is...where is Michael Hartman?" Rorschach growled as he approached the electric chair's switch. "To hell with you!" Dr. Payne spat.

Rorschach turned on the switch, making Dr. Payne scream in agony as he was shocked with over 100,000 volts of electricity. "Try again. Where is Hartman hiding?" Rorschach demanded. "Ugh...I don't know; this place is so fucking huge, I even got lost sometimes. You can't expect me to-AAAAAAAUUUUGGHHH!" Dr. Payne screamed as he was shocked again. After a few minutes of shock therapy, Rorshach finally stopped the switch again. "Three strikes and you're out, pal. Better think carefully with your words!" Rorschach warned. "FINE! He's hiding in the usual spot; his office. It's on the top floor of the mansion, but it's suicide to go there. Especially now that he's got every single one of his best hitmen and mercenaries guarding the place; you'd be lucky to even make to the living room!" Dr. Payne cried out in both pain and anger.

Rorschach was still not pleased and wanted to know more. "Ok...next question! Why the hell does Hartman want all the supers gone? How did he get all these people under his control and why is he using them to waste every super in sight?" Rorschach growled. "Yeah, and don't try anything stupid like lying!" the Thing added. "Arg...like I have much of a choice. Oh, all right...Hartman's overstepped his place anyway! He wants the supers eradicated simply because there will be no one left to stop him when he rises to power. And not just as mayor, mind you. He wants more than that!" Dr. Payne snapped.

Wolverine got in his face, holding a pair of claws up to his right eye. "Like what? President of the United States?" Wolverine snarled. "Higher than that; try President of the United fucking Nations! He wants to rule the world; he's even got 12 of the world's most powerful criminals on his side trying to become the new leaders of the United Nations." Dr. Payne retorted. "But why? What's his motivation?" Wolverine demanded. "The hell should I know?! All I've been told by Hartman is that I needed to wipe you supers out of existance, and not to ask questions. But it looks like I've already failed my objective...I'd love to see you fools try and make him fail his!" Dr. Payne retorted.

Wolverine pulled away, nodding his head at Rorschach and the Thing. "Last question: Who is this Raizo guy and what do you have against him?" Rorschach asked. Dr. Payne laughed through wincing pain. "That...my dear friends...is a complete mystery even to me. The only one who knows anything about Raizo is the man upstairs cowering in his office. But good like trying to get to him; for all I know, he's sent men downstairs to kill us all to keep his tracks clean. So go ahead and zap me; it'll be a merciful death compared to what those maniacal motherfuckers will do to you!" Dr. Payne spat.

As if on cue, several heavily armed mercenaries stormed inside of the room and aimed their weapons at the supers. "FREEZE! Don't move!" one of the mercs cried out. "We got you surrounded, assholes. Make one wrong move and you're history!" another added. "Put your hands up and get down on the ground now, or we'll fill you up so full of holes, you'll be pissing lead bullets the rest of your lives!" a third merc snarled.

The three supers turned around and put their hands up...before they made their moves. Rorschach grabbed a nearby crowbar and smashed the head of one nearby merc, giving Wolverine enough time to lunge towards another and stab him to death with his claws. The Thing smashed his fists to the ground, creating a large shockwave that sent the other mercs flying onto their backs. "Let's go, kids!" The Thing cried as he rushed up the stairs. "Yeah; a real challenge these guys were." Rorschach muttered. "Don't get too excited boys! Those were the easy ones..." Dr. Payne cackled. "Shut up, doc. You're fired!" Rorschach snarled as he pulled the switch at full power.

Dr. Payne screamed wildly as he was fried to a crisp, and the supers ignored him as they made their way up the stairs. "Oh shit...it's still a fucking basement! Which way do we go?" Wolverine grumbled. Suddenly, loud screams and gunshots were heard from the distance. "Wherever that sound is coming from. Come on!" Rorschach said as he lead the way. "Hey, wait for me!" the Thing cried as he chased after them.

**To be continued...**

***The chase is on, now! The supers have learned more about Hartman's evil intentions, Spawn wants vengeance, and Dr. Payne is no more...for now. What action awaits our heroes and villains next? Stay tuned to find out!***


End file.
